TU RIVAL
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: Del Odio Al Amor Solo Hay Un Paso Llamado "Orgullo" La Rivalidad Ha Tocado Fondo: Odio, Amor, Mentiras, Ambicion, Temores, Defectos, Finales Inesperados, Peleas, Castigos Y Traicion. Ahora Tendran Que Vivir Un Juego VirtualY Regresar A Tiempo Par Una Obra Donde JN Y CV Son Protagonistas ¿Quien Sera El Vencedor Del Juego? ¿Hasta Donde Tocara Fondo Aquella Enemistad? ¡Descubranlo!
1. TU RIVAL AUNQUE FUISTE TU

**Capitulo 1: Tu rival aunque fuiste tu **

-¡No tenias que hacerlo!- gruño Cindy

-¡No iba a dejar que me pisotearas!- se defendió un genio

-¡Cállense de una buena vez que parecen perros y gatos! ¡Ni siquiera mis mascotas se llevan tan mal!- menciono fuertemente casi colérico el director de la escuela secundaria Lindbergh- ¡Es increíble que de una semana a otra tenga a mis estudiantes predilectos en la dirección!

Jimmy y Cindy se desafiaban con la mirada, querían comerse vivos, fulminarse, ambos estaban embarrados de toda clase de comida, sus caras estaban batidas de varias cremas y merengues, sus cabellos con algo de espagueti y sus ropas manchados de todos colores, Libby, Sheen y Carl lucían igual o más manchados.

Ninguno de los allí presentes aguantaban la presión de estar ahí bajo esas circunstancias el cual no era nada agradable, sus latir era tan rápido que parecía salirse de sus respectivos pechos mas sin embargo por parte de los revoltosos (Jimmy y Cindy) solo se mostraba seguridad e inocencia.

El Director era rechoncho y semi calvo, su cabello ya tenía varias canas pero iba a quedar aun mas calvo con tantos cólicos que estaba sufriendo, usaba unos lentes redondos y vestía de saco y pantalón beige- ¿Quién empezó?- Miro a los cinco chicos que se encontraban allí- ¡Les exijo una respuesta ahora!- ordenó mientras golpeaba el escritorio.

¡Ellos!- Sheen, Libby y Carl culparon a la rubia y el castaño, se sentían muy apenados y temerosos por estar ahí, y sus nervios traicionaron su amistad.

-Ustedes tres- a señaló a los temerosos- ¡Largo!- gritó espantando a los chicos los cuales huyeron rápidamente, sin siquiera esperar una milésima de segundos.- ¿Quién de ustedes fue?

-¡Él!

-¡Ella!

-¡Fuiste tú!- se gritaron ambos al unisonó

- ¡No tengo todo el día!- los vio- O me dicen quien fue o los castigo a ambos

- Pero prácticamente todos participaron en la guerra de comida- se excuso Jimmy

- Si tarado eso es obvio ¿No se supone que eres un genio?

- ¿Y no se supone que deberías callarte?

- ¡A mí nadie me calla!- dijo irritada

- ¡No me alces la voz gruñona!

-¡Yo hablo como se me de la…

-¡Basta!- lo miraron- ¡No pueden dejar de discutir!

-Lo siento…- Murmuraron los dos acordemente y luego se sacaron la lengua justo cuando el director se arreglaba los anteojos

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Una guerra de comida! ¡COMIDA! ¿Acaso están locos?-los chicos se miraron

-Sr. Director fue él, con su impertinencia y descares-

- Eso no es verdad fue ella quien comenzó a molestar y….

- no me interesa como comenzó la pelea- respiro el Director- tampoco los castigare fuertemente por haber destruido toda la cafetería pero… - los vio con el ceño fruncido- limpiaran el desastre aunque pierdan sus clases y tengan que pasar tiempo juntos.

-Pero si fue él…. Yo soy una linda dama que…

-Ay Cindy…. Si como no- Dijo un indignado Jimmy- Si quieres insistir esta bien pero sabemos que fuiste tú

-¡Director!- exclamó una profesora muy bonita, llevaba una blusa negra con falda larga color roja, y acompañadas con accesorios del mismo color, sinceramente no la conocían pero cuando ella entro Jimmy la quedo viendo de pies a cabeza pues a pesar de ser una maestra era bastante bonita y joven, ella hablaba en el oído de su superior.

-¡Santo cielo!- dijo sorprendido el director- ¡Tiene que ser excelente! ¡Vendrá el presidente, el director de televisión y muchas otras personalidades distinguidas más! ¿Como le hacemos?

-Yo solo vengo avisarle Sr. Director, si se complica usted tomara cartas en el asunto- el viejito se dio cuenta que los niños escuchaban muy atentos

- ¡Ustedes largo! ¡A limpiar!-ordenó

- Gracias genio

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser sarcástica por una vez en tu vida?- dijo descortés

- ¿Y tú puedes dejar de arruinarme MI VIDA?- remarco ella

-¿Otra vez?- frunció el seño mirando a ambos- No me importa si tiene más de una semana que están insoportables- su voz era fuerte lo mejor era callar- no me interesa la razón de la constante rivalidad, solo les pido que no pasen a traer a terceras personas y que no destruyan las cosas ¿Entendido?

- Si Sr. Director, con permiso Señorita – mencionaron al unisonó con la cola entre las patas.

- Están avisados, son alumnos distinguidos pero una llamada de atención más y serán castigados con mayor dureza- ambos chicos estaban cabizbajos- ahora váyanse a limpiar

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, Cindy era la más nerviosa porque si su mamá se enteraba de que estuvo en la dirección en vez de estar en horas de clase, le iría como en feria, el castaño le dio un último vistazo a la joven profesora.

-Muchas gracias Genio

- Como si limpiar la cafetería fuera el sueño de mi vida- Cindy no respondió, siguieron caminado hasta ver todo el desastre, limpiar allí les llevaría horas pues había comida por doquier, todas las mesas y sillas estaban embarradas de toda clase de comida, en el suelo había bolas de carnes, pastas, pasteles y hasta un poco de refresco.

Ambos jalaron un par de trapos, cubetas, escobas entre otras cosas, no se dirigieron la palabra en diez minutos, solo pensaban en la pelea de comida

**Flash Back….**

-Maldita sea Vortex…No tenias que avergonzarme en el juego- Jimmy estaba enfrente de Cindy encarándola

- eras un fiasco en el partido de básquet, solo dije la verdad- ella lo irritaba

- te crees la gran cosa ¿No Vortex?

- Solo sé que puedo patearte el trasero cuando yo quiera, eras una vergüenza para tu equipo, no estaba de más decir lo que veíamos.

- Lastima que solo me puedas ganar en eso Cindy… me imagino que debe ser difícil ser la segunda de la clase- la rubia estaba que echaba chispas, su cabeza no pensaba claramente y sus ganas de hacerle algo era grande.

- Al menos mi cabello no está manchado de pastel- el genio toco su cabello y luego vio sus manos, mientras hacía eso no vio que la rubia había tomado un pastelito que estaba en la mesa y que sin pensarlo dos veces se lo había embarrado en la frente y en el cabello.

-JAJAJA- reían todos a su alrededor- "Maldita sea"-Pensó el genio.

-¿pero qué?- dijo Cindy tras tener pastel en su cara

-Oh Cindy… es que yo- intento excusarse pero era demasiado tarde, la rubia se limpiaba la cara con las manos y luego mientras Jimmy seguía tartamudeando tomo un refresco y se lo echo en la cabeza a Jimmy

-El dicho de ojo por ojo no funciona conmigo-dijo Cindy – A mi no me dé vuelven las cosas Nerdtron

-¡Guerra de comida!- Exclamo Sheen

**Fin Flash Back**

-No sé porque sigo limpiando- menciono Jimmy- Yo…

-Claro genio, vaya usted a relajarse un rato… déjame todo el trabajo- sarcásticamente

- Seria incapaz de hacer eso pero ¿sabes?, no es mala idea

Cindy no aguanto sus ganas de arrojarle el trapo sucio en la cara- imbécil- murmuro, Jimmy se quito el trapo de la cara y se le encaro a Cindy

-¡Se puede saber que maldita sea tienes contra mí! ¡Ya tenemos catorce años Vortex, pronto iremos a segundo grado!- grito frenéticamente

-¡te Odio con cada fibra de mi ser!- ella alzo aún más la voz- ¡No aguanto como te hinchas solo por saber más!- escupió hacia el suelo como señal de reto.

-Al menos no me la paso lamentándome ser el segundón- ella no aguanto más sostenerle la mirada y prefirió darse la vuelta en señal de insulto- Tu no te vas- Jimmy le agarro el brazo izquierdo y le dio un giro de 90 grados para verla en la cara- Tienes dos opciones: o lo dejas por la paz… o conocerás a tu verdadero rival

**Flash Back…..**

El juego de básquetbol en el patio de la escuela estaba un poco cerrado, eran chicos vs chicas, y el marcador estaba parejo, Nick en un intento desesperado de no perder arrojo el Balón hacia el ojiazul pero este no lo tomo y el juego termino dándole el gane al equipo de las chicas.

- ¡Gracias por regalarnos el juego!... creo que los retare más seguido- menciono una Cindy divertida

-Para la próxima ganaremos- se defendió el genio

-Si Nerdtron eso pasara cuando no estés en el equipo… digo solo eres una vergüenza para ellos- los demás comenzaron a reír, Jimmy iba a contradecirla pero está ya estaba con sus amigas platicando y riendo muy feliz por su victoria…

**Fin Flash Back**

-Me lastimas Neutrón- Murmuro, y al ver que no había respuestas la chica giro, puso una rodilla en el suelo, jalo el brazo con la que el chico la sostenía y tiro al chico en el suelo, quedando este tirado en frente de la chica

- Esto ya no es un juego Neutrón, esto es enemistad- sus cuerpos estaban hirviendo de la ira, tenía más de una semana que la rivalidad había crecido en un cuatrocientos por ciento. Las bromas, los insultos, las peleas, las discusiones, todo era más frecuente, y la enemistad apenas comenzaba.

-Me fuiste convirtiendo en tu enemigo siendo la culpable, yo iba a sugerir que Goddard limpiara por nosotros-

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué te de tu chocolatito caliente, te apapache y te enseñe a pensar?-

-No gracias, saldría siendo un completo estúpido- remarcando la última palabra como insulto

-¿eso significa que eres estúpido a medias?- sonrió la niña y se marcho hacia su salón de clases y diez minutos después llego Jimmy a tomar su lugar

Shh-llamo Carl- Shh

-¿Qué?- pregunto el ojiazul

-¿Lo haras…?

-Claro que si- afirmó mientras que daba unas coordenadas en su reloj

-¡AAHH!- de pronto grito Britney- ¡Un ratón! ¡AAHH!- esta se subió a la silla pareciendo una loca desquiciada.

Todas las chicas se percataron a lo que Britney se refería por lo que se pusieron a gritar y chillar por ese simple animalito metálico mientras tanto los chicos se mataban de la risa pues estos se sentían poca cosa tras el juego perdido- ¡AAHH!- se escuchaba por doquier.

Libby se subía en una de las sillas, Britney estaba intentado escapar por la ventana, la profesora de biología se había subido al escritorio, las demás chicas gritaban y se sacudían como si el animal estuviera encima de ellas y Cindy gritaba chillonamente acorralada en una de las esquinas del salón. Nick, Buch, Sheen y Carl se reían a carcajadas y Bolbie seguía sentado en su pupitre como si nada estuviese pasando.

Después de transcurrir un par de minutos el ratón se dirigió a Jimmy convirtiéndose en una cajita de metal y este prosiguió a tomarlo y guardarlo.

-¡Cayeron!- exclamo Sheen hiperactivamente

-¿Cómo te atreves James Issac Neutron?- regaño la profesora- Te quedaras conmigo después de clases- regaño bruscamente- ¿Todas están bien?- vio a las chicas temerosas y enojadas a la vez

-Maestra…-Murmuro Cindy cosa que a penas se escucho- No me siento nada bien- dijo casi desvariando caminando hacia el pizarrón- Creo que fue demasiado el susto y…- la chica se desmayo

-¡Cindy!- exclamo el genio mientras sus compañeros se preocupaban

-No te duermas Cindy- las miradas estaban en Sheen- ¿Qué me miran? A mi me regañan cada vez que me quedo dormido en clase

-No esta dormida Idiota- le dijo Nick a Sheen desviando su mirada

-Profesora- dijo una Libby dramática- Que los chicos se vayan del salón, por respeto a mi amiga

-¡Todos fuera!- grito la maestra- Que solo queden sus amigas

Los chicos y unas cuantas chicas salieron mientras tanto Nick se veía desesperado

-Se te paso la mano Nerdtroide- dijo Nick preocupado

-¡Solo Cindy le puede decir así!- lo volvieron a ver- Digo… es que ella invento el sobrenombre- menciono el hiperactivo

-Si le pasa algo- dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a Jimmy ignorando el comentario de Sheen

-A mi no me vengas con amenazas chico paleta- encaro el genio- Te reíste de la broma como todos los aquí presente, tanto tu como yo disfrutamos la broma.

- Sabemos que la odias Neutrón, Haz de estar saltando de alegría

-En realidad Jimmy está parado con el ceño fruncido- está vez fue Carl

-¡Chicos!- llamó la atención Libby – Jimmy llevaras a Cindy a la enfermería cargando y que los demás entren a clase- dijo mirando de soslayo a los tres amigos y mirando a Nick con intriga con respecto a lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo está ella?- Pegunto un preocupado Buch el golpeador

- No despierta así que como el responsable es Jimmy, tendrá que ser el quien la cargue- Todos entraron precipitadamente sentándose en sus sillas, el genio se arrodillo ante la chica y poco antes que la tocara

-¡Buh!- Gritó provocando que el niño se fuera de espaldas y que todos sus compañeros varones pegaran el grito, las chicas solo reían como si no estuviesen sorprendidas.

-¡Jovencita!-llamó la atención la maestra- ¿Todo esto ya lo tenían planeado? Contesten chicas

-Am yo…- tartamudeo la rubia

-¡Todo el salón tendrá reporte!

-¡No!- gritaron todos

-¡La rata era de Jimmy!- se limpiaron de culpas los caballeros y Cindy sonreía

-¡Ella planeo preocuparlos!- Señalaron las cseñoritas

-¡A la dirección Vortex y Neutron!- y ambos nuevamente se fueron cabizbajos….

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo con furia el semi calvo- ¡Es inaudito tener a los mismos alumnos dos veces el mismo día! ¡Están perdidos!

-Lo siento pero es que…- comenzó a repelar Jimmy

-Jimmy nos asusto y yo tenía que- se excuso Cindy

-¡No me interesa!- los vio- no se va a quedar así en ésta ocasión…-de pronto Volvió a entrar la maestra bonita

- Aún tengo problemas y es que hay poco personal- se excuso la profesora

-¡vaya!- dijo alegremente el director viendo a la maestra- Creo que ya se quienes si colaboraran

-¿Colaborar en que?- pregunto precipitadamente Jimmy

-Profesor no nos dará trabajo comunitario ¿verdad?- dijo una preocupada Cindy

-¡Estas loca!- menciono el niño para irritar a su enemiga

-¡No tanto como el demente del ratón!

-¡Al menos use el cerebro para inventarlo!

-¡Ja! ¡Que risa!

-¡Basta! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de una semana con ustedes comportándose así! ¡Es inaudito!- Grito el director ya sin estribos

-Lo siento…- se disculparon los dos

-¿Qué haremos Sr. Director?- artículo la maestra

-Permítame Señorita- esta asintió- Viendo la situación que nadie quiere ayudarla, que hacerlo es importante para el fondo que regalaran a la escuela, y dando la casualidad que tenemos a dos jovencitos que sin duda harán que usted tenga la mayor audiencia en años

-¿A que se refiere? ¿Audiencia? ¿Ayudar? ¿Estar a lado de Vortex?- Jimmy estaba paranoico intentando dar sentido a lo que su director decía

-Como si tu cara fuera muy linda…

-¡Ya!- Grito el calvo- El punto es... que viendo de esta manera- dijo sonriente- maestra… les presento a sus ayudantes para la obra de teatro Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex

-¡Que! ¡Junto con él!- se expreso con desagrado la rubia- Me gusta actuar y todo pero ¿trabajar con él?

-¡Oh! ¿Ellos son los famosos Jimmy y Cindy? ¡Sera genial para la obra!- menciono Suzel

-Profesor después del incidente con la obra de la primaria yo creo que no seria conveniente que…- intento esquivar Jimmy

-¡El director soy yo! ¿¡Entendido?- asentaron- Ustedes andan como perros y gatos durante toda está semana, así que lo ideal seria unirlos en varias actividades para mejorar su relación y como la profesora de Redacción y lectura y organizadora del teatro no tiene actores… ustedes estarán forzados a actuar, ¡Además! Necesitamos que todo quede perfecto para que las celebridades dejen un fondo para la escuela así que ¿Qué mejor que ustedes?

-Pero es que nosotros…- menciono Jimmy- Yo no se actuar y…

-Pero te puedes aprender los diálogos y… como las riñas entre ustedes es popular y hasta los alumnos tienen a su favorito ¡Sera toda una emoción ver a los dos grandes rivales académicos como protagonistas de una novela dramática!

-¡PROTAGONISTAS!- mencionaron al unisonó unos aturdidos jóvenes- ¡Esta loco!

-¡No hablen ese tono conmigo!- El director estaba ofendido

-Pero es que… No puedo llevarme con él

-Profesor de verdad Cindy y yo somos como…

-¡Perfectos para la obra de Odio-Amor!, todos querrán verlos actuar ¡Habrá audiencia!- dijo Suzel- solo de saber su historial académico y su historia en la escuela me da emoción.

-No se hable más, Jimmy Neutrón y Cindy Vortex serán oficialmente protagonistas del teatro escolar- con tono soñador- ahora podrán irse, mejor si siguen con sus peleas y sus venganzas así su rivalidad será fresca ante el publico- Jimmy y Cindy intercambiaron miradas y salieron corriendo de la dirección.

-¡Te imaginas! ¡Una obra!- dijo una Cindy alarmada

- Si Vortex estoy igual de conmocionado-

- Me alegra por que nos vera gente importante, lo que lo arruina es que tendremos que trabajar juntos

-Solo por obligación- remarco Jimmy

-¡Claro que por obligación!- dramatizó ella- ¿crees que me siento bien sabiendo que ahora te veré más tiempo?

-Tampoco me gusta tu cara Cindy

-Mira Bobotroide- amenazó- Si no actúas bien me encargare de que tu vida sea aun más miserable- lo apunto con el dedo encarándolo- y que te quepa en la cabeza bobo, soy tu pesadilla: TU RIVAL

- A esto le llamó enemistad querida compañera

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo y ojala sea la única y ultima vez

La chica se marcho de la escuela dejando a Jimmy sin poderle decir nada, pasmado de la pequeña sorpresa que le había traído el día, el genio sabia que lo sucedido seria solo un principió de una terrible pesadilla.

* * *

><p><em>Hola…. Primero que nada agradezco por haber entrado a leer este fic el cual te encantara sin duda alguna, he estado pensando en algunas cosillas y es que mi reto es hacer una mejor historia cada vez que actualizo, para los que no me conocen les digo: Amo a Jimmy neutron y escribo mucho de el, mis proyectos han sido "<em>_**El final de los días de Jimmy Neutron"**__ "__**El miedo mismo**__" Y el mas reciente " __**El diario de Cindy**__" estos son toda una saga, es decir una es secuencia o secuela de la otra y "Tu RIVAL" no será la excepción, así que para los que no me han leído en resumen esta asi: Jimmy alguna vez estuvo a punto de morir y al final Jimmy y Cindy se quedaron juntos pero con el tiempo tuvieron que afrontarse con sus miedos dando reto a su relación, finalmente Jimmy encuentra el diario de Cindy y al final Cindy y Jimmy Borran su memorian y todo vuelve a quedar como en el capitulo original de "Liga de los Villanos" _

_En resumen: Jimmy y Cindy no saben que se amaron y que pasaron todo lo que ya escribi y ahora en esta historia ellos pasaran cosas que le aran recordar asi que estén al pendientes… y si no me han leído ¿No importa! Au__**n asi le entenderán a la perfeccion.**_

_Ahora me disculpo con las personas que me han estado esperando pz se supone que el 1 de marzo yo iba a publicar pero se complicaron algunas cosillas asi que…. Espero que con este capitulo la espera haiga valido la pena…. Y sobre todo que les haiga gustado y les de ganas de leer aun mas._

_Asi que espero de corazón que me dejen muchos pero muchos rewiens, me recomienden y sobre todo ¡COMENTEN! ¡Ya saben! Pueden dar ideas, disgustos, comentarios, soluciones, lo que sea de verdad LO QU SEA! ¡Pz ustedes son la razón del por que Yo Escribo_

_Los ama Jimmy x Cindy!_


	2. NANOBOTS

_**Capitulo 2: Nanobots**_

-¡Ultra wow! ¡Pagaría por ver eso!- dijo un deslumbrado Sheen

James Issac Neutron daba vueltas por doquier dentro de su laboratorio, Sheen y Carl lo veían confusos y divertidos, a pesar de ya tener catorce años de edad se sentían como niños, les era divertido estar ahí recordando buenos y gratos tiempos, aunque con el tiempo el inventario de Jimmy porcentualmente había disminuido por que la escuela asfixiaba a todos, incluyéndolos.

-¡Imagínense! ¿Qué tal si hay escenas románticas? ¿Y si hay contacto físico? ¿Y si…- Neutron se detuvo casi petrificado por lo que iba a decir- ¿Y si hay besos?

-¿Por qué piensas eso Jimmy?- Carl Weezer intento tranquilizar a su amigo

-¡Por que la hermosa maestra dijo que seria una obra de Odio-Amor!- grito con resignación

mientras tanto en casa de los Vortex...-¿Odio-Amor? ¿Segura que será una obra y no una descripción de sus vidas?- dijo pícaramente Libby Folfax

-¡Hay vas otra vez! ¡Jimmy no me gusta y yo no le gusto y vivimos felices para siempre!- Libby siempre la sacaba de quicios con ese tema- además ¿Qué paso con Sheen?

-Ya te dije que no lo se, es decir sabe él que me gusta y yo que le gusto pero es muy tonto- Cindy rolo los ojos- No sabe hablar, ni explicarse y hasta que me hable seriamente sin coqueteos entonces habrá algo oficial.

-¿Ves?- arrugo la ceja- ustedes saben, solo falta que den el paso.

-No Cindy…. Entre tu y Jimmy sucede lo mismo, se pelean como perros y gatos todo el maldito tiempo: Del Odio al amor solo hay un paso y ese paso es: reconocerlo.

-Libby… - llamo la atención- Yo seré la futura novia de Nick o de algún otro chavo, no de Jimmy.

-Te acordaras de mi Cindy… Te acordaras de mí

-Te acordaras de mi Jimmy, si no dejas de dar tantas vueltas- palideció Carl- Me diste ganas de vomitar

-¡Te dije que no comieras tanto helado gordinflón!- sonó un divertido Sheen.

- De verdad chicos necesito vengarme de Cindy, no me gusta recibir cucharada de mi propio chocolate…

-¿Me das?

-¡Carl!-

-¿Qué?

-Estoy hablando metafóricamente

-Jimmy… ¿ese con que se come?-extrañado

-Oh… Oh…. Yo lo quiero con jarabe-esta vez fue Sheen quien afirmo

-¡Chicos!- movió la cabeza en señal de disgusto- me refiero a que Cindy se vengo con mi propia venganza, aquí hubo gato encerrado

-¡Pobre!- Un Carl angustiado

- Me refiero a que ella ya lo sabia, alguien le dijo- los vio- ¿Quién fue?- ordeno

-Fue el gordinflón… ¡Lo juro!

-¿Cómo pudiste Sheen?- dijo el genio indignado

-¿Yo?

-Sé que fuiste tu ¿Cómo es que se lo dijiste?- remarco cada una de las palabras de la pregunta muy pausadamente

- se lo dije a Libby para que no se asustara pero seguramente se lo conto a Cindy…

-Si tanto se gustan hablen y deja de delatarme para quedar como santo

-Pero…

-Sheen ya… basta. Vete de mi laboratorio por ahora, Carl acompáñalo que planeare mi próxima venganza, esto no se quedara así- los chicos salieron del laboratorio sin decir nada, Jimmy llamo a Goddard su mascota

-Goddard… Opciones

-Déjalo pasar para que no te metas en problemas

-¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó sin agradarle la respuesta

-Pídele disculpas y gánate su respeto

-Goddard ¿de que lado estás?- se extraño-¡es Cindy!

-intimídala con algún invento

-¡Eso es!... con ayuda de mi programa en la computadora y mi maquina de videojuegos virtual puedo hacer un videojuego o película, transformare el paisaje de forma que se asuste tanto que temerá y se hará respetuosa, solo que…. dudo que tenga tiempo

-Sr…- Dijo el diminuto Nanobot redondo de color rojo quien estaba dentro de una pequeña especie de jaula pues según Jimmy ellos habían sido peligrosos en el pasado- Nosotros ya estamos suficientemente capacitados como para reparar inventos o transformarlos- rogo

-Olvídenlo- los excluyo Jimmy- ustedes solo causan problemas

-Prometo que esta Vez no- pidió el Nanobot delgadito de color azul

-Una ayuda así no me vendría mal, podrían hacerlo dentro de su platillo y tele trasportar a Cindy a la película o al videojuego desde su nave

-Excelente amo… Usted confié en nosotros será la mejor venganza

-¡Sera lo mejor de lo peor que he hecho! ¡Tendrá su merecido!- menciono Cindy para sus adentros en su habitación- ¡será perfecto!

-Mejor forma no habrá- dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al día siguiente…

El genio caminaba por los pasillos acompañado de un platillo volador, estaba ansioso por mandar a Cindy a un lugar espantoso o al menos eso le habían dicho los nanobots, la verdad era que Jimmy había puesto toda su confianza en ellos, para poder descansar toda la noche, y le bastaba con la información que le habrían proporcionado al fin de acabo entre menos supiera menos le torturaría la conciencia.

-¡hasta que llegaste!- exclamo una rubia

-Vortex lindo día yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar ¿Qué tal dormiste? - pregunto sarcásticamente- no me interesa

-Es tarde… se supone que nos veríamos aquí en la cafetería terminando el receso, tenemos la hora libre y hay que comenzar con nuestro castigo.

- Si mamá- sonriente y divertido

-¡Basta!- fuera de sí- Compórtese conmigo- ella se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la sala audiovisual ahí se veía la hermosa maestra Suzel llorando.

-¿Qué le ocurre señorita?- pregunto el genio muy gentil

- ¡Es un fracaso!- exclamo con melancolía – Creí que estando ustedes en la obra llamaría la atención, y nadie ha venido a audicionar- casi llorosa

- Tal vez y si…- la ojiverde había sido interrumpida por una niña alta, de tez blanca, cabello negro y vestido rosado, está había abierto la puerta de la sala muy fuertemente provocando que los tres presentes dieran un respingo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto enojada

- Vine hacer las audiciones para la obra teatral, me gustaría tener el estelar

- Si Betty pasa por aquí- dijo atontadamente un genio

- Lo siento pero el estelar ya está ocupado por tu servidora- recordó Cindy

- pero no estaría mal verla actuar así quizás…- este también fue interrumpido por un chico de cabello negro, chaqueta negra de cuero y este comia una paleta morada

- Buenas tardes ¿Aquí será la audición de la obra? Vengo por el estelar- a Cindy se le dibujo una sonrisa

-Jimmy tiene el estelar- dijo Betty con un poco de orgullo

- Si pero cuando me vean actuar lo obtendré yo y estaré alado de una de las chicas más bellas- dijo Nick

-¡Que lindo!- murmuro una maravillada Betty

-me refería a Cindy- quitándole esa alegría a la chica

-Bien Nick… Creo que tendrás el papel- menciono burlonamente Cindy para Jimmy.

-¡Estas loca!- defendió el castaño un poco enojado aunque debería estar feliz pues la verdad él no quería actuar- Ese es mi papel y lo presentare contigo o con Betty.

Un segundo "¿Qué he dicho?" Se pregunto Jimmy muy asustado de él mismo, "¿Por qué rayos dije eso?" se preguntaba el genio.

- Actuare con Nick Nerdtron, haremos una linda pareja y todo será de color de rosa- le encaro igual o más confusa que su adversario

- ¿Estas demente? Ese idiota solo sabe comer paletas ¿Quién querría estar con él?- A Jimmy eso le estaba dando mucho miedo, parecía como si le molestara la idea de que Nick le quitara su papel… era eso ¿Verdad?

-Pues yo- cruzo los brazos la niña- y no es tan idiota como el imbécil que esta enfrente mio.

- Una más Vortex y no la cuentas…- comenzó a enfadarse mientras que Sheen, Carl, Libby, Britney, Buch y Bolbie entraban al salón y se sentaban a ver el espectáculo

- ¿Y que? ¿Qué va hacerme el genio? ¿Desintegrarme?- se burlo risueña

- Basta Vortex estoy cansado

-¿Cansado de que? ¿Ya no quieres seguir luchando? ¿ya te cansaste de la enemistad? ¿Das por vencido la batalla?- le encaro retándolo

La atmosfera estaba intensa y los nanobots podían darse cuenta de ello, seguramente esa niña rubia era a la que transportarían a otra dimensión para hacerla sufrir, el diminuto platillo giraba y los que estaban adentro creían que seria momento exacto para ser lo que tenían que hacer al ver que su "Autor" estaba enfadándose

Para ser sincera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a Cindy le parecía muy divertido, siempre le había causado mucha gracia como el genio mostraba facciones de enojo, como fruncía el ceño y sobre todo el odio de su mirada.

Por otra parte a Jimmy le estaban cansando esas cosas más sin embargo nunca había marcado un limite, la rubia ya no era una niña físicamente pues se notaba que estaba en pleno desarrollo, era toda una pre-adolescente con mentalidad de niña caprichosa, solo que a comparación de Betty, está era linda en cambio Betty era ¿sexy? Tal vez, pero el rostro de la rubia, y su cabello la hacían mucho más hermosa.

Pero todo eso no le quitaba el mal carácter que ella tenia, Jimmy sabe que es carismática, ruda, buena persona, amable cuando quiere y una excelente amiga y compañera de aventuras, e inclusive simpática pero en ocasiones lo hacia estallar aunque tener a alguien con quien pelear servía para no morirse de aburrimiento en su vida cotidiana, simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado aunque a veces deseara que ella fuese… diferente.

Para Cindy, Jimmy era un chico muy lindo y agradable, le fascinaba hablar con él infinidades de cosas que nadie más entendía, platicas o mejor dicho discusiones placenteras en la que solo estaban ellos dos. Saber que podías tener conversaciones tan concretas y sensatas era muy estimulante, y ponerte a pensar a cada rato era todo un reto por lo que siempre estaba lista solo que… el que se lleva se aguanta y eso a Cindy no le había quedado nada claro, a ella le había molestado la idea de que esa chica fresa le robara el papel, uno de sus mayores sueños era triunfar y eso nadie se lo quitaría, pero había algo más que la ponía los pelos de punta, algo que no quería descifrar.

-Te vas arrepentir Vortex ¿acaso en tu casa no te enseñaron a respetar?

- Si. Pero yo no respeto a la basura- Punto para Vortex

-Aprenderás a no jugar con fuego- todos ahí presentes les parecía muy divertidos verlos pelear, era como ver una novela dramática pero sin pagar, mientras tanto Jimmy hablaba enserió y la rubia le estaba dando miedo de la forma tan seria con la que hablaba su: Enemigo.

Los nanobots entendieron la señal y arrojaron hacia Cindy un haz de luz plata, está al notar lo que pasaba dio un respingo y se fue en contra Jimmy que al ser tocado por la niña que aun seguía recibiendo el haz de luz también fuese alcanzado, luego la luz dejo de salir del platillo volador y Cindy agarraba a Jimmy del cuello de la camisa

-¿Qué fue eso idiota?- le dijo fuerte y claro esté no contesto y se limito a sonreír- Maldita sea Neutron que si es algo malo juro que te pateare el trasero y no tendré piedad de ti

-¡Cindy!- exclamo Libby que estaba sentada en una silla al igual que todos los presentes a excepción claro esta de Cindy y Jimmy- ¡Estas desvaneciéndote!

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular Cindy al ver como ya no se veían sus piernas pero aun seguía parada sosteniéndose, luego vio que sus manos ya no estaban en el cuello de la camisa pero sentía que aún tenia la tela- ¿Qué diablos me sucede? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Contesta antes de que..

-¡Chaito!- se despidió Jimmy malevolanente y luego todos vieron a Cindy desaparecer….

**Wow! 12 comentario! ¡Muchas Gracias!**

**LA verdad es que estoy muy emocionada que ustedes estén a mi lado sin condición alguna, y sobre todo que me hagan sentir asi, les dire algo… estoy algo depre y ustedes son las únicas personas que pueden alegrarme el corazón pz son parte de lo que yo invento, por que al final de todo esto es…un invento mas.**

**Bien en cuanto a la historia**

**¿Dónde esta Cindy?, ¿Cuál es el verdadero drama de la historia?, ¿Por qué ambos estaban paranoicos? ¡Que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo es que Cindy y Jimmy ahora son mas rivales que nunca?**

**Esta y Muchas preguntas mas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo y …¡Ya saben! Alguna idea, comentario, observación ¡Lo que sea! Todo lo que quieran decir y escribir será super divertido y recueredn dejar Rewiens pz mi corazón se agita rápidamente de la emoción cada vez que los leo.. de verdad, hacen su buena acción del dia alegrando a una pobre idiota, lOs kiere YOP!**

**Por cierto estare actualizando cada semana asi k... ¡Ponganse buzos eee!**


	3. LA FUNCION CONTINUARA

Hola! ¿que me cuentan? Me alegra mucho estar de nuevo en sus pantallas por medio de estas humildes palabras. A Todos aquellos nuevos lectores Grax! Y a mis Viejos amigos ¡Nunca los olvidare! Ustedes son quienes me impulsan a seguir asi que les compartire una dicha...

Hoy fue el concurso de "ConstruteT" K trataba de escribir una cancion con base a unas tematicas y cantarla ¿Y adiveinen? ¡Mi cancion gano! Yo gane pz cantamos unos amigos y yo... y es que todos me felicitaron por la cancion que de cierta manera es pegagosa... pronto entrare al concurso estatal... que sera via Internet es decir en Youtube asi que me conoceran en persona y me veran cantar mi propia cancion ... Si resultamos ser el video más votado... ¡Nos vamos al nacional!

en el estatal si ganamos nos daran un ipod... jeje sera genial asi que espero de corazon todo su apoyo...los kiere,... Jimmy x Cindy...

ahora a leer...

**Cap 3: La función continuara**

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Neutron?- pregunto un confundido Nick tras haber ocurrido unos minutos de silencio e incomodidad

-Todo aquel que este en mi contra puede pasarle lo mismo- Nick tuvo que contenerse y se sentó en su silla teniendo los puños apretados, cosa que puso en alerta roja a los Nanobots y estos arrojaron otro haz de luz alcanzando a todos los presentes, luego después de unos segundos de haber tenido contacto con ese haz de luz, estaban dispuestos a hablar pero los perturbo ver a Jimmy sin una mano

- ¿Te hiciste daño Jimmy?- Pregunto Carl siendo el único con voz para hacerlo

- No ¿Por qué me preguntas?- no hubo respuesta y tampoco hubo necesidad que se lo digieran pues el también estaba empezando a desvanecerse como Cindy

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿También nos pasara así?- murmuro en tono de pregunta una temerosa Britney

-Yo…¿Qué hicieron nanobots? – el genio no escuchó la respuesta pues justo en ese momento ante sus ojos Jimmy se desvaneció como por arte de magia…

Mientras tanto…El Nanobot rojo y rechoncho se molesto con el Nanobot azul pues cuando intentaron transportar a Cindy casualmente había medio alcanzado a Jimmy y ahora su jefe de seguro… los eliminaría para siempre.

Y Cindy…

Cindy no sabía que ocurría con exactitud pero podía notar que las personas que estaban a su alrededor se habían ido, no sabía explicar lo que le sucedía ya que solo sentía algún tipo de calor, y que viajaba, no sabia como pero viajaba, de pronto sintió su cuerpo caer al piso o al menos eso dedujo, pero al transcurrir un par de segundos y abrir sus ojos provoco que sus labios digieran "Estúpido Jimmy" al notar después que estaba: En la nada.

Así era, ella estaba en la nada, no había absolutamente nada a su alrededor, era como estar en un mundo negro sin siquiera ver el cielo, o arboles, simplemente no había nada con todo el sentido de la palabra.

Poco a poco se fue levantándose, maldiciendo por dentro a ese niño genio que la había mandado a ese lugar, sola, sin nadie, sin nada, al principio la idea la estremeció y mucho, pues se puso toda paranoica con la idea de estar alejada de su mundo con tantas cosas por hacer.

Poco a poco el paisaje había cambiado en el aspecto de que el suelo se estaba volviendo tierra y en su alrededor estaba formándose alguna especie de plantas gigantes, maleza y arboles altos con muy pocas hojas, era como alguna especie de bosque y selva acompañado de algunos cuervos que gritaban como los caracterizaba "rrok-rrok" se escuchaba, luego ella se quedo estática por unos segundos creyendo que Jimmy vendría por ella pero los segundos transcurrieron y nadie llego, ni siquiera él.

-¡Genial!- exclamo caminando de un lugar a otro- ¡Esto es verdaderamente genial!- hablaba para ella- ¿Y que se supone que haga?- miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que caminar estaba demás.

La chica opto por recostarse en el suelo y mirar fijamente hacia arriba, de repente cerro los ojos pensando ¿Hasta donde había ella llegado? ¿Hasta que punto él se había vengado? O al menos eso había sido lo que acaba de pasar por su mente, ella sabia que no podía darse el lujo de ponerse estérica y mucho menos perder los estribus.

Cindy respiro profundamente, comenzando a creer que lo estaba sucediéndole era bueno, pues creía que estando ahí no escucharía ninguna estupidez, quizás y después de todo ese lugar le podría gustar.

Mientras tanto Cindy Vortex era observada por los nanobots que se encontraban en su platillo volador, ellos sabían que Jimmy en cualquier momento llegaría a donde ella, y es que el trabajo era: Hacerle pasar una pesadilla a todo aquel que fuese transportado a ese juego y/o película, prácticamente los autores eral ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto el Nanobot azul

- Bueno…- Comenzó a pensar en Nanobot rojo- La chica es rival de nuestro amo, por lo que debemos comenzar pero resulta que nuestro amo ahora será parte de… así que hay dos opciones, podemos divertirnos un poco y alargar el tiempo de nuestras vida o podemos sacarlos rápidamente y ser inservibles otra vez

-Pero es que… la única forma de alargar sus tiempos de vida en el videojuego es haciendo que no ganen, que no terminen con los sucesos que pongamos

-¡exacto!- finalizo el Nanobot rojo mientras tanto….

Cindy se desespero en cuestión de segundos al escuchar unos ruidos creyendo que alguien venia -¡Hola!- "Hola, hola, hola" se escucho a lo lejos siendo su propia voz pues Cindy había hablado hacia la nada- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- "ahí, ahí, ahí" solo se escuchaba el eco de su voz – De una vez les digo que esto no es gracioso- escucho unos ruidos, luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás y un búho la asusto. Luego un haz de luz y el grito de alguien conocido escicho.

-Auch- alcanzo a escuchar la rubia y luego fue hacia donde había escuchado el ruido pero sin ser vista

- No debí confiar en esos estúpidos Nanobots- hablo el genio y segundos después ruidos escucho- ¿Hola?

-¡Buh!- Asusto Cindy al castaño- Jaja- rio fuertemente

-Pero que… ¡Cindy!- exclamo y la abrazo sin querer queriendo, fue un abrazo totalmente inesperado, Cindy no le correspondió pero tampoco hizo nada para quitárselo de encima al menos no por un par de segundo. - Al menos no estoy solo y…- fue interrumpido por un grupo de personas que acaban de aparecer tirados en el suelo, y momentos antes de que Sheen, Carl, Libby, Betty, Nick, Buch, Britney, Bolbie y la señorita Suzel se percataran de que Jimmy abrazaba a la rubia este se separó.

-¡Cabezón!- se oyó el exclamo de Sheen

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Jimmy

-¿Te parece que estamos bien?- Dijo un amargado Nick- ¿Qué diablos es todo esto?

-Si Neutron ¿Qué venganza es esta?- dijo con tono grosero la rubia.

- Bien… Mis nanobots inventaron alguna especie de película terror con la función de un videojuego

-lo que nos quiere decir que…- intento ayudar Betty para su comprensión.

-Pues la verdad…

-¡Tartamudeaste! ¿Acaso no tienes ni la menor idea?- pregunto Cindy extrañada y alterada

-¡no! "Como lo supo"-Pensó- No he dicho nada…

-¡Exacto!- rio – estás dudando, y no sabes que decir- se emociono esta sin darlo a conocer

Para todos, oír todas esas contradicciones ya eran situaciones normales, e inclusive un poco divertido e irritante a la vez, dependiendo del humor del espectador pero para la Señorita Suzel eso era algo grandioso, estaba completamente emocionada viendo todo el espectáculo, no es que le fuera divertido si no que ellos eran los protagonistas perfectos para la historia que ella misma había creado, era un Odio-amor autentico y natural, esa ira y fulminaciones, esas contradicciones y esas personalidades quedaban como anillo al dedo para lo que ella planeaba pero lo mejor era callarse y escuchar sabia que encontraría aun más.

-Y bien Nerdtron… estoy esperando tu respuesta- Dijo Britney pues eso de llamarlo así era pegajoso aunque Cindy se encambronaba por que ese nombre era su creación.

-Bien pues por lo que me dijeron los Nanobots se que con ayuda de mi videojuego ellos hicieron una película de terror pero con la función de un videojuego es decir, esta se supone que ocurrirán una serie de escenas que tendremos que vivir, seguramente habrán muchos obstáculos pero nuestro deber es llegar al final de la película con vida de forma que al terminar regresaremos a nuestro mundo.

-¿Y si no llegamos?- pregunto Bolbie cosa que a todos les sorprendió

- Se supone que la persona que viniera aquí es decir… mi querida amiga Cindy, tiene solo una oportunidad de vida, si la perdía pues….- dudó- aparecerá en un lugar, un lugar que la haga llorar aun mas, o al menos eso deduzco- se excuso

-¡Deduces!- dijo Cindy indignada- Ósea que si moría me ibas a sacar hasta que tú lo quisieras- tenía ganas de llorar pero se las guardo- ¡Que estúpido!

-No me hubieses orillado a eso si no fueras mi enemiga

- ¡Imbécil!- contesto

-¡Bravo!- aplaudió la maestra- ¡Impresionante! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Exquisito! ¡No hay duda que son los protagonistas perfectos!- la miraron- si ustedes vieran lo que yo… estarían asi o mas emocionados, cuando yo escribí la obra hace cinco años fue solo inspiración, pero ustedes son reales, esa ira que se tienen, la manera tan cortante de dirigirse las palabras, esa manera de ser tan tosca por parte de ella, y esa superioridad de parte de él es…¡Magnifico!... No les sera difícil actuar en la obra, es más, diría que ya estoy viviendo la obra.

La profesora hablaba sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo, Jimmy y Cindy nunca lo habían visto asi, para ellso pelear era algo… natural y para sus compañeros era… ¿Divertido? ¿Entretenido? ¿Normal? O mejor dicho nunca habían pensado en lo que realmente significaba.

De momento todos se quedaron en silencio intercambiando miradas, nadie se atrevia aromper el hielo y sacar a todos de sus propios pensamientos, en especial nuestros protagonistas que se sentían nerviosos

-Bien Neutron ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?-

-Bueno…-Tartamudeo robando la mirada de todos- Se supone que mis nanobots saben que estoy aquí… tal vez si me comunico con ellos desde mi reloj podamos salir de aquí sin problemas- guardaron silencio mientras que Jimmy marcaba unos números, luego como si fuese un holograma pudieron ver a los nanobots- Nanobot principal- se dirigió Jimmy al rojo- Sácanos de aquí… A TODOS-remarco

-Amo- Contesto- No podemos, es que hay dificultades técnicas

-¿Cómo es que va a ver dificultades técnicas? Si fuese así no habría tantos arboles y este lugar no veria tan escalofriante

-Amo- Esta vez fue el azul- se pierde la señal, de verdad… amo….- y los holograma desaparecieron

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué ocurre Jimmy?- pregunto el gordo

-Se desconectaron, seguramente tienen miedo

-¿Y ahora que?- esta vez fue Libby

- Pues… Quizás y yo pueda usar mi reloj para sacarnos de aquí, viendo que no contamos con los nanobots

-¡Genial Neutron!- exclamo Cindy

-Solo necesitare unos minuto- los tranquilizo, la mayoría de chicos se sentaron en el suelo a observar un poco más el lugar en donde estaban, la tierra era fría, el cielo oscuro, de repente había comenzado a correr un poco de aire, todo el paisaje era como de un bosque, un bosque temblado y sin nadie, solo el ruido de algunos animales, la maestra miraba de reojo a Cindy y se daba cuenta que la rubia aun seguía desconcertada.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, todos se levantaron de sobresalto pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, de la nada salió alguna especie de bestia, masomenos de medio metro, era muy peludo y se podían ver en su rostro un par de ojos negros y dientes muy grandes, todos retrocedieron rápidamente excepto Bolbie que habia quedado distraído viendo un búho medio muerto, el animal se acerco al niño, a la vez todos quisieron decir algo pero ninguno de ellos se atrevia, Jimmy intento acercarse a Bolbie pero el animal al ver a Jimmy se balanceo al chico distraído llevándoselo consigo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Libby

-No lo se- Respondio Jimmy un poco perdido y desorentado

-¿pudiste hacer algo?- preguto Betty muy dulcemente para que Jimmy no sintiera que lo recriminaba

-Escuchen… lo que acaba de pasar… es parte del juego/película, sere sincero, no se nada de lo que vendrá ni del por que y mucho menos de como terminara todo esto-tomo aire- No pude contactarme con Goddard en el exterior, este…. "Lugar" no me permite siquiera hacer algo al respecto

-Ósea que… ¿esto me pudo haber pasado a mi?

-Lo siento Cindy… pero puede ser, no sabría decirte, yo solo ordene a los nanobots que te asustaran un poco, no que crearan todo un mundo de pesadillas, o bueno…quizás y si haiga sido esa mi intención pero yo no iba a a saberlo, yo no iba a controlar nada, solo así no me sentiría mal-

-¿Y Bolbie? – pregunto Carl quien se hallaba en el suelo

-No se. No se como funcione esto, no sé que le pueda pasar pero algo si puedo estar completamente seguro, Bolbie ha de haber muerto según el lugar y en donde este, seguramente no le va nada bien

-¿Y entonces?- esta vez fue Sheen

-La función tiene que continuar, la única forma de terminar con esto es siguiendo, tal vez y si llegamos al final de todo, recuperemos a Bolbie y a las personas que se vayan perdiendo en el lapso del viaje.

-¿Y cual es el plan Genio?- Nick estaba muy malhumorado- ¿Quiénes crees que puedan llegar al final?

-no lo se, quizás tu, quizás Libby, en realidad no lo se, solo podemos seguir caminando, de seguro habrá pistas.

-¿Y tu crees que yo no pueda llegar al final?

-Yo…em… No he dicho esto

-Pero no me tomaste como alternativa Bobotroide, ¿Crees que sere un Bolbie distraído?

-Em…

-¡No respondas!- le levanto la mano- Eres despreciable….- los segundos de silencio trascurrieron

- ¡Oh Cielos!- exclamo la maestra- ¿Cómo ensañaremos la obra? Queda poco tiempo y los diálogos no se meterán en sus cerebros sin siquiera leerlos

-Maestra…- Dijo Betty

-¡Por Dios!...¡Sera todo un desastre si no estoy!

-Maestra- Dijo Libby

- Si… esta rivalidad es genial pero solo tengo aquí una copia de la obra y aunque los protagonistas sean autenticos, guiones son guiones….

-¡Maestra!- fue Cindy desesperada- ¡Vale un comino la maldita obra! ¡Nos hallamos en lugar donde seguramente vamos a sufrir y usted solo piensa en la estúpida obra!

la maestra se quedo callada tras los gritos de su alumna, todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos por la explosión de la rubia pero eso era para Jimmy el blanco perfecto

-¡No le hables así!

-¡No me alces la voz Nerdtron! ¡Esto es tú culpa!- se le encaro

-¡Tu me retaste Vortex! ¡Tenias que pagármelas de alguna manera! ¿O creerías que me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos sabiendo que en tu circo yo seria el payaso?

-¿Quién dice que te considero uno Nerdtron?- ella sabia que no lo era pero el genio había abierto mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa al oir esas palabras, por lo que se retacto y prosiguió con los insultos- ¡lo eres que es diferente!

-¿Ves?- para Jimmy escuchar eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, era de suponerse que de ella para él solo provendrán insultos de sus labios- ¡A eso yo me refiero niña tonta! ¡Tu me amenazaste! ¡Tú me convertiste en tu enemigo! ¡Tú te buscas cada una de mis venganzas!

-¡Yo no me busco nada Rey cráneo!- le estaba cansando- ¡Tu eres quien siempre intenta pisotear a uno! ¡Te crees la gran mierda! ¡Te entrometes en mi vida!...- Estaba a punto de pasar algo malo y lo sabia

-¡Yo no te entrometo! ¡Eres tu la que esta ahí! ¡La que me estorba!- eso había sido fuerte, incluso todos los presentes estaban tensos

-¡Tu pones en peligro nuestras vidas! ¡Tu con tus inventos causas desastres! ¡Desearia que no fueses un genio- Ella quiso retractarse, inclusive iba a decir algo cuando…

- A veces desearía nunca haberte conocido Vortex- Dijo casi finalizando un Jimmy casi apagado- Pero por ahora no me quedare así- para ambos esas palabras fueron penetrantes, esa rivalidad estaba tocando fondo y ellos lo sabían.

-La función continuara Nerdtron- dijo ella lentamente haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras- ¡Y el hazmerreir serás tú!- puntualizo ella


	4. EL HUNDIMIENTO

_¡Felices vacaciones! Espero que en esta semana Santa Diosito me los bendigue y me los cuides Mucho Mucho Mucho… Les agradesco que nuevamente me permitan estar en sus pantallas por medio de algo tan sano y maravilloso: La lectura_

_No se enojen conmigo que yo solo escribo lo que mi cabezita me dicta asi que… Los amoo en verdad…. Los kiere Yo….._

**Capitulo 4: El hundimiento**

Cindy camino por inercia solo queriéndose alejar de allí por un par de segundos, sentía que nadie le entendía pues era doloroso saber que alguien te desea tales cosas, y no solo las desee si no que inclusive lo ponga en practica como lo que estaba sucediendo, le irritaba saber que ella había caído en su trampa, ella estaba ahora en un mundo de miedo solo por diversión del genio… "Que fastidio" Penso esta chica

Pero… ¿Eso desde cuando le importa? ¿Desde cuando ella se va a sentir mal por algo que ha hecho el genio? Siempre. Esa era la respuesta desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Ella siempre ha sabido que Jimmy la odia con todo su ser, y ella a él, ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora? ¿Por qué su ser ahora le daba tristeza saber eso? Quizás era el ver a Bolbie ser llevado por esa bestia y saber que además de eso seguramente el pobre chico esta en un lugar desagradable. Su mente camuflajeo sus sentimientos con esa respuesta.

Mientras tanto Bolbie veía con sus propios ojos como la bestia lo había "Comido", lo curioso era que no había sentido dolor alguno ¿Acaso era por que automáticamente al ser llevado con la bestia ya estaba prácticamente muerto? Mas sin embargo Bolbie sentía que su cuerpo le ardía por doquier y que inclusive sangraba pero no era nada doloroso, solo sentía una herida, sabia que tenia algo pero su dolor era menor cosa que le preocupaba por que él siempre había sido sensible. Cualquier cosa le dolia pero esta vez fue la excepción.

De pronto se hallaba en alguna especie de fosa, como si se hubiese transportado o algo parecido, todo estaba totalmente oscuro y frio, su piel estaba chinito de frio, y sentía como alguna clase de animal escamoso pasaba pos sus piernas, dedujo que era alguna clase de serpiente y mientras más sentía al animal, una voz aparecía diciendo "A las serpientes solo les basta con salir su orgullo intacto"… "A las serpientes solo les basta con salir su orgullo intacto"… y así sucesivamente.

A Bolbie le daban temor las serpientes, pero si ya una vez había sido comido por una bestia ¿Qué le podía pasar con la serpiente? Al menos morir no, al menos no en la vida real. Más serpientes pasaban por su cuerpo y lo asustaba, por que fuese como fuesen no dejaba de ser lo que eran… unas serpientes, más sin embargo se limito a gritar o huir. Por lo que decidió mantenerse callado hasta que algo más sucediera.

-¿Pero que se cree esa serpiente?- se decía Cindy para sus adentros mientras caminaba por el bosque, los demás iban atrás de ella, y Jimmy solo prefería no decir nada pues después de todo él no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas, los chicos seguían caminando sin dirección alguna, solo caminaban para hacer algo y esperar a que algo indicara su avance

¡Hey! ¡Neutron!- hablo Buch muy malhumorado- ¿Cómo sabremos que estamos avanzando?- pregunto el pelirojo

-No lose… habría que esperar a que se nos muestre algo…. Un reto.. un mosntruo… un camino… No lose…

-No lo se- Se burlo Cindy con voz de niño chiquito- Imbécil- Jimmy solo rolo los ojos ante el comentario inmaduro de su némesis, seguían caminando con esperanza de que algo sucediera, Cindy seguía a la cabeza pues Jimmy sabia perfectamente que a veces los "Valientes" eran los primeros en caer… Pero justo al pensar en eso, un escalofrió recorrió su piel.

-Alto…- Murmuro Jimmy

- ¿Qué ocurre Jimmy?- pregunto dulcemente Betty- ¿Sucede algo?

- Un… presentimiento- contesto este- tengan cuidado

-¿Con que se va a tener cuidado Nerd….¡Hay!- grito Cindy

-Todos se acercaron a verla, y se dieron cuenta que ella se hundía mientras luchaba por salir de alguna especie de arena movediza- ¡Ayuda!- exclamo

-Si. A eso me refería- rio el genio cruzado de brazos

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- la arena ya le llegaba por su cintura.

- ¡No luches!- exclamo Libby- te sacare de ahí amiga- Libby fue a buscar alguna madera para sacar a su amiga, milagrosamente había encontrado una entre los arbustos pero al recogerlo sintió aire en su mano, y no precisamente era el viento, sabia que era algo más por lo que se echo a correr y a gritar, la bestia la siguió y todos se percataron de ello por lo que se dispersaron para no ser alcanzados.

-No me hagas nada- rogo Cindy al ver al jabalí frente a ella- No soy sabrosa…- Jimmy rio una vez más en su escondite, el jabalí olfateaba a la rubia pero no se atrevía a meterse pues sabia que era arena.

-¡No te hará nada mientras estés ahí Vortex!- exclamo Jimmy quien trepaba un árbol

-Si Neutron…es genial saber que moriré en la arena y no comida…¡Yupi!- exclamo con sarcasmo-

-Te sacare de ahí Vortex, quiero que aun sufras más- se burlo Jimmy- Me deberás una

-A donde quiera que yo vaya… igual será desagradable- dijo sin quitar la mirada del jabalí

- Si… pero al menos aquí sufrirás y yo lo disfrutare….- A Cindy ya le llegaba a la altura del cuello la arena movediza, solo que ya no luchaba por mantenerse arriba, solo estaba quieta mientras que la arena la tragaba.

-¡haz algo!- decía Nick mientras que también trepaba un árbol, Y Buch solo reía mientras se camuflajeaba entre los arboles.

-Necesitamos una carnada para sacar a Cindy de allí- dijo Libby

-¡Ese soy yo!- exclamo Sheen- ¡Amigo jabalí!- grito aventando una piedra desde el arbusto donde se hallaba el hiperactivo, el jabalí sintió el golpe en la cara y se fue en contra de él, Sheen corrió y se trepo en un árbol, mientras esto sucedía Nick se había deslizado hacia el suelo y fue por Cindy, tomo una rama y se la dio a Cindy, esta apenas y la alcanzo cuando Nick fue empujado por el jabalí cayendo dentro de la arena

-¡idiota!- exclamo Nick- ¡Se supone que me darías más tiempo!- reclamo el chico guapo mientras sus manos golpeaban la arena

-Conmigo hay que definir esas cosas- grito Sheen desde su lugar- Conmigo nunca se sabe

-¡Cindy!- exclamo Libby al ver que su amiga a penas y tenía la boca fuera de la arena- ¡Haz algo Jimmy!

-¿Y que gano yo?- rio- ¿Qué gano yo?

-¡Neutron!- exclamo Cindy segundos antes de sentir la arena en sus labios- -Por favor- escucho decir Jimmy de los labios de la rubia, quien obviamente no estaba dentro de sus facultades mentales.

-¡Cindy!- Exclamaron Nick y Libby al unísono, Jimmy sentía un poco de pena por ella pues al final de cuentas era él el dueño de todo lo que sucedía. Así que se hizo el valiente, bajo del árbol y arrojo una piedra hacia un extremo del bosque provocando que el jabalí fuese hacia la piedra, Jimmy se echo a correr hacia donde estaba Cindy, luego como pudo el genio se hinco y tendió su mano hacia donde se hallaba la mano de Vortex ya que su frente apenas y se veía

-¡Toma mi mano!- grito Jimmy con desesperación- Cindy sentía que ya no podía luchar, y sus manos habían perdido sensibilidad, y a pesar de que sentía los dedos de Jimmy, esta no podía hacer nada para aferrarse a él, ya no podía. Mientras tanto la maestra Suzel también se había acercado junto con una temerosa Britney, ambas le tendieron la mano a Nick, este las tomo y juntas intentaron sacarlo pero en vano fue, así que se les unió un gordito Carl y una bella chica Betty, mientas que Libby miraba a su amiga.

-¡Vamos Cindy!- dijo Libby con angustia pero la cabeza de Cindy ya no se veía, y a Jimmy le costaba aun más trabajo alcanzar sus manos que se mantenian fuera de la arena, la paciencia del genio se agotaba, era él o era ella, no sabia, pero sentía enojo al no poderla sacar de allí. Mientras tanto Cindy sentía que le faltaba respiración y que su cuerpo se estrujaba de tanta presión, tenia ganas de ser fuerte pero no podía siquiera ejercer fuerza para seguir respirando.

-Ya no puedo- Murmuro Jimmy para sus adentros más sin embargo Cindy lo escucho-¡Demuéstrame que puedes Vortex!- dijo Jimmy con esperanza de hacerla enojar- tu puedes…-murmuro en su mente mientras que Nick salía de la arena, y todos se tiraban en el piso por el esfuerzo.

Cindy escucho aquellas palabras e intento estirarse, Jimmy logro tomarla de unos dedos y comenzó a jalar, ella intentaba poner de su parte pero eso solo provocaba que al genio le costara más- No te muevas- dijo él pero ella no hizo caso, de pronto unos pequeños gritos se escucharon y Jimmy sintió en su hombro una fuerte respiración.

-¡Cuidado! – exclamo Betty un poco paranoica mientras los demás se tapaban sus bocas en señal de angustia, el genio soltó la mano de la rubia y está siguió hundiéndose en la arena, el genio volteo y se dio cuenta que no podía caminar hacia atrás o caería en la arena, el jabalí miraba firmemente al niño y podía oler el miedo de este.

Jimmy se acordó de que tenía todavía su reloj y comenzó aplastar unos botones cuando de pronto el jabalí se le echo encima y por inercia el niño puso su brazo en la cara haciendo que la bestia mordiera el reloj y se lo arrebatara del brazo, para fortuna del genio su muñeca estaba intacta

La bestia se entretenía mordiendo el reloj mientras que Nick por ser mucho más alto y fuerte intentaba sacar a Cindy sin tantos problemas, el oji azul se percato de ello, y por alguna razón la idea de que Nick terminara el trabajo le molestaba y mucho. Cindy fue saliendo poco a poco pero aun no salía del todo

-¡vamos Nick!- grito Cindy con todas sus fuerzas, el genio reacciono ante esto y ayudo a jalarla

-Un poco más- Murmuro Nick y de pronto vieron venir a la bestia quien fue detenida gracias a Buch, finalmente Cindy, Jimmy y Nick estaban tirados en el suelo mientras que veían a Buch combatir contra la bestia que intentaba morderlo.

A pesar de que las miradas estaban en Buch, el genio podía ori el respirar de la rubia que era extremadamente rápida, él miro de reojo a la chica, quien estaba algo despeinada y un poco embarrada de lodo, en su rostro había un mechón de pelo volando y aun así ella se veía más bonita

-¡Haz algo!- Dijo Buch jadeando haciendo que la mente de Jimmy regresara

-Esa maldita bestia ya me harto- Dijo Cindy entre cortada pero con voz potente- vera quien es Cindy Vortex-la rubia se levanto como medio pudo fue hacia el jabalí y le arrojo una piedra dándole exactamente en el rostro

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Jimmy quien por dentro tenia miedo

-Este es mio Vortex- Dijo Buch que estaba tirado en el suelo justo antes de que la bestia se lanzara a Cindy- adiós- dijo este victorioso que con una patada mando a volar al jabalí cayendo este en la arena movediza, Cindy abrió fuertemente los ojos al ver la bestia hundiéndose en la arena, esta ya sin aliento y sin nada que hacer se dejo caer en el piso, su trasero recibió el impacto pero sus piernas al menos ya descansaban

Buch se levantaba del suelo mientas que se sacudía la ropa, mientras que todos los demás, Britney, Suzel, Betty, Carl, Sheen y Libby se acercaban al pelirrojo para saber como estaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el popular dirigiéndose a Cindy

-Si gracias- respondió ella muy agitada pero manteniendo su voz dulce para él, Nick le tomo la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¡De lujo!- exclamo un maravillado Sheen- ¡Eso estuvo SuperUltraMega genial!- todos rieron un poco- ¿Quién diría que Buch haría tal cosa- Los segundos transcurrieron y nadie se atrevió a decir nada, preferían mantener su energía para poder respirar después de todos esos sucesos.

-Su… supongo que… Gracias Buch- Dijo Cindy tartamudeando mientras que con sus piernas se mantenía firme

-Cuando quieras- fue lo único que respondió el chico

-De nada Vortex también agradezco que seas reciproca cuando yo también arriesge mi pellejo

- Si Jimmy, gracias por hacerte del rogar, por tardar tanto, por burlarte de mi, por pensarlo más de un millón de veces para "Salvarme", por dejarme hundirme por unas milésimas de segundos que para mi fueron eternos, por darte por vencido diciendo "Ya no puedo" y por soltarme justo cuando iba saliendo, asi que, si todas esas cosas fueron para hacerme sentir bien… - cada palabra salía de su boca on mucha rabia como cuando las serpientes escupen veneno- Gracias- dijo sarcásticamente dejando a un Jimmy un poco vacío.

-¡Los amo!- los ojos de los alumnos rolaron, por alguna razón sabían lo que esta iba a decir- ¡Es genial! ¡Los sucesos! ¡Las discusiones! ¡La manera en que las circunstancias los unen! ¡La forma en que los sarcasmos y los malentendidos tienen que salir a flote! ¡Toda una obra! ¡Son realmente perfectos! …. Que obra, que maravilla, Ustedes son la encarnación de mi obra teatral, la que escribí sin saber de su existencia.

-Su obra se puede ir…

-Cindy… te vez hermosa aun con lodo- dijo Nick para suavisar las cosas

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que articulo Cindy

-¿Y el jabalí?- pregunto Carl al ver que en el rostro del genio se formaba una mueca de asco

-Seguramente se hundió- dedujo Jimmy sin mirar

-¿Qué es esa franja roja? – pregunto Sheen a quien nadie le hizo caso

- ¿Qué esa franja roja? – esta vez fue Libby a quien vieron señalar el camino rojo que se formaba en el bosque

-Seguramente…- comenzó a decir Jimmy- el Jabalí era parte del primer nivel, al morir este el camino de la siguiente acción se abre paso

-¿Y Po que lo dices?- esta vez fue una distraída Britney-

- No le encuentro ninguna otra explicación por lo que hay dos opciones: 1. caminar en círculos o 2. Seguir el camino

- Ya escucharon a Jimmy- animo Betty- a seguir el camino

-¡Quiero descansar! – exclamo Buch

-Pero hay que…-

-Dije que quiero descansar- remarco Buch mientras que tomaba a Jimmy de la cabeza

-¡Ok!- dijo indignado- Descansemos, el chico lo soltó y el genio se acomodó la playera y prosiguió- Betty y Britney busquen frutas para comer, Libby y Sheen busquen madera y un par de rocas, Carl, Suzel y Nick busquen un rio o algo parecido, hay mucha vegetación por aquí por lo que algo debe mantener con vida estas planta, además de que un humano solo puede mantenerse 98 horas sin agua.

-¿Y como se supone que haiga agua genio? ¿No que es una dimensión imaginaria?- dijo Cindy con la intención de humillarlo.

- Esta Bien que te odie con todo mi ser y que quiera lastimarte emocionalmente, pero no te iba a dejar sin alimentos y sin agua para que te me murieras por ello, según mis nanobots los peligros de tu existencia en esta dimensión serian otras cosas.

-No se si agradecerte o patearte el trasero- contesto casi en murmuro para no empezar otra pelea

-Solo guarda tu distancia… - Miro hacia sus compañeros- ¡A Trabajar!

-¿Y Que voy hacer yo?- Pregunto Buch robándole la pregunta a Cindy-

- Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy Buch… muchas gracias- Todos se movieron del lugar inclusive Buch prefirió irse de allí dejando a Jimmy y a Cindy solos por un par de minutos.

-**¿Cuál será la próxima prueba?**

**¿Qué les pasara en este mundo inventado?**

**Perdonen ando sin inspiración jeje pero espero y les agradece.. mientras tanto hasta la poxima.**


	5. NO QUIERO SER MAS TU RIVAL

**Ola chicos…. Se que les falle y como obsequio les traigo este cap que esta largo, emociónante, divertido y que tendrá mucho Dulce y sal para los amantes de Odio-Amor.. sin más preámbulos les dejo el cap. Dejen Muchos rewiens que solo así le darán animos a la autora para seguir con esta historia.**

**Los kiere Jimmy x Cindy.**

**Capitulo 5: No quiero ser más tu rival**

Tras pasar unos cuantos segundos ahí parados y sin decir nada, la rubia prefirió romper la tensión, -¿Y qué hago yo?- Preguntó.

-Hazlo que quieras Vortex, eres libre- dijo él pensando que la rubia se iría tras Nick, está miro de reojo al genio estando un poco ofendida por el poco interés que le tenía él a ella por lo que decidió levantarse y justo cuando dio un paso el genio le hablo.

-¿A dónde vas?

- Soy libre Nerdtron, e iré al baño ¿Acaso debo de pedirte permiso Rey cráneo?

-No- se limitó a contestar y dejarla ir- Pero si gustas puedo darte órdenes para que la niña no se pierda- le jugo.

- ¿Tu? ¿Vendrás a darme órdenes? ¡Ya quisieras!- ella le dio a Jimmy un leve golpe en el hombro cosa que desconcertó a los dos.

- No. Sé que lo harás mal y tendré que volverlo hacer yo…. Mejor me ahorro ese tiempo.

-¡Imbécil!- articulo la chica internándose al bosque mientras que dejaba a Jimmy solo, la rubia murmura palabras obscenas en su mente dirigidas para el chico a quien dejo atrás, era inaudito que todo eso estuviese pasando y que él fuese capaz de dejarla hundirse en la arena, eso no se quedaría así de ello estaba completamente segura.

Mientras tanto...- ¿No te cansan las discusiones de Jimmy y Cindy? – Pregunto Libby a Sheen mientras que buscaban las piedras y las maderas

- No reinita galáctica- la chica se sonrojo- en realidad me es muy divertido, si te das cuentas sus discusiones dan paso a todas estas aventuras- afirmo.

-Tienes razón, solo que han estado llegando demasiado lejos y mi hipótesis está yendo al caño

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto él un poco confundido.

- Yo sé que ellos discuten por no demostrar lo que en realidad sienten o al menos sé que Cindy lo hace, es algo contradictorio pero real, un típico Odio-Amor

-¡Ahhh! Entonces cuando Cindy dice que odia que el cabezón sea un sabelotodo en realidad le gusta que sea así, que cuando le grita es porque quiere atención, y cuando lo contradice es porque está de acuerdo.

La chica afirmo con la cabeza-así es-

- Entonces cuando tú me dices que me aleje en realidad me quieres cerca y cuando me dices estúpido es que soy todo un genio- el chico se le acerco sensualmente a la morena, esta rolo los ojos y empujo a Sheen- ¡Auch!

- No Sheen… eso es diferente.

- ¡Ha!- Dijo este tristemente- pero dime una cosa Morenaza… ¿Te sientes seximente atraída por mi?

-No.- Dijo fríamente- Eres un maniático Sheen- Libby recogió una tabla

-Dámelo morenaza- se lo arrebato- yo soy el hombre- Sheen se resbalo cayendo las tablas en sus pies- ¡Auch! – la morenaza rio un poco sabiendo que lo que sentía por Sheen no era solo atracción física.

Cindy de pronto sintió una brizna en su rostro, se los froto lentamente y cuando vio hacia el frente escucho una hermosa melodía que la hacía sentirse especial, era una melodía de amor de ello no había duda. La rubia camino unos pasos hacia delante pero se detuvo al ver que sus pies tenían unas hermosas zapatillas doradas acompañada de un sensual vestido gris, que lucía perfectamente con sus joyas doradas, se veía como toda una princesa, como si fuese un cuento de hadas

-Un segundo...- Dijo Cindy al pensar en que todo eso pudiese ser solo un cuento de hadas, ella iba a pellizcarse pero en eso siguió escuchando la bella melodía, esa canción tan romántica pero al identificar la voz del chico se sobresalto, no podía ser él quien cantara tan bien y tan hermosa canción.

-Hasta que al fin te encuentro- Dijo el chico acercándose a ella con una guitarra- Porque te vi venir y no dude, te vi llegar...- canto él lentamente hasta que ella se dio cuenta que ese chico era...

-¡Jimmy!- Exclamo ella con sorpresa.

-Cindy, si estuviera a tu lado todos los días incansablemente te diría lo cuan bella eres, porque tu belleza no se compara con nada, las rosas, las bellas melodías, no se comparan contigo, Cindy... no me canso de apreciar la belleza de una mujer y más cuando son tan bellas como tú.

Cindy se lanzo a sus labios y poco a poco fue sintiendo como sus labios se fundían en la nada pues pronto se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el suelo y que todo había sido solo un sueño... al levantarse vio a que aun estaban en aquel lugar y se sentía más desconcertada que antes con el deseo de hacerle pagar al genio tantas confusiones.

Mientras tanto Betty y Britney buscaban frutos

-¿Qué papel querías en la obra Betty?- pregunto la rubia atontada mientras recogía unas manzanas.

- El estelar… A lado de Jimmy- dijo sin pensar

-Jajaja… Muy graciosa Betty

- Es enserio… obtendré el estelar y besare a Jimmy- Dijo con naturalidad

- Eso si Cindy lo permite

- ¿Por qué lo dices Britney- pregunto intrigada

- A ella le encanta ser la protagonista, y dudo que ella te seda el papel, conozco a mi amiga y le encanta jugar a ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo no? -pregunto sabiendo la respuesta- Soy mucho más atractiva, y linda que Vortex, además de mi experiencia en el teatro

- Betty... ¿Segura que solo quieres el estelar por la obra o hay algo más?

- La curiosidad mato al gato Britney pero tienes razón mi premio no es el estelar si no Jimmy- Britney se maravillo mientras buscaban los frutos.

Carl, Suzel y Nick caminaron por varios minutos en distintas direcciones hasta hallar un rio cerca, curiosamente a unos pasos de allí habían unos botellas vacías que usaron para tomar el agua y llevársela a los demás. Buch solo se interno al bosque para aislarse de los demás.

Jimmy estaba muy campante pensando en cómo hacerle para poder sacar a todos de alli, pero había algo que lo intrigaba demasiado, ¿Cómo es que había tardado tanto en ayudar a Cindy? ¿Cómo es que la enemistad de ellos había llegado a tal grado de no ayudarla del todo? Es decir ellos siempre habían discutido, peleado y todas esas cosas pero cuando estaban en medio de todas sus aventuras ellos siempre combatían las adversidades y ella siempre le había servido de apoyo en muchas ocasiones y cuando ella estaba en problemas siempre corría ayudar a "Su amiga"...

Jimmy sentía que debía de hacer algo al respecto, intentaba ponerse en sus zapatos pues después de todo se encontraban en esa dimensión gracias a él y además por poco y ella moría virtualmente por una indecisión de su parte, por enemistad, el chico suspiro un poco y vio las estrellas que se hallaban en aquel lugar

"Tengo que disculparme"- pensó con poco entusiasmo al pensar en la idea, la cual no era de su total agrado pero había algo, había un hueco en el corazón ¿Acaso sentía lastima? ¿Acaso realmente se sentía mal?

Un ruido extraño perturbo sus pensamientos haciendo que su cabeza girara hacia atrás por un par de segundos, era solo una piedra que había sido arrojada cosa que ignoro y siguió sentado pensando en cómo se ridiculizaría frente a Cindy. Otro ruido extraño escucho. EL decidió levantarse de golpe e internarse entre los árboles.

Siguió su camino pero el silencio era abrumador, el frio que recorría por allí quedaba como anillo al dedo para aquel momento de misterio, otra piedra fue lanzada hacia sus pies.

-Cindy... ya basta- dijo al pensar en que esas piedras eran de su enemiga- Esta enemistad ha llegado muy lejos- prosiguió- Tirare la toalla ¿Contenta?

la rubia desde lo lejos se escondía entre unos arbustos, escucho aquellas palabras pero ella no quería ganar sin si quiera pelear, el tenía que pagar.

-CINDY...donde estés por favor sal de ahí... no seas infantil.

Después de esas palabras un búho paso por encima del genio, este se asusto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-Cindy escúchame, se que te he lastimado y mucho, que esta enemistad ha llegado demasiado lejos y que ambos hemos tocado fondo, fue cruel de mi parte no haberte ayudado pero...- se callo al notar a Cindy tras unos arbustos, se acerco lentamente haciendo que la rubia se percatara de que la habían descubierto-

-No des un paso más hacia delante- Ordeno la rubia.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te sucede?- Pregunto al verla con los ojos un poco húmedos, la chica agacho la mirada e intento abrir sus labios- ¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Alto!- dijo ella al ver que Jimmy se acerco, así que esta dio unos pasos hacia delante quedando frente a frente- Da unos pasos hacia atrás- Ordeno nuevamente

-Si tanto te quieres alejar de mi ¿Por qué no das tu los pasos hacia atrás?

-Por que tú serás quien caiga

Jimmy se desconcertó- Cindy... ¿Estuviste llorando?

-¿Eso a ti que te importa?

- No soy malo Cindy, yo al menos si te llamo por tu nombre, me he pasado de la raya lo se pero ¿Al menos aquí podemos hacer tregua?

Cindy abrazo a Jimmy quien segundos después correspondió el abrazo acariciando el cabello de la chica, la cual estaba amarrada con una cola, su actitud al genio le desconcertaba pero él sabía que esta vez se había pasado.

-Tiene tiempo que me siento sola, odio estar en lugares que no conozco, me hace sentir vulnerable.

-No llores, todo estará bien, saldremos de aquí.

-No está bien Nerdtron, No me sacaras de aquí.

-No digas eso, Yo te lo prometo. Haremos borrón y cuenta nueva.

-No se puede Neutrón, yo lo siento- Tras decir esto se despego de Jimmy después empujó al chico fuertemente, este dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando de pronto Jimmy se encontró en el suelo, en un hoyo profundo.

-¿Pero qué rayos...?

- El que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor- dijo sonriente la rubia mientras que miraba al chico dentro del agujero- No lo veías venir ¿Cierto?... Actuación pura Bobotroide, solo para desconcertarte y hacerte caer.

- ¡Sácame de aquí Vortex!- ordeno furiosamente.

- No.- Dijo maléficamente- Dulces sueños.- Y tras esas palabras dejo a un Jimmy desconcertado.

Mientras tanto todos los demás habían llegado donde habían dejando a Jimmy y a Cindy más sin embargo no se hallaban allí, de pronto escucharon unos pasos y se tranquilizaron al ver que era su amiga Cindy.

-Ya todos trajimos lo que nos correspondía- Comento Carl- ¿Y Jimmy?

-Dijo que volvería muy noche, que no lo esperáramos.- Dijo Cindy para que nadie fuese a buscar al genio.

- ¡A Comer!- dijo Sheen agarrando las frutas que habían traído Betty y Britney

-Me parece raro que Jimmy no esté ¿Cindy segura que él está bien?- pregunto Betty preocupada, desconfiando de la rubia

-¡Claro!- dijo confiadamente- Me dijo que estaría solo para intentar algo que nos pudiera sacar de aquí- Cindy sonreía sabia que el genio estaría horas en aquel agujero.

Mientras tanto Jimmy saltaba para salir de allí pero era demasiado pequeño como para llegar- Me las pagaras- fue lo único que pudo articular, luego siguió brincando pero sus manos no llegaban a la orilla como para apoyarse a salir- Piensa…- Se dijo él mismo al ver que era en vano saltar….. Mientras tanto

-La verdad- Dijo Libby- Todas estas emociones han sido divertidas...

-Lo sé- Dijo Jimmy desde lo lejos que caminaba hacia ellos, el genio estaba empolvado, toda su ropa y cabello estaba lleno de tierra y Cindy reía por lo bajo.

-¡Jimmy!- exclamo Betty muy contenta y abrazo al genio, luego esta le ofreció una fruta y él lo tomo gustosamente- ¿A dónde te fuiste Jimmy?- pregunto dulcemente

-Am…- el genio pensó lo que iba a contestar- Digamos que fui a pensar en muchas cosas, una de ellas era el cómo salir de aquí, aunque algunas personas se merezcan estar aquí.

-Cuéntanos Nerdtron… ¿Por qué tan sucio?- el genio la ignoro, ni siquiera se atrevió a verla, todos se dieron cuenta de ello por lo que Libby rompió el silencio incomodo.

-Chicos… yo ya tengo sueño así que… ¡Buenas Noches!

-Mi reinita galáctica tiene razón, que no sepamos qué horas son no significa que no tengamos sueño- apoyo Sheen

-Vaya… será lindo dormir bajo las pocas estrellas que hay. Buenas Noches Chicos

-Buenas Noches Carl, Que descanses Libby, Si Sheen tu más que nadie necesitas dormir.- contestaron todos los demás.

-Buenas Noches Jimmy- Dijo Betty muy coquetamente regalándole un delicado beso en la mejilla, eso a Cindy le molesto y mucho, más sin embargo se refugió mordiendo el último pedazo de su manzana, todos se fueron despidiendo poco a poco hasta solo quedar Nick, Jimmy y Cindy.

-Buenas Noches Neutrón- Dijo Nick- Buenas Noches Cindycienta- Dijo cariñosamente besando su mano, luego se levanto y fue acostarse en un extremo de la fogata.

Jimmy y Cindy quedaron frente a frente en aquel silencioso lugar, de pronto el silencio atrapo el momento, habían dos corazones hundiendo secretos, ardiendo en el fuego, se miraban a los ojos y leían el deseo de enterrarse el uno al otro, con las inmensas ganas de decirse hasta lo más vil y despiadado

-¿Enojado?- Ella pico la cresta.

Jimmy abrió los labios para decir algo pero miro a Cindy por un par de segundos y solo decidió levantarse e irse a dormir dejando a Cindy con un corazón destrozado.

**¿ideas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Objesiones? ¿mentadas de madre? (Eso no) pero lo que quieran decir sera super mega ult****ra bien recibido y ¡recuerden! leere sus peticiones y lo pondré en practica!**


	6. OPERACION: ACCIDENTE AMOROSO

Hola...**la verdad es que no se decirles como saludo asi k hablare con cada uno de ustedes**

**Sihaya19: Nena te kiero tanto espero que pronto me leeas, ya extraño tus comentarios jeje me debes el 5 y este ee**

**Sombra de Maldad: Me agrado mucho a verte complacido. la verdad es que agradezco mucho que me leas.. estamos en contacto**

**sebas li 2496: Grax x leer. Espero y te guste.**

**francisca 17: Si tal vez y se haiga estancado un poco, solo k el titulo es "Tu rival " asi k kreeme k se hace dificil pero Grax x leer y comentar. siempre sera bien recibido.**

**may: nena! eres la unica k me ha preguntado eso y pz les falle x k no gane en el concurso de expresion musical. pero espero siempre tenerte. Mil grax x todo.**

** : Grax x leer.**

**Sara pinguina rockera: Si lo se. Jeje todo eso es emocionante espero y esta vez te emocione aun mas**

**Eirian Lovegood: Niño.. tu eres kien me da los comentarios mas largos y es que analizas todo con punto y detalle jeje espero algun dia contestarte todo por medio del fic. Si se me pasa alguna informacion avisaa jeje ya vez k a veces se nos olvida algunas cosillas. Pero grax x leer.**

**JANNEKNIGHT11: Nena grax x seguir en contacto**

**chico cj seddie: me alagas con todo lo que dices amigo. jeje me alegra que te hayas dado el tiempesito... besos**

**Es todo por ahora. De ante mano Grax.**

Operacion: Hacer un accidente amoroso

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Pregunto el nanobot rojo y rechoncho

-¿De que numero uno?- Conesto el nanobot alto de color azul

- Eres idiota- Dice malhumorado rolando los ojos- Jimmy es nuestro amo y no podemos hacer que el muera con facilidad pero a sus amigos si.

- No. Mejor que dure él más tiempo en el juego y los otros no asi aplazaremos nuestro tiempo de vida-

-¡Wow! ¡Como no se me ocurrio antes!- dijo Uno sarcasticamente- Esa es la idea animal.

-Coreccion- Balbuceo- Soy nanobot no animal

- ¿Enserio? Juraria que nuestro amo no te puso alguna piesa... ¿Cual sera?... ¡Ya se! ¡Inteligencia!

- ¿Me estas insultando?

- Nooo... ¿Como crees?

- Juraria que si. ¿Cual es el plan?

- Mira si te das cuenta la rubia y el amo no se llevan nada bien. Pero aqui hay gato encerrado. Si te diste cuenta la rubia tuvo un sueño amoroso en donde lo protagonizaba Jimmy...

- ¿Y eso significa que?

El nanobot suspiro- Dos... significa que la rubia siente algo más por nuestro amo, asi que ¿Por que no les ayudamos un poco?

- ¡Si! ¡Explicame más por que no entiendo!

-¡AAhhh! ¡Que desesperacion!- grito- Si Cindy y Jimmy llegan a tener sentimientos positivos entre ellos cuando salgan, nuestro amo estara tan agradecido de nuestro error que nos amara.

- ¿No es más facil ayudarlo con la chica del vestido rosa?- Pregunto dos un poco desconcertado.

- Es por eso que necesito delatar a la rubia, ya que si en nuestro amo no surge nada, estara tan desconcertado por saberlo que solo pensara en hacer algo por ella, o usarlo en su contra y de igual manera nos amara.

- Ahh ¡Que listo numero Uno! Entonces a ayudarlos, operacion: Hacer un accidente amoroso... un segundo ¿Y la obra?

- Es por eso que la unica manera de regresar al mundo real es muriendo, para llegar a las serpientes, y solo aquellos que realmente esten tranquilos volveran al mundo, ya sabez para que mientras los protagonistas de la obra estan viviendo "LA obra" los demás tengan oportunidad de aprenderse sus dialogos y de tener todo preparado.

Y con eso los dos soltaron miradas de complicidad.

Mientras tanto Bolbi acababa de llegar al mundo real, quedando exactamente en el lugar que todos se habian sitado para ensayar la obra, Bolbi sintio miradas hacia él y por un segundo se imagino no tener pantalones, pero vio sus piernas y se alivio al ver sus pantalones verdes.

- ¿Y la profesora?- pregunto el Director entre las personas que se hallaban ahi- ¿Donde se habian metido desde hace dos horas?

- ¿Dos horas?- se desconcerto Bolbi- Bolbi no saber, Bolbi solo entrar al juego y ser comido, Bolbi asustarse pero Bolbi ya está aqui- Y con eso el director se quedo aun más desorientado.

Cindy estaba durmiendo y derrepente habia tenido nuevamente ese sueño misterioso. Vio como Jimmy se le acercaba con un hermoso atuendo y una guitarra en manos, que se acercaba lentamente y...

Vio su alrededor y se dio cuenta que habia sido solo otra "Pesadilla" Sus sentimeintso se estaban saliendo de control, lo unico positivo era: que él ahora la ignoraba.

El camino rojo que se dibujaba en el bosque de pronto estaba desapareciendo- Seguramente los nanobots nos precionan para seguir avanzando a las siguientes escenas del juego- Pensó Cindy.

Pero el camino se desdibujaba con mayor rapidez que hace unos segundos. La rubia sin pensarlo fue hacia Jimmy y lo sangoloteo para despertarlo

-¡Despierta Jimmy! ¡despierta!- El genio escucho la voz de la chica, pero lo que hizo abrir sus ojos rapidamente fue a ver escuchado que su nemesis habia pronunciado su nombre, estaba dispuesto a hablar pero recordo que la debia ignorar por lo que cerro sus ojos y se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Despierten todos!- se exalto Cindy al notar que el genio no le habia hecho caso. Intentando no llorar por el grave rechazo

-¡Que pasa Cindy!- Dijo Libby

- El camino... Se desvanece

- ¿Que propones Jimmy?- Pregunto la profesora

- Seguir con el juego... ¡Corran!

Todos se levantaron de sobresalto y se echaron a correr siguiendo el camino que aun quedaba, Cindy que iba hasta atras pudo notar que no solo el camino se desvanecia si no que todo lo que estaba fuera del camino se destreui y se desvanecia.

-Más rapido...- dijo la rubia

- ¡Ahi!- a señalo Carl al ver una puerta - ¡Ahi termina el camino!- y asi era, solo que a lado de la puerta habia un urna de cristal con un motonton de llaves casi identicas.

- Que cada quien tome una llave e intente abrirla- Ordeno Nick haciendose el inteligente

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby, Buch, Britney, Nick, Betty, y la profesora Zusel lo intentaban respectivamente. En la primera ronda nadie habia hallado la correcta.

- Si no nos apuramos moriremos todos- comento Britney

- ¡Soy joven para morir asi!- grito Sheen desesperado.

- ¡Aun lado!- Ordeno Cindy, ella salto giro y de una sola patada rompio la puerta.

- Todos entren- Dijo Buch

"Zusel" se escucho por ahi "Zusel"

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto la maestra.- Pero nadie le contesto.

-Su turno maestra. Entre ya.- Dijieron Cindy y Jimmy al unisono pero no hizo caso, pues ella se fijo en un asilueta que habia visto a lo lejos haciendo que ella diera un paso hacia adelante.

- ¡Solo faltamos nosotros!- le exclamo Jimmy a la maestra a señalando a Cindy

-¡Maestra si no nos apuramos desapareceremos!- Dijo Cindy.

Jimmy al ver que no le ponia atencion entro por la puerta yendo traes el una rubia nerviosa, a la hora de pasar ninguno de los dos vio a alguien más y solo pudieron notar como la maestra desaparecia. De pronto el lugar donde estaban era solo una pequeña roca, el genio piso en falso e iba a caer, Cindy se percato tomandolo del brazo pero la fuerza que ella ejercio no fue suficiente haciendo que ambos cayeran al vacio.

Jimmy y Cindy caian a la nada, gritaban y gritaban y nada sucedia, el viaje no terminaba. Ambos gritaban con un poco de pavor hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban a punto de aterrizar en el suelo. Poco antes de caer se abrazaron quedando finalmente los dos abrazados en el suelo.

Segundos antes de aterrizar Cindy no creia estar abrazada en los brazos del genio y el genio no creia estar en los brazos de su nemesis lo cual le fue muy acogedor.

Cindy abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba arriba de Jimmy, se hizo un lado y zangoloteo al genio al notar que este estaba con los ojos cerrados

-¡Jimmy! ¡Jimmy!- exclamo.

-No sabia que supieras su nombre...- comento Betty que aparecio en la nada.

-Si lo sé.- contesto esta friamente haciendose un lado.

-Pobre Jimmy... ¿Que le hiciste?- le pregunto acusandola

- Yo no hize nada- se defendio.

- Bueno hay una manera de despertarlo.- dijo ella coquetamente

Betty se hinco frente a él decidida a besarlo, le comenzo a tocar su cabellera y luego poso sus manos en sus cachetes.

Cindy estaba nerviosa e impotente, a ella le hubiese gustado ser ella quien tuviera que despertarlo, queria ponerse a llorar pero no podia. O mejor dicho no debia.

Cindy vio como Betty se iba acercando lentamente, como Betty estaba realmente decidida hacerlo, la rubia no queria ver eso y opto por cerrar los ojos una vez más pero estos fueron abiertos al escuchar la voz de Jimmy que despertaba sin la necesidad del beso de la niña creida

-Cindy... Cindy...- Dijo Jimmy al despertar- te odio.- fue lo unico que pudo articular.

-Yo no tuve la culpa que cayeras tan brusco- dijo Cindy sonriendo por la razon de que todo volvia a ser normal. Todos los demás llegaron mientras que Jimmy se levantaba.

-¿Que paso aqui?- pregunto Carl

-Parece un laberinto- Respondio Sheen

- Con paredes de metal- Completo Libby

- Y Ni como escaparse- penso en voz alta Buch

- Tengo miedo- confirmo Britney

- Estoy aqui- reconforto Nick.

- A seguir con el juego- finalizo Jimmy.

Mientras tanto la profesora Zusel llegaba al mundo real, vio como todos la abrazaban. Supuso que las serpientes no le habian hecho nada gracias a que ella no habia mostrado pavor.

-¡Al fin profesora zusel!- exclamo el profesor- ¿Y los demas acttores?

- Estan en el dichoso juego- dijo serieamente- Nadie me va a destrozar mis sueños. El teatro continua.

- pero profesora ¿Como piensa continuar sin los protagonistas ¿Acaso los cambiara?

- No. Ellos son la pareja perfecta para la obra. Todo sera como lo planie. Estoy segura.

Los demas la veian incredula. La funcion tenia que continuar.

**¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? pueden decirme lo que quieran ya sea positivo o negativo. Siempre los escuchare y toda idea es bien recivida y toda agresion tambien jeje bueno eso no tanto XD pero si me pueden marcar fallas etc etc... Los kiero y espero no haber sido mala con este finc**


	7. PERDIENDO JUGADORES

_Sé que he estado ausente pero les tengo buenas noticias pero sé que mi deber es tenerlos contestos así que primero el cap. y luego la explicación. Espero que les guste._

_**Capitulo 7: Perdiendo jugadores.**_

Las paredes eran metálicas y solo había un camino por tomar, claro estaba que todo se trataba de un laberinto. El lugar se tornaba a oscuro, pues al final de cuentas estaban encerrados entre esas paredes.

Sheen fue el primero en comenzar a caminar. Libby y los demás lo siguieron sin darse cuenta de que dejaban hasta atrás a Cindy y a Jimmy.

-Intentaste salvarme Cindy- Dijo en susurro- ¿Por qué?

- No te importa- respondió con frialdad- Si se lo dices a alguien te juro que yo misma te asesino.

- Solo será virtualmente- Sonrió- Gracias.

A ella se le detuvo el mundo por un par de segundos al ver la hermosa sonrisa que Jimmy le proporcionaba, una sonrisa tan natural y llena de dulzura que sintió… _Soñar..._.

-No fue nada.

Esa respuesta le sorprendió al genio, por primera vez ella le hablaba con tanta naturalidad, sin alzarle la voz, sin ser sarcástica, sin estar enojada, solo le había respondido. Solo eso.

-¡Jimmy!

- Dime Betty ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

- Es Britney, iba caminando y se dobló el tobillo- Cindy rolo los ojos, Tenia que ser Betty quien viniera por ellos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Jimmy al llegar a donde se hallaban todos sus amigos.

- Me doble el tobillo, no puedo caminar…

- Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos estancados- dijo Nick

- Sigamos, yo la cargo- Se apuntó Buch

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, Betty y Nick siguieron sus caminos y Buch cargaba a Britney. Todo iba bien hasta que de las paredes comenzaron a lanzar una especie de rayos que eran proyectados desde las mismas paredes. Todos se tiraron al suelo incluyendo Buch quien se hinco primero para dejar a su compañera en el suelo.

-Ahh ¿Por qué a nosotros?- Grito Carl

- De seguro quieren matarnos.

- ¿De verdad genio? Nunca lo imagine-

- No estamos para sarcasmos Vortex, debemos salir de aquí- Concluyo Jimmy. Y todos comenzaron a gatear.

De pronto los rayos comenzaron hacer más tanto que, rebotaban y algunos llegaban a dar al suelo, ahora este ya no era un buen lugar, Britney que iba hasta atrás se desesperó, se levantó y se echó acorrer fuertemente, dejando boquiabierto a todos los demás.

-¡Britney espera!- exclamo Libby como respuesta a sus emociones.

- ¡Me las pagaras todavía niña tonta!- Grito Buch mientras corría para darle su merecido a la rubia nadie le vería la cara, ella se las pagaría.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo enlazando sus voces, pero para Britney y Buch era demasiado tarde pues ambos habían sido fulminados con uno de los rayos que ellos no habían visto venir. Acto después, los rayos dejaron de ser lanzados dando lugar a que se levantaran del suelo.

-¡Jimmy!- Exclamo Betty mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, Cindy dio un respingo desde donde estaba y Libby seguía el ejemplo de la morena abrazándose fuertemente de Sheen, a Nick la situación le parecía graciosa mientras que Carl solo poso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia pues este había visto una triste mirada en ella y en ese momento ella supo que en Carl podría encontrarse un verdadero amigo.

- Solo quedamos nosotros- Presumió Nick- Vamos a ver quién es el siguiente.

A nadie le pareció el comentario, pues ninguno de ellos sabía que muriéndose tenían oportunidad de regresar al mundo real. Mientras tanto en un platillo volador, los dos nanobots estaban hechos una furia…

-Betty es un problema numero uno.

- Lo se Dos. Lo se, pero al menos a ellos les asusta morir en el juego entonces podemos aplazar un poco más la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

- Hay que hacer algo con los sobrantes.

- Me encargo yo. Me encargare de dejarlos solos….

En el juego… los chicos seguían caminando, todo iba bien hasta que se encontraron con un dilema mucho mejor, frente a ellos habían dos caminos para seguir en el laberinto la pregunta era ¿Cuál de ellas tomar?

-¿Y Bien?- ´pregunto Nick

- La derecha

- No genio, será la izquierda, algo me dice que ese rumbo es más seguro.

- Entonces lárgate sola Cindy- Escupió con veneno Betty

- Neutrón… Es el lado izquierdo. Lo sé.

Todos se quedaron viendo… sabían que esto seria una nueva pelea…

-Vortex…- menciono Jimmy como si no tuviera fuerzas- respeto tu corazonada pero…

- Nadie esta de acuerdo- interrumpió Betty fríamente- Y Creo que nos ahorraras tiempo a todos si solo sigues tu corazonada _sola _– remarcó

- ¿Saben? Ella tiene razón. El juego fue hecho para _Mi- _Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar con dirección al camino izquierdo.

Betty se sentía victoriosa, al fin se había desecho de su dolor de cabeza. Los demás la miraban con rabia pues, el que Cindy sea fuerte no significaba que se mereciera estar _sola._

-¡Cindy!, ¡Espera!- escucharon todos de los labios del genio, ella no contesto.- ¡Espera!- repitió pero esta vez corrió tras ella tomándola del brazo.

- ¡Vamos!, deja que se vaya… Nosotros tenemos otro camino que recorrer- Ignoraron ese comentario y caminaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos

- Cindy escucha… Creo que, tienes razón. Iremos de este lado.

- No es necesario Rey Cráneo… No necesito que…- No pudo terminar lo que su cabeza tenia en mente, Sheen exaltado corrió tras de Cindy para protegerse, los siete pares de ojos pudieron ver como del suelo nacía una especie de pared que dividía a Betty, Carl, y Libby de Sheen, Nick, Jimmy y Cindy.

_Tenía_ más de una eternidad que se encontraban allí o al menos, eso pensaban Britney y Buch. Al principio estaban asustados por tener en sus cuerpos esos reptiles que se arrastraban por su cuerpo pero después de tanto gritar sus fuerzas se habían acabado.

"¡A las serpientes solo les basta con tener su orgullo _Intacto…! _Escuchaban ambos.

-¿Que significa esa oración Buch?

- Que personas orgullosas y manipuladoras como tú, solo son eso: serpientes. O eso creo.

- Ya te dije un millón de veces que lo siento- dijo resignada.

- Y ya te oí.

- No tienes que ser cortante… Te pareces a…

- No. No soy Cindy- Termino Buch- Y tampoco te tengo un odio- amor. Solo me viste la cara de idiota y estoy molesto. Es natural.

- ¡Bah!, ¡No es cierto!, No solo te vi la cara a ti, también a los demás. Por cierto ¿Dónde están los que ya murieron virtualmente?

- No se. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con esas palabras.

- ¿Pero que significa?

En el mundo real, en la dimensión de donde provenía el caos reinaba. La profesora había avanzado con los materiales para las obras pero ¿Y los actores? ¿Cómo trabajar sin ellos?

-Señorita Zusel… Haga otras audiciones, no podemos estar esperanzados en que de volverán, he sido director de esta escuela por más de diez años créame, la obra es la ultima cosa que pasa por sus diabólicas mentes.

La maestra se sintió resignada. Solo la persona que ya había salvado al mundo podía salvar su obra de teatro.

La pared iba creciendo cada vez más separándolos. Libby intento cruzar la pared pero en el intento se resbalo cayendo hacia atrás, Carl la auxilio y Sheen sin pensarlo dio un salto cruzando la pared que seguía creciendo cada vez más.

-¡Vamos, crucen!- extendió la mano la cuál solo Betty tomó, luego ella intento subir a la pared pero ya estaba un poco alto, Nick puso su cabeza en la entre pierna del genio, para elevarlo, logrando subir a Jimmy en la pared, Jimmy solo dio un estiro apoyando a Betty para que ella, con mucho esfuerzo, pudiera trepar la pared.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por una milésima de segundos, luego prosiguieron agacharse para mantenerse equilibrados mientras la pared aun se movía.

-¡Tomen de mi mano!, ¡Aun pueden salvarse!- Exclamo Jimmy esperanzado. Cindy intento subirse para ayudar pero fue detenida por Nick.

-No puedo- Menciono Libby- No puedo levantarme… sálvense ustedes.

- No te dejare- contesto Sheen muy seguro.

- Al menos… Ayuda a Carl- Articulo Libby.

-No. Yo me quedare.- Se defendió este- No quiero estar en un sitio en donde Cindy y Jimmy se agarren a cada rato.

- ¡Hey!- Exclamo Jimmy

- Lo siento viejo- Sheen con un poco de fuerza había empujado a su amigo, jalándolo hacia la pared, Luego como pudo lo levanto de la cadera, al no poder, levantar a su amigo de todo, decidió peñizcar en la nalga a su amigo, este dio un respingo haciendo que Jimmy alcanzara a Carl del cuello de la playera.

- Pesas demasiado- Articulo el genio jadeando- No puedo…- Sheen ayudo agarrando los pies del gordinflón impulsándolo hacia arriba, Carl no tuvo opción más que el de tomar la mano de su amigo el genio, luego con esfuerzo lograron subir a la pared tratando de no caer.

-¡Ustedes siguen!

- No Jimmy. No se podrá. Me quedare.

-Sheen… Largo- El hiperactivo se acercaba aun más, hincándose frente a ella- Eres miedoso y sé que lloraras si vas al espantoso lugar al que van los que mueren virtualmente.

- Pero estaré contigo. Tu sabrás que decir. Y Ultra Lord no me abandona. Nos rescatara.

- Eres un idiota… Ultra Lord es un muñeco- Libby tomo a Sheen del cuello y lo beso tiernamente.

- Corrección. Es un muñeco de acción- Murmuro, besándola con más fuerza.

- ¡Que asco!- gritaron Carl y Jimmy, pero sus ojos se abrieron más al ver que el suelo en donde se hallaban Sheen y Libby desaparecía. -¡No!- Volvieron a gritar entrelazando su voz pero Sheen y Libby aun seguían pegados

-¡Salten ahora!- Ordenó Cindy y ellos obedecieron. Dejando a Libby y a Sheen pegados hasta luego desaparecer. Perdiendo así 2 jugadores más.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Pz como ven ya actualice, y ahora si. Llueve, relampaguee, yo actualizare cada <em>_**semana**__, ya estoy de vacaciones, y claro que no me he olvidado de ustedes ni un segundo. Son mi razón de existir. _

_Ahora. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Y el que me estén apoyando y me regalen su time. Y que sobre todo me haigan esperado. No los defraudare se los prometo. La verdad es que Quiero mejor en mi escritura asi que díganme ¿Cómo narre esta vez? Pero bueno. Ya saben. Dejen__** Rewiens, **__comentraios, dudas, insultos, ideas, opciones, alagos, tips, lo que piensan, si le doy mucha vuelta al asunto, si debo ser mas breve, si debo narar mejor, y como puedo narrar mejor, si les gusta. Cualquiero cosa. Lo que sea es bien recibido. Y pueden decirles a sus amigos. Para que mas gente me lea y asi escriba mas rápido (Aw Chantaje de mi parte lo siento) Pero Escribo por ustedes. Por que me conecto con sus comentarios._

_PD: MAy.. La escuela es difícil pero no te desanimes. Siembra buenas semilas y cosecharas._

_Besos!_


	8. EL ORGULLO DE LAS SERPIENTES

_Hola! Pz como les prometí semana a semana estaré actualizando pero dejen muchos rewiens para que yo le eche ganas ¿Vale? , me da mucha alegría de saber que tengo amigos que están a mi lado, aunque no los conozca. Y ahora. El fic. Espero y les agrade. _

**Capitulo 8: El orgullo de las serpientes**

"A las serpientes solo les basta con tener su orgullo _Intacto"_ escucharon Sheen y Libby, luego se percataron de que estaban en un lugar muy oscuro. A Sheen se le quería salir el corazón del pánico que sentía, Libby lo había besado segundos antes y ahora ellos estaban allí, quien sabe en donde con miedo a saber que cosa.

Todo su alrededor estaba repleto de serpientes que recorrían por sus cuerpos. Al menos eso pensaba. Se podría decir que era una especie de alberca de esas serpientes concluyo Libby pues estaba parada en aquel lugar aunque las serpientes inundaran hasta su cuello.

-¡Ah!, ¡Serpientes!- Grito Sheen alocadamente.

-¡Tranquilo!- exclamó Libby intentando tranquilizar a su… Bueno. Ella aun no sabia como definir a esa persona, le gustaba, era cierto pero él era… Sheen.

- Se nos ha hecho eterno este lugar- comento Buch sorprendiendo a los otros dos, ¿Cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran ahí?

-Tenemos mucho miedo- Dijo Britney atemorizada. – Esa estúpida frase nos ha estado fastidiando, ¡Me vuelve loca!

- Vamos a ver…- Pensó Libby- Jimmy no crearía este juego sin un desafío intelectual, y los nanobots estaban conscientes para quien era el juego- comenzó a divagar para si. Libby creía que todo tenia que ser por Cindy, era bastante obvio para ella.

- ¿Y eso que?

- Sheen… de seguro esas palabras significan algo. Cindy siempre ha sido orgullosa. Jimmy quiso dañarle su lado flaco- "Pero que idiota" pensaba Libby, "Dañar su orgullo hasta tal grado de humillación" pensó la morena totalmente indignada.

- ¿En su orgullo?- Sheen no comprendía- ¿Ósea que Cindy es una serpiente?

-No exactamente. Pero a veces las serpientes escupen su veneno. Cindy insulta a Jimmy a cada rato sin siquiera pensarlo. Podría ser esa frase una indirecta hacia ella.

- Sigo sin entender…

-¡Ah!, ¡Es bastante simple!

-Pues yo tampoco entiendo- esta vez fue Britney- ¿Qué tiene que ver la frase con que nosotros sigamos aquí?

- A puesto que ustedes todavía se lamentan a ver perdido en el juego ¿O no?- Todos asintieron- es por que piensan que pudieron haber hecho un papel mejor, de seguro los nanobots leen nuestros pensamientos y…- "¡Por Dios!, Libby estaba asustada por lo que paso por su mente.

-¿Y..?- Gruño Buch.

-"De seguro los nanobots ya saben que yo amo a Sheen, que Betty quiere con Jimmy, Nick con Cindy, Jimmy de Betty y… ¡Cindy!, de seguro saben lo de Cindy" Pensó aterrorizada mientras que los demás la veían sin decir palabras.

-Reinita galáctica ¿Estas bien?

- Y…- Intento reanudar lo que iba a decir- saben cuando alguien es lo suficiente orgulloso o temeroso, dejemos de ser serpientes, dejemos de tener miedo y de pensar en las cosas así el orgullo pues… será secundario.

- Entonces… debo dejar de pensar en que una estúpida rubia me engaño para no tener que caminar.

-Exacto. Solo tranquilícense. No piensen que están aquí. No se lamenten por nada. Ni piensen que pudieron ser mejores.

Mientras tanto los nanobots observaban las pantallas dentro del platillo volador. En una podían observar que Jimmy, Betty, Nick, Carl y Cindy estaban sentados en el suelo sin decir nada. En la vida real la profesora seguía haciendo lo que podía para la obra. Pero los ojos de los nanobots se enfocaban aun más en la tercera pantalla. La morena había acertado, es decir, ya la profesora y Bolbie habían regresado al mundo real pero solo por suerte. No adivinando las palabras. Libby quizás y no había adivinado del todo, pero al menos algo había comprendido.

-Eso pasa cuando tienes casi catorce años y estas rodeada por dos genios- dijo Uno- Algo tenía que aprender de ellos.

- ¡Si!... El que anda entre la miel algo se le pega, ¡Quiero miel!

-¡Dos!, Tu no comes miel. Silencio.

En el juego virtual, las cosas no iban nada bien. Todos incluyendo a Carl se sentían extremadamente incomodos. Sin decir ni una sola palabra. Cindy se hallaba sentada totalmente aislada, Nick alado de Carl, luego le seguían Jimmy y Betty, esta última no había soltado la mano del genio, aun la tenia enlazada como si ella ganara algo con el hecho de tenerlo allí.

-Después de todo- Carl quería romper ese silencio- Cindy tenia razón.

-Es verdad. Vortex muchas gracias.

- Y a ti Jimmy, por salvarme- Betty lo beso suavemente en el cachete, haciendo que Jimmy se sonrojara, intento contestar algo pero al ver a Cindy tan distante su corazón se hizo pequeño. -"Le duele estar en este lugar" "Piensa que la odio" pensó.

- Hey Nerdtron, te acabas de ganar una novia- Nick guiño el ojo como si el castaño fuese su gran amigo, pero en realidad las intenciones eran otras.

-No…- balbuceo- Yo no… em.- Por primera vez en su vida el genio no sabia que decir.

-Vamos Jimmy. Sé que te gusto ¿Por qué no me lo pides?

-Pueden besuquearse todo lo que quieran- Dijo Cindy indignada levantándose del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa, como de costumbre lo hace cada vez que se levanta del suelo- yo seguiré el camino, lo importante para mi es salir de aquí. Y si vienen procuren no asquearme.

-¿Celosa?- Pregunto Betty con una sonrisa divertida. Carl empalideció, él era el único que sabia en ese momento lo que Cindy quizás sentía, la rubia estaba por hablar cuando Nick intervino.

- Ella tiene razón- se levantó- Intenten no provocarnos nauseas, Cindy no esta celosa. Ella solo tiene ojos para mi- "Pero que egocéntrico" pensó Cindy sintiéndose de cierta manera un poco agradecida por contestar por ella.

- No se preocupen. Jimmy y yo nos haremos novios el día de la obra. Cuando ambos seamos protagonistas de la historia y cerraremos nuestro noviazgo con el beso de la obra.

-Pero Cindy es la protagonista. Ella besara a Jimmy no tu.- Carl estaba furioso, Betty podía ser muy bonita pero extremadamente superficial. Le enfado la idea de que la chica estuviera tan segura de su papel en la obra.

Mientras tanto en la vida real, Libby, Sheen, Buch y Britney lograron aparecer en medio del escenario, la profesora Zusel se abalanzo a sus brazos muy contenta por tener al menos a más chicos. Eso significaba que pronto sus protagonistas llegarían.

-¿Dónde están Cindy y Jimmy?- pregunto la maestra algo incrédula

- Dudo que vengan profesora, no saben que muriendo tienen la oportunidad de regresar. Dudo que alguno de ellos dos sea lo suficiente humilde para perder.

-Mi reina galáctica tiene razón profesora. ¿A quien piensa usar como protagonistas?

- A nadie. Esperare.

En el juego virtual los chicos seguían avanzando en el laberinto, habían caminado sin parar por aproximadamente quince minutos, dando vueltas y vueltas.

Carl estaba exhausto no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaría, el ejercicio no era su fuerte y lo sabia perfectamente, era por ello que iba hasta atrás de toda la cola. Betty iba platicando con Jimmy mientras este guardaba silencio, Nick y Cindy iban hasta delante, Nick hablando de lo estupendo que era, y lo agradable que seria para su imagen tenerla a su lado.

-Un segundo… - dijo Nick- Escuchan eso…

-Dudo que sea tu cerebro- Jimmy le pareció divertido su comentario

-Yo si lo escucho Nick- contesto la rubia ignorando a Jimmy.

-Escucho como si…

- Algo estuviera hirviendo- le completo Cindy a Nick.

-Exacto.

El genio soltó la mano de su acompañante y corrió por el laberinto esperando encontrar algo, los demás lo siguieron para no perderlo de vista. A Carl se le dificulto pero luego choco contra Nick al no darse cuenta de que todos se habían quedado en fila observando una gran soga que había.

Al parecer ese pedazo de laberinto si tenia techo, y bajo de ella había un lazo colgado. Hasta el final de cuerda había un nudo como si sirviera para balancearse.

-¿Por qué se detienen?, ¡Caminen!- Cindy detuvo fuertemente a Betty del hombro tras decir esas palabras, su intención no era lastimarla pero conociendo a Betty ella se iba a querer zafar-¡Suéltame Vortex!

-¡Espera!- la rubia se quito la cola que sujetaba su cabello dorado y lo tiro debajo de la soga, vio como de repente el objeto se comenzaba achicharrar como si debajo hubiera una gran braza de fuego, los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos, no esperaban eso.

-Bien hecho Cindy- Articulo el castaño- Los nanobots no podrían poner de vicio esa cuerda, Betty, más cuidado por favor, Si no fuera por Cindy te hubieras quemado.

-debí dejar que pasara- Murmuro la rubia, un tanto seria pero con voz divertida, Carl soltó una risa y Jimmy se fijo en ella, la vio allí, plantada en el suelo con la frente en alto viendo el camino, su cabello era lacio pero largo, la cola solo hacia que el cabello se mirara más corto, pero sin nada que lo sujetara hacia que el rostro de la rubia tornara a una chica de mayor edad.

-Cierra la boca o entrarán las moscas- Nick estaba serio, se había dado cuenta en que los ojos de Jimmy veían fijamente a Cindy.

-Am… Bueno uno de nosotros debe ser el primero en saltar y balancearse del otro lado si caer dentro de los limites que rodean el techo, ¿Quién va primero?

-Yo.

-No Cindy, primero los caballeros deben de probar si es seguro. Cuando sea tu turno estaré del otro lado.

-Gracias Nick- se ruborizo ella.

Nick dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar vuelo, corrió y estiro su brazo para sujetarse, apenas y había tomado el nudo, luego poco a poco comenzó a subir la cuera, al estar un poco mejor sujetado, se impulso con su cuerpo y se aventó para caer del otro lado. No se veía nada fácil, alguno de ellos caerían, quizás dos, pensaba Jimmy.

-Mi turno- Para Cindy fue un poco más fácil, solo se lanzo, tomo la cuerda para volverse a impulsar y rápidamente llego al otro lado, cayendo elegantemente parada en el suelo. Nick la abrazo por la magnifica y rápida manera con la que había llegado. El genio se sentía contento por la chica que había llegado sin peligro alguno pero al verla abrazada a Nick algo en su interior se despertó, algo que había estado dormido durante todo el viaje, veía como Nick realmente se aferraba a ella con el rostro divertido como si hubiese ganado algún premio.

-Jimmy… no creo poder hacerlo. Estoy muy gordito y…

-Carl, tu podrás. Solo impúlsate

-Cindy lo hace ver fácil pero, tengo miedo.

-Darás todo de ti amigo. Ahora vamos.

-Primero las damas.

-em… ¿Yo?- Los demás la veían de soslayo, y después de sentirse como una tonta tomo vuelo y se echo a correr, para ser verdad el vestido rosa que llevaba le impedía correr bien, y tras alzar su brazo apenas y logro agarrarse de una punta. El lazo se balanceaba pero ello se negaba a hacer algo.

-¡Impúlsate!- grito Jimmy- ¡Impúlsate hacia adelante y suéltate!

-¡No!- entro en pánico

-¡Si no lo haces ahora, luego tu brazo se cansara!

- ¡No puedo!, ¡me resbalare si lo hago!

-Betty…- Esta vez fue Cindy- Estira tu pierna, tratare de tomarte.- Dijo en voz alta.

-¡No!, ¡Solo me soltaras como Jimmy te soltó en la arena movediza!- Jimmy y Cindy odiaron a Betty por decir eso, era un feo recuerdo para ambos, para el orgullo de Cindy y para el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Jimmy.

-No me dejara ayudarla… -Murmuro. "Yo tampoco me dejaría" pensó

-¡Betty!, ¡Preciosa!, ¡Tírate, no te quedara mucho tiempo!

-¡Oh Gracias Nick!- sarcásticamente- ¡Jimmy ayúdame!, ¡Haz uno de tus procesos mentales!

- Ah… -"piensa, piensa, piensa"

-A la mierda con eso. No hay ningún material con lo que pueda ayudarla. Se necesita acción- Dijo la rubia por lo bajo. Ella empujo a Nick haciéndolo un lado, tomo vuelo y se lanzo a la cuerda, llegando a dar arriba del nudo, sujetándose fuertemente, al instante que ella llego Betty no aguanto y se soltó, Cindy con una mano la sujeto del brazo derecho, intento subirla pero fue en vano.

-¡Ah!, ¡me soltara!- Betty estaba aterrada en verdad, A Cindy le pasaba el brazo, pero tenia que usar mucha fuerza en el brazo que sostenía a Betty y en el brazo que sujetaba la cuerda.

-¡No te muevas!, ¡Me complicas más las cosas!- Cindy, intento balancear a Betty, la fuerza era poca pero como su enemiga pataleaba, le daba fuerza al impulso. "Una, Dos, Y tres" pensó Cindy mientras arrojaba a Betty del otro lado, esta cayo en el suelo metiendo la cara y los brazos, luego rodo en el suelo y se quedo tirada por un par de minutos.

Mientras tanto Cindy, sin querer se resbalo, todos los que observaban (Excepto Betty) Dieron un grito ahogado. Cindy alcanzo rápidamente a tomar el nudo de la soga. Algo le había pasado al brazo que sostenía la soga, quizás y se había zafado el brazo. Bueno no sabia pero si sentía una sensación muy dolorosa. El brazo con la que sostenía el nudo se cansaba de igual manera.

-¡Lánzate Cindy!

-¡ya lo hubiera hecho si pudiera Bobotroide! ¿¡No lo crees?- el chico rolo los ojos, ella no cambiaria, estaba en peligro y aun así seguía con ese sentido de humor, "Que linda" pensó "Jimmy es Cindy… ella solo es mala contigo, no puede eso parecerte lindo" Intentó tranquilizarse.

La rubia sabia que no aguantaría más, intento balancearse con su cuerpo pero era algo inútil, su brazo desgarrado se lo impedía, todos se sentían atados. No podían hacer nada al respecto. Decidida de lo que iba hacer, siendo una Vortex, decidió lanzarse, no se dio cuenta en la dirección que lo hacia y tampoco le había dado tiempo de poder pensar en como caer élegamente. Nick la esperaba pero no calculo bien. Cindy cayó sobre él quedando en el pecho del chico.

Cindy se sintió extremadamente incomoda, pero Nick había acojinado su caída, su brazo zafado se lo agradecería eternamente. Nick un poco adolorido de la cabeza, hizo a un lado a Cindy con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñeca, luego se levanto y ayudo a Cindy acomodarse para que se sentara.

-Tu turno Jimmy.

-Carl no. Vas tu- el gordinflón negó con la cabeza y Jimmy se a puro hacer lo mismo que Nick, llegando sano a salvo, luego miro rápidamente a Cindy encontrándose fuertemente con sus ojos.

Una llamarada intensa recorrió por su cuerpo, como si una descarga eléctrica hubiese encendido todo sus sentidos. "¿ella habrá sentido lo mismo?" se preguntaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, aquel sentido había estado durmiendo por poco tiempo, se le hacia muy familiar todo eso. Imágenes a su mente venían de ellos dos juntos "Mi imaginación pensó" y luego voltio a ver a Carl para apoyarlo.

Carl con un poco de miedo se alejó, quería hacer lo mismo que los demás, iba a tomar vuelo pero sintió que sus brazos y piernas se flaquearon por los nervios que lo invadían con fuerza. "Es inútil" se resigno, pero se echo a correr y se lanzo tomando la soga, luego de una manera patética quedo sujetada de ella, se aferraba como un niño pequeño, cerrando los ojos fuertemente haciendo leves bruscos de negación con su cabeza.

-¡Lo mas difícil ya paso!- oyó Carl de los labios de su amigo- ¡Aviéntate!, ¡Aquí te esperaremos!

Eso era lo que más deseaba, arrojarse y poder llegar del otro lado, pero sus brazos no lo permitían, sentía que por inercia sus manos se sujetaban a la cuerda. "No veas para abajo, no veas para abajo" se reconforto el solo- ¡Ah!, ¡Vi hacia abajo!- exclamo con pánico provocando que sus lentes cayeran al suelo y se destruyera lentamente hasta desaparecer en cenizas.

-¡Cuidado!

-Enserió Jimmy, ¿Hoy no tienes nada más inteligente que decir?

-Tienes razón Cindy. Pero solo hablo conforme el coeficiente intelectual de la persona. M-e e-n-t-i-e-d-e-s…- se burlo él.

-¿Qué dijiste?, Perdón es que no entiendo a los idiotas.

-¡No es el momento!- Grito Carl- ¡No veo nada!

-¡lánzate!

-¡Jimmy no puedo!, ¡No podre calcularlo!

-Bien… em..

-¡Me resbalo!, ¡Ah!, ¡Moriré!

-Carl….

-¡Díganle a mis papás que los amo!, Cindy eres mi amiga aunque no lo creas, Nick pienso que eres un idiota, Betty eres demasiado sosa, Jimmy, ¡te quiero mucho!

-Carl…

- Digan que morí salvando a alguien y…

-¡Carl!

-¡Mamacita!, ¡Ya escucho a los ángeles!

-¡Carl!- exclamo Jimmy por cuarta vez- ¡Solo será virtualmente!, ¡Ganaremos el juego solo para salvarte, Lo prometo!- A Jimmy ya se le cansaba la voz de hablar tan fuerte para ser escuchado.

-¡Jimmy!, ¡La soga!, ¡Se rompe!

-¡Caarl!, ¡Escucha!, ¡Tienes que intentarlo!, ¡Lánzate, ahora!- Carl Muy decidido comenzó abalanzarse, cuando se soltó de la soga este ya se había roto.

Cindy cerró fuertemente los ojos y puso su cara en el pecho de Nick, escuchando solo un grito lastimero de Carl. Él había desaparecido. Un jugador menos.

-No…- fue lo único que articulo Jimmy en un murmuro.

-Jimmy… Jimmy- jadeo Betty desde donde estaba, era obvio que ella estaba bien, algo raspada de las piernas, cara y brazos, pero nada fuera de lo común, el castaño se percato que Nick abrazaba a Cindy mientras esta tenia su cara en el pecho de Nick, otra vez esa bestia que dormía en él se despertó, no por completo pero se despertó, intentando ignorar sus emociones se acercó a Betty.

-¿Qué paso Betty?

-Necesito de mi futuro novio- Cindy escucho esas palabras, no podía evitarlo. Estaba…._Celosa…_

-¡Ah!- Exclamo Cindy separándose de Nick, el grito no era de dolor, era para llamar la atención

-¡Cindy!, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la rubia alejándose de Betty.

-Si genio. Solo me desgarre el brazo. No es nada serio- Jimmy por primera vez sonrió ante el sarcasmo.

- Ah Bueno, entonces no importara si te doy un fuerte abrazo por haberte arriesgado para salvar a mi novia- "¡QUE DIJO!" pensó Cindy, "¡¿Porque hice eso?" se asusto Jimmy entre sus pensamientos, pero lo hizo, por inercia abrazo fuertemente a Cindy como si necesitara de aquel abrazo, la rubia grito de dolor, pero a la vez la satisfacción invadió su cuerpo.

-¡Idiota!

-Pero así me quieren…- se echo a reír.

-Solo tu superficial novia. Yo no.

-Bah. No es mi novia. No hasta que le de un beso, - le guiño el ojo pícaramente a Cindy.

El genio no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabia que eso ya no la hacia para que se enojara nomas por nomas. Quería algo más. Quería descubrir si ella sentía lo mismo que él cada vez que se acercaba a Nick. Él tenía miedo, quizás y después de todo solo estaba _Jugando…._

-Uno, ¿te das cuenta que el genio tiene celos y que quiere poner celosa a la rubia?

-Si.

-¿Y que la rubia grito solo por llamar la atención del genio?

-Si.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

Dos se levanto de su asiento- Sacar a flote sus secretos.

_¿Qué tal? Les gusto? Dudas? Comentarios, ideas, gramática.. ya saben Cualquier comentario es valido. Gracias por ayudarme a que este fic exista… así que ya saben aquí tienen a una amiga para lo que necesiten, me encuentran x rewiens o por inbox, Ustedes son parte de esta historia, ayúdenme a crecer… Los kiere… Yo. Los amo! xD_


	9. LO QUE EL VIENTO DEJO Y LLEVO

_Este capitulo ha sido duro de escribir. Mis razones tendré mas sin embargo aquí sigo siendo fiel a ustedes, a cada una de sus peticiones y comentarios. Ustedes me alegran el día así que a continuación les he escrito este capitulo._

**Capitulo 9: Lo que el viento dejo y llevo.**

Carl sentía a las serpientes. Pero no era miedo. Era preocupación por los demás, incertidumbre de aquel momento. Nada sin gran importancia en verdad. De pronto vio a todos sus amigos que lo observaban, él había vuelto al mundo real.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto muy desconcertado mientras que todos lo rodeaban.

-Los nanobots nos hicieron una trampa. Saben que lo que queremos es sobrevivir, para aferrarnos a vivir virtualmente y alejarnos de la realidad, más no sabíamos que muriendo y tirando nuestro orgullo seria el boleto de regreso.

-¿Por qué tirando nuestro orgullo Libby?

-Luego le explicas- Intervino Zusel ansiosa por escuchar- ¿Y Los demás?

-Pronto morirán. Cada vez es más difícil- la preocupación en su voz era obvia.

-¡Perfecto!, todos a sus posiciones, apréndanse sus diálogos, alisten los materiales que queda poco tiempo, confió en que Jimmy y Cindy tienen una gran memoria para aprenderse sus diálogos. Todo estará bien cuando vuelvan

La voz de la profesora se escuchaba segura y suave. Impaciente de que sus protagonistas estuviesen allí en acción.

Mientras tanto, los nanobots ya tenia más de veinte minutos que observaban a los restantes que avanzaban en el laberinto, pronto algo más difícil tendrían que poner como obstáculo para deshacerse de las personas que arruinaban sus planes.

-¿Sabes Uno? Estoy dudando que nuestro amo nos perdone, las cosas se están saliendo de control, Betty aprovecho para comprometerlo, y él….

-Y él se esta enamorando de la rubia. No te preocupes. Tengo todo bajo control. A diferencia de nosotros, nuestro amo si tiene sentimientos, y sentido de culpabilidad, déjalo en mis manos y veras que nuestro amo no tendrá otra cosa en la mente más que solucionar las cosas.

-Ok. Ya me diste miedo…- Menciono el nanobot azul.- Esa risa Uno. Es terrible.

El silencio ya era normal para cada uno de ellos, tanto que estremecía aquel silencio agobiador. Estar caminando por más de media hora no era agradable, doblaban una esquina, y otra, y otra hasta que luego vieron una luz al final del camino. Betty y Nick se echaron a correr, Jimmy y Cindy los siguieron, los primeros atravesaron la luz mientras que los enemigos mortales se quedaron parados pensando en si pasar o no.

-¿Debemos de hacerlo?- pregunto Cindy temerosa, como si su némesis tuviera la respuesta, pero lo único que podía escuchar era el viento que soplaba.

-No lo sé. No siempre tendré respuesta a todo- La miro fijamente, noto como ella mantenía la vista perdida, como si le ocultara algo, ella aun sujetando con su mano el brazo zafado. Su cabello suelto le estorbaba, podía asegurarlo.

Jimmy sintió un hueco en el corazón. No era su intención hacerle daño, mucho menos lastimarle, él solo quería darle una lección, fue un impulso solamente, "ella me declaro la guerra" pensó.

-¿Te quedaras viéndome todo el tiempo?- la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa… oye, ¿Te duele el brazo?- En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación, o al menos eso era lo que ella notaba. Con una risa sarcástica y enigmática contestó.

-¡No!, ¡Que va!, Solo lo sostengo por diversión ¿Tu crees?

-No sé para que pregunto. Cruzare la luz, atrás no hay nada- cansado, esa es la palabra que podría describir su estado de animo ante la respuesta de Cindy. Cansado de siempre, lo mismo. Ignorarla le era un recurso satisfactorio.

-¡Espera!- se detuvo- Voy… contigo- ambos se miraron y muy decididos cruzaron.

Mientras cruzaban sus cuerpos se trasportaban a otro lugar, al abrir los ojos pudieron notar que estaban arriba de una zona volcánica, frente a ellos se hallaba un largo puente, un puente hecha de tablas sujetada por cuerdas, este puente servía para cruzar el volcán.

Ambos se percataron que al otro lado había una pradera ¿Podía eso ser posible? No lo sabían, pero allí virtualmente todo podía ser posible. Jimmy miro hacia atrás. Nada. No había nada. Como si su única salida fuese pasar por ese peligroso puente.

-¡Auxilio!, ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?- ambos escucharon la voz de Betty, caminaron ligeramente a su izquierda acercándose a la orilla. Betty y Nick estaban sujetándose de la orilla y ellos ni en cuenta.

-¿Cómo rayos llegaron allí?

-¡No preguntes!- dijo Betty avergonzada.

-Nos acercamos a querer ver el volcán y ambos resbalamos ¿Nos ayudaran o no?- contesto la voz masculina. Jimmy los ayudo, pues Cindy aun tenía el brazo zafado. Primero ayudo a Betty, está al quedar frente a Jimmy lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Oh!, ¡Siempre eres mi héroe!

-¡Bah!, No exageres Betty.

-¡No exagero!- sus ojos se iluminaban- Siempre me salvas- Nick vio a Cindy con la mirada cabizbaja, "Cómo si lo que hemos pasado juntos no hubiese sucedido" pensó la rubia.

-Yo aun estoy aquí- dijo Nick que se sostenía de la orilla, interrumpiendo aquel momento incomodo para la rubia, Jimmy de mala gana lo ayudo. "Debería de pisar tu mano para que caigas" sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea.

-¿Estas bien Nick?- Pregunto con dulzura la rubia. Una dulzura que no era propio de ella.

-Si… Gracias por preguntar preciosa- el viento soplaba fuerte por lo que opaco el pestañeo de un cierto genio.

-¡Que lindos!, serian una linda pareja, claro no tan bonita como Jimmy y yo pero lo serán.

Betty siempre había sentido algo por Jimmy, para ella él era único, inclusive recordaba el tierno beso que se habían dado un día: En la obra de la primaria. Pero antes era suyo. Antes Jimmy sentía una leve atracción por ella, muy poca, lo admitía, ningún chico había llamado tan poco su atención, como si a él no le importara en si: El amor.

Eso le atraía de él, le gustaba solo por el hecho de que él no quisiera a las niñas, de que le importara todo menos eso, y lo que hacia ahora que Betty buscara a Jimmy era: Que él perdiera el interés por ella demasiado rápido. Esa rubia ocupaba demasiado tiempo en su mente. No de forma positiva pero lo ocupaba y ese espacio lo quería ella. Solo ella.

Nick por su parte, sabía que era un galán y a diferencia de Betty, este no necesitaba que le digieran lo guapo que era. Todas las chicas Vivian y morían por él excepto una chica: Cindy. Sabia que Cindy siempre intentaba robarle su atención, pero cada vez que lo hacia frente a ellos estaba ese genio. Como si quisiera ella sentirse superior hasta en eso.

Eso lo intrigaba, la había ignorado por mucho tiempo, pero por que sabía que ella alardeaba que la atraía, pero tenía tiempo que todo era diferente y que estaba siendo usado como herramienta de celos.

Nick necesitaba saber que todas gustaran de él, y no le era suficiente tener a todas las demás pero era demasiado obvio que la rubia no lo quería a él. Algo tenía que hacer al respecto. Y ella con todo eso solo lograba:

Intrigarlo.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real la profesora Zusel estaba toda histérica. Ninguno de los protagonistas, llegaba. Todo estaba casi listo, el escenario, la vestimenta, la mayoría de los actores pero ¿Y sus protagonistas?

-Chicos…-menciono- Si llega a realizarse la obra, Libby y Sheen entraran en la obra como protagonistas.

-¿Qué?- se miraron los niños nombrados- Nosotros no íbamos a estar en la obra. Sheen esta a cargo de los efectos especiales y yo de la música- Estaban contrariados, no querían tomar el lugar que por derecho les tocaba a sus amigos.

-Entre ustedes dos percibo química- concluyo- serán ustedes y ya, además necesitamos comenzar a ensayar, ustedes nos ayudaran en los ensayos y ya - puntualizo retirándose del lugar a grandes zancadas.

-Sera divertido tener que volver a besarte- Comento Sheen con mucha ventaja.

-Cállate…-murmuro- eso…

-Libby. Acéptalo. Te gusto tanto como tu a mi.

-Ese momento fue solo…

-El poder de Ultra Lord- Concluyo sin sentido dándole un delicado beso en la boca.

-Con la condición de que no me vuelvas a decir "Reinita galáctica"

-¡hecho!, mi Ultra dictadora.

-¡Sheen!- al final de cuentas eso, le divertía a ambos.

En el juego la tención se incrementaba, Cindy estaba roja por el comentario que había hecho Betty, Jimmy se sentía pesado, el animal que dormía en él había despertado, esa sensación que oprimía su pecho y lo hacia mantenerse enfadado. "Una linda pareja" repitió este en su mente.

-Por mi encantado. Pero no es de príncipes hacer una novia de esa manera. Cindy…- posó sus manos en la mejilla de la rubia y prosiguió- ¿Al menos tengo esperanzas contigo?

A Cindy le comenzó arder el cuerpo. En otro momento, en un pasado ella hubiese dicho que si sin pensarlo dos veces. Nick era el chico más popular de la escuela, y eso para ella hubiese sido un trofeo más para su colección, pero ahora… algo muy grande la detenía.

-Nick yo… Por supuesto. Tienes oportunidad- cedió ella a favor de su orgullo.

-¡Ag!, me das asco Nick, Cindy es la chica mas antipática del mundo. Ni de chiste me pondría la soga en el cuello convirtiéndome en su novio- menciono con mucha cizaña.

-Pues no hables Rey cráneo, Nick ya te hizo el favor de quitarte ese miedo. ¡Felicidades!, si antes ni de chiste seria algo tuyo, ahora menos.

Era cierto. Siendo ellos dos algo, impediría que su mente se imaginara algo con _ella. "¡Pero en que pienso!" "Estar aquí me vuelve loco, la he tenido frente a mi mucho tiempo, es eso, nada más."_

"_¡¿Porque lo dije?" _en realidad no tenia la respuesta.

-¿¡Y quien te dijo que yo quiero ser algo tuyo?, No alucines Vortex.

-¿Alucinar yo?, No me gustaría como novio a un presumido- Nick y Betty se divertían.

-Ni a mí, una novia orgullosa, mandona, antipática, e incapaz de controlarse.

-¡Ja!, El genio cree que no tiene defectos, ¡Pues si!, ¡Y muchos!- No podía contenerse, era irritante que el chico digiera tales barbaridades.

- Eres un maldito egocentrista, egoísta, igual de orgulloso o peor que yo, incapaz de detectar las emociones de los demás, un idiota para hablar, y un sabelotodo con tendencia a siempre tener la razón sin importarle nada, un cobarde que solo se refugia en sus inventos para sentirse grande, ¡Te tengo noticias!, hay algo llamada vida, intenta vivirla, ¡Socialízate!, ¡Búscate una novia!

-No es necesario. Prácticamente ya la tengo.

-¡Aprovéchalo!, antes de que se recupere de la vista y quiera dejarte. Y todavía me quedo corta de palabras.

-¡No me sorprende con ese coeficiente intelectual!

-¡Soy mucho más abusada que tu!

-La que debe buscarse una verdadera vida es otra, deja de vivir bajo mi sombra, y de igualarme que no me llegas ni aun nanómetro. Busca algo que hacer de en vez de debatir y buscarme errores.

No entendía. Era un completo idiota. "Su inteligencia opaca sus sentidos" pensó ella "No es enemistad" "Quiero igualarlo por que lo admiro" cerro brevemente los ojos.

-No tengo que señalártelos, el mundo se da cuenta de ello. Solo eres un enano prepotente, insoportable, con cabeza de helado y debilucho, sin tu amada ciencia serias solo polvo…- escupió con mucho veneno pausada y tranquilamente, arrastrando las palabras con odio.

Podía mentirle a todos menos a ella misma. Cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus ademanes, la manera en que la mira con odio, todo eso la lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser. El orgullo no sanaría la herida pero lograría de cierta manera ignorar el dolor.

-Al menos con eso, es suficiente para que vivas bajo mi sombra- Cindy estallo. Dio pasos hacia adelante con la intención de abofetearlo, Nick la detuvo.

-Tranquila- le murmuro viéndola a los ojos- No vale la pena.

-La que no vale la pena es ella. ¡Mírala!, por eso le pasa lo que le pasa, ni siquiera puede comportarse como una señorita, ¡Que poco femenina eres Vortex!

-¡Cállate Betty!, Cindy te salvo y déjame decirte que ella no necesita maquillaje y un estúpido vestido para verse bien. ¡Envidiosa!, ella con solo su cabello suelto es hermosa.

-¡Jimmy!- exclamo zangoloteando los brazos- ¿escuchaste lo que me dijo Nick?- claro que había escuchado lo que el estúpido niño decía, eso lo hacia sentirse peor, "Aprovecha para quedar bien Nick, Aprovéchalo" se dijo Jimmy que por primera vez concordaba con lo que decía ese estúpido engreído.

La atmosfera estaba peor que el volcán, todos querían explotar y arrojar sus venenos sin siquiera pesar en lo que sus palabras pudieran lastimar. Pero ese efecto era. Habían dos corazones totalmente rotos, por un dolor ajeno a la verdad, no se odiaban, eso era cierto pero el orgullo de cada uno de ellos era por, mucho, más grande.

- ¡Vamos Nerdtron!, ¡Tu noviecita te habla!- exclamo con tristeza, la cual nadie noto.

-¡Que bueno que ya me libre de ella!- exclamo Nick- Un día más como su novio no lo hubiese soportado.

-¡Nick!- abrió los ojos aun más- Eso no decías cuando andábamos.

-¡Basta!- Jimmy movió las manos en señal de alto- Quedo bastante claro lo que cada uno de nosotros siente y piensa de los demás. Un día cierta rubia se declaro mi rival ahora demostremos nuestra fuerza. Aquí en el juego, veremos quien llega al final.

-¡Perfecto!, llegare al final Nerdtron.

- No cantes victoria. En salud estas peor que yo. Punto para mí.

-Eso te dolerá más cuando yo sea la última sobreviviente.

-Son solos palabrerías Vortex. Palabras propios de alguien que duda de su potencial.

-Palabrerías ¿Eh?- Repitió con una risa enigmática- Excelente manera de intentar hacerme desconfiar. Vaya Nerdtron, entiende que la psicología no va conmigo.

-Eso lo se Vortex. No puedo ejercer Psicología en un ser sin inteligencia.

-Maldito charlatán- articulo con rabia, con veneno, con odio.

Estar allí, parados frente a frente era una verdadera tormenta, continuar sonaba absurdo pero enemistad era enemistad.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, retándose mutuamente a no pestañear, el ardor de sus cuerpos era inevitable, tenían ansias, ansias de demostrarle al otro de que estaban hechos. Una ventolera les llego, como si el viento quisiera ser testigo de aquella rivalidad que nuevamente estaba tocando fondo.

Ahora estar vivo en ese lugar era una competencia, los nanobots se sentían sumamente felices, eso aplazaría la estancia de su amo, y su tiempo de vida también.

"¿Acaso siempre seremos rivales?" Se pregunto Jimmy. "Creo que si, hasta que la deje de querer, hasta que deje de importarme lo que dice y hace"

Cindy contenía el llanto, oprimía sus ganas de gritarle a ese viento lo que pasaba por su mente, pero eso seria un secreto. El viento solo sellaba aquel reto de enemistad.

-Los perdedores desahuciados primero- escupió Jimmy con un ademan. Cindy con paso decidido tomo su rumbo comenzando a caminar por el puente. Nick fue tras de ella.

Se sentía ofendida, lastimada, desahuciada, sola, temerosa, y físicamente todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero eso no permitiría que nadie supiera todo lo que sentía, si era necesario fingir fuerza lo haría.

-Estoy contigo- murmuro el chico popular, pero ella solo oía a su corazón gritar mientras que por su mejilla escurría una lagrima sin que nadie la viera, Jimmy cerro los puños al ver a Nick tras Cindy. Ese debía de ser _su lugar._

Un lugar en donde el viento era testigo de lo que _Era, fue, y pudo ser._

¿Qué tal?

Bueno espero con todo el corazón de que les haiga gustado. No es para que se pongan depre no claro que no. Si no que necesito que ellos se sientan así para poder narrar lo que les depara los nanobots.

Las emociones y los peligros estarán a flor de piel. Esperare con ansias sus comentarios, ideas, y todo lo que me puedan decir mediante Rewiens. Los quiere Yo. Besos Y abrazos. Que tengan una linda semana ¡Hasta La próxima!


	10. UN ORGULLO SIN LIMITES

_Disfruten sus vacaciones! Ya estamos a 23 de julio e iré toda una semana a a vacacionar fuera de la cuidad, pero ¡Descuiden! Seguiré actualizando semana por semana para que ustedes mis lectores mantengan a raya sus emociones. Ya llegamos al Rewiens 113 espero poder llegar más lejos, pz al fin de cuentas ¡El Fic es de USTEDES! _

_Espero que les agrade la continuación, que todo se pondrá cada vez más interesante._

**Capitulo 10: Un orgullo sin limites.**

El viento soplaba con fuerza, provocando que diera inestabilidad en el puente, este se zangoloteaba demasiado, el viento no tenia piedad y el puente era débil frente a él, demasiado para ser sincera, el puente se mecía como si fuese una hamaca y la única respuesta de los demás era, detenerse por unos instantes.

Para Cindy había un impedimento: Su brazo zafado. No podía sostenerse como a ella le hubiese gustado, solo podía apoyarse de un brazo para sostenerse del barandal de cuerda que el puente le proporcionaba, su cabello desamarrado se enmarañaba entre su rostro, opacándole de vez en cuando la vista.

Miro hacia abajo y sus piernas se flaquerón, ahora comprendía el pánico de Carl en la soga anterior, un pánico _inevitable._ Nick alcanzo a sostener a Cindy. -¿Estas bien?- oyó Jimmy que Nick le preguntaba a la rubia, Cindy asentó con la cabeza y evito ver hacia abajo pero no pudo.

La lava ardiente estaba bajo de ellos, en cualquier momento podía haber una erupción pero eso estaba echado a la suerte o en un dado caso a la manipulación de los nanobots. Se escuchaba el crujir de las tablas por las que pasaban, sentían el vapor que procedia de adentro del volcán, el calor era insoportable, y el viento solo soplaba con mayor dureza burlándose de su situación.

-Jimmy… Tengo miedo.

-Tranquila Betty. Estamos a la mitad del camino- la voz de Quilan había logrado transmitir el miedo que ella tenia, y el niño castaño había sido invadido por el.

"Apenas por la mitad" se dijo Cindy por dentro tras escuchar la voz del genio. Cindy No veía las horas de llegar al otro lado.

-Escuchan eso…- a Nick le temblaba la voz, todos se detuvieron en seco.

-Pronto habrá una erupción volcánica- articulo Jimmy con un poco de orgullo por saberlo- ¿Podrías ir más rápido Vortex?- hablando fuerte para ser escuchado con un poco de veneno en sus palabras.

-Si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho- contestando con la misma intensidad en la voz que la de su enemigo- Las tablas están muy aguadas. No puedo pisar en falso.

-¡Ya que!- exclamó como si no pudiera entenderla.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, todos se agacharon ligeramente para sostenerse, vieron como la lava hervía y creaba grandes burbujas debajo de ellos, la intensidad del calor había aumentado.

- ¡Corran!- fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió para decir a cierto niño genio. Y así fue. Corrieron a paso ligero como podían, sin atascarse en ningún espacio de entre tabla y tabla. Con la esperanza de llegar rápido al otro lado.

-¡Ah!- grito Cindy al pisar una tabla que se rompió, quedando su pierna atascada en la tabla. Los restantes pasaron con cuidado por una de la orillas rebasando a Cindy, Nick fue el único que se quedo parado a una de las orillas después de dejar a Cindy atrás de él. Luego se hinco ligeramente y la trato de ayudar.

Jimmy decidió avanzar junto con Betty, sabia que el tiempo era corto para ellos, al fin de cuentas la odiaba y su necesidad de ganar era más fuerte. La odiaba, era un sentimiento que tenia muy en claro.

-¡Mi brazo! – grito la rubia mientras que Betty cantaba Victoria al llegar al final de puente. Jimmy se quedo a unos pasos del final del puente. Cerro los ojos, debatiéndose por dentro luego se maldijo por lo bajo y regreso a ayudar a Nick.

-¡Que haces Nerdtron!- decía Cindy contrariada.

El genio contesto con una voz gruesa y firme- No pienso ganar tan fácilmente. Esto me servirá para restregártelo en la cara- su voz sonaba fría como si se odiara a si mismo por hacer eso.

-¡Suéltame!- gruño la rubia moviendo el brazo que le dolía- ¡Ah!- grito acompañada de una lagrima, Cindy no sabia a que se debía si al odio de Jimmy o al dolor de su brazo.

A Jimmy ese grito fue lastimero para él. No sabia si por el dolor que ella de seguro sentía o por el rechazo tan grande a consecuencia de su enorme orgullo.

-¡Te vas a lastimar Cindy!- Nick la tomo del brazo.- Tienes que dejarte, te sacaremos. Te lo prometo- Nick intento sonar sincero a Jimmy le pareció algo hipócrita.

Ambos chicos tomaron a Cindy de los hombros. Para Jimmy era difícil jalar sin lastimar el brazo de Cindy. Esta sentía que el brazo se rompería en dos, la sentía pesada, como si le colgara. Cuando ya casi la sacaban, un grito lastimero volvió a salir de los labios de la niña. Esta vez era el pie que estaba atascado.

-Cindy. Tu sabes karate- comenzó a decir Jimmy- Nick y yo te sostendremos mientras partes por la mitad la tabla con tu mano del brazo bueno- Cindy obedeció, Jimmy sentía que casi se le resbalaba pero no le dio motivos a Cindy para que dudara de él.

"Aun funciono" se dijo Jimmy victorioso por dentro "Ser resolutivo" se puntualizo él.

Tras sacarla. La ayudaron a levantarse, esta poco a poco comenzó a caminar cojeando ligeramente de la pierna izquierda. Luego otro ruido los estremeció, Cindy que iba hasta adelante se apresuró un poco más, le seguía Nick y al ultimo Jimmy.

El puente se mecía con mayor frecuencia, sentían que estaban en el aire, que todo estaba al aire, sus cuerpos se estremecían por el miedo que el vapor les proporcionaba, ellos claramente escuchaban que las burbujas explotaban, el tiempo se les agotaba.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Mas rápido!- exclamaba Betty brincando de angustia desde el otro lado, su voz transmitía desesperación.

Jimmy sintió como una roca le caía en la cabeza. El volcán empezaría su actividad. Luego una lluvia de rocas calientes comenzaba a lanzarse desde abajo, provocando que una tabla se rompiera, esta se hallaba justamente en medio del puente, este se rompió provocando que el puente cayera en dos.

La inestabilidad del puente había llegado a su máximo aguante. El pedazo del puente que estaba alado de los chicos se iba cayendo lentamente, chocando contra la pared del volcán. Mientras que esto sucedía varios gritos se escucharon.

Los tres quedaron colgados sujetados de las respectivas tablas que anteriormente pisaban, era inevitable sentirse desesperados, anonadados y preocupados, a Cindy se le dificultaba mucho sostenerse. Todos vieron hacia abajo y pudieron notar como el puente que había llegado a la lava se quemaba, como se fundía en la lava hasta desaparecer.

Cindy intento comenzar a escalar y los otros dos la seguían. El vapor les quemaba, las tablas se humedecían y Cindy no podía más. La tabla de la que se sujeto, se rompió en dos, dejando a sus dedos sin nada que sostenerse.

-¡AH!- gritó como cualquier persona gritaría pero Jimmy la sostuvo del brazo y aprovechando la oportunidad le hablo burlonamente.

-Falta tres pares de tablas Vortex. ¿Tan rápido te dejaras vencer?- ella no contesto pero agradecía que la hubiese salvado.

-¡Suéltame!- su orgullo era más fuerte, sin duda alguna prefería morir e ir al lugar más horripilante de aquel mundo que estar sujeta de su mano.

Tener contacto con su piel, sus ojos, su voz, le era despiadadamente torturante. En su mente resonaba todo aquel odio que se habían jurado en el viento. No permitiría que la lastimara así ni un segundo más

-¿Qué?, ¡Vortex por favor!- menciono con incredulidad.

-¡Prefiero morir a deberte una!

-¡No patalees!, ¡Caeremos!- "No lo permitiré Jimmy", "No te pasara nada por mi culpa" Se dijo ella impresionada. Le preocupaba todo, su salud emocional y la existencia del genio en aquel lugar. -¡No!, ¡No te iras tan fácilmente!- él aun la sujetaba. No por mucho tiempo temía.

Cindy dejo caer todo su pesor- ¡No seas estúpida!- insulto Jimmy perplejo- ¡No te sostendré más!- El genio sentía que solo así ella recapacitaría y tomaría de su mano con la fuerza que él necesitaba.

Jimmy la soltó. Cindy soltándose de la mano de Jimmy grito- ¡Ah!

Nick sin habla escalo y Betty lo ayudo a llegar bien. De pronto volvió a temblar tras eso vio a Cindy caer.

-¡No!- grito el nanobot numero uno desde el platillo, la imagen de la pantalla era perturbadora. Ella no podía morir en el juego. Aun faltaba algo, ella debía llegar al final para que su plan funcionara.

-¿Y ahora?, Nuestro amo la soltó- observaba mientras que le ponía pausa al juego.

-Solo queda por hacer una cosa.

-¡La soltó!-Exclamo 2- ¿Entiendes eso?, ¡La soltó!

-Dos... el juego lo hacemos nosotros mientras las teclas... nos lo permitan.

-¡Cindy!- grito Jimmy mientras veía caer a la rubia. Parpadeo un par de veces mientras que la culpabilidad incremento en su conciencia y la ira era expresada por su mano empuñada, sus pensamientos se nublaron al instante por que de pronto, un gran terodactilo surgió de la nada agarrando a Cindy del cuello de la blusa con sus patas- ¡Cindy!-

Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir, estaba tan sorprendido de todos los acontecimientos que ni siquiera podía hablar. "¡Oh Cindy!, Lo lamento" pensó.

-¡Jimmy!, ¡Sube rápido!- "Pero que…."- dijo Jimmy por dentro al escuchar la voz desesperada de Betty Quilan

La lava estaba subiendo, las burbujas ya casi le llegaban, el genio pensaba en lo idiota que había sido, había perdido mucho tiempo quedando petrificado ante todas esas escenas. La suerte de la rubia estaba echada solo podía salvar su pellejo.

Jimmy termino de escalar para llegar. Betty lo ayudo a subir lentamente, luego un ruido los estremeció dando respingos. El genio tomo la mano de Betty y de trompicones comenzaron a bajar por el gran volcán.

Nick los siguió, el volcán hizo erupción y los tres comenzaron a rodar.

-¡Ahhh!- se escuchaba por parte de Betty, hasta que dejaron de rodar encontrándose con el suelo, la lava rebalsaba por el volcán, y los tres prosiguieron a correr. La lava desapareció. No era nada lógico pero eso había sucedido. Mientras tanto…

-¡AH!- grito Cindy al ver al gran animal, este lo depositaba violentamente en un nido- ¡Lo que me faltaba!- el animal hizo un ruido y luego se echo a volar.

"Genial, ahora tendré que ver la manera de salir de aquí" se dijo mirando de hito en hito el lugar, estaba lejos de todos y de todo pero Cindy no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Jimmy la intento salvarla pero que también la había soltado en el intento.

Eso hizo. La ayudo aunque era su rival. "Lo hizo por lastima" "Para que le debiera" le dijo otra voz interna. "Me soltó" le dijo una tercera voz "Ama a Betty, no a mi" La idea de que su genio andaría con la superficial la invadió.

Soltó una lágrima más. ¿Pero que efecto hacia él en ella? ¿Cómo era que de pronto todo se le había salido de control?

"No. No es nada. No me gusta. No lo quiero y no lo amo." "Es solo un chico idiota" "Nada importante para mi"

Pero nada provocaba esas palabras en ella. No la tranquilizaban, no lograba ignorar lo que ahora sentía.

"Si por cada una de mis negaciones, fuese un gramo de felicidad, tendría felicidad para toda una vida" "Algo me sucede, yo… no puedo. Ya no puedo. Ya no quiero seguir así. Torturándome cada día más con este incierto. Con estos pensamientos"

Cerro los ojos con lagrimas y unas imágenes vino a su memoria. (**Estas imágenes son del fic "el final de los días de Jimmy Neutrón" y "El diario de Cindy" Aun así creo que le entenderán) **

Una en la isla. Otra en donde estaban en una cabaña. Una feria. Una rueda de la fortuna, discusiones sobre el amor, besos, abrazos, miradas fugases, y todas. En todas estaba él.

Escenas en donde él le decía te amo. Allí en su isla favorita. Pero la escena que más le aterraba: Una Cindy de doce años viendo en el crono arco a un Jimmy y Cindy de edad adulta. Con una hermosa vista al mar.

Frustrada abrió los ojos. Otra vez esas visiones. Esas escenas. Algo andaba mal en su mente. Todo era tan real, como si fuesen sucesos de cosas importantes. Ya tenía más de cuatro semanas que estaban allí. Y hace cuatro semanas que su rivalidad había crecido. Era como si su mente hubiese bloqueado esos recuerdos. Escenas reales que prefería ignorar.

Pensar en que ellos alguna vez fueron algo, era fatal. Ella lo recordaría estaba segura. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, solo para toparse una vez más con esos ojos azules….

Jimmy se había mantenido callado por unos minutos mientras que caminaban sin dirección. "¿A dónde te habrás ido? Se preguntaba. "solo espero que estés bien"

No dejaba de pensar en ella, en su estado, en su mirada de pánico, y en su voz temblorosa, se sentía impotente y estúpido. La había lastimado y la había traicionado. Quizás y ella no sintiera nada por él pero no dejaba de ser una chica y de tener sentimientos. No había dejado de traicionarla.

Le había dicho cosas feas, que no se merecía, "Es Cindy… claro que se lo merecía" pero algo dentro de él lo obligaba a ignorarse a si mismo. La había insultado tanto, había ganado tanto el odio de Cindy que desprecio su ayuda, que inclusive prefería morir antes de tener su ayuda. Recordar eso lo deprimió. "No tengo la culpa" "siento algo inexplicable, una furia que no cesa. ¿Celoso yo?, ¡No! ""Es solo competencia, las niñas aun no deben de gustarte, tu eres libre. Nada te atara, nunca nada, te detendrá." Se debatía Jimmy con dos voces en su cabeza.

Pero no era verdad. Jimmy siempre había estado atado a ella en un pasado aunque no lo supiera. El presente no seria la excepción. Aunque en un pasado sus memorias fuesen borradas el amor entre ambos estaba allí. En una parte de su subconsciente.

Estar bien era lo último que podía hacer una Aurora Cintia Vortex. El dolor era insoportable pero tenía que salir de ese nido. ¿A dónde habrá ido el terodactilo? Se preguntaba, más sin embargo el animal no regresaría, los nanobots lo habían inventado solo para un par de segundos. Solo para salvarla.

Se paro como pudo y comenzó a llegar a una de las orillas del nido. Poso una pierna en la orilla del nido para que su pie saliera. ¿Estaba en la copa de un gigantesco árbol? " Vaya. Que creativos" luego como pudo comenzó a bajar del árbol, intentando no hacer mucho esfuerzo en su brazo. Piso en falso y rodo, rodo y rodo hasta encontrarse también con el suelo.

Se levanto a cuestas y miro a su alrededor, el terodactilo había logrado alejarla del volcán y de todo aquel escenario- ¡Hasta que algo bueno me sucede!- Exclamo Cindy, solo ella se escucho. Una luz brillante estaba demasiado cerca, el pasaporte al siguiente nivel, a la rubia se le había ido todo el dolor por unos breves minutos, triunfante comenzó a intentar caminar lentamente acercándose a la luz.

Cogía un poco, la pierna que anteriormente se hallaba en la tabla le dificultaba caminar, estaba tan cerca de allí que los nanobots no podían hacer nada para que ella no pudiera cruzar. Estaba echo la habían alejado tanto que ahora Jimmy, Betty y Nick estarían un nivel diferente a la de Cindy.

-Uno, Hay que nivelarlos- el nanobot largo y azul estaba preocupado.

-Lo siento por la rubia Dos, tendremos que hacerle algo malo para que quede estancada hasta que su príncipe azul la rescate.

-Vaya, al final de cuentas, la rubia si estará sola en el videojuego, sin querer queriendo llegaremos al propósito de todo esto: divertirse con la rubia.

Cindy caminaba de trompicones, se le dificultaba la respiración pero anhelaba terminar con todo eso, odiaba ese lugar, le era repugnante estar sola. No le gustaba estar sola, bastante tenia estar en su casa, sola, en esas cuatro paredes. A veces escuchaba que las propias paredes le cuchicheaban, y que lentamente se hacían más pequeños. En ese momento ella se hacia más pequeña.

A no muy lejos de ahí, en otra dimensión Libby caminaba a grandes zancadas con rumbo al laboratorio del niño genio, Sheen y Carl la seguían exhaustos de discutir con ella.

-Libby- murmuro Carl- ¿Para que entrar al laboratorio? ¿Y si los nanobots nos regresan nuevamente a esa dimensión?

-Si eso sucede. Tendremos la oportunidad de decirles a Cindy y a Jimmy que la solución es morir.

Cindy, en el mundo virtual, en un nivel más avanzado que los otros tres concursantes, maldecía una y otra vez por caminar tanto sin hallar nada que prosiguiera su camino.

La rubia estaba exhausta, sus piernas, su cuerpo, sus ojos, todo ella le pedía descanso, pero se negaba a escucharse, se negaba a pasar un minuto más en aquel lugar, en aquel espacio que comenzaba a fastidiar tanto como al propio genio.

Siguió su camino, miraba un rio que se encontraba a kilómetros de allí, comenzó a caminar jadeando, casi sin aliento, pero con esa fuerza que la caracterizaba, un ruido la estremeció, el miedo incremento, el ruido de un cascabel se escuchaba por doquier. Cindy quedo paralizada, odiaba esas cosas, esas serpientes viles y despiadadas que se arrastraban, que se arrastraban como…

Dejo de pensar y la vio frente a ella, comenzó a correr a todo lo que daba, el rio estaba cerca, pero una planta la hizo tropezar, la serpiente aprovecho, esta se comenzó a enrollar en Cindy.

La rubia se sentía asfixiada, sin poder respirar, ahogándose con sus propios quejidos, solo eso podía hacer a consecuencia de lo que le sucedía, sus gritos eran ahogados.

Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos podía concentrarse, Cindy era claustrofóbica, odiaba estar atada, estar en un solo lugar, rodeada por algo que le oprimiera sus fuerzas.

-¡Uno!, ¡La Mataras!- exclama Dos

-Solo un poco más- murmuro con malicia.

Cindy se sentía mareada, en su cerebro ya no circulaba la oxigenación con tanta libertad, sus labios comenzaban a ponerse morados y su respiración se entrecortaba con frecuencia.

La rubia intento moverse, hacer algo pero era en balde, una de sus manos estaban libres, vio de reojo que alguna especie de plantita estaba muy cerca de ella, era exactamente igual a… ¡A la planta que tranquilizo a la serpiente la vez en que estaban en la isla! ¡Era la misma!

Cindy la tomo, y lo metió entre la boca de la serpiente, Cindy logro sacar su mano antes de que fuese alcanzada por los colmillos. Cindy retrocedió un poco aun tirada en el suelo, una lagrima volvió a surgirle por los ojos.

La serpiente parecía estar allí, sin estarlo, se mantenía con unos ojos inexpresivos y un aire ausente. Justo como la vez que Jimmy la salvo con la misma planta.

Otro ruido la estremeció y se echo a correr ignorando todo lo que sentía. Corrió y vio el rio, lo cruzo con mucha rapidez gracias a su fuerza. Le costó trabajo poder subirse al otro lado pero lo logro.

Un gruñido fue escuchado por sus oídos, al terminar de descansar por leves segundos miro hacia arriba sin dejar de estar boca abajo, luego su mirada se encontró con la de un animal, un animal que parecía estar… enojado.

-Uno, Ya nos pasamos, son demasiadas cosas.

-Vaya. La finalidad es otra ¿Verdad?

Uno ignoraba a Dos mientras que miraba por la Pantalla que Cindy se levantaba de sobre salto. El animal la rodeo gruñendo sin parar, acorralándola en un árbol muy, muy cercano al rio.

El animal aruño su blusa con sus largas garras de una de sus patas, la rubia dio un grito de dolor, luego comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo intentando ser invisible, como única solución y salvación.

El animal volvió a atacarla, arañándola nuevamente esta vez en el rostro, dejándole marcas en sus mejillas, luego atacó nuevamente esta vez en el brazo, los aruños allí fueron más profundos.

Cindy encontró una piedra y la arrojo, el animal se distrajo por unos segundos y Cindy aprovecho para escalar el árbol a trompicones. El animal intentaba saltar pero no podía alcanzarla. Los gritos en aquel lugar se habían vuelto demasiado frecuentes, su voz se estaba cansando pero los gritos no podían ser ahogados.

El animal se canso, y retrocedió unos pasos, camuflajeandose con el mundo, Cindy quiso saber si estaba a salvo, intentó bajar pero se resbalo cayendo de golpe, el suelo la recibió con dureza y frialdad pero sus fuerzas eran tan escasa que ni siquiera se preocupo por levantarse.

Dejo que la frialdad del suelo acompañara sus heridas, que la dureza del suelo la abrazaran manteniendo a raya su dolor, la dureza del suelo hacia que ignorará el dolor, sus pensamientos se habían alejado de todo su cerebro, su respiración por primera vez en aquel lugar se encontraba tranquila, su corazón ya no estaba tan agitado y eso le alegraba.

Cindy estaba a la orilla del rio y poco a poco tras tener una respiración lenta, unas heridas nuevas, unos ojos cansados y una mente desorientada, perdió el conocimiento mientras sus heridas sangraban lentamente.

_¿Qué les parecio? Se que me pase de raya Con Cindy pero lo vi un tanto necesario para que ella piense en algunas cosillas, se que nos les agrada la idea de tener a Nick y A Betty en el juego pero créanme que el Prox cap pasara algo de MUCHO CINDY X JIMMY…. Claro actualizare más rápido si llegamos más lejos… XD…. Peros eguire actualizando.. No se preocupen XD… _

_LOS AMO! ¡Cuídense! ¡Felices Vacaciones! Y no se preocupen, comente ¡Lo K KIERAN!_


	11. SIN TI, SIN MI

**¡**_Chicos!, me alegra mucho tenerlos de vuelta. A continuación este Capitulo será uno de los mejores. Se los a seguro. Lean Bien el titulo ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar? ¡Descúbranlo!_

**Capitulo 11; Sin ti, sin mi.**

El silencio era sepulcral mientras que los tres caminaban, el panorama ante ellos era demasiado raro a comparación a lo que les había sucedido horas atrás. Betty, Nick y Jimmy habían caminado por horas sin Cindy de compañía.

Se notaba la diferencia, al menos con ella existía tensión cosa que los hacia sentirse: Vivos. En cambio estar allí, como si ninguno existiera era: Diferente.

El volcán ya había desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo por obra de los nanobots, eso los tres lo ignoraban, a pesar de eso los temas de conversación eran inactivos. Betty miraba a Jimmy ausente, inexpresivo, absorto en sus pensamientos, en cambio, Nick se veía bastante bien, poco preocupado según el castaño.

Jimmy sentía unas inmensas ansias de desaparecer, estar completamente solo, que la soledad conspirara a su favor y lo dejara absorto en sus pensamientos. Quería pensar con claridad cada una de las situaciones.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron tras un grito de Betty, miro hacia atrás y noto como un montón de avispas se acercaban a ellos y los comenzaban a picotear

-¡Ah!- gritaba una, y otra, y otra vez la chica, mientras que Nick solo se cubría el rostro con una mano y con la otra lo zangoloteaba de un lado a otro evitando a toda costa esas abejas.

-¿Qué hacemos Jimmy?- esperanzada.

-Bueno- bacilo- lo más sensato seria, ¡Correr!

-¿Pero hacia donde imbécil?- irritado.

-No lo se Nick. ¡Corran!

Sus pies comenzaban a trotar pero aquellas abejas canijas picoteaban y picoteaban, lo raro era que sus pieles solo ardían y se quemaban por dentro, más no se irritaba la piel de gran manera, y las abejas que ya habían picado no se morían.

-¡Maldita sea Nerdtron!, ¿Qué diablos es todo esto?

-Se supone que es una de las cosas malévolas que le pasaría a Cindy.

-Si yo fuera ella. Ya te hubiera dado una patada en el trasero- discutían mientras que se alejaban de las abejas como pudieran.

-Si yo fuera ella, pensaría dos veces antes de andar con un idiota como tu.- Los celos vendrían matando a cierto niño genio.

Las abejas no se apiadaban, seguían y seguían, curiosamente estas abejas eran quienes guiaban a los muchachos a un cierta dirección.

Si Nick, Betty o Jimmy intentaban alejarse a una dirección distinta que los demás, se iban en contra de esa persona con mayor hazaña.

Unos monos saltarines salieron de la nada molestando a todos y ahuyentando a las abejas, estas desaparecieron pero los monos seguían allí, haciendo que los tres corrieran por una misma dirección.

Los monitos estaban locos de remate, saltaban, gritaban, se rascaban las cabezas y se lanzaban hacia ellos. Uno había subido por la cabeza de Betty despeinándola toda, como queriéndola des pulgar. A Nick, le quitaron las paletas que llevaba en las bolsas de su chamarra, y a Jimmy lo tomaban de la pierna como para que este los arrastrara.

Betty no dejaba de gritar, trasmitía pánico y desesperación, para Jimmy era el colmo y también irritante escuchar tanta bulla por parte de los monos y de los gritos de Betty.

Jimmy guardo silencio al ver la luz. Con gritos, palabras y señas les dio a entender a los demás que la luz se hallaba allí, muy cerca. Al genio se le paso la idea de que pronto avanzarían a un nivel más pero luego una duda inundo su cerebro, ¿Y Cindy? ¿Qué había sido de Cindy?

En el mundo real Sheen, Libby y Carl veían que el platillo volador se encontraba allí en el laboratorio. Comenzaron a acercarse más a ellos con mucho sigilo pero Carl, tropezó con algo tirando, todo lo que había en una mesa a su derecha cayó.

El platillo volador dio un giro de ciento sesenta grados.

-Uno.. ¿Les damos más probadita del mundo virtual?

-No- el nanobot gordo y rojo rolaba los ojos, su amigo era demasiado estúpido para él- Si hacemos eso, estos niños contaran que muriendo es la solución, tampoco pueden quedarse aquí, asustémoslos.

Dos en un teclado comenzó apretar varios botones hasta que un holograma de un hombre lobo apareció. Los niños comenzaron a gritar. El laboratorio siempre les había dado miedo. Más aun si no se hallaba un cierto niño genio.

La luz estaba frente a ellos nuevamente, Jimmy se detuvo en seco y no camino para cruzarla, Betty y Nick lo veían incrédulos, incapaces de actuar por cuenta propia.

-Jimmy, ¿Cruzamos?

-Cindy- murmuro viendo a Nick y a Betty- ¿Qué pasara con Cindy?

-Eso jamás te ha importado Rey tonto. ¿Por qué ahora si?

-En primer lugar- comenzó a espetarle- no es de tu incumbencia mis intereses, en segundo lugar limítate a pensar y afirmar por mi, y en tercer lugar. No se si sea bueno irnos, si Cindy aun se halla en este nivel no se si volvamos a verla.

-Espero y estén contestos. Cindy esta en peligro, y a ustedes gusto les debe de dar.

A Jimmy no le gusto el comentario y no se contuvo. Sus manos rodeaban el cuello del chico, poco a poco lo fulminaba con la mirada, la ira del genio no ceso. Quería estrangularlo pero se contuvo.

-Intente salvarla. Me siento como un idiota por no mantenerla a salvo. Bastante tengo con mi conciencia. Gracias- tras decir esas palabras retiro sus manos. Nick se limito a sacudirse el cuello de su camiseta.

-Mira Nerdtron, solo sácanos de aquí, si tu conciencia esta tan sucia por matar a Cindy, entonces no la ensucies más matándonos a nosotros. Lleguemos al final y la salvemos.

Era cierto ¿Y si Cindy estaba muerta? Era demasiado probable. Había muchos peligros en aquél lugar, y Cindy no estaba en óptimas condiciones para seguir jugando, además se hallaba sola, y normalmente en las películas de terror cuando un grupo se separa, el que anda solo, el más problemático muere.

¿Y si los nanobots al ver a Cindy solo aprovechaban la ocasión para enloquecerla? ¿Era realmente probable que Cindy enloqueciera más?, ¡Es Cindy!, el genio quedo petrificado con sus pensamientos, Nick y Betty solo andaban con miramientos.

-Jimmy. Sea lo que sea, hay que cruzar. Atrás no hay nada.

Hugh. En el patio de su casa. Había escuchado muchos ruidos. Luego se asomo por el laboratorio curioso de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el mundo virtual Jimmy miro la luz. Decidido la traspaso. Al hacerlo noto que se hallaban en una especie de campo o bosquecito. El lugar era demasiado húmedo. La brizna del viento y ese olor a humedad estaba demasiado presente.

Pocos segundos después comenzó a llover. La lluvia mojaba todo su cuerpo y hacia que la preocupación por cubrirse fuese mayor, Jimmy miraba a Betty que se abrazaba. Nick en cambio solo caminaba. No había donde ni como cubrirse más que quedarse debajo de las copas de los arboles.

Así lo hicieron pero una corazonada de seguir le perturbaba a Jimmy.

-¿No es raro?- Preguntó

-¿Que cosa? -Preguntaron al unísono Betty y Nick

-Que lloviera. Que lloviera como si quisiera indicarme algo.- pensaba solo en él- Lo siento. Quise decir, indicarnos algo.

-¿Agua?, ¿llanto?- contestaba Betty al azar

-"Eso es"- Jimmy trasteaba – "Cindy debe estar llorando, los nanobots me tienen en sus manos- el genio trato de limitarse y no pensar.

- ¿Qué habrá sido de Cindy?- preguntaba Nick con la intensión de darle celos.

-No lo se. Nada bueno, te lo aseguro- dijo cortantemente

-Quizás y un lobo se la haya comido, o el terodactilo la llevo como cena para ella y sus hijos, o, o, ¡Ya se!, murió de miedo…

-¡Betty!- Nick exclamo furioso- ¡Deja de escupir tu veneno!, ¡ya sabemos que la odias!

-¡No le grites así!- defendió el genio con la intención de lastimar al chico

-¡Ja!, ¡Claro!, A ustedes les vale lo que a ella le suceda, ¡Total!, sus pareja esta aquí mismo, ¿Qué les puede importar perder a alguien?

- ¡Claro que Vortex me importa!, ¡Yo hice este maldito juego!, lo que le pase, ¡Es mi responsabilidad!- añadió exclamando nada orgulloso.

- ¡También es mi responsabilidad!- espeto Nick- Es mi futura novia, y como tal debo de estar a su lado- Adoraba la expresión de Jimmy- ¡Me preocupo!

-¡Ya basta!- esta vez fue Betty- ¿Podrían dejar de discutir por esa estúpida?

-No es ninguna estúpida Betty. Es nuestra compañera. Es mi amiga- remarco- aunque suela ser odiosa no la olvido como persona.

-¿Acaso estas enamorado?- pregunto Nick burlonamente- ¿Qué te paso Betty? ¿Acaso tu novio prefiere a Cindy y no a ti?

-¡No estoy enamorado de Cindy!- respondió a los cuatro vientos- solo pregunté que significaba la lluvia, no pregunte para dar pauta a todas estas conversaciones.

-No se si tenga que ver con eso- murmuro Nick señalando algo desde lo lejos, Jimmy rolando los ojos hizo caso a Nick y miro hacia donde este apuntaba. Una especie de rio se miraba desde lo lejos.

-Idiota- Le dijo Neutrón a Nick- Me lo hubieras dicho más tarde.

Nick Había podido distinguir desde lo lejos un arroyo, al genio se le figuro que el camino estaba por allí, así que les dijo a los otros dos que caminaran hacia ese rumbo, que según iban en camino a el para beber y descansar allí. Que la lluvia no les haría un daño real. Así que ambos lo siguieron.

Era raro como la noción del tiempo se perdía. El hambre y la sed no existían. Pero el arroyo seria un excelente lugar para poder descansar.

-¡Hey!, ¡Neutrón!

-¿Ahora que come paleta?- no fue necesario que le contestaran, vio hacia el horizonte y se dio cuenta que al otro lado del arroyo había un cuerpo, su corazón se detuvo en seco- ¡Cindy!

Estaba ahí, ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos, podía asegurarlo en nombre de la ciencia, ahí estaba. Ahí. Su corazón dio un vuelvo "Esta inconsciente o dormida, una de las dos opciones". El genio corrió con todas sus fuerzas gritando el nombre de la rubia, a cambio solo el silencio le contestaba.

Sentía que el corazón se le salía. Sus piernas iban a todo lo que iba. Rápidamente llego a la orilla del arroyo. Se detuvo pero prefirió no pensar así que se tiro al agua. Jimmy nado al otro lado como pudo, la distancia era corta, la intensidad del arroyo quizás no.

Eso no le importaba. Prefería morir en el intento con tal de calmar sus grandes ansias de tenerla en sus brazos. De mirarle el rostro, de intentar ayudarle. No la odiaba. No. Eran celos. Lo aceptaría con tal de ganar fuerza contra la corriente para llegar ahí.

Logro sujetarse de la orilla. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta que quedo fuera del agua. Vio a Cindy, la copa del árbol le daba la sombra necesaria pero se miraba, fatal.

Su cuerpo estaba llena de aruñones, una en la mejilla izquierda y otra en la derecha. La sangre en ella podía hacerse notar, su rostro y sus manos estaban oscuras por la suciedad, su cuerpo frágil, pequeño y delgado le hacia añicos a su corazón.

Estaba exhausto, su aliento se lo indicaba. Nick y Betty intentaron cruzar de igual manera. Nick ayudo a Betty logrando llegar.

Cuando los dos estaban fuera del agua observaron como Jimmy tenia abrazada a Cindy, tocando levemente su cabello. Nick se acercó. Ella estaba inconsciente y con las heridas entre abiertas, como si estas fuesen casi recientes.

-Cindy… estarás bien. Te lo prometo- murmuro para ella- No puedo hacer nada chicos. Solo esperar- anuncio para los demás. "No quiero esperar", "Quiero confirmar lo que creo sentir"

-Iré en busca de alimento. Pero tengo miedo. ¿Me acompañas Jimmy?- pregunto con la esperanza de que la escena que a presenciaba se disolviera en el aire gracias a sus encantos.

-Que vaya Nick. Debo de quedarme. Si convulsiona yo estaré aquí. Sabré que hacer-

Nick gruño- No estoy de acuerdo con que te quedes tú, será mi novia, yo debo de quedarme a cuidarla.

Neutrón le lanzo una mirada asesina- Eso nadie te lo quita, será tu novia y de nadie más- respondió intentando sonar tranquilo- Pero lamentablemente mi novia necesita compañía, y tu novia esta herida. ¿Acaso te crees más inteligente que yo? ¿Sabrás que hacer con ella?

Nick dudoso no contesto- Eso suponía. Ahora, haz lo mismo que yo, cuida a mi novia de buena manera ¿Ok?- Amenazo sin realmente amenazar- O que, ¿Temes que ella se pueda enamorar de mi? ¿Acaso no estas seguro de lo que tienes?, yo si lo estoy, por eso no necesito ponerme a gruñir solo porque mi futura novia estará con otro chico.

El chico no debatió, de mala gana los dos hicieron caso, Nick prefería obedecerle, tenia miedo y hambre como para quedarse a pelear con ese psicópata, Betty de su parte estaba furiosa por que Jimmy había preferido cuidar a la rubia y no a ella, pero lo ultimo que quería era pelear con él. Los dos Tomaron un rumbo dejando allí a Jimmy.

-Cindy. Lo siento…- El genio la dejo acostada, se quito su playera roja y la exprimió un poco. Con ella comenzó a limpiarle las heridas de su mejilla a su amiga. La enemistad que le tenía se había esfumado, se lo había llevado la corriente del arroyo.

Sus palabras de enemistad habían sido ahuyentadas por el miedo, y ese reto de quitarla del camino para vencerla se había ido con el viento. El viento había sido testigo de que su odio no era odio. Y su enemistad, no era enemistad.

Jimmy seguía limpiándola, lo hizo con tal delicadeza que hasta el mismo se sorprendía. Ver su sangre lo hacia sentirse mas miserable. Un verdadero idiota. Siguió limpiando todo su rostro, observando con sumo cuidado cada una de sus facciones, se percato que su cuello estaba algo hinchado como si algo la hubiese, _ahorcado._

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y hacia que no pudiera ver esos ojos verdes, en sus labios se veía una leve cortada, pero aun así estaban hermosamente perfectos, unos labios bien formados y un tanto delgados.

Jimmy le saco el cabello que le tapaba la frente, acaricio sus manos con delicadeza y elegancia, entrelazo sus manos con la de ella y la apretó fuertemente. Observo su cuerpo, se veía frágil, linda e inocente.

Quería confirmar lo que sentía, quería saber si realmente sentía algo por ella, quería saber si esa rivalidad era rivalidad o solo era amor. Quería saber si cometería un error al convertirse novio de Betty. Quería saber quien seria realmente su primer y verdadero amor.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, su corazón se agitaba conforme se acercaba, su respiración era extremadamente entre cortada, estaba nervioso, como nunca en su vida lo había estado, él no era de esos que le temían a la gente, no era de los que tenían pánico escénico.

Se acercó, y sintió en su nariz un rico olor a Jazmín, recordaba que ese mismo perfume había usado ella en su primera cita, cuando la feromona los enamoro. Esa fragancia que la caracterizaba inundaba su olfato, y sus ojos solo tenían una imagen: Cindy.

"Me probare que esto es solo porque te tengo cerca Vortex" "lo que siento no puede ser amor" "Mis ansias de que estés bien solo son a consecuencia de mi conciencia, de que soy el culpable de todos estos problemas"

Sus labios se mantuvieron en contacto. Solo eso en contacto. Sus labios estaban tan cálidos y suaves que una satisfacción corrió por su piel. La estaba besando. Besando sin el permiso de ella.

A ella, a ella que siempre jugaba a ganarle, a ella que siempre le causa problemas, besaba a la chica que más odiaba con toda su alma, a la persona que tanto contrariaba, a quien nunca lo escuchaba, a su más grande némesis, a su más grande rival: A Cindy Vortex.

La rubia hizo un pequeño gemido como si se fuese a levantar- Te odio- murmuro con una expresión de frustración.

Asustado y de sobresalto se separo, pero la mantuvo entre sus brazos para seguirla limpiando, para proporcionarle de su calor, en el rostro de la chica se creo una especie de puchero, apretando sus ojos con fuerza marcando en su frente unas pequeñas líneas.

-Y yo a ti- contesto Jimmy, sabia que todo eso del amor pasaría, quizás no tan rápido como estaba sucediéndole, y muchos menos se olvidaría de ella con tanta agilidad. A ella que la había conocido desde pequeña, toda su infancia, casi de toda la vida podía asegurar. Más sin embargo, él no sabia que así era. No sabia que, en un pasado ellos ya habían sido algo.

Que habían luchado por su amor y que por su decisión se había borrado de la mente. No sabía que ya había un par de historias escritas en su vida, ignoraba ese hecho por que él así lo había decidido. Él había terminado con ella solo para mantenerla a salvo, y se habían borrado la memoria para que ya no hubiera escenas amorosas entre ellos dos.

Su memoria creía que la olvidaba, pero su cariño le había sido infiel, y ahora la historia se repetía, sus corazones volvían a latir por el otro. Dolía como si una espada lo cortara sin saber.

Era fácil pensar que saliendo de ese juego la perdería para siempre, ella con Nick y él con Betty, que su mente se había fundido en ella. Que un lugar virtual lo hiciera comprender de la gravedad de las cosas.

Era difícil de creer que quizás, solo quizás ella en verdad lo odiara, que en verdad quisiera lastimarlo, y que en verdad sintiera algo por Nick, que las oportunidades con ella jamás existirían.

Y era duro de aceptar que había dejado de crecer, que a partir de esos momentos ella podía significar algo más en su vida, algo más que una simple compañera de aventuras. Era duro de aceptar que por culpa de su venganza ahora él estuviera quemándose con fuego. Y que ella en cuestiones de orgullo se mantuviera tan intacta.

Sonrió. Sonrió levemente.- "Nada. No sintió nada, no se despertó como en los cuentos de hadas, por que yo no soy su príncipe y ella no es la protagonista de mi historia, Nada. No sentí nada." -Se dijo él mintiéndose a si mismo. Mintiendo e insultando a su inteligencia pero el corazón lo iba atraicionar y ese beso que le robo secretamente no lo iba a poder olvidar.

Nadie. Nadie lo había hecho sentirse así: Tan vacío, débil y tan estúpido.

La contemplaba todavía, Cindy se veía tan bonita, tan tranquila, tan real, como una linda niña incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Pero en realidad ella era vengativa, igual o peor que él.

¿Qué haría cuando ella despertara? ¿Cómo iba ignorar el hecho de que la había besado secretamente? ¿Cómo volver a sentir odio e indiferencia a la persona que ahora…le atraía?

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces como si esa fuese la manera de borrar el hecho de que todo lo que sucediera estaba siendo real.

La había vuelto a besar por tercera ocasión (Según él) y como siempre, era un beso totalmente virtual, robado e insignificante como debió de haber sido, durante todo estos años. Esta vez no seria la excepción.

-Me odias, ¿No Cindy?, no te preocupes. Me encargare de que nuestros sentimientos sigan así- Sin ti, sin mi Vortex.

Respiro hondo- Sin ti, sin mí.

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué puede suceder? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Betty y Nick tienen la corazonada de que Jimmy esta enamorado y no precisamente de Betty? ¿Jimmy podrá fingir que nada ocurrio? ¿Cuánto tiempo les queda de vida?_

_¡No me maten!, ¡Solo comenten! Díganme lo que sienten y piensan, comentarios, dudas, y si me odian, háganmelo saber. Gracias._

_Los ama. YO!_


	12. TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS DE LA VERDAD

_Hola! Bueno, como esta es la ultima vez que actualizo estando de vacaciones así que me daré el time de hablar con cada uno de ustedes. Pero no se preocupen seguiré actualizando cada semana. XD! Por cierto este capitulo es dedicado para __**Sinaya 19 y soy may**_

**Sihaya19:** Me da mucha alegría que hayas vuelto a leerme, la verdad es que extrañaba tus comentarios, son muy graciosos, reales, me dan ánimos para continuar y además. Me das a entender que realmente lo entiendes, pues eres de las pocas que me dice como se sintió en el transcurso de los capítulos, bueno sabes a que me refiero, como la ves que me comentaste lo de las "rayitas" bueno niña, besos! (También deseo que sea un feliz regreso a clases)

**Sombra de Maldad:** Te admiro mucho, por ser tan fiel a cada uno de mis capítulos a pesar de que a diferencia de mis demás lectores, tu no eres fan de la serie, mas sin embargo me dejas comentarios muy lindos que me dan a entender que en verdad lo lees, ambos sabemos que para un escritor eso significa mucho, Gracias.

**soy may:** Eres una de las niñas mas lindas! Y una súper amiga por que aunque no te conozco estas allí dándome ánimos a escribir y de igual manera, me das comentarios muy positivos, y se que me lees y me dices lo que en verdad te parecio, te quiero mucho en especial por tu mp de amistad. Besos.

**Sara pinguina rockera:** Me alegra que te haiga gustado mucho el beso de Jimmy y Cindy, me alegra mucho que me sigas, gracias.

**francisca 17:** Si, te hize caso e hize los caps un poco mas largos, y pues que bien que haigas notado la mejoría, te lo agradezco.

**luly1:** Gracias por leer, además te apoyare.

**frida suarez:** Gracias niña, además espero con ansias tu siguiente cap de Jimmy x Cindy.

**Carlitahl.** ¡SEguire actualizando no te preocupes!

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Wow te acordaste lo de los monos y además, me dejaste un rewiens en donde me doy cuenta que en verdad me leíste, muchas, muchas gracias pues me has seguido desde "El final de los días".

**sebas li 2496:** Gracias!, me alegra mucho que te haiga gustado, tanto el trama como las cosas que suceden, se te agradece.

**mikuru furukawa:**Si, la beso jaja, que bueno que te guste lo del odio- amor, seguimos en contacto.

Bueno, son todos los que me comentaron en el ultimo capitulo, asi que ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS; ME HACEN FELIZ! Ahora el fic.

**Capitulo 12: Tan cerca y tan lejos de la verdad.**

Cindy comenzó a moverse ligeramente y abrió los ojos con sumo cuidado. La luz del sol le opacaba la vista, sus pestañas parpadearon un par de veces antes de escuchar una voz muy similar.

-Cindy, todo esta bien- la voz sonaba tranquila y chistosa, Jimmy rio por lo mucho que se esforzaba Nick en hablar dulcemente.

A Cindy le dolía la cabeza, exactamente en la cien- Ah… ¿Dónde estoy?

-Ya estoy aquí mi amor- Nick se arrodillaba a lado de la rubia- Yo estoy a tu lado- Jimmy rolaba los ojos. Era él quien la había cuidado y besado y Nick le robaba el crédito.

-Díganme que aun vivo en el juego virtual y que no he perdido- rogo ella.

-Si Cindy. Aun continúas en el mundo virtual- reconocía sencillez en las palabras de Jimmy, se lo decía sin una gota de egoísmo.

-Hemos perdido todo un día, anocheció y volvió a salir el sol mientras ella dormía. ¿Podemos seguir?- Betty estaba enfadada ya que toda la atención solo era para la rubia.

-¡Ah!, siento como si una gran camión hubiese pasado sobre mi.

-¿Qué te duele?

-Solo el brazo zafado, la pierna ya esta mucho mejor, y la cabeza tal vez sea solo una consecuencia de la caída, se me pasara Neutrón.

-¡Genial!, ahora sigamos ¿Quieren?, no nos detendremos solo por ella.

-Tienes razón Betty, el camino esta libre, yo no le estoy pidiendo a nadie que se quede conmigo- rolo los ojos

-Pero aquí me quedare- Nick le dedico una leve sonrisa- A tu lado siempre

-Y dime Nick ¿Le hiciste esa misma promesa a todas las paletas de caramelo?- pregunto, las chicas rieron por lo bajo.- Ya que Cindy esta en mejores manos. Nos podemos ir- Jimmy que estaba alado de Cindy decidió levantarse y ponerse a caminar. Betty lo siguió.

-Nick. Ayúdame a levantarme, seguiremos nuestro rumbo.

-¿Segura?

-¡Totalmente!

-¿Y tu dolor Vortex?-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- Jimmy la ponía así, malhumorada.

-Si, ya esta bien. La fuerza en su voz me lo dice- Punto para Neutrón más una sonrisa en el rostro- El termómetro de gruñona esta en un buen rango. Sobrevivirá- se burlo él.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta después toparse con un gran lago, un inmenso lago.

-Ese lago no estaba hace rato, No ha simple vista.

-Nick. Mis nanobots inventan las cosas a su paso y … -"¿Por qué salvaron a Cindy con ese terodactilo?" se pregunto él analizando las cosas muy de repente- Todo puede suceder aquí- miro a Cindy de reojo recordando que ese lugar virtual le dio a demostrar sus sentimientos por ella.

-No sé si pasar al otro lado sea lo mejor.

-Yo creo. Es lo único diferente de todo este lugar. Supongo que ellos quieren que crucemos.

Los chicos se aventaron al agua y comenzaron a nadar. La noche ya estaba cayendo y como siempre no había estrellas en ese lugar. El agua estaba helada, nadar se les dificultaba por la intensidad del frio, sus cuerpos no se acostumbraban a él.

Nick iba hasta delante, era el más fuerte de todos, más sus clases de natación lo ayudaban a nadar con naturalidad, luego le seguían Jimmy y Cindy, estos iban al par ya que ella por su brazo zafado se le dificultaba pero aun así ella era la mejor nadadora en su clase de natación, sabia como mantenerse flotando sin dificultad alguna. Jimmy por su lado iba a la par para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, aunque no se lo agradeciera ni lo sabría.

Betty que como siempre, por el vestido, iba hasta atrás de todos. De pronto escucharon un fuerte ruido, podían sentir la energía de algo, o alguien, como si se tratara de algún ser vivo acuático, todos se apresuraron a seguir, mientas que los cuatro corazones comenzaban a palpitar fuertemente.

Cindy vio como Nick de pronto se sumergía en el gran lago, era obvio que él no lo provocaba, que algo, sin duda alguna, lo arrastraba hacia el fondo del agua.

-¡Nick!,- Cindy se metió al agua, Jimmy lo siguió para ver si podía ayudarla a salvarlo. "lo quiere" se dijo él por dentro "Lo ayudara por que lo quiere" Jimmy se mentía así mismo para alejar sus sentimientos.

Veían como Nick tenia un tentáculo en su cuello, era un calamar gigante demasiado furioso, Cindy intento gritar pero sus labios se lo impedían, si lo hacia se ahogaría.

Nick sentía como se estaba asfixiando, el tentáculo en su cuello le impedía mantenerse bajo el agua sin respirar, sus pulmones no pudieron apoyarlo por mucho tiempo ya que, le pedían a grito que este abriera la boca. Nick cedió, y comenzó ahogarse con el agua, al respirar le entraba agua por la nariz y sentía como claramente se asfixiaba.

Bruscamente Nick, posaba sus manos sobre el tentáculo que lo tenia preso, con todas sus fueras quiso quitárselo, en compañía sus piernas pataleaban, era en balde y en vano ya e asfixia que tenia lo hacia sentirse vulnerable.

Cindy, nadó más al fondo como pudo para intentar salvarlo. Cindy tiro de la mano de Nick pero un tentáculo le dio alguna especie de bofetada a Cindy, esta sin querer su cuerpo nado un poco hacia atrás y luego vio a Nick, que dejaba de zangolotearse. El genio se acercó a Cindy deteniéndola a seguir nadando al notar que esta volvería a intentarlo llevándola a la superficie del lago.

-¡Pude salvarlo!-

-¡Era imposible!, ¡Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados!, ¡El calamar lo asfixio! ¿Querías que te atrapara y te pusieras morada?

-Pero…- la voz de la chica estaba temblorosa- No hice nada…

-Lo intentaste. Ibas ahogarte- su voz era dura- Ahora nademos hasta estar a salvo.

Betty casi llegaba, mientras que los rivales seguían a la mitad del lago, de pronto el calamar gigante llego a la superficie del lago dejándose ver. Los ojos del animal se vieron directamente con la de los chicos que, aterrados no movieron ningún musculo pero un grito femenino se escucho provocando que el calamar se girara noventa grados.

Betty se arrepentía por haber gritado, ahora el calamar la miraba fijamente desde la cabeza hasta los brazos que flotaban en el agua, un escalofrió atroz paso por el cuerpo de la morena, y con mucho miedo siguió avanzando, mientras nadaba, gritaba y al calamar se le hizo muy fácil solo mover un tentáculo, ahora este la sostenía fuertemente del cuerpo.

Betty gritaba con desesperación, sin hacer pausa de entre grito y grito, cerraba y abría los ojos con la intención de que así desapareciera lo que veía, zangoloteaba sus piernas y sus manos ni siquiera hacían algo para zafarse del monstruo.

-¡Ah!, ¡Auxilio!- Vociferaba- ¡Comete a otros, no a mi!, ¡Soy demasiado bonita para morir así!- decía sin pensar.

-¡Betty!- exclamo Jimmy avanzando hacia el animal, Cindy lo siguió cuando de pronto los tentáculos la atraparon. Ambas estaban atadas al Calamar.

-¡Ah!, ¡Ayúdame Jimmy!, ¡Ah!- Betty pateaba, se retorcía y se zangoloteaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cindy solo se mantenía al margen.

-¡Esperen!- El calamar se dejaba caer en el lago para ir descendiendo poco a poco, Cindy y Betty quedaban a pocos centímetros de tocar nuevamente el agua, Jimmy se había acercado levemente al Calamar sin provocar tantos movimientos.

-¡A mi!,- dijo Betty- Sálvame a mi- Jimmy tomo de las manos a las dos, pero Betty se había soltado levemente provocando que Jimmy soltara a Cindy para ir tras ella. La rubia tomo una gran bocarada de aire antes de sumergirse por completo, cosa que Betty ignoro.

Estando debajo de la superficie, Jimmy trataba de liberar a Betty, Cindy trataba de liberarse también, para ella era un poco fácil, pues tenía mucha fuerza en el cuerpo, y además sabía usarla.

Betty sentía que no iba aguantar allí tanto tiempo, no sabían que era peor: Morir por que diste todo, o morir por ser una estúpida cobarde, Betty maldecía el segundo en que sus labios gritaron, sabia que moriría y que dejaría a los dos solos…

La morena había abierto la boca, se ahogaba con el agua, se comenzó a poner morada y de pronto cerro los ojos, al ver que la había perdido decidió ir ayudar a Cindy quien estaba a punto de lograr quitarse de encima el tentáculo.

El calamar se hundía más a las profundidades.

-"Si distraigo al calamar, quizás Cindy pueda escapar sola"- Jimmy soltó a Cindy de la mano, Cindy se dio cuenta de ello.

La rubia se zangoloteó a un más, Jimmy quien estaba comenzando a querer ascender vio la fuerza de la chica, el genio manoteaba en frente del calamar quien por alguna razón lo ignoraba "¿Que pasa?" se pregunto, y al ver que era en vano regreso a ayudar a la rubia y juntos lograron que el tentáculo que la tenia presa se soltara poco a poco.

Ambos nadaron hacia la superficie, al llegar tomaron una gran porción de aire. Sus cabellos mojados cubrían todo su rostro, su ropa estaba pesada por el agua, y su respirar se les dificultaba ya que sus pulmones estaban a punto de colapsar si no tomaban el aire suficiente.

Comenzaron a nadar hacia la orilla, era inevitable sentir frio en sus cuerpos, el viento soplaba con fuerza. Sus labios estaban pálidos y fríos al igual que sus rostros. Sus piernas se estaban entumiendo, sus ojos tenían poca visibilidad gracias a sus cabellos y la orilla estaba cada vez más cerca.

Jimmy fue el primero en llegar, comenzó a subir a la tierra como podía, Cindy, que estaba dolida tanto física como emocionalmente se quedo flotando una milésima de segundos. Jimmy la ayudo a subirla y a la hora de estar allí retiro sus manos rápidamente de las manos de Jimmy.

Todo parecía estar bien, sin ningún otro problema que enfrentar, a excepciones del inmenso frio tanto que temblaban descontroladamente, de sus piernas y brazos entumidos y del grave dolor de cabeza por el mismo frio.

Parecía todo estar bien en cuanto a la bestia. Pero el calamar de pronto surgió de las aguas acercando sus tentáculos en la tierra. Jimmy y Cindy comenzaron a correr a trompicones, sin quitar la vista hacia atrás. Los tentáculos alcanzaron a Cindy de las piernas, Jimmy tiro de ella y con facilidad el calamar dejo a la rubia.

Cuando los tentáculos estaban fuera de su alcance se detuvieron sentándose en el suelo. -Que cerca- menciono Jimmy jadeando…

-Ibas a dejarme. Preferiste salvar a Betty al ver que no tenia probabilidad de vivir me salvaste a mi, pero ibas a dejarme. Me abandonaste un par de segundos.

El genio abrió fuertemente los ojos, era verdad pero tenia una razón- Alguien tiene que llegar al final del juego Cindy, si no todos quedaran atrapados en este lugar. Se supone que era así. Así deje dicho.

-¡Claro!, ¡Como querías ganar!- Ella se levanto del suelo cruzando los brazos, su voz era fría, distante, llena de odio y dolor.

-No Cindy. Yo solo quería salvarlos, a todos Cindy. A todos. No iba a dejarte, además, ¡te acabo de salvar!, ¡Pude haber dejado que el calamar te arrastrara de vuelta a la orilla!

-¡Y por eso te arrepientes!

-¡No me arrepiento!, ¿Podrías confiar en mi al menos como persona?

-¡Tu me metiste en esto!, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te crea?

-¡Piensa lo que quieras Vortex!, ¡Es totalmente inútil hablar contigo!

-¡Si!, ¡Claro!- Se burlo- Por que soy estúpida ¿No?

-¡No dije eso!, ¡Es solo que siempre…

-¡Cállate Nerdtron!, ¡Me ibas a dejar y punto final!- se sentó bajo un árbol aun cruzada de brazos para calentar su cuerpo, temblaba de frio bruscamente y su cuerpo estaba totalmente frio, con las manos y pies entumidas. Jimmy sentía lo mismo, por lo que decidió cruzar los brazos para calentarse.

Cindy frotaba sus manos entre sus brazos, tenia escalofríos y sus labios estaban completamente morados y su cara palidecía aun más que antes.

-Cindy… debemos estar juntos para proporcionarnos calor o si no, nos dará hipotermia- Murmuro con una enorme sonrisa enigmática, a él no le perjudicaría tenerla tan cerca.

-¡ja!, Nii…looca…- se volvió a levantar para irse pero sus piernas se tropezaron y volvió a caer- No….te..te….buu…rr… .ss..

-No me burlare Cindy. Pero si no hacemos algo para mantener nuestra temperatura tendrás una leve hipotermia que es temblores, confusión mental y torpeza de movimientos.

-D…e…. Nin…nin…gu..gu…na for…for…ma per..mi..ti..re eso

-¡Bah!, como quieras.

Corrió el tiempo, lento, frio, y torturante con un silencio absoluto, sepulcral. Jimmy comenzaba a comprender por que ambos eran rivales, el ser tan diferentes y orgullosos los convertía en aceite y agua, en polos desiguales, en enemigos mortales.

Su forma tan cortante, tan tosca, la manera en que prefería perder más por lo menos, lo terca que podía ser, todo eso provocaba que solo le dieran ganas de hacerse a aun lado.

De pensar que en realidad era una niña odiosa, y que entre ellos solo podría existir una cosa. Odio y nada más. Porqué esa mirada fría y distante le decía: Tan cerca y tan lejos de ti. Y así debía de ser como lo fue durante toda su vida.

-¿Sabes Cindy?- Intento decirle algo pero fue inútil, tenia demasiado frio y cansancio como para querer iniciar un enfrentamiento más, todo tenia límites y él estaba por llegar al suyo.

-Dime Nerdtron… Habla- el que no le hablara era una gran intriga para ella, pues en su mente solo estaban ideas de odio, odio y más odio.

-Olvídalo. Sera inútil.- "Si te quieres morir muérete" Se dijo ya vencido.

-Neutrón…- dijo ella un poco tranquila.

-¿Que?- aun con una pequeña porción de esperanza.

-Te odio- Odiaba que eso lo hiciera reírse, reírse por que al menos aun lo odiaba. Eso era una distancia para el amor pero un acercamiento para tenerla cerca como humano, como la ha tenido durante todo estos años. Cindy no entendía la pequeña risa, pero era reconfortarte esa pequeña mirada.

-Me alegra.

- Pues se te nota genio.

- Me alegra por que al menos no tienes confusión mental aunque si tengas los temblores y los torpes movimientos.

-Jaja. Muy gracioso ¿No?- con ese sarcasmo que la caracterizaba tanto.

-Tranquila Vortex. Aun te falta la desorientación, la seminconsciencia y un poco de perdida de memoria. Cuando eso suceda asústate, por que ganare el juego.

-Eso… quie…res. Pero mi cuerpo podrá aguantar Nerdtron, así que dime cual será el ultimo paso de hipotermia, así sabré cuando estés a punto de morir virtualmente.

-Ja!... La niña se preocupa- Burlonamente- Aun me falta mucho niñita, pero por si quieres saber en que momento te ganare, será cuando tu te duermas con el cuerpo tan frio. Inconscientemente perderás la conciencia dormida, tus pupilas se dilataran y tus latidos cardiacos… bueno… eso… lo… lo podrás… deducir.

Cindy volteo la cara para limpiarse la lágrima que saldría de sus ojos, los cuales cerro fuertemente para después abrirlos y así volver a ver a Jimmy con odio.

-Solo quedamos tú y yo Vortex, uno de los dos llegara al final y salvara a los demás, el otro será solo el perdedor, ya no queda nadie Vortex. No sobrevivieron: Bolbie, La profesora, Buch, Britney, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Nick, Ni Betty. Y aquí tendrás que decidir una cosa.

Ella levanto una ceja en señal de poco entendimiento.

-Podemos estar aquí muriéndonos y esperar a que gane el más fuerte. O podemos luchar juntos limpiamente y que gane el que se lo merezca realmente con el paso de lo que nos suceda.

-Prefiero morir.

-¡Cindy!,

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya te escuchaste!- sorprendido y furioso

-¡Pues que quieres que te diga!,- Cindy se levanto y ente lazo sus manos haciendo una cara de niña emocionada- ¡Oh Jimmy!, ¡Claro que nos abrazaremos y te salvare las veces que quieras!, ¡Será para mi un honor apoyarte siempre aunque después ME DES LA ESPALDA!

-¡Vortex!, - el genio estaba a punto de debatir, cuando vio que la rubia tambaleo un poco, se levanto y consiguió agarrarla. Luego la dejo en el suelo lentamente.

-Que me ayudes…-Murmuro ella- No evita que yo te odie o no este consciente de que….de que…

-¡Cindy!, ¡Ya comenzaste a olvidarte de algunas cosas!-Preocupado- Me mataras pero tengo que hacerlo- Jimmy la abrazo, la tenia tan cerca que podía sentir el latir de su corazón, su respiración fría y una lagrima que le llego al brazo.- ¿Cindy?- preocupado

La rubia se echo a llorar descontroladamente, el frio aun predominaba en su cuerpo, esas lagrimas había estado guardadas desde que ella había entrado a ese estúpido juego, con el frio en su cuerpo no podía controlar sus emociones, y sus pensamientos se adueñaban de ella. Sin saberlo comenzaba a desvariar.

A Jimmy se le rompía el corazón verla así, sabia que todo se debía a la hipotermia y a su venganza.

-¡Yo!, ah, me odio a mi misma, me… me odio por no poderme controlar y… y..

-Tranquila…- También el comenzaba asentir frio.

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice!, ¡Me odias tanto como yo a ti!, ¡Me odias y también me odio!, No… No puedo ni siquiera ignorar al mundo, ah… como… como si debería comprender …. Que … que… que no todos serán como yo, y que… y que yo no seré como los demás… y… y a veces me siento tan estúpida que…

Él la abrazaba mientras ella seguía llorando si haber terminado aquellas palabras- Odio este lu…lugar. Odio que mis pensamientos se centre solo en alguien y…y..- Cindy callo, para no decir más.

La atmosfera se ponía peor con el transcurso de los segundos, no solo por el silencio y la incomodidad de estar tan pegados si no que además había niebla, tanto como para segarse y no mirar su alrededor con claridad.

El frio no cesaba, "Diablos" se dijo él aun con sus cinco sentidos," al final de cuentas, ella es más fuerte" al genio se le nublaba la vista, dejo de abrazar a Cindy por un par de segundos para frotarse las manos y los brazos, la rubia no logro percatarse de eso.

-Ci.. Cindy- comenzó el genio, estaba a punto de desvariar

-Que… -logro articular

-Te… tengo su.. Sueño.

-No te duermas genio- le sugirió

-Yo… Yo…- bacilo- te odio Cindy- añadió- ¿Sa.. Sabes?... Te.. te odio.

-Lo se Nerdtron. Lo se.

-No Cin… Cindy… No me entiendes…. Be.. Betty es Linda… amable… Y tu .. To.. to… todo lo contrario y eso a mi.. me.. A mi me…

-Ya se. Te molesta- contesto

Mientras tanto los nanobots miraban las pantallas orgullosos de aquella escena

-Uno… Están desvariando

-si.

-Sucederá algo muy lindo ¿No debería de recordarlo?

-No, veras que todo encajara muy bien- puntualizo- Tu…solo disfruta- añadió

-Ci..Cindy… te… tengo que decirte un secreto

-¿Cuál?- pregunto ansiosa con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿A…Alguna vez… te… te has preguntado… por que nos odiamos tanto?

-Si- Contesto ella

-Yo… yo se… por ….porque.

-¡Dilo!- exclamo levemente

-Pooorr….por… por que…

-Por que…¿Qué?

-Te…

-Te… ¿Qué?

-Te amo- completo

-Ah, eso no es gran cosa-desvariando aun mas- También yo te amo

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué hacemos los dos discute y discute?- pregunto el genio

-Somos idiotas.

-Ah, con razón.

-Y sabes por que eres aun más tonto

-Dime….

-Por que no dejas de indagar y mejor me besas.

Jimmy y Cindy se acercaron con desesperación, proporcionándose el calo que necesitaban con un beso furtivo, un beso cualquiera, clandestino, quebranto, ausente, irreal, pero necesario por que sus corazones se lo pedían a gritos.

El beso reconfortante no logro durar mucho, por que segundos después ambos se dejaron caer sobre el frio y duro suelo, cerrando sus ojos sin poderse decir más, aunque fuese lo último que harían por que al día siguiente no recordarían nada.

-¡No recordarán nada!- Decía Dos- ¿Y de que sirve?

-No comas ansias, ¿Acaso una buena novela no requiere de suspenso?

-Si- afirmo- ¡Pero es demasiado! ¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Cómo se supone que aremos de ellos todo una gran contradicción?

-Déjalo en mis manos- tranquilizo- tan cerca y tan lejos, estamos tan cerca y tan lejos- repitio.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que venga, lo que se, es que no será la mejor forma de terminar con el juego.

-yo- Quiso finalizar el nanobot rojo- Nunca dije que el juego seria fácil, y tampoco que todo fuese tan sencillo- finalizo sonriente con la seguridad de que Jimmy y Cindy aun no habían vivido nada, en aquel mundo virtual.

_No me maten! Creo que este cap les dejo mas dudas que respuestas, por favor, diganme todo lo que quieran por medio de rewiens ya saben... sobre todo sus dudas y emociones, ¡HASTA LUEGO! ¡FELIZ REGRESO A CLASES! ¡LOS AMA JIMMY X CINDY EVER!_


	13. LA FAMILIARIDAD DE LA OBRA

Lo siento, pero las clases me tienen agobiada. Espero que les guste. ¡Los amo!

**Capitulo 13: La familiaridad de la obra.**

El escenario ya estaba puesto, todos los materiales que necesitaban estaban más que listos para ser usados. La mayoría de los que actuarían se sabían de memoria sus parlamentos, a excepción de los antagonistas y de los protagonistas.

La profesora Zusel estaba muy emocionada, aun le quedaba una semana para que la obra fuera estrenada. Las más grandes personalidades se encontrarían allí para ver la obra, y lo mejor de todo era que si lograban hacer una buena presentación darían fondos para la escuela secundaria.

El supuesto castillo, la vestimenta, los escenarios, la música, los efectos especiales, y el narrador, estaban más que listo. Zusel aun mantenía sus esperanzas en que todo saliera como ella quería.

Betty y Nick aparecieron en medio de las serpientes, sintieron como recorrían sus cuerpos, estar con ellas era toda una pesadilla, una pesadilla infernal y despiadada, el ver y sentir como se arrastraban, como serpenteaban, las miradas asesinas que les clavaban, pero lo peor era identificarse como una de ellas, como una vil serpiente.

Betty no dejaba de gritar y para Nick no sabía que serpiente le causaba más repulsión, Betty por su parte, estaba siendo consumida por el terror, la angustia, y su mente no dejaba de pensar que Jimmy y Cindy ahora estaban _solos los dos._

Jurarían que habían pasado no solo días, si no hasta semanas, el tiempo transcurría lento hasta que Betty dejo de gritar y los nanobots se aburrieron de o patético que se habían convertido los dos cobardes.

Ambos aparecieron a la mitad del escenario, habían estado por horas rodeadas de aquellas serpientes, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, luego se encontraron ahí en medio, notaron que la profesora hablaba sobre los últimos toques especiales. Los chicos se veían despistados y contrariados.

A Zusel se le veía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a los chicos y les pidió una explicación. Betty y Nick se miraron mutuamente.

-Dudo que Nerdtron y Cindy vengan pronto.

-Nick. Es una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No profesora. Nick no le miente. Ellos están en guerra dentro del juego, su rivalidad es mil veces peor que antes, se retaron para sobrevivir en el juego, según ellos será mejor el ultimo que sobreviva así que…

-Tardaran en ganar. Son muy buenos para la competencia. Aun estarán allí por mucho tiempo- secundo Libby.- Se mataran…- Murmuro con tristeza.

-No solo eso- dijo Nick- Creo que no serán protagonistas de nada. Cindy será mi novia y Betty la del genio idiota

-¡No!, ¡Se hará lo que yo diga!, ¡Aun así se odien por ganar o perder!, ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

-Profesora… podemos ser mientras los protagonistas- dijo Betty.

-Si profesora- Nick apoyo a Betty- tenemos experiencia actuando así, si los verdaderos protagonistas no vienen a tiempo usted tendrá excelentes personajes de respaldo.

-¡No!, Yo…

-Profesora… Podemos hablar a solas.

-Libby… ni de chiste dejare que estos dos se salgan con la suya a participar y…

-Betty… Nick. Sheen y yo les cedemos el lugar. Serán los protagonistas suplentes.

-Per…per…- balbuceo

-Y Sheen y yo seremos los antagonistas suplentes. Si Jimmy y Cindy llegan a venir a tiempo Betty y Nick tomaran nuestro lugar.

Zusel tomo del brazo a Libby y la llevo atrás de la cortina roja del escenario

-¿Qué tramas mocosa?

-Profesora escuche. Jimmy y Cindy volverán a tiempo lo sé. Estarán tan enojados por que Betty y Nick consiguieron sus papeles que querrán ellos mismos actuar. Al menos Cindy si lo hará. Y apuesto a que Jimmy no permitirá que Cindy actué con Nick. Yo los conozco. Confié en mi, se como son.

Libby mentía de alguna manera, sabia que estando los dos ahí solos en el mundo virtual, se matarían, quizás y no volverían a tiempo.

Libby observaba la obra de teatro, Betty y Nick eran muy buenos actores, pero no se sentía esa tensión de enemistad como lo era propiamente de sus amigos. Suspiro levemente con un dejo de tristeza. Sheen la miro.

-¿Qué tienes Ultra Libby?

-Sheen… ¿No puedes llamarme solo Libby?

-No mi reinita. Dígame ¿En que piensa?

-Me preocupan Cindy y Jimmy. Han estado solos por allí durante horas en este mundo y allá seguramente es mucho más tiempo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? , ¿Se hablaran? ¿Se cuidaran? O se habrán asesinado y ahora están en la alberca de serpientes... Sheen. Ellos son muy orgullosos, dudo que se lleven bien, uno de los dos saldrá victorioso, otro vencedor pero me pregunto si ambos quedaran… _intactos._

Le preocupaba no equivocarse, pero tampoco se imaginaba que los dos habían tenido contacto labial en dos ocasiones en el mundo virtual.

-Todo estará bien reinita. Mira, esta obra sirvió para muchas cosas, para unirnos, y mira a Carl, platica muy bien con esa chava linda. Después de todo, esta obra tendrá su propia historia.

-No entiendes Sheen. Cindy y Jimmy son como perros y gatos, Jimmy responde siempre a los cambios temperamentales de Cindy, tarde o temprano vendrán lastimándose de verdad. El orgullo será para ellos un gran problema y sé que los nanobots saben de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué? En.. Entonces es verdad. Cindy quiere con Jimmy.

-Am…. ¡No le digas a nadie!- exclamo murmurando.

-Es por eso que cuando estábamos entre las serpientes, tú te quedaste pensando, es eso. Los nanobots saben lo que uno siente por el otro.

-¡Exacto!, Y sé que los nanobots no tienen tan buenas intenciones.

Nick y Betty tomaban el libreto y después de disminuir las luces comenzaron a actuar.

-Detenga sus palabras, no me trate de su igual.

-Perdone señorita, no creí que después de todo usted tuviera autoestima- dijo Nick con sarcasmo

-¡Alto!- grito Zusel- expresen más sarcasmo, más odio, que se sienta en la atmosfera esa tención, Matt tu eres un caballero que tiene como trabajo cuidar de la princesa desde lo alto del castillo para que esta no se escape, pues se tendrá que casar para unir su reino con el príncipe de otro lugar. Ella te cae mal, es una muchacha mimada y perfeccionista.

La profesora miro a Betty- Betty eres una princesa llamada Vallolet cansada de siempre besar sapos, y crees que tu caballero es un patán, no quieres casarte y tienes que hacer algo para que ese caballero que te custodia huya de ti, así tendrás oportunidad de huir mientras te buscan a alguien mas para que te cuide.

La historia era bastante convincente según Carl, pero su papel como padre malvado le era difícil, aunque su bella esposa (Dentro de la actuación) era muy linda. Le gustaba en verdad.

-¡Vamos!- que se sienta ese odio, esa fulminación, ese deseo de tener lejos a esa persona, Tu Betty lo odias por no dejarte huir y tu Nick la odias por hacerte el trabajo tan complicado- Respiro hondo antes de proseguir- Arrastren sus palabras con orgullo, las mímicas son muy importantes, sus rostros deben de verse como si realmente tuvieran ganas de hacer desaparecer a la persona que tienen en frente.

Betty y Nick se miraban, Mientras que Carl sonreía desde lo lejos "Si que ese es el papel de Jimmy y Cindy"

-Betty… necesito que fulmines a Nick con tus ojos, que tus brazos y piernas se muevan, una actuación no es solo de aprenderse las líneas y ya. Necesito que me expreses.

La profesora dio la vuelta y comenzó a referirse a Nick- Tu debes tener más seguridad en la fluidez de tus palabras, trata de dejar ese tono de "Ola baby" y trata solo de ser arrogante pero serio-la profesora tomo aliento- Desde el inicio de la obra por favor. -¡Luces, Cámara…Acción!

Libby rolo los ojos, eso no era propio de una obra de teatro pero con esa maestra. Que más daba.

Vallolet: ¡Oh!, Aquí me encuentro sola y cohibida, mis sueños se hunden en el mar y se convierten en algo inalcanzable como las estrellas.

-¡Alto!, Betty… tienes que sentir tu papel, apenas es la primera línea y te falta inspiración, necesito que con tu voz hagas sentir que realmente estas perdiendo algo.

Betty molesta rolo los ojos- Niña quiero que con tus expresiones físicas me demuestres que sientes que todo esta perdido. Que con tus ademanes intentes alcanzar ese sueño perdido. ¡Vamos Vallolet!, va de nuevo comencemos con la primera escena. Trasmite Betty, transmite.

Vallolet: ¡Oh!, Aquí me encuentro sola y cohibida, mis sueños se hunden en el mar y se convierten en algo inalcanzable como las estrellas. ¿Quién será vuestro príncipe? ¿En que sueño te me has perdido?

-El tono de pregunta Betty, necesito que realmente le des el tono de pregunta- intervino Zusel

Vallolet: ¡Oh!, ¿Existirán realmente los cuentos de hadas? , ¿El viento me traerá el amor?

Klaus: Hija- Era Carl, a lado de este se hallaba un linda chica alta, de cabello negro, muy guapa como de quince años, usaba unos lentes pero eso solo la hacia verse más formal- He aquí el caballero que te cuidara mientras tu boda llega querida. Entiende que aquí las cosas son así, te enamoraras de tu príncipe, te lo aseguro.

Matt: Sera un orgullo mi Rey, ser guardián de esta torre, le aseguro que la preciada princesa estará aquí a salvo hasta llegar el día de su boda.

Klaus: Gracias. Ten cuidado es muy caprichosa y puede escaparse. Nosotros iremos al otro reino para visitar a los reyes y conocer a mi futuro yerno que reinara con mi hija este y su reino.

Matt: Sin pena Sr. Rey, su hija esta en buenas manos- Nick hizo una reverencia ante Carl y beso la mano de la chica linda- Hasta luego-Klaus y su esposa se marcharon.

Vallolet: ¡Oh!, Lo que me faltaba… que un plebeyo me resguardara en este castillo.

Matt: Sus deseos son ordenes mi Laydi. ¿Gusta algo?

-¡No!, ¡Alto!- rolo los ojos y con grandes zancadas se acercó a Nick- Nick, tus palabras no deben de escucharse con tranquilidad ni pasión, eres un chico arrogante y cansado, no te gusta las niñas mimadas así que tus palabras deben escucharse como si te forzaras a decirlos. Como si tampoco estuvieses de acuerdo de dar tanto respeto.

"Oh, Si Neutrón y Vortex no vuelven, esta obra estará arruinada"… "Niños vuelan" pensó la profesora con los ojos cerrados suspirando levemente, luego respiro profundamente.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Jimmy y Cindy eran perfectos para esta obra-murmuro Libby

-Me imagino a ellos dos diciendo todo esto- secundo Sheen

-Pero la pregunta es ¿Quién de los dos ganara el juego?- pregunto Carl con un poco de intriga.

-Esa no es la duda Carl, aquí la cuestión es ¿Quién será vencedor del otro?, ¿Quién se ganara aun mas odio de quien?

-Libby. ¿En verdad crees que ellos son como serpientes?- Carl se sentía contrariado, no se imaginaba a sus amigos arrastrándose como esos reptiles.

-No se Carl, pero, el orgullo de ambos es tan grande que ni siquiera yo me lo creo, Y los nanobots saben de eso

Mientras tanto los nanobots estaban inmensamente felices. Si pudieran realmente estarlo pues no tenían sentimientos. Solo se sentían satisfechos de que sus planes al fin dieran fruto. Las emociones podían estar a flor de piel.

El panorama era muy bueno, y si seguían a ese paso su amo estaría tan metido entre sus pensamientos, entre como hacer sentir bien a la rubia, con ganas de seguir descubriendo esas emociones, y ella se sentiría tan contrariada que haría que Jimmy solo pensara en hacerle saber.

Las cosas habían progresado a su favor. Ahora solo faltaba dar un gran efecto de odio- amor. Hacer algo para que ambos se confrontaran y al final se digieran su amor lastimando su orgullo.

Los nanobots sentían que debían tomar una gran estrategia para que ambos salieran amándose y odiándose. No tenían ni la menor idea de cómo hacerle pero eran tantas escenas de amor, traición, odio, peleas, regaños, que su imaginación se estaba agotando

-¿Qué hacer?- pregunto dos.

-Algo muy bueno "¿Pero que iban a poder hacer?" "Lo tengo" se dijo el Nanobot rojo.

Esta historia, esta rivalidad no acabaría solo con esa ilusión en aquella dimensión, los nanobots sabían que algo había pasado desde antes, y que algo pasaría en algún futuro. Cada escena, cada cosa que ocurría, como las aventuras, los problemas, las cosas buenas que pasaban, todo, absolutamente todo era parte de ellos, y de lo que eran.

La obra de teatro y la dimensión virtual serian solo una escena ligándolos a la _realidad. _

Hugh se hallaba todavía allí, intentando escabullirse en el laboratorio, los ruidos se habían desaparecido pero la curiosidad le reinaba. Entro al laboratorio y vio el platillo volador, como niño pequeño y cautelosamente se acercó a este, lo toco y luego…. Desapareció lo último que había logrado ver había sido: Un haz de luz.


	14. ¡¡¡PESADILLAS!

**Mucho de lo que dice aquí, alguna vez lo pensé y lo hice. Les abro mi corazón y les escribo lo siguiente, por favor, lean y comenten que me es difícil decirles que, esto tiene un parecido conmigo. Por cierto, voy muy bien en la escuela, fue un dia largo pero gracioso ¡Llore de tanta risa! Feliz día.**

**Capitulo 14: ¡PESADILLAS!**

A la mañana siguiente Jimmy se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba en otro lugar, en una pradera en temporada primaveral, no recordaba nada de lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, solo recordaba a Cindy y a él ¿Abrazados?

Sacudió la cabeza ¿No era posible?, pero lo era, tanto así, tenia en su piel el calor de la chica, luego se levanto y logro identificar un olor, camino a una dirección en la que aumentaba aquella pestilencia, sentía un olor fétido, repugnante, un hedor despreciable, arrugo su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Los abrió, miro por todos lados y no estaba, sentía que en cenizas habían quedado las palabras que se habían dicho tiempo atrás.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, luego vio a su alrededor y ella no estaba. Ni su aroma, ni su silueta, ni nada. No estaba. Se había ido. El olor seguía allí, su nariz no podía ignorarlo.

Comenzó a caminar adentrándose a la pradera, esa ansiedad de buscarla era inmensa y la desesperación de no hallarla era una locura, ese hedor seguía allí, le daba nauseas pero pensó que si Cindy se había levantado antes de seguro ella también había ido tras ese olor.

Siguió caminando hasta que el hedor llego hacer tan penetrarte que lo mareaba, era como alguna especie de gas, revuelto con excrementos y… Jimmy en realidad no sabía como definir lo que olía.

Luego vio un cabello rubio, este desapareció, Jimmy con sorpresa y felicidad siguió aquella silueta, esta corría demasiado rápido para él, la risa de la chica se escuchaba por doquier, algo lo hipnotizaba estaba seguro de ello. Algo le hacia seguir caminando aunque el olor fétido fuese repugnante.

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba Cindy con su cabello suelto, recordaba que su cola había quedado en cenizas dentro del laberinto.

Cindy reía muy divertida, estaba allí, tan hermosa, tan… Jimmy logro ver a Nick. Este se acercaba a ella sensualmente, quería moverse pero no podía, algo lo detenía, ¿O en realidad no era nada? No importaba.

Nick se acercaba a ella mientras que le acariciaba el rostro- Te amo

Jimmy sentía furia al oír esas palabras de los labios del moreno, era inconcebible que este estuviera diciéndole esas palabras. Las palabras que él debía decirle, las palabras que él sentía pero ignoraba por razones que desconocía ¿O no las desconocía?

-Y yo a ti- respondió Cindy con tanta dulzura que provoco que Jimmy se dejara caer quedando hincado- Te amo.

Era verdad. La había perdido y ya no había nada que hacer para remediarlo. Él les había dejado el camino libre y ahora ellos podían estar juntos, con Nick escribiría su primera historia, su primer cuento, sus primeros besos, él seria su príncipe del cuento de hadas que de seguro, ella buscaba.

-Eres tan linda, tan inteligente, tan bella pero solo yo puedo decírtelo con libertad Cindy, solo tu futuro novio se quedara a tu lado, linda.- la rubia miraba con una expresión risueña.

-¡Cindy!- exclamo Jimmy con desesperación más sin embargo no lo escuchaban- ¡Cindy!, ¡Maldita sea! ¡CINDY!- grito con toda su fuerza y desesperación.

-No escuches amor. Es solo alguien insignificante- Cindy rio mientras que Nick tomaba el rostro de la chica, de la quijada para ser exacta, luego la atrajo y levemente la beso.

Una pequeña lágrima recorría por los ojos del genio. Por primera vez sus ojos se humedecían con cautela. El genio hincado comenzó a pensar. Algo andaba mal. Nick había muerto virtualmente, él lo había visto hundirse en el agua, y Cindy aun vivía en el mundo virtual como él, estaba seguro de ello. No era posible que Nick estuviera allí en aquella pradera.

-"Piensa Jimmy" "Piensa"… "Piensa, piensa, piensa" "Una ilusión" "Rompe la ilusión"- se decía- "peñizcate, date una bofetada pero haz algo- el genio hizo ambas cosas. Posteriormente pudo ver que una gran planta carnívora estaba en frente de él, a punto de comerlo. Dio pasos hacia atrás y se echo a correr ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Sus piernas aun corrían a grandes zancadas, regresando al mismo lugar al que había despertado. Miro hacia todos lados y aun no había nadie.

Volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo recordando detalle a detalle toda su ilusión, quería sacar conclusión de todo ello.

Mientras tanto Cindy hacia exactamente lo mismo desde un árbol lejano. Lloraba descontroladamente por aquella pesadilla que la había levantado, tenia mucho sueño, pero era tantas cosas que mantenía en su cabeza que le era imposible regresar a dormir. Recordaba todo perfectamente.

Cindy estaba en la arena movediza. Sus piernas ya no las veía, Jimmy estaba frente a ella ayudándole a salir de allí.

Tener sus manos entre lazadas le daba mucha fuerza, sabia que saldría de allí. Verlo con aquellas facciones de preocupación le causaba placer, lo quería mucho. Ella lo sabía.

De pronto una voz femenina pronunciando el nombre del genio apareció, era Betty con su hermoso vestido. Esta seguía pronunciando el nombre del chico y este dejo de hacer fuerza pero aun le sostenía la mano.

Jimmy y Cindy aun se veían fijamente, uno al otro pero Betty estaba más cerca, hasta que esta poso sus labios en las mejillas del genio, haciendo que este la soltara por completo

-¡Auxilio!- grito Cindy desesperadamente, mientras que sus ojos se hundían en lágrimas.

-Jimmy no la escuches- decía Betty con esa voz tan suave- es tu rival, la odias mientras ella te ama en secreto- Cindy veía la cara de asombro de Jimmy, quien miro a Cindy por un par de segundos con incredulidad, Betty tomo el rostro del chico para que este la viera.

-¡Ayuda!, ¡Me hundo!- menciono Cindy una vez mas con la esperanza de ser rescatada.

-Déjala que se hunda. Me tienes a mí.

Jimmy y Betty veían ha Cindy hundirse, allí paralizados sin hacer nada, formándose en ambos labios una leves y misteriosas sonrisas, luego las sonrisas comenzaron a hacer ruidos, convirtiéndose en carcajadas.

Estaba siendo humillada y traicionada. Eso se buscaba por esperar a que algo bueno le sucediera.

-Jimmy….

El genio se hinco y le extendió la mano, ella iba a tomarlo pero este la saco rápidamente y volvió a pararse a lado de Betty.

-¿Ya lo vez amor?, siempre te ha querido, sabe tu nombre, creyó en ti. ¿Qué harás con eso mi amor? ¿Verdad que lo usaras en su contra?

Era cierto, Cindy recordaba que él ya sabía que ella sabía su nombre. Ahora más que nunca debía de: Aniquilarlo.

-Betty… ten la certeza de que, nunca jamás, me enamoraría de alguien como ella. Ella no es como tú.

-Ni lo será cariño. Tu y yo nos burlaremos de ella- Betty y Jimmy se acercaron y sus labios se juntaron hasta tomar fuerza mientras que Cindy se hundía en esas arenas movedizas. Y luego perdió la vista. Lo último que había visto era a un Jimmy y una Betty besándose.

-Listo.

-Eres malo uno. ¿No crees que te pasaste?

-¿Pasarme porque?

-Sembraste cizaña entre los dos, dudo que se ayuden mutuamente en la próxima prueba.

-¿Y que me importa? Yo solo quiero que ambos salgan del juego con el orgullo lastimado, con el corazón roto, amándose pero con el punto de odiarse.

-Uno. Se mataran mutuamente. Lo se…

-Ese es el detalle camarada. Ese es el detalle, que entre serpientes se ataquen y den a relucir sus sentimientos- sonrió. Mientras tanto…

Jimmy había visto algo detrás de un arbusto, provocando que esté se levantara de sobresalto, luego se puso detrás del árbol a observar y noto que el arbusto se movía con mayor frecuencia, se acercó lentamente y se lanzo contra lo que venia.

Sus sentidos le habían fallado, ahora estaba encima de Cindy, sus miradas fugases se hicieron presentes por un par de segundos, luego pestañearon un poco y posteriormente esta lo hizo a un lado con mucha brusquedad y se levanto limpiándose su ropa.

-Cindy.- Murmuro recordando a Nick y ella besándose- ¿A dónde carajos te fuiste sin avisarme?

-¡Ja!, ¿Qué diablos te crees idiota?, ni mi padre me habla así con ti más un imbécil como tú.- Cindy sonaba ofendida y Jimmy arrogante.

Queriéndola sacar de sus casillas le dijo- Cuidado el lenguaje, usted es una especie de dama, dígame ¿Qué le paso?

-Si quieres que te hablen bonito ve hablar con tu madre, para que te mime y te de cariñitos.

-Wooo... Espera Vortex. Cuida más tus palabras o si no.- amenazó

-¿o Si no que? ¿Me mandaras de nuevo a este lugar?, ¿Me humillaras? ¿Traicionaras?, No genio. Mamá no anda con juegos.- se defendió ella.

-¿Sabes niña tonta? No vale la pena perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo.- concluyo.

-¡Vaya!, me alegra que te quieras ahorrar una docena de mentadas de madre dedicadas a ti.-

-¡ja!, Mejor cepíllate esa boca, te urge un novio para estar tranquila.- comento con enojo y hazaña.

-¡Oh mi Lord!- menciono burlonamente- ¡Cuánto lamento que vuestra presencia no sea de su agrado!, ¡¿Pero que cree usted?!- su expresión a enojo cambio- ¡No me importa!

-Eso ya lo sé que nunca le ha importado Srita. Vortex. Jamás le ha importado algo de verdad en la vida.

-¡Oh!, ¡Perdóneme!, es que yo no me la paso encerrada en un estúpido laboratorio inventando millones de cosas inútiles que de igual manera no servirán.

-¡Ah!, ¡Bruja!, al menos yo no ando pensando en que manera superar a los demás.

-¡Ay si!, ¡Mírame!, soy Jimmy, Tengo un laboratorio, un perro robot y un coeficiente intelectual de 200 ¿Alguien mas sabe sobre la teoría de Relatividad de Albert Einstein?

-¡Ya quisieras tener todo eso!, ¡Ya quisieras tener un laboratorio, tener las mejores notas!, Pero que pena… ¡Siempre serás la segunda!

-Al menos yo he estado enamorada- comenzó a decir con frialdad. Solo frialdad.- He amado y he perdido, me han traicionado, se han burlado de mí y me han presionado. He tenido amigos, he sabido que es una victoria en muchos ámbitos pero también me he sentido como basura. A diferencia de ti, a mi, ya no pueden hacerme más daño, ya nada puede impresionarme. Más bajo yo, no puedo caer.

Sus palabras eran en si, todo lo que Jimmy debía saber, el genio abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba toda esa respuesta y boquiabierto sin transmitir ruidos siguió escuchando

- En cambio tú. Si. No tengo un perro y menos un laboratorio, pero orgullosamente soy cinta negra en karate, ganadora de peleas nacionales, creativa, lista, ágil, sabiendo sobre llevar las cosas enfrentando la vida siendo resolutiva con lo que tengo, no inventando cosas para evitar los problemas. A diferencia de ti. No soy cobarde para vengarme de mi enemigo por medio de un juego virtual ignorando las secuelas. A diferencia de ti yo mido el peligro.

Cindy no dejaba hablar a Jimmy. Todo era cierto. Al fin Vortex había ganado una discusión, por primera vez no había empate. Solo un vencedor. Pero eso no se quedaría así. La pesadilla real, comenzaba.

-Perdona por que tu inteligencia no logre darte comodidades, pero a diferencia de ti no soy orgulloso ni agresivo. He salvado al mundo más de dos veces. He sabido darle aventuras a cada uno de ustedes. Soy el futuro de la ciencia. Yo tengo algo por hacer, tengo potencial. Tú aun te mantienes estancada peleando conmigo. Yo revolucionare muchas cosas. Tu no estarás en el.

-¿Y crees que me importa?- se mentía- ¿Crees en verdad el mundo gira a tu alrededor?

-Claro que lo hace- contesto- Tu aun estas aquí.

Tenia razón , maldita sea, ese idiota siempre tenia razón, si el mundo no girara hacia él entonces ella no estaría allí debatiéndolo a cada rato quería huir, huir de todo lo que sentía y hacia. Huir de él,. De todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Un silencio que duro más de 15 minutos se mantuvo ahí. Los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos, ardiendo por dentro oprimiendo tantas emociones: Ira, dolor, traición, humillación, orgullo lastimado, llantos, gritos y un sinfín de sentimientos relacionados a ellos resumiéndolo solo en dos palabras:

Odio y amor.

Convencidos de que los sentimientos de uno hacia el otro estaba más claro que nunca:

Pensaban que en verdad uno sentía un gran odio por el otro.

Cindy solo se volteo y se alejó de allí, esperando que esta vez la siguiera pero no sucedió.

Jimmy se quedo allí, paralizado seguro de que seguiría solo. Este tomo un rumbo distinto.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, La profesora se echo a llorar. Era para ella un día más totalmente perdido. Sentía que ya no había más esperanzas. Que la obra seria todo un desastre si ellos no volvían.

Ni sus luces.

La profesora recordaba cada uno de sus peleas, era tan cardiaco que le parecía perfecto, eran ellos los que reflejaban ese odio-amor. La tristeza lo invadía acompañada con un poco de obsesión.

Mientras tanto. Jimmy caminaba y sentía que lo seguían, no era Cindy, tenia esa certeza pues ella estaba en otra dirección y la había dejado irse. El viento sacudió su cuerpo, mientras que al final de camino solo indicaba otra luz. Estaba dispuesto a entrar.

Comenzó a correr. Lo seguían. Apresuro el paso, quien lo seguía también.

Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, dejando escapar el aliento que le quedaba. Luego un lobo pareció frente a él obstruyéndole el paso hacia la luz. Que de seguro era el portal al siguiente nivel.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron aun más al ver frente a él. A su padre.

-¡Papa!

-¡Jimbo!

-Un... un lobo detrás de ti.- murmuro entre cortadamente, Hugh se percato y se acercó a su hijo.

Jimmy dio un paso a la izquierda, el lobo lo siguió con la mirada, Jimmy intento dar pasos hacia atrás, el lobo dio pasos hacia delante cautelosamente, dejando mostrar sus enormes colmillos. Hugh se ahogo en un grito

-¡Maldición!- logro exclamar el genio, el lobo se acercó, lentamente, hizo alguna especie de ruido y luego se abalanzo contra el genio. Hugh se interpuso logrando que su hijo quedara intacto.

El castaño logro lanzarse al suelo, gateando poco a poco, cuando el lobo noto que no le había echo nada a su presa, Jimmy se echo a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Hugh corrió detrás. Por alguna razón el lobo no se había centrado en Hugh, si no en Jimmy.

La luz estaba cerca. Estaba tan cerca al igual que el lobo de Jimmy, el genio a grandes zancadas se arrojó, hacia el portal, momentos antes de que el lobo lo alcanzara aruñar.

Jimmy cayo, a centímetros de la luz. Hugh se arrojó en cima del lobo y este comenzó atacarlo. Jimmy se levanto rápidamente y quiso cruzar pero su padre necesitaba ayuda.

-¡ve!- Grito Hugh, Jimmy obedeció y su padre desapareció tras él.

Hugh no sabia que hacer, ahora el lobo quería devorarlo a él, solo a él pero si darse cuentabla vestia se fue contra Hugh y este solo logro cerrar los ojos….

Todo había quedado atrás, el lobo, la pradera y Cindy. "¡Cindy!" se dijo Jimmy preocupado de que esta no pudiese llegar a pasar a tiempo en el portal.

¿Y si se topaba con el lobo? ¿Y si trataba de salvar a Hugh? El genio intento regresar. No pudo hacerlo. ¿Cómo estar bien sabiendo que Cindy estaba sola en aquel lugar? Sabiendo que los nanobots eran duros con ella, y aunque la rubia no lo supiera, ella era mucho más fuerte que él, el juego nunca fue parejo, Cindy era a quien más atacabn.

El genio observo su alrededor con cuidado, podía deducir que era una vieja sala, si una vieja sala, con una chimenea toda cubierta de polvo, unos sillones con sabanas encima, las paredes eran de madera "Una cabaña tal vez"

Paseo por todo el lugar, era bastante grande "Una mansión" se dijo él, luego vio unas escaleras y comenzó a subir.

Todo a su alrededor era viejo, empolvado, antiguo y de muy mal gusto. Al terminar las escaleras se percato que había dos pasillos, uno de cada lado, con puertas grandes.

Escucho un ruido. Como si se hubiese caído algo pesado en el suelo, con paso decidido comenzó a andar por el pasillo izquierdo. Volteo a ver y una rata pasaba de lado a lado.

Miro la primera puerta, tomo la perilla y la hizo girar. Nada. Solo una recamara más.

Cerro la puerta y cautelosamente cerro la puerta, sus manos se habían quedado empolvadas. Escucho más ruidos desde el fondo del pasillo en el que él se encontraba. Se escabullo lentamente hasta llegar en la última puerta.

Estaba nervioso, recordaba que en las películas algo horripilante resguardaba detrás de las últimas puertas. Con decisión tomo la perilla sin tener la rapidez de hacerla girar. Cerro los ojos y miro hacia arriba, tomo un poco de aire e hizo girar la perilla con rapidez, abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

Jimmy sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y vio que una silueta salía corriendo del cuarto hacia el pasillo, la oscuridad hizo que no pudiera ver más a la silueta.

El genio siguió caminando por el pasillo en busca de aquella cosa que lo había golpeado, vio una sombra y sigilosamente se pego a la pared, sentía un aliento y luego. Tomo a la persona los hombros y la pego contra una de las paredes.

-¡Ah!

-¡¿Cindy?!

-¡¿Neutrón?!- el genio la soltó y le dio la vuelta para quedarse a su nivel, solo podía ver los ojos verdes de aquella chica que confirmaban su existencia "¿Sera otra ilusión?" se preguntaba él.

-Pensé que eras alguien más Nerdtron, no que solo abriste la puerta sin siquiera hablar ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que eras tu?

-Aunque supieras que era yo….- murmuro fríamente el genio- aun así me hubieses golpeado y excusado.

-Es cierto. No me siento mal por eso, pero me agarraste muy fuerte del brazo, todavía está lastimado ¿Lo sabias?

-Si. Pero no me interesa- respondió

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

-No se. Acabo de llegar. ¿Pero por qué te escondiste?

-Por que minutos atrás mientras abría las habitaciones halle un ataúd, pero no cualquier ataúd, si no el de un vampiro, luego trate de salir de esta mansión, pero afuera no hay nada. Como si es este nivel solo existiera esta mansión.

-¿Vampiro?, ¿Estas segura?- dudoso de haber escuchado bien

-SI. Vi algunas cosas y… dudo que esta sea la mansión de unos viejos príncipes- Sarcásticamente.

Volvieron a escuchar unos ruidos, miraron hacia fuera de la habitación y vieron una silueta, luego se metieron más a la habitación para esconderse aun más.

Cindy se recargo en un librero que estaba allí y como de película el librero se volteo llevándose a la chica

-Cindy, debemos buscar más pistas en la casa. Para saber como salir de aquí.- no escucho respuesta y rolo los ojos- ¿Ya vas a empezar a ignorarme? Te odio y me odias no tienes que recordarme..

El genio volteo y no vio a nadie, su corazón se agito por la desaparición de su compañera, "Estaba aquí, no estoy loco" "¿O acaso era otra ilusión?

-Cindy… te advierto de una vez que no permitiré que me estés asustando así- el castaño balbuceo, posteriormente se acercó a la librería y comenzó a tocarlo, "No puede ser posible, los nanobots vieron muchas películas" y comenzó a tirar todos los libros hasta que uno hizo subir la librería dando acceso a otro lugar.

Camino lentamente, estaba aun más oscuro, luego sintió unas manos sobre su boca y que lo chitaban suavemente

Sabia que era Cindy, luego se pegaron a la pared e intentaron adentrarse más a ese lugar, era como una especie de cueva, o algo así por el estilo, en las paredes había antorchas que iluminaban un poco aquella especie de pasillo.

El genio tomo uno y siguió caminando guiándole el camino a su némesis, doblaron una esquina y se pegaron aun más a la pared, Jimmy sopló la antorcha y lo apago para que no fuesen vistos

Una silueta paso frente a ellos sin percibirlos, después de que no estaba allí se acercaron hacia donde había más iluminación.

Era claro que era la guarida de alguna especie de vampiro, el ataúd, las antorchas, la atmosfera, todo lo indicaba.

Jimmy y Cindy tomaron caminos separados para hurgar en aquel lugar, buscando cosas que pudieran ser interesantes, Cindy encontró una caja, totalmente cerrada. Desconocía de que era, solo veía que tenia un listón rojo que amarraba la cajita, está lo desato, dentro de el solo había una estaca de madera.

-Jimmy podrías soltar mi hombro, aun te odio

-Ci… Cindy…- este trago saliva al voltear haber a su compañera- Cindy. Yo no toco tu hombro.

**¿Valió la pena la espera del fic? ¿Quién tomo a Cindy? ¿Cómo escaparan? ¿Cuál será el destino final de la obra? ¿Dudas? ¡Escríbanmelo! Hasta la próxima!**


	15. FUEGO CONTRA FUEGO

**Antes de seguir, les aviso que hice un One-Shot titulado "La mujer de mi vida" De Jimmy por supuesto. Vale la pena y a continuación.**

**Capitulo 15: Fuego contra fuego.**

Después de haber repasado el inicio de la obra todo un día, estaban listos para seguir con la siguiente parte.

Vallolet: Me gustaría, caballero, que usted se fuese de mi vista. Váyase del mapa- Betty se acercaba a una mesa que estaba en aquel escenario.

Matt: Me temo que sus deseos no pueden ser concedidos. Usted se quedara aquí. No es nada personal se lo aseguro.

Vallolet: ¡Ja!, Muy gracioso se cree usted ¿No es así?, Tenga cuidado con su manera de dirigirse a mi, podría eso costarle la vida.

Esa obra, así como la veía no le causaba ningún efecto en sus emociones, la tristeza la estaba invadiendo, su única salvación serian ese niño genio y esa rubia lista. Deseaba en verdad que apareciera en aquel escenario de la nada, con sus gritos y gestos que provocaban en ella una satisfacción de búsqueda encontrada.

El tiempo la torturaba, lenta, silenciosa y ágilmente. El infierno que Jimmy y Cindy pasaban tal vez y fuese grande pero la maestra sufría algo peor: Un infierno de decepción.

Quizás esa rivalidad después de todo le afectaba a ella, pero verlos discutir tantas veces en la dirección y en el juego virtual le parecía simplemente perfecto.

-"¿Cuándo volverán?" se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Carl por su parte estaba pensando en muchas cosas, aunque nadie se lo creyera él siempre había sido muy observador y consideraba a Cindy y a Jimmy sus mejores amigos en todo el lugar. Sheen entraba en la misma categoría solo que él era… él.

Las peleas de sus amigos siempre lo habían vuelto loco, pero estaba allí por que sabia de los sentimientos de ambos, Carl había sido el único y verdadero testigo del primer beso de estos chicos, durante su sueño loco cuando, en aquel entonces le temía a una aba gigante. Gracias a Jimmy y Cindy supo que el aba era solo parte de una pesadilla.

Pero aquella acción, aquella acción que había tenido que hacer su amigo para ayudarlo, ese acto de besar a su némesis, eso los había traído de vuelta, y había logrado despertarlo y de ayudarle a vencer su miedo.

Carl había estado frecuentándose con Goddard. Ambos se hacían compañía, también había utilizado al perro mecánico para impresionar a la chica que actuaba como su esposa. Esta se llamaba Sally, muy linda emocionalmente, tenía una linda pudull y Goddard estaba más que encantado saliendo con Carl y la perrita.

Goddard por su parte quería ayudar a su amo, pero desconocía que debía de hacer con los nanobots, no podía hacerle daño al platillo volador pues después de todo su amo estaba atrapado y si hacia algo en contra de ellos Jimmy, no saldría jamás de allí. Prefiriendo mejor, mantenerse al margen.

Mientras tanto Jimmy tragaba saliva lentamente, Cindy aún no volteaba a ver a la silueta que tomaba su hombro, luego lentamente fue moviendo su cabeza encontrándose frente a un vampiro que le mostraba sus colmillos.

-¡Ah!- fue lo único que pudo articular, corriendo hacia un costado de la habitación, luego el vampiro se dirigió a los dos niños.

-Nadie les dijo que era de mala educación entrar en lugares que no les importa ¿eh?- el vampiro se acercó a Cindy- tienes un lindo cuello, podrías ser excelente para mi cena- el vampiro se comenzó acercar a ella, Cindy por su parte se quedo petrificado sin poder responder o moverse.

Los ojos del vampiro la hipnotizaban, hacían que ella no pudiera responder a lo que su cerebro le ordenaba, se quedo ahí estancada, metida en las profundidades de aquellos ojos muertos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aliento del vampiro, ni siquiera pudo cerrar sus ojos en respuesta de repulsión.

Jimmy no quiso quedarse allí mirando como alguien le mordía el cuello a la rubia, corrió sin hacer tanto ruido y empujo al vampiro, al hacer esto, Cindy salió del pequeño trance y como sus piernas flaquearon, estuvo a punto de caerse pero el castaño logro alcanzarla.

-¡Corre!- le exclamo a Cindy tomando de su mano, la rubia sintió el fuerte jalón y sus piernas comenzaron a correr sostenida aun de la mano de Jimmy.

Ellos salieron por donde habían entrado llegando de nuevo a la habitación de la mansión, Jimmy comenzó a poner todos los libros en su lugar y Cindy que aun se había quedado idiotizada se mantenía allí parada viendo al genio actuar.

-¡Ayúdame Cindy!- le gritó, este no dejando de trabajar

-¡Oh!, Discúlpame- dijo aun no consiente de sus palabras pero ayudándole a dejar todos los libros. La entrada secreta se cerró y el genio volvió a tomar la mano de la chica para salir de aquella habitación, él al frente de la pequeña fila que formaban

Los sentidos del chico estaban a flor de piel, mientras que su corazón se agitaba a mil por horas, observaba con mucha atención todo su alrededor, no quería sorpresas otra vez.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos?- se dijo el castaño en voz alta. Cindy no respondió, sabia que la pregunta no era para ella.

Más ruidos comenzaron a escuchar así que comenzaron a bajar las escaleras a paso ligero, sosteniéndose aun de la mano.

-Muaja jaja- se escuchó, eso debía ser del vampiro ese que estaba en la mansión, al llegar al final de las enormes escaleras un murciélago se les apareció, ambos se detuvieron, la rubia alcanzo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Mierda- dijo Jimmy en un murmuro haciendo que Cindy soltara una leve sonrisa que posteriormente se convirtió en un grito ahogado tras ver que el murciélago se convertía en el vampiro.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- decía el vampiro.

Desde el platillo volador, los nanobots observaban todas esas escenas, ese nivel quizás no era necesario pero era divertido para ellos ver a esos dos correr como si no tuvieran ninguna escapatoria.

El nanobot rojo había dicho por un micrófono aquellas palabras que habían salido de los labios del vampiro, el controlaba al vampiro y controlaba sus palabras, quería más, quería que ambos chillaran de miedo, así, si su plan de odio- amor no llegaba a funcionar y su amo los desprogramaba, al menos, tendría la certeza de que algo así había echo.

Ese nivel no tendría nada que ver con el plan que tenía en mente, pero era excelente para poder darles una verdadera probadita de una película de terror.

El castaño no planeaba responder a la pregunta del vampiro, le seria inútil, innecesario y solo le quitaría tiempo, rápidamente dio un giro de 90 grados y jalo la mano con la que sostenía a Cindy para que volvieran a subir por las escaleras.

-¡Auch!- fue lo que articulo Cindy sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Mucho menos tenía mente para actuar. Sin duda alguna él era mucho más resolutivo que ella. Él después de todo era el de los procesos mentales. Ella solo la chica ágil suficientemente capaz de responder a su inteligencia.

Siguieron corriendo, gracias al cielo que Jimmy sostenía su mano del brazo bueno, si fuese el que estaba lastimado no hubiera aguantado tantas correteadas.

La chica intento ser útil, los dos al llegar hasta la cima de las escaleras decidieron (cada uno) un camino diferente sin querer queriendo y como no se habían soltado solo lograron que por inercia chocaran frente a frente.

-Izquierda- dijo Jimmy

-Derecha- le contra dijo Cindy

-Se hará lo que yo ordene y mande- dijo este ordenando muy seriamente más sin embargo, habían tomado el pasillo del lado derecho con la finalidad de despistar al vampiro.

Este había alcanzado a escuchar aquella pequeña discusión, y ágilmente se había convertido en un murciélago sin mayor problema,.. Desapreciando del lugar en donde había topado a los muchachitos, reapareciendo sin dificultad en el pasillo izquierdo.

-¡Te despisto!- exclamo el nanobot numero dos que solo era espectador de las pantallas- ¡El amo te despisto!

El nanobot uno que solo controlaba algunas teclas, y actuaba conforme lo que miraba el vampiro, no se había percatado en la otra pantalla que el chico en realidad había tomado el camino que la rubia le había dicho.

-No puedo estar pendiente en todas las pantallas Dos, mi pantalla solo muestra lo que ve el vampiro virtual.

-Cualquier cosa te diré.

Los chicos comenzaban a correr por el pasillo izquierdo esta vez Cindy iba al frente y Jimmy la seguía viendo de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Noto como el vampiro reaparecía en el pasillo contrario.

"idiotas" se dijo divertido, luego choco contra la pared pues estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Cindy se había tomado la libertad de abrir una puerta y entrar en ella, no guiándolo correctamente fue a dar en contra de la pared.

-¡Mi nariz, estúpida!

-¡Deja de ser llorón y cierra la puerta!- "Grosera" pensaba Jimmy desde sus adentros más sin embargo obedeció de cerrar la puerta pues le era muy buena idea hacerlo.

-¡Mira!- dijo Cindy contenta- Otra puerta- abrió la puerta muy decidida y montones de murciélagos salían de allí rodeando sus cabezas.

-¡No ayudes Vortex!- Le reclamaba a su compañera mientras que ambos se cubrían las cabezas.

-¡Fue un maldito error!, ¡Soy humano! ¿No puedo cometerlos?

-¡No si te crees señorita perfección!- la rubia sintió que la sangre le subía al cerebro (Metafóricamente hablando) miro a Jimmy condesdén y luego siguió cubriéndose la cabeza para que los murciélagos no revolotearan tan cerca de ella.

-¡Idiota!- quiso decirle a pesar de la escena.

Jimmy abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió de allí, dejando a Cindy con los murciélagos, "Niña ingrata" luego recibió un portazo, Cindy había abierto dejando encerrados a los murciélagos.

-¡Otra vez!- grito tomando su nariz. Esta vez había sido mucho más fuerte.

-¡Para que no te metas en mi camino!

Ambos notaron que el vampiro ya no estaba a su alrededor, cada uno comenzó a abrir más puertas pero siempre encontraban lo mismo, eran viejas recamaras llenas de cosas inútiles empolvadas y algunas tapadas con simples sabanas. Las paredes se hallaban enmohecidas con un olor a guardado.

En una de las puertas que Jimmy abrió, vio una escalera dentro de la habitación. Suponía que debía ser alguna otra salida hacia el piso de abajo.

El genio salió para llamar a Cindy pero noto que esta abría una puerta y que cerca venia el vampiro, Jimmy empujo a Cindy, está cayo al suelo dentro de la habitación y Jimmy con rapidez cerró la puerta.

-Escucha- le dijo- Abriré la puerta y burlare al vampiro, en frente de esta habitación hay otra, dentro de ella se encuentra una escalera. Bajas. Te pones a salvo y me esperas escondida en la sala. Tengo una idea.

-¡Espera!- le espetó Cindy- No puedes dejarme sola, me quiere a mi- El castaño identificaba miedo en su voz, luego la vio a los ojos.

-No te dejare sola Cindy. Solo, confía en mí, solo esta vez por favor- quiso tranquilizarla.

-Lo hare Neutrón, pero si me vuelves a fallar yo…- la rubia no termino de amenazar al sentir que el genio ponía sus manos en sus labios, pidiéndole silencio, posteriormente la abrazo ligeramente, se levanto e hizo lo que tenia en mente.

La rubia no tuvo si quiera el tiempo de reclamarle, mucho menos de replicar ante aquella idea. Jimmy abrió de un solo golpe la puerta dándole de portazos al vampiro por accidente, este se hizo hacia atrás y Jimmy salió corriendo.

Cindy que tenia todo el cabello enmarañado sobre la cara, decidió levantarse y ver por la orilla de la puerta si el vampiro se encontraba allí, nada. El vampiro seguía a Jimmy.

La rubia cruzo la puerta y abrió la de en frente, vio las escaleras y bajo cuidadosamente. Mientras tanto Jimmy se deslizo por el barandal de las escaleras principales como normalmente lo hacia en su casa. El vampiro se convirtió en murciélago y lo siguió.

-Uno…- interrumpió Dos- la rubia ha llegado a la cocina.

-Gracias Dos. Jimmy llevara un susto.

El vampiro desaparecía y dejaba de perseguir al genio, Jimmy al terminar de deslizarse se percato. "¡Cindy!" dijo este asustado. Algo tenía que hacer. "Piensa, piensa, piensa, ¡Eso es!" dijo finalmente después de su explosión cerebral.

Cindy caminaba con cautela, quería ir a la sala como esté le había dicho. Quería creer en él solo esta vez. El murciélago se le apareció enfrente, Cindy grito para que Jimmy la escuchara pero nada ocurría, de él ni sus luces.

Jimmy buscaba desesperadamente, "¡Si!" exclamo mientras hallaba lo que buscaba.

La rubia se puso de tras de una mesa, el murciélago se transformaba en vampiro y comenzaba a rodear la mesa, Cindy se movía de forma que ambos quedaran frente a frente, el vampiro dejo mostrar su mandíbula, Cindy empujo la mesa hacia el frente para ganar tiempo y echarse a correr.

Cindy comenzaba a correr y sintió un olor como ha gasolina, no sabia por que, pero lo sentía.

-No puedes ser más rápido- decía Dos a Uno

-¡Ah!, las funciones de mi personaje son el de un vampiro, no puedo hacer más de lo que las teclas no me permitan- respondió.

Mientras tanto Cindy seguía corriendo, sintió que algo le trababa los pies y pronto se encontró fuertemente con el suelo. El murciélago que la seguía se convirtió rápidamente en vampiro pero vio hacia a lado y noto que Jimmy se hallaba con una antorcha que daba un poco de visibilidad a aquel lugar.

-A que no se la comen Nanobots. A que no lo hacen- reto.

-"¡Pero que maldita sea hace este idiota!" "¡Los esta retando!, ¡Los esta provocando!, maldito niño traicionero, quiere que me coman para que sea el vencedor del juego", "te odio"

La chica intento levantarse pero era demasiado tarde, el vampiro solo veía los ojos de la rubia y viceversa, no sentía su cuerpo, no sentía sus piernas, su mente estaba comenzando a ponerse en blanco y lo único que pudo pensar por última vez fue.

"Te odio Jimmy Neutrón"

A Jimmy se le agitaba el corazón y le explotaba el cerebro. Esperaba con muchas ansias que su idea resultara, que por favor su explosión cerebral no le fallara. Que le siguiera siendo tan fiel como le había sido desde antes.

El castaño tenia un florero en las manos, solo el florero de porcelana que había encontrado, el vampiro no vio lo que el genio tenia en manos "Funciona" se dijo el creyendo en que el vampiro respondería por inercia a lo que tenia planeado.

El vampiro ya tenia cerca a Cindy, y viceversa "Un poco más" se decía el castaño "¡ahora!" Jimmy tiro el objeto en el suelo, justo alado de Cindy, esta dio un respingo por dentro y el vampiro vio los pedazos, el vampiro podía notar que del florero salía alguna especie de liquido que escurría justo por sus pies.

Ese despiste le dio a Jimmy tiempo de tomar un pedazo de papel que se hallaba en la mesa, un papel que él había dejado allí antes con la intención de tomarla en ese momento, este comenzó a arder, mucho mas de lo que ardía la antorcha.

El vampiro al ver el fuego que se extendía retrocedió unos pasos, Jimmy tiro la antorcha en el suelo y tomo a Cindy con mucha rapidez.

El lugar exploto mientras que Jimmy tiraba a Cindy en el suelo y la cubría con su cuerpo. Las llamas comenzaron a extinguirse lentamente. El genio se levanto, luego ayudo a Cindy a levantarse pero esta aun estaba en transe, perpleja de los sucesos que acaba de acontecer.

Jimmy recogió a Cindy del suelo, esta impresionada de la idea del castaño, un poco ida sin responder a las preguntas que este le decía.

-¿Estas bien?, Cindy, ¿Sigues hipnotizada?- ella estaba contrariada.

-¡Se te escaparan!- decía Dos.

-¡Un vampiro, es un vampiro!, ¡No puede actuar ante el fuego!, ¡Maldita sea, no responde!

Regresando a Jimmy y Cindy….

El genio estaba preocupado, ella sin responder y sin poder hablar y él con la enorme necesidad de correr y dejarla allí.

-Cindy por favor contéstame. Di lo que quieras pero, ¡Contéstame!- la seguía zangoloteando- Cindy por favor, ayúdame a ayudarte.- Seguía sin contestar.

-¡El fuego Cindy!, ¡Se extiende!

-¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de incendiar la mansión!- Cindy había hablado y explotado.

El genio se sentía mejor al escuchar su voz, al menos no la había perdido y como acto seguido se abalanzó hacia Cindy abrazándola nuevamente.

-Maldita sea Cindy. Pudiste haber muerto, agradecida deberías de estar- le susurraba en el odio si dejar de abrazarla- Tengo una idea. Todo es parte de ella.

-¿Otra?- dijo malhumorada mientras se separaban

-¡Cindy!- le espeto

-¡Ya apúrate! ¿Qué idea tienes?

-Solo si me dices, Gracias.

-¡Jimmy!

-Ya, ya, ok. No apresurare las cosas.

Cindy y Jimmy se echaron a correr, el genio la condujo hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, la casa por dentro ardía en llamas, el humo era demasiado, Cindy ya había comenzado a toser.

-¡Nerdtron que haces!

-¡Cierra el pico!

-¡Arderemos en llamas!, ¡Es el fin del Juego!-

-Nunca me subestimes Vortex. No hoces hacerlo- Le espeto fuertemente mientras que todo lo que estaba atrás se consumía.

**¿Qué pasara con Jimmy y Cindy? ¿Serán consumidos por el fuego? ¿Sera el final del juego? ¿Duraran juntos hasta el final? ¿Llegaran a tiempo para la obra? ¿El plan de los nanobots resultara?**

**Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, lo que me quieran decir será súper bienvenido. Por ahora estoy triste termine con mi novio a quien amaba, pero el tiempo y los problemas eran demasiados así que, ustedes y sus rewiens me darán enormes sonrisas. ¡A Llegar a los 200! XD. Los kiero, a ustedes jamás los abandonare. **

**Los quiere: Cindy Neutrón. **


	16. EL FUEGO DE LA TRAICION

**Primero, Gracias por apoyarme. Ya supere mi ex noviazgo, platicamos ¡Y le dije sus verdades! ¡Adoro tener la razón! Así que, terminar fue lo mejor. Los quiero mucho y jamás los olvidare así que. Ahí les va el seguimiento.**

**Capitulo 16: El fuego de la traición.**

El crujir de la madera, el olor a quemazón, el fuego vivo que estaba por sus ojos, todo, todo indicaba a que todo estaba perdido.

El genio debatía intentando abrir la puerta principal. Cindy estaba ajena a la mente del chico, no sabia que tramaba ni por que quería salir de allí si afuera no había nada. La rubia creía que la luz de seguro estaba dentro de una de las habitaciones. Solo así pasarían de nivel.

-¡Neutrón vámonos!

-¡¿Y a donde propones?!- exclamo enojado sin dejar de intentar abrir la puerta.

-¡A buscar la luz!, ¡la salida!

-¡Se esta quemando la casa!, ¡Mi idea es la única opción!

-¡Al diablo con tu inteligencia!, ¡Me largo a buscar la luz en una de las habitaciones!

-¡Lárgate, pero déjame concentrarme!- Jimmy estaba tenso, Cindy no lo pensó ni un minuto, no lo necesitaba según ella.

La rubia comenzó a cruzar la sala, el fuego aun no llegaba allí pero si por el pasillo de alado, las escaleras ya habían empezado a prender fuego así que cuidadosamente comenzó a subirlos.

-¡Claro!- exclamo Jimmy- ¡Me estanque con la puerta!- el genio subió corriendo las escaleras, alcanzando a Cindy que terminaba de subirlas.

Una tabla caía del techo, Cindy se cubría la cara y se paraba en seco viendo como la tabla caía frente a ella, la tabla ardía en llamas comenzando a quemar allí también.

Jimmy tomo del brazo a Cindy. Lamentablemente tomo el zafado así que Cindy no ejerció fuerza para evitarlo. La casa ardía aun más. Cindy no dejaba de toser y de taparse la boca. Su rostro no dejaba de mostrar preocupación y pavor. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más viendo como el fuego consumía todo a su alrededor cada vez más.

Jimmy abrió una puerta de un solo golpe, ambos entraron allí, Jimmy abrió la puerta y vio afuera, efectivamente no había nada, nada, todo era negro como si ya no existiera nada más.

El genio se puso a la orilla de la ventana como si fuese a brincar. Iba hacerlo pero Cindy lo detuvo- ¡Que haces!, ¡te quieres matar!

-Cindy. Pasara lo que tenga que pasar. Normalmente estoy de acuerdo con las leyes de la física pero esto, es un mundo virtual. Todo puede suceder y al no hallar ninguna luz solo significa que brincar pueda ser el único pasadizo al otro nivel.

-¡Estas loco!, ¡Perdemos el tiempo!

-Si. Efectivamente. Coincido contigo en esta ocasión. La casa no aguantara mucho tiempo, el fuego es real al menos para mis ojos, así que hay más peligro quedarse aquí, que saltar.

-¡Jimmy!- exclamo sin dar crédito

-¡Cindy!- el genio no podía creer lo terca que está era.

-¡No lo hare, no saltare!

-Cindy, esto es virtual, una ilusión, como en el concurso intergaláctico ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Jimmy. Los nanobots han tendió un patrón. La luz. ¿Por qué abrían de romperlo esta vez?

-Explicártelo me llevaría horas- el calor aumento- lamentablemente no tengo ni cinco minutos- la madera crujía cada vez más, muy cerca para ser verdad.

-No saltare- la habitación comenzaba arder.

-¡Cindy!, ¡No hay otra opción!

-Buscare la Luz- dio media vuelta y una mano la detuvo.

-Cindy- sus facciones expresaban miedo y desesperación, un pedazo de techo caía a un lado- Cindy. Por favor.

-Que gane el que tenga razón.

El genio no se limito y se acercó a ella tomándolo con fuerza del hombro. Quedando frente a frente, sintiendo el aliento del otro- Eres terca Vortex- fue lo que pudo decir, su voz sonaba cortante por que así lo había decidido él.

Los dos cerraron sus ojos y notaron sus ritmos cardiacos, el fuego no solo consumía la mansión, si no también el control de sus instintos, pero Jimmy se limito a retroceder. No podía besarla. Se acobardo.

-Nunca he sido de tu incumbencia- ella deseaba que la hubiese besado, ignoraba por que se le había venido a la idea ese pensamiento, pero eso le había parecido, las palabras de él por esta ocasión no la molestaban en lo absoluto.

La rubia giro, quiso que el genio la detuviera pero no lo hizo.

-"No te amo Cindy" "Me iré sin ti, ganare el juego y sabré que esto es irreal. Entre tú y yo solo hay rivalidad.- se convenció.

Estaba decidido el camino de los dos, estaban separados y solo uno saldría vencedor. ¿Pero quien tendría la razón? ¿Quién ganaría y quien moriría?

Cindy siguió caminando a trompicones, indecisa de cada uno de los pasos que daba, el fuego consumía todo a su paso sin tener una pisca de piedad. El fuego la quemaba, un fuego muy dentro de ella, el que estaba frente a ella solo pasaba frente a sus ojos desapercibida.

Era más el olor a humo que el fuego, el humo la vendría matando. La rubia abría cada una de las puertas de una sola patada, esperando encontrar algo, la luz para ser más precisa. El ventilador que estaba en el techo se mecía cada vez más, Cindy había terminado de abrir todas las puertas de una sola patada.

Nada. Ni una luz. Ni un reflejo. ¡Abajo!, Cindy estaba dispuesta a bajar para intentarlo, pero ni loca brincaría en una de las ventanas haciéndole caso a ese maniático. El ventilador se cayó justo frente a ella, se cubrió la cara apretando sus manos contra su nariz, no podía pasar. Se había quedado atascada.

Tocio una vez más. Accidentalmente había inhalado mucho humo y se deslizo hacia el suelo. Prefería morir a brincar desde una de las ventanas. Entre cerraba sus ojos, una y otra vez. No había nadie que la rescatara.

No iba a llegar el príncipe de toda historia a rescatarla de aquel fuego infernal, no iba a llegar esa persona de los cuentos de hadas que daría su vida por la de ella, a diferencia de lo que le pasaba, esta no era una historia, no era un cuento de hadas, no era un libro, una novela, una creación de alguna persona de carne, sangre y hueso.

No iba allegar alguien de repente a rescatarla. No era parte de nada, ni de nadie. Se ahogaría ahí con el humo, y si corría suerte aguantaría hasta que la casa se consumiera totalmente.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlo vio a Jimmy que intentaba cruzar aquel ventilador que se incendiaba.

-¡Jimmy!- murmuro, era ese genio que se tapaba la frente para poder ver mejor, este le tendió la mano y con fuerza y agilidad logro llegar al lado de Cindy, luego vio la puerta abierta a su izquierda. Si el orgullo no le permitiría hacerle caso. La obligaría.

El genio levanto a Cindy, y acuestas la llevo a la ventana, Cindy rodeaba el cuello de Jimmy y este había puesto el brazo de Cindy por su hombro. Llegaron a la ventana, la cual la abrió. Cindy se mantenía parada pero cansada, como si el humo le hubiese hecho daño el cerebro. Jimmy ayudo a Cindy a ponerse en al orilla de la ventana.

-Cindy…. Saltaremos- aviso suavemente.

La rubia solo escuchaba- ¿Por qué volviste?, ¿Por qué me salvaste?- preguntaba con dificultad pero muy interesada.

-¿Importa?

-Regresaste- llorosa

-No mal pienses Cindy- su voz era tranquila, pautada, real, tierna, como si le estuviese hablando a una niña de diez años- Estamos bien.

-Quieres burlarte de mí

-No, no, no, Cindy. Te salve por qué.

-Jimmy yo…

-No digas nada- Concluyo firmemente.

Cindy aun con sus cinco sentidos y con poca voz logro articular…- Jimmy… no saltare. Mi orgullo me lo impide

-Entonces… iré en contra de tu orgullo- la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella. Cayendo los dos al vacío.

Por una par de segundos, ambos dejaron de ver uno al otro, no había nada, individualmente no veían, oían u olían algo. Nada solo eso existía la nada. A Jimmy se le salía el corazón en pensar que se había, equivocado.

-De cuerdo. Solo tenemos tres días. Ni más, ni menos- dijo con firmeza la profesora Zusel.

-¿Cree profesora que de verdad todo vaya salir bien?- pregunto el director de la escuela demasiado dudoso en la fe de su maestra.

-Si me lo hubiera preguntado antier le hubiese dicho que si con toda firmeza. Ahora solo me queda esperar y usar la herramienta que tengo.

Mientras tanto los nanobots se sentían victoriosos. Habían triunfado una vez más.

-¡Cindy!

-¡Jimmy!

-¿Dónde estas?

-No lo se. No veo, siento, ni miro nada. Ni siquiera estoy hablando, solo estoy pensando, mis dolores, mis lastimadas. Todo desapareció, incluyendo el cansancio.

-De acuerdo. Yo tampoco hablo, solo pienso. Los nanobots ya no tienen otra opción. Estamos cerca. Estamos escaseando sus ideas.

-¡Ah!

-¡¿Qué paso?!- pregunto sobresaltado

-No se, algo choco detrás de mi.

Las luces se prendieron. Jimmy y Cindy se vieron uno frente al otro. Miraron su alrededor y lograron percatarse que solo era una habitación, una habitación blanca de cuatro paredes, un techo y un suelo. Sin ventana, sin puerta sin nada. A una esquina se hallaba una nota. Ambos corrieron a ver.

-"A las serpientes solo les batas con que su orgullo salga intacto" leyeron ambos en sus mentes. Pero escuchándose lo que leían.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No lo se, Vortex. Solo sé que podemos escucharnos, podemos ori nuestras mentes. Estamos descubierto uno frente al otro. Y frente a los nanobots siempre lo hemos estado.

-¿En castellano?

-Cindy. Nosotros somos las serpientes. Y como cualquier persona tenemos orgullo. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos es sencillo Vortex.

-Somos muy orgullosos- secundo Vortex en su mente, Jimmy la oyó.

-Si. Y los nanobots nos están dando en lo que más nos duele. Por eso estamos desnudos, por eso podemos escuchar uno al otro para no estar intactos. El propósito del juego era quitarte lo orgullosa y mandona. Darte un susto emocional para que recapacitaras más las cosas. Dejarte desbastada emocionalmente y…

-Jimmy. ¿De que sirve ser genio?, ¡te estoy escuchando!

-¡Oh!, es verdad. ¡Ya lo se!- le dijo sin ningún miramiento- pero es la verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar, disculpa por pensar la verdad. Pero ese era el propósito. Dejarte devastada, desnuda emocionalmente hablando. Y los nanobots seguramente piensan que eres sumamente débil, que esa es tu flaqueza y el punto exacto para…

-Pisotearme- completo ella- Lo entiendo- menciono distante.

-Es por eso, que usan el término de serpientes. Me pidieron características y pues si. Dije que eras un ser despreciable, explosivo, sin sentido, que arrastrabas tus palabras y las escupías con veneno sin importar a quien dañaras. Que atacabas sin razón, y… de seguro los nanobots pensaron que las serpientes era tu descripción perfecta, las serpientes al morir son demasiado tercas y esa sin duda es una de tus características y…

Se paró en seco- ¡Pero que inteligentes son mis muchachos!, al fin cree algo bueno, ¡No se equivocaron!, ¡Ellos funcionan!

Jimmy era demasiado insensible para darse cuenta de que cada una de sus palabras, de sus explicaciones, y de sus pensamientos no eran nada bueno para aquella chica. Se sentía demasiado orgulloso y feliz de tener siempre la razón. ¿Pero que le hacia pensar que todo eso mejoraría su relación con Cindy? ¿Acaso no se escuchaba? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Creía que explicándole todo lo absolvería de todo su enojo?

-Hubiera preferido. Quemarme con el fuego de la habitación, y no quemarme con este fuego interior. El fuego, de la traición. Porque es el fuego el que me traiciona a mí dejándome sentir así.

Jimmy consternado y poco sensible ignoraba a que se refería Cindy. El genio había ignorado muchas cosas de la vida durante toda su existencia.

Los nanobots en el platillo se deleitaban de todo esto. Era perfecto, justo en el blanco. Llegaron al lugar que querían de la forma que querían. Con los efectos y sentimientos que querían. Cindy con toda esa explicación se sentiría tan devastada que hasta el mismo Jimmy desearía nunca haber sido un genio. Y ambos estarían tan desnudos que Jimmy sabría lo que Cindy siente por él, Y Jimmy estaría tan consternado que soltaría lo del beso. Y estaría tan avergonzado que…

Mejor me ahorro de darles un resumen. Les escribo la historia completa. Los nanobots merecen que su más grande proyecto sea contado con lujo de detalles.


	17. TU RIVAL

**Hola lectores! Espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas y ahora después de casi un año ¡A renovar fic! Cada Vez Se pone mejor Y El Final. Jum Jum Jum ¡Esta casi cerca! ¿Saldrán Ilesos de Los Inventos, Secretos, y Orgullo? ¡Descúbranlo conmigo! ¡Los Amo No los Olvidare ¡JAMAS!**

**Capitulo 17: TU RIVAL**

Cindy parecía ser…. Más indiferente que enojada, Jimmy podía ver en ella una mirada inexpresiva y lejana al lugar, ambos aun podían escuchar sus pensamientos por cortesía de los nanobots.

-Hubiera preferido, quemarme con el fuego de la habitación, y no quemarme con este fuego interior. El fuego de la traición. Porque es el fuego el que me traiciona a mí dejándome sentir así- pensó Cindy sin detenerse.

-¿Qué?- pensó Jimmy sin dar crédito.

-¿De que sirve ser un genio con un coeficiente intelectual de 200 si este no puede siquiera razonar en los aspectos emocionales?- frunció la ceja- ¡Insensible!

-Yo… yo…- Quiso excusarse al percatarse de todo.

-Tu… Tu…- interrumpió los pensamientos del genio- ¡Eres un insensible!, ¿Ahora entiendes porque te odio?, ¡Escúchate!, ¡Todo eso es lo que piensas de mi!, ¿Cómo confiar en ti? ¿Eh?

-Cindy…. Disculpa pero… Es verdad, siempre pienso en la verdad, eres así. Pero no significa que…

-¡Imbécil!, ¡Eso es lo que eres!-

-¡¿Podrías dejar que termine mis pensamientos para que me entiendas?!-

-¡No hay necesidad de escuchar más tus pensamientos!- decía gritando- ¡Escuche suficiente!

-Te equivocas. No escuchaste ni la mitad…- no termino de articular.

-¿Y Acaso te escuchaste tu? – pensaba ella en forma de pregunta.

-No. En realidad yo…- pensó.

-Lo se Neutrón. Yo lo se- Cindy se sentía vacía, desnuda, indefensa, agotada, de miles de formas, como se había sentido cada vez que estaba frente a él, con la diferencia de que ahora no podía fingir. Pero al menos lo intentaría.

-Cindy, tu tienes la culpa. Contigo, siempre hay que ser rápido para hablar por que no puedes ni siquiera ofrecer un minuto de tu tiempo, solo un minuto para ti es demás, y no dejas explicar las situaciones, te equivocas en absoluto al no poder siquiera escuchar….

-¿Y que quieres que escuche? ¿Para que?- Escuchaba Jimmy los pensamientos de la rubia.

-¿Para que?- Se preguntaba él también e inmediatamente se contesto- Para que esto termine de una vez por todas- explotó- No soporto llevar así la situación, de que tu pienses lo que yo no piense, que creas que, prefiero vivir mil años sin ti pero no es así.

-¿Cómo se supone que sea?

-Cindy es que yo…

-Tú nada Jimmy. Hablándote claro, no te quiero mentir. Te odio

Tras decir esas palabras la habitación comenzó a temblar, provocando que las paredes y el techo del lugar fuesen más estrechos cada vez más. Cindy miro por doquier y sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho. Su corazón tal vez.

La habitación comenzaba hacerse mucho más pequeño, a Cindy le daba miedo, no por el lugar en si, ni por el espacio, si no la idea de quedarse allí encerrado con él al frente, incapaz de guardar sus sentimientos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jimmy a Cindy por medio de sus pensamientos al notar en Cindy una expresión de desesperación.- Cindy… - Se acercó a ella sin trabajo alguno pues la habitación se seguía haciendo más pequeño.

-No oigo, no oigo- Cindy tapo sus orejas para no escuchar más la voz de Jimmy, sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez. Ya no. No quedaría totalmente desnuda. No se lo diría. –"No"- pensaba ella.

-¿No que?

-Nada que te importe- El espacio entre los dos era sumamente pequeño, podían oír su propio respirar- Te odio

-¡Estamos en aprietos y no puedes decir otra cosa!- exclamo entre sus pensamientos.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- Rebalso Cindy tomando a Jimmy de su cuello con toda su fuerza posible, el genio abrió los ojos como platos, ni siquiera Buch lo había amenazado con tanta fuerza en el cuello.

-Tran… Tranquila- fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir.

-¡Que quieres que yo te diga!- exaspero la rubia- ¡Jimmy, No te odio!, ¡Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, eres tan dulce y amable que a tu lado soy diferente!- Pensó con sarcasmo, Jimmy lo identifico.

-¡Oh Cindy!,- Le siguió- ¡No sabes cuanto te aprecio!

-¡wow!- Ella seguía en su teatro- ¡Si!- Con tono sarcástico- ¡Incluso me gustas!- pensó sin poder detenerse en su juego.

-¿Qué?- articulo Jimmy casi petrificado, en ese instante Cindy soltó el cuello del chico y camino dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared del cuarto reducido, a Jimmy le pasó lo mismo.

Las paredes comenzaron alejarse, haciendo más grande la habitación, alejando a los dos chicos, uno de cada extremo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto Jimmy- Me refiero a la habitación, ¿Por qué de pronto se hizo más grande?

-No lo se- le contesto

-"A las serpientes solo les basta con que su orgullo salga intacto"- Pensó Jimmy en un murmuro-

-Serpientes, serpientes, serpientes- repitió Cindy exasperada- Malditos animales, los odio.

-Cindy… Cuando dijiste "Incluso me gustas" las paredes comenzaron a separarse, ¿Acaso tu?...

No se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Pero Jimmy emocionalmente se volvía estúpido en ese instante.

-¡Lunático!- Gruño Cindy en su mente- ¡Por supuesto que no!- intento defenderse- ¡No estoy enamorada de ti!, ¡No te soporto!- pensó con la esperanza de que no la descubrieran pero los nanobots sabían que ella mentía tratando que, su orgullo quedara intacto.

La habitación volvía hacerse pequeña.

-Cindy, creo que tanto los nanobots como yo sabemos que no me odias- comenzó a pensar Jimmy como conclusión- Y que… esta rivalidad simplemente es estúpido e ilógico, sin ningún sentido.- La habitación dejo de hacerse pequeña pero no se agrando. Simplemente las paredes se detuvieron.

-Los nanobots saben cuando mentimos- concluyo ella.

-Y cada vez que decimos algo que es mentira la habitación se hace pequeña… pero… no tenemos mentiras suficientemente grandes como para lastimar nuestro orgullo, ¿O si?

El genio olvidaba que le había robado un beso a la rubia mientras está estaba inconsciente

-No. Creo que no hay razón para proteger nuestro orgullo- Mintió Cindy y la habitación comenzó a encoger, de nuevo.

-¡Cindy!- Fue la única palabra que pudo Jimmy articular, pues el chico se negaba a sacar una conclusión a la situación.

-"A las serpientes solo les bata con que su orgullo salga intacto", "A las serpientes solo les bata con que su orgullo salga intacto"- resonaba en la habitación como un disco rayado- "A las serpientes solo les bata con que su orgullo salga intacto"

-¿Qué ocultas Cindy?- Jimmy era incrédulo- Vamos, yo lo acepto. Me caes bien Cindy, no te odio y tampoco te deseo males- Jimmy se había armado de valor para detener aquel cuarto que los asesinaría si protegían su orgullo. Las paredes se detuvieron una vez mas.

-Cindy… Lo lamento. Lo lamento de verdad. Perdóname, perdóname por ser tan estúpido, egocentrista, sabe lo todo, insensible y todas esas cosas que hacen de mi, hacerte sentir mal. No te puedo decir que cambiare por que te mentiría, y tampoco te puedo decir que lo recompensaré por que no se ni cual es el final de este juego.

-Cállate- ordeno ella en su mente pero el genio quería acabar con todo esto.

-Hay cosas que no debí de haber hecho, que te lastime como ser humano que eres, y que…. Y que… no debo dejarme llevar por mis instintos de sobrevivencia y venganza. Perdona. En verdad no quisiera ser más tu rival.

-No digas más- Medito ella- Eres mi rival y no cambiara y aunque antes lo haiga hecho, no miento al decirte que te odio, no miento, por que eres tan, ¿Cómo explicártelo?- Su orgullo no le permitía decir la verdad.

-Cindy, soy un genio,- rebalso por la espera de saber lo que Cindy ocultaba- no necesitas pensar demasiado para darme a entender algo, ¿Por qué llegar al insulto Vortex?

-¡Te pareces tanto a mi!, ¡Tomas represarías de lo que hago y digo!, como, como si realmente, como si….

-¡Cindy!- estallo- Tu comienzas, dime ¿Me odias?- Las paredes se achicaban, el silencio era absoluto. Jimmy gritaba y gritaba el nombre de Cindy, luego, llego un punto en el que ambos por el poco espacio que había, llegaron a estar sumamente cerca.

-¡No!, No quiero hablar- Jimmy como respuesta la zangoloteo.

-Cindy…. ¿Qué es lo que saben los nanobots y que yo no?- Preguntó

-Saben que yo soy mi propio rival… No es nada que deba incumbirte- protesto

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas?- La vio directo a los ojos- ¿Se debe a la razón del por que me odias? Porqué…, hasta ahorita he hablado con la verdad. Y si para salir de aquí significa hundirme más entonces, diré mis últimas dos verdades- Estaba decidido. No seria serpiente y tampoco le importaría su orgullo.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto murmurando en su mente.

-Puedo ocultarlo toda mi vida Vortex, pero aquí, mi mente ha sido leída por los nanobots y también será leído por ti tarde o temprano. Quise ocultarlo pero mi subconsciente no es lo suficientemente bueno, y los nanobots tampoco lo serán. Cindy yo…- Pensó- Te bese.

-¡Que!- pensó en la mente- ¿Y ni siquiera lo sentí?- sorprendida, casi triste Jimmy pensó que era por su orgullo.

-¡Perdona!, Estabas durmiendo y…- Cindy se dejo caer y comenzó a llorar, el genio se sintió mal por lo que dijo, Cindy lo escucho y como acto seguido puso sus manos en su cara como, intentando taparse- Cindy…- Bacilo en su mente con un dejo de tristeza.

-¡No!- pensó ella al escuchar que el genio se acercaba.

-Yo…- Se agacho quedando frente a ella- es que…

-Es mi turno- murmuro aun tapándose la cara- ¡Déjame terminar Neutrón!, ¡Déjame terminar con el juego aniquilándome!-

-Pero yo… no dije la verdad con esa finalidad

-No necesito entender más, sin saberlo me atacaste de la forma más despiadada.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Cindy… no he terminado.

-Has terminado "Genio"- La rubia se levanto, se quito los cabellos que le estorbaban en el rostro y lo enfrento- Me besaste para pisotearme, para aniquilarme, para matarme.

-¿Tanto asco te doy?

-¡No!

- Pero es que yo… ¿Por qué Cindy? ¿Por qué te mataría con un beso?

-¡POR QUE TE AMO!

**Las cartas están Sobre La Mesa…. Al Buen entendedor pocas palabras pero el orgullo y los malos entendidos siguen de por medio ¿Quién ganara el juego? ¿Llegaran a tiempo para la obra de teatro? ¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¡Descubranlo! Los Kiere Jimmy X Cindy Please Dejen un lindo rewiens…. Que pronto llegaremos a lso 200 ¡Yeah!**


	18. CONFIRMACION

_Muchachitos Hermosos Estamos llegando a los 200 Rewiens ¡Que emoción!... Bien. Aquí les traigo la continuación. Espero que les agrade los quiere ¡Jimmy X Cindy!_

**Capitulo 18: Confirmacion. **

-¡Por que te amo!- Pensó Cindy sin detenerse, sin poder evitarlo, lo pensó por que su subconsciente no pudo ayudarla más.

-Te amo…- murmuro para sí oyéndose esta vez

EL castaño dibujo una sonrisa y entre abrió los labios para hablar. Esta vez pudo comentar algo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto el nanobot azul al rojo- ¿Porqué quieres que ambos hablen?

-Juego casi terminado querido amigo, no es necesario aferrarlos a leer sus pensamientos, podrán hablar y escucharse-

Los chicos estaban aterrados y anonadados al escuchar que Jimmy podía articular un "Pero…."

-¡Deja de sonreír!- Hablo Cindy- "Maldita sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, estoy aniquilada"- Pensó la rubia, Jimmy aun podía oír sus pensamientos. _(Cuando haya " " significa que son pensamientos y cuando no las haya quiere decir que no XD)_

-¿Por qué habrías de estar aniquilada?- pregunto- "Tan mala idea es" "Si ella me ama, no debería de serlo"

-¡Que si es mala idea!, ¡Deja de burlarte! , "Terminare con todo esto, todo en absoluto ha sido… una tormenta, continuar así no tiene sentido, y…"- comenzó a pensar sin detenerse- me… me estoy hundiendo, hundiendo en un abismo, y… y si sigo así vendré volviéndome loca, por que… por que… - tartamudeo en su mente sin poder articular bien sus pensamientos, - Seria un final absurdo, un final fatal, yo…, yo no puedo seguir, por la poc cordura que me queda yo…."

-Tu problema es… que nunca escuchas.

-Es verdad- Logro decir Cindy-manteniéndome a tu lado jamás podre ser capaz de eso, por que cada vez que eso sucede algo malo termina ocurriendo conmigo, por que me enamoro más.

-Cindy, es que…. tu piensas que estoy burlándome y…

-¡Ya comencé, Así que déjame terminar de explicarte lo que sucede conmigo!- exaspero ella- vivir a tu lado no es normal, contigo siempre hay alienígenas, científicos locos, nanobots sádicos, robots, sin fin de cosas raras que suceden, contigo todo es tempestad como… ¡Como este mundo virtual!

-¡Hey!- Espeto- Esto sucedió por que para empezar tu me declaraste la guerra, ¿Qué se suponía que yo hiciera?

-Y a ti se te hizo muy fácil enviarme a este lugar- se defendió.

-Te enviaron mis nanobots- la corrigió elegantemente.

-Pero vienen siendo de tu propiedad- garantizo ella.

- Si, han sido míos, y todos estos años nunca te he metido en mis inventos, siempre estas de curiosa.

-¿¡Ah si!? Y ¿Quién nos cambio de personalidad?, ¿Quién nos llevo a otro planeta para rescatar a nuestros padres? ¿Quién trajo de nuevo la era de hielo? ¿A quien le pediste ayuda para cambiarle el pañal?-

-Yo. Pero tú no tuviste que estar en mis aventuras cuando sucedió el torneo intergaláctico, tu no tenias que estar con nosotros durante nuestro viaje a Egipto, ni tampoco tenias la obligación de rescatarme de Jet Fusion cuando iba a matarme y….

-¡Lo hice por amor! ¿De acuerdo? "Que se te quepa en esa cabezota"- Pensó

-Me cuesta creerlo….

-Pero es verdad. Lo peor de todo es que es la verdad. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre me has gustado. Son por esas razones que a veces intervengo en tus aventuras y cuando estoy dispuesta a no hacerlo, tú me incluyes en eso. Y me agrada. Me agrada ser parte de algo así, de todas esas emociones creadas por tus errores y mi curiosidad, por que estar en una aventura era mucho mejor que pasármela sola en casa con mis obligaciones.

-Yo, no sabía….- bacilo-

-¡Nunca sabes nada!-

-Es que…

-¡Siempre estas metido en tu mundo!, Y ahora tienes toda la oportunidad para destruirme, ahora sabes que en realidad te amo, y no te odio. Que todo lo que hago es por que necesito de tu atención, y necesito de ti, y… son tantas veces que te sueño e imagino a mi lado, que ahora…

-Cindy….

-¡Si tienes piedad entonces cierra el pico!, ¡Aléjate de mi!, ¡Ignórame, entiérrame, pero no me hagas mas daño!

-No podre hacerlo-

-Lo harás, o si no te obligare a ello. Date cuenta que me lastimas, Te amo Jimmy ¿Tu coeficiente no logra entender eso? ¡Que va!, ¡Estaría loca si creyera que lo harás! ¡Tú no sabes de amor!

-¡No hables por mi!

-¡Lo hago!, ¡Y lo hare!, Por que todos estos años me he aferrado a sembrar en ti un sentimiento. Odio y nada más. Y es lo que quiero de ti, odio. Que me odies hasta el extremo de ignorarme, de no hablarme, de mantenerme lejos por que creo que solo así lograría olvidarte. Porqué me carcome la necesidad de olvidarte. Porque me hieres, tu persona me hiere.

Tomo aliento

-Si estas cerca me pongo nerviosa, te pienso y te hago maldades para evitar que pienses que siento algo por ti, y cuando estas concentrado en algo, te hiero para que esté yo en tu mente. Contigo soy contradictoria pero también llego a ser yo misma.

-¿Pero porque yo?, no… no logro comprender….¿Porque te enamoraste de mi?

-¡No lo se!- Grito- ¡Ni yo misma puedo saberlo!- "Tus ojos, tu mirada, tu forma de ser, tus locuras, tu forma de reñirme, son miles de cosas"- pensó.

-¿Y tu crees que yo no?

-Yo no… ¿Qué?-

-Que a mi no me agrada reñir contigo.

-No. Lo haces por que me odias.

-No te odio. Cindy. Yo también te amo.

-¡Mientes!

-No es cierto. No miento, te amo. "Y verte así lo confirma"

-¡No intentes salvar tu conciencia!, Te sientes muy mal por todo esto y solo quieres recompensarlo, solo hay dos opciones. O quieres hacerme creer que me amas para luego vengarte bruscamente o te sientes mal por todo y solo me sigues la corriente.

-No es cierto- afirmo- hay una tercera opción. ¡Yo también siento algo por ti!

-¡Absurdo!- se tapo los odios- ¡No es posible!, ¿Por qué hacerme más daño?

-¡Que terca!

-¡Y así seré!

Jimmy se acercó a ella y se acercó a sus labios robándole un beso. Cindy se dejo.

Era un beso tan necesitado y absurdo, su alrededor caía en pedazos, el techo, las paredes, el suelo temblaba, el lugar era un completo caos y terminaría en algo aun peor, pero Jimmy necesitaba comprobarle a ella que lo que decía era cierto, y comprobarse así mismo que la amaba, que se había enamorado, o que quizás siempre lo había estado. Eso no tenia importancia, solo importaba el objetivo, confirmar que en ese instante la amaba mas que nadie en el mundo.

Cindy por su parte se quedo vulnerable, su orgullo y miedo fue mucho mas débil que sus deseos, quería despegarse pero su cuerpo no la obedecía, quería gritarle, pegarle, retirarse pero estar allí enfrente de él y de esa manera era tan satisfactorio que no podía hacerlo.

Era un beso tan sensato y contradictorio, tan natural y tan incomodo, como si en otros tiempos hubiese pasado, la coordinación era tan perfecta que era difícil creer que todo era improvisado, el argumento inventado pero sus querer era lo único que podía ser real.

La tierra temblaba con mayor frecuencia, los arboles caían e inclusive el sol virtual quemaba, pero quemaba aun mas ese fuego, esa pasión y esa contradicción.

¿Cuántas veces Cindy había soñado ese beso? ¿Cuántas veces Jimmy había negado esa fase de necesidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría esa satisfacción, placer, superioridad, amor, contacto de labios tímido pero duradero? ¿Cuándo ellos se darían cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando?

¿Podía ser este el final de un nuevo comienzo? ¿O El comienzo del final? ¿O quizás podía ser algo que no encajaría en ninguna de las dos historias? ¿En ninguna de sus vidas? ¿Seria este un cambio fundamental en el juego, en el mundo, en sus amigos, en su rivalidad y la obra?

¿Cindy podía ser lo suficiente orgullosa si regresaba al mundo real? ¿Jimmy se convencería de que solo fue por estar tanto tiempo a su lado? ¿Quién de los dos lucharía por su amor? ¿Quién seria aun mas rival que quien? ¿Quién saldría con el orgullo intacto? ¿Quién de ellos dejaría de ser…. Su Rival?

_Son demasiadas preguntas que dejo al aire por que me agrada que el lector se cuestione y se responda así mismo. ¡Hasta la próxima! Besos… Y Go… Dejen Muchos Lindos rewiens XD_


	19. ILUSION

**Mucho Jimmy x Cindy! Sin rodeos ¡Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 19: Ilusión. **

Jimmy y Cindy sentían sus labios en contacto, para Jimmy fue algo nuevo, reconfortante y necesario, Cindy sentía su corazón palpitar identificando como su ser solo se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento que desbordaba desde su alma.

Se besaron con tanta perfección que incluso se diría que se la habían pasado besándose toda la vida, sintiéndose uno cerca del otro suspirando constantemente, Jimmy poso su mano en la cintura de la rubia y esta solo se limito a tomarlo de los hombros.

El castaño termino con el beso y al despegarse contemplaron sus miradas, perdiéndose en sus ojos respectivos, respirando con libertad intentado, poder articular una serie de palabras, pero estas jamás surgieron. El genio sintió la necesidad de abrazarla para protegerla como a nadie.

De pronto notaron como su compañero/a se convertía en pequeñas partículas y que luego en un santiamén se hallaban frente a toda la sala audiovisual. Todos boquiabiertos mirando como la parejita no se despegaba.

Ambos se despegaron con mucha rapidez al percatarse de donde se hallaban, la maestra Zusel comenzó a aplaudir seguido por todos sus amigos a excepción de Betty y Nick.

Desconcertados Jimmy y Cindy se vieron a los ojos, y pudieron notar ese brillo en los ojos de cada uno, todos aceptaban su amor ¿Podía haber algo mejor que todo eso?

-¡Jimmy!... Como es que puedes estar tan tranquilo a lado de esa…. Esa- Betty a señalo a la rubia.

-Así de tranquilo.- Contestó el genio y beso a Cindy una vez mas, esta se retiro rápidamente, pues, una parte de su ser la detenía.

-Cindy… ya no finjas. Amas a Jimmy y todos estamos consciente de eso. Yo escribí esa obra, se cual es el final de todo esto- Zusel le sonreía.

-Yo,… no puedo.

-¿Cindy?... Mírame a los ojos y dime frente a toda esta multitud que no sientes nada por mí. Que no existió, que todo fue una casa hecha en el aire. Dime que, todo es mentira.

La rubia respiro tan profundamente que temía no exhalar, cerro sus ojos como luchando internamente por lo que pronto iba a suceder.

Y lo beso nuevamente, solo así, sosteniendo sus labios con los de él, teniéndolo cerca, sintiendo su respiración, sus suspiros, su ternura y toda aquella energía que le proporcionaba aquellos labios, sitiándose segura, pequeña, alegre pero más que nada completa, sin ningún disfraz.

Porque Jimmy Neutrón era para ella su cielo, su mar, su tierra, su guerra y su paz. Su única verdad y su eterna mentira. Era su remedio y su mal, su amigo, compañero, su rival.

Y el beso siguió continuando llenando sus almas, sus corazones, haciendo su latir mucho más fuerte, que si llegara un gran molino de viento en ese instante los dos, seguirían de pies besándose más y más, haciendo crecer el cariño que se sentía uno por el otro

¿Dónde había quedado el orgullo de Cindy? ¿Dónde había quedado el machismo de Jimmy? ¿A dónde se había ido la enemistad? ¡A un caño! ¡El orgullo había podido encontrar la salida del callejón! El machismo había sido opacado por la luz y la enemistad simplemente se había vuelto en amor.

-Vortex… ¡Tu serás mi próxima novia! Ninguna chava me dirá que no, menos por ese Nerd- Nick iba a ir en contra del castaño Sheen lo detuvo. Jimmy tomo las manos de Cindy y ambos salieron de la sala audiovisual.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto el oji azul al detenerse por el pasillo- ¿Me dirás que no me amas?

-No te amo-

-¿Entonces que significo lo de hace un momento?

-Jimmy yo….

-¡Cindy!- le espeto- Simplemente me has hecho comprender de que hay cosas de las cuales yo no me puedo escapar, el amor es una de ellas, y tu hiciste lo que ninguna chica había hecho en mí, me enamore Cindy, me enamore de verdad cuando menos lo esperaba, por que te colaste en mis pensamientos una y otra vez, en el transcurso de todo el juego.

-No… digas más. Creo que todos dijeron lo que nosotros de ante mano ya sabíamos. Tenia miedo de lo que dirían los demás y de que tu rechazaras mi amor ante todos pero nos vieron abrazados, y vieron que nos besamos ¿Cómo darle marcha atrás todo eso?

-Ósea que… ¿Me aceptaras solo porque todo mundo lo acepto y ahora hay que darles gusto?

-¿Algún problema con ello?

-Es la sandés más hermosa que has dicho en toda tu vida. No me importa que solo le quieras dar gusto a los demás por que yo me encargare de que tarde o temprano tu corazón admita todo lo que sientes por mí.

-¿Y que tan seguro estas de que no fallaras?

-Por que con un simple beso yo te bajaría la luna y las estrellas, por que con una mirada de amor puedo quemarte de ansiedad por un beso, por que - Tomo su quijada y la acerco lentamente, sus labios comenzaron a tener contacto siendo el beso más simple del mundo pero más hermoso que nunca los dos hubieran sentido.

Ambos podían tener la frente en alto y actuar en esa obra sin sentir miedo a que sus sentimientos estuvieran a flor de piel, sin actuar podrían decir lo que de verdad uno pensaba del otro. Amándose de verdad sin miedo a nada.

-¿Es un sueño Jimmy? ¿Estamos soñando?

-No Cindy, No estamos soñando, yo te estoy viendo y tu a mi, estamos aquí, juntos, definiendo lo que sentimos, sin ocultar nuestras emociones.

El genio le tomo la mano, de pronto la tierra comenzó abrirse en dos- ¡No te soltare Cindy!- exclamó

-¿Qué rayos sucede?

-Parece que los nanobots nos metieron en una ilusión.

_**No me maten! Pronto actualizo ¿Qué pasara Con Jimmy y Cindy? La realidad llegara a ser como la ilusión?**_


	20. DE REGRESO

**Capitulo 20: De regreso.**

-Parece que los nanobots nos metieron en una ilusión…..- contestaba Jimmy

-¿Y lo que sucedió hace rato? ¿Fue también una Ilusión? ¿Lo que se dijo? ¿Lo que se pensó?- La Rubia tenia muchas ganas de llorar, Jimmy quiso acercarse intentando dar pasos hacia delante pero la fuerza del viento no lo dejaba, pues parecía que el viento y la Tierra simplemente se habían descontrolado.

Luego en un santiamén, se encontraban encima de una plataforma. La rubia dio pasos para atrás y la plataforma se balanceo un poco.

-¡Genial!, ¡Que cambio tan drástico!- vocifero el genio para que los nanobots lo oyeran.

Debajo de ellos había un profundo abismo, infinito quizás. Jimmy vio a Cindy en señal de alguna respuesta pero esta seguía viendo hacia todos lados menos hacia él.

La plataforma comenzó a rotar, inteligentemente los niños se tiraron al suelo para no caer de la plataforma debido a la fuerza, Cindy quiso sostenerse del suelo pero le fue imposible por lo que ella fue arrojada pero unas cálidas manos la detuvieron.

La plataforma dejo de rotar y comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha como si quisiera tirarlos a ambos.

-No te dejare caer-

-Lo sé- el chico ayudo a subirla, la plataforma comenzó a zangolotearse, el genio se agacho junto con Cindy para resistir un poco más

-Seguramente los nanobots han logrado su objetivo- dedujo el castaño- Nos quieren fuera del juego. Terminar con todo esto.

-Lastima- contesto, Jimmy la vio incrédulo- Solo puede haber un ganador.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera abrir los labios para decir algo la rubia se había levantado lo había tomado del brazo y con un movimiento lo había tirado de la plataforma, el genio alcanzo a ver como Cindy se asomaba ala orilla para verlo…. Caer.

Jimmy neutrón apareció en medio en medio de la obra de teatro.

-¡Cabezón!- Sheen lo abrazo fuertemente- Los nanobots…

-Se lo que querían Sheen, Gracias.

-¿Y Cindy?- Libby estaba angustiada

-No queremos a esa rubia oxigenada- El castaño fulmino a Betty

La rubia apareció de pronto…siendo la ultima en aparecer y ganadora del juego. Ella apareció con los puños hacia arriba de manera muy triunfal. Sonrió a cada uno de los presentes, en especial a Libby.

-¡Cindy!- Libby la abrazo- ¡Ganaste el juego! ¡Eres la ganadora!

-¡Al fin, están de vuelta!, ¡La obra esta salvada!- exclamo emocionada la profesora mientras abrazaba a los recién llegados.

-Pero…- Balbuceo Betty- Lo hemos hecho bien- quiso convencer

-Error- la contradijo la profesora- Esta obra era una tragedia, peor que la misma tragedia de la historia.

-Maestra, la obra de teatro se finaliza con un beso. No permitiré que mi novia sea besada por un tonto.

-No te preocupes Nick, Cindy seria incapaz de besarte- contesto Sheen en defensa de Jimmy.

-No se hable más- intervino- He esperado mucho tiempo para que mis protagonistas volvieran sanos y salvos- Cindy se dio cuenta de que ni ella ni Jimmy tenían aruños, golpes, o algún dolor a consecuencia del mundo virtual.

-Perdone- se armó de valor la rubia- Pero me temo que su espera ha sido en vano, no tendré participación en la obra, mucho menos como protagonista.

-¡¿Qué?¡- Protesto la maestra- ¡Cindy!

-¿Que habrá pasado?- Se pregunto Libby en un murmuro solo para ella.

-¡Genial!- Betty emocionada- Sera un honor actuar como la linda, hermosa y dulce princesa.

-Si… lo bueno es que es solo actuación, no te emociones- dijo Libby burlonamente.

-¡No!- exaspero- Me niego rotundamente, Cindy, que debo hacer para que participes. Serás la estrella de la obra frente a grandes espectadores. ¿Qué más pides?

-No actuar. Lo siento- Cindy intento marcharse, Jimmy la detuvo del brazo.

-Vortex- con fría voz- No es necesario, el que no actuara en la obra será yo, perdí en el juego, no necesitan un perdedor en la obra.

-¡No!- La maestra se froto la frente- Ese no era el punto. El punto era que ambos actuarían en la obra.

-Maestra, nunca me a gustado actuar- se excuso-soy un fiasco en eso.

-Los he visto reñir- sonaba firme- Sus palabras salen con tanta naturalidad que no habrá necesidad de estudiar actuación, ustedes estarán en la obra y fin de la conversación.

-Lo siento- respondieron los dos al unisonó, se voltearon a ver, y rápidamente se alejaron unos pasos.

-¡Debate!-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos perplejos mirando a Sheen

-Si, es que extrañaba las discusiones- sonrió- ¡mátense, mátense!- menciono alocado.

El genio sacudido la cabeza para reanudar la conversación- Que actué Cindy. Yo no pienso hacerlo.

-Entonces lo hare yo- Nick estaba orgulloso.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Carl a Jimmy- Te pusiste pálido.

-Estoy bien….

-Pero tus labios…

-He cambiado de opinión- interrumpió- si actuare- "Nick no la besara… ¿Pero que digo? ¡Ella me traiciono!

-¡Estupendo!, ¿Y tu Cindy?- Esperanzada.

-Perdone.

-¡A la dirección!- Ordeno fulminándola.

-Pe… pero- balbuceo- Yo…

-Señorita, he ordenado que se vaya a la dirección, ¡Ahora!, y tú…- se dirigió a Jimmy- Iras con ella.

-Si señorita- no debatió el genio y como niños regañados comenzaron andar.

A Carl, Sheen y a Libby les parecía muy raro que ambos estuvieran tan tranquilos, lo extraño para ellos no era que los chicos evitaran actuar juntos, lo extraño era la cortesía con la que lo hacían (Si a eso el podían llamar cortes) ¿Cómo había terminado el juego? ¿Cómo Cindy lo había ganado?

-Chicos, se ven demasiados tranquilos ¿No lo creen?- pregunto Libby.

-Algo les pasó allá adentró- contesto Carl

-¡Oh!, Oh, oh, ¡ya se!- hiperactivo- Tal vez robo enemigo apareció de la nada, y con uno de sus rayos los convirtió en chimpancés y ambos se atacaron y, y, luego, se unieron y, y, vencieron a robo enemigo, y volvieron hacer ellos, y, y, aprendieron una valiosa lección.

Libby y Carl arquearon las cejas- ¿Aprendieron a que la unión hace la fuerza?- quiso adivinar Carl dentro de la locura de su amigo.

-No exactamente. Aprendieron a que, ¡Que un chimpancé es capaz de acabar con robo enemigo!

-Si Sheen y luego llego Ultra Lord y les agradeció que acabaran con él- siguió Libby

-Yo creía que la idea de Sheen era descabellada, pero si tu lo dices…

-¡Fue sarcasmo Carl!

-¡Ah!, eres tan sexi cuando te enojas- contesto Sheen con aire soñador.

Mientras Libby cargaba con los dos tontos, Cindy y Jimmy se toparon con la dirección, Jimmy, muy atento, abrió la puerta y dejo que la rubia continuara el camino, Zusel entro detrás de ella, Jimmy fue el ultimo.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Al fin de vuelta!, había extrañado que mis alumnos predilectos estuvieran en la escuela, solo ustedes satisfacían a los maestros con buenas notas, sin ustedes solo malas calificaciones me han estado entregando.

La maestra lo miro fijo- ¡Oh!, también me alegra que salvaran la obra.

-Se niegan hacerlo- le informo.

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió- ¿Saben cuanto tiempo hemos estado esperándolos para que la obra torne a su verdadero ensayo?, ¡Mucho!- contesto- Actuaran y punto.

-No puede obligarme- contradigo Cindy con tono educado.

-¿No?- se burlo- por supuesto que si. Ustedes tenían un castigo que cumplir y lo harán.

-Es que, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Vortex director- esta vez el maestro centro su atención en el castaño- Tampoco quiero actuar, ¿No podemos cumplir algún otro castigo?

-Tal vez- Cindy sonrió, quería una alternativa- Podrían ambos tener tareas escolares extras, como lavar baños, ocuparse de la cafetería, ayudar a los maestros como asistentes, pero eso significaría pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

-Lo hare. Podre trabajar con Neutrón-

-Si Cindy, podrás, pero dime ¿Quieres que le llame a tus padres y se enteren de todo lo sucedido?

-Lo dudo. Ellos jamás están en casa, no saben cuando estoy o no.

-Me refiero- replico el director- a que se enteren de que usted ha venido incontables veces a la dirección por problemas entre ambos, e informarle de cada uno de sus comportamientos, y que inclusive, se niega a participar a una obra con usted de protagonista ¿Dudo que a su madre le agrade todo eso?- informo.

-No. No le agradara en absoluto, quizás y me den algún castigo mayor, pero lo he decidido profesor. Y con su permiso quiero retirarme a mis clases antes de que termine el receso, cuando tenga mis castigos podrá informarme.- Puntualizo- Con su permiso….

-Señorita- hablo el director ya demasiado tarde, Cindy se había ido- ¿Qué paso en el juego? ¡Exijo una respuesta, ahora!

-Sr. Director. Nada fuera de lo normal se lo aseguro, es solo que, no nos agrada la idea.

-Escúchame bien…- informo- Si la Señorita Vortex y usted no llegan a participar en la obra, hare lo posible para que jamás vuelva a entrar a ningún concurso de ciencia, para poder faltar o llegar tarde frecuentemente, y muchas cosas serán reflejadas en sus calificaciones. Ustedes me darán esos fondos que necesito así que, será mejor que sigas a la señorita y la convenzas.

Jimmy sin decir nada, obedeció siguiendo a Cindy, pero esta se había perdido de su mirada ¿Cómo Convencer a alguien que no quieres ni ver en pintura? ¿Cómo actuar un sentimiento que es mutuo? Pero lo que mas temía era ¿Cómo convencerla a besarse nuevamente, pero ahora en la obra?

_**Sé que me odiaron mucho por lo que hice en el capitulo anterior. Sé que están cansados de pelea y enemistad por lo que, decidí. Hacer el capitulo anterior algo más romanticon. Actualizare pronto asi que…¡dejen rewiens! Ya saben que su opinión es lo único que cuenta para mí.**_


	21. PARA CONTINUAR

_**Capitulo 21: Para Continuar.**_

-¡Cindy!, ¡Cindy!- llamo el niño genio corriendo tras la rubia, los pasillos se encontraban desérticos, literalmente hablando, pues los alumnos se hallaban en sus respectivos salones y los de la obra en la sala audiovisual- ¡Te estoy hablando, Cindy!

-Ya te escuche- murmuro con una voz tan suave, temerosa y quebrada que era difícil creer que en realidad era ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si- articulo mirando hacia el piso.

-Cindy escucha, sé que lo que paso allá fue algo muy raro, y….

-¿De que me hablas?- pregunto desconcertada- ¿Qué se supone que paso?

Eso fue un golpe para Jimmy, parpadeo un par de segundos y prosiguió- hablo de lo que paso antes de aparecer, antes de que tramposamente ganaras el juego.

-Discúlpame, no sé de que me hablas, yo solo sé que fui más fuerte y astuta que tú, solo así gane el juego- respondió.

-Entonces no habrá problemas de actuar en la obra, al fin que no sucedió nada ¿cierto?

-Lo siento, no seré participe de ninguna obra en donde estés tu, no paso nada y tampoco pasara- la chicharra sonó y Cindy se perdió entre la multitud de gente que salía de sus salones, para el genio fue difícil seguirla, y a la hora de poder llegar a la puerta de la salida noto que ella, ya no estaba allí.

Durante la tarde, el genio había pasado su tiempo en su laboratorio -"Hogar dulce hogar"- se dijo él al entrar al laboratorio, "El túnel de laboratorio esta descompuesto"- menciono Vox su computadora tras haber recibido un fuerte golpe en trasero con el suelo.

-Gracias Vox- Pronuncio Jimmy con un poco de dolor

-De nada- contesto la maquina sin saber que su anuncio había sido recibido demasiado tarde.

El genio se sobo ligeramente el trasero y con grandes zancadas se acercó al platillo volador que estaba allí- Nanobots salgan del platillo volador, ¡Ahora mismo!- ordeno.

Los nanobots no se hicieron presentes, Jimmy se acercó al platillo, lo tomo y lo zangoloteo, enseguida los dos nanobots el rojo y el azul aparecieron sobre el teclado de la computadora.

-Quiero una explicación. ¡Ahora!

-Amo….-bacilo el nanobot rojo y rechoncho- Nosotros solo complacimos sus ordenes- se excusaron, su final estaba por llegar.

-Si- confirmo con sarcasmo- Lo hicieron….muuuy bien. Demasiado diría yo.

-Nosotros solo cumplimos.

-En parte- contestó- ¿Por qué no me sacaron del juego al verme adentro?

-Sr. Porque…. tampoco íbamos a dejar que usted perdiera tan pronto el juego, seria injusto para usted quedar como perdedor ante todos- Esta vez fue Dos.

-¡Quede como perdedor ante todos! ¡Una chica me gano!

-Si pero…- el nanobot rojo buscaba palabras

-¡No es excusa!, Su tiempo de servicio a expirado así que si creen que… ¡Eso es!

-Se… ¿Señor?- Pregunto Uno.

-¡Ustedes les falta mucho por explicarme y su castigo final!- les grito- Por ahora me acaban de dar una idea. ¿Dónde esta Goddard?

-Ha salido con Carl Weezer.

-Bien. Volveré y los quiero aquí en laboratorio, si escapan les daré de baja desde mi computadora. ¡Entendido!- Ordenó, los nanobots asintieron intimidados por su amo pero intrigados por la idea de este.

¿Qué se tenia en mente?

-Vamos….- se decía el genio- Abre a puerta, vamos….- se insistía con voz apurada.

La casa Vortex estaba solitaria como de costumbre, sin ruidos que dieran señal de vida allí adentro pero sabía que la rubia debía estar allí. Seguramente sola.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Cindy desde el interior de la casa, ignoraba quien fuera.

El castaño esperaba eso, así que con un micrófono (invento suyo) hablo con la voz de alguien más.

-Niñas exploradoras ¿Quisiera comprar una galleta?- él sabia cuanto odiaba a esas niñas pues ellas la sacaron del campamento ya que había ganado más de cinco veces seguidas.

-Miren niñas- Murmuraba Cindy mientras hablaba abriendo la puerta pero al ver que era Jimmy, ella intento cerrar la puerta pero el chico puso su pie en la puerta para que no se cerrara luego impuso fuerza contra la puerta con su mano, Cindy dejo la puerta y se dio media vuelta dejando a su enemigo entrar a su morada.

-Tenemos que hablar- afirmo Neutrón.

-No hay nada de que hablar Jimmy, por favor.

La rubia se escuchaba tan tranquila, tan paciente, su voz era tan suave, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza era hablar con una Cindy que no conocía.

-¿Me dijiste Jimmy?

Normalmente ella hubiese contestado "lávate las orejas sordo" o algo así pero en vez de eso contesto- Si, ese es tu nombre.

-Cindy ¿Estas bien?

-Por supuesto- le contestó- Existe alguna razón para no estarlo.

- No te siento bien, tú no eres así ¿Dónde quedo esa Cindy que yo conocía?

-Esa Cindy siempre estuvo allí- a señaló hacia su corazón- muy escondida en el interior.

-Yo…

-Por favor- pidió cortésmente- Deja de balbucear ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Es que no puedo acostumbrarme a eso. A ese tipo de Cindy, es decir, Preferiría que me gritaras y me intentaras sacar a patadas- a señaló hacia la puerta con su mirada- que regresara ese enorme y enigmático orgullo tuyo que te caracteriza y pusieras en su lugar a la gente que se lo merece- la miro- incluyéndome- concluyo con un ademan.

-Regresara Jimmy, no hay duda solo que, cuando este a solas contigo no habrá nada que fingir, supongo que también no te molestare tanto frente a nuestros amigos pues nuestros compañeros se encargaran de eso…. ¿no Jimmy? ¿Soportaras que te restrieguen en la cara tu derrota?

El ego del castaño estaba llegando a su punto

-Se mas especificó- imploró- ¿A que se debe tu presencia?

-Necesito que actúes en la obra de teatro Vortex.

-¿Para que?

-Es….necesario- prefirió decir.

-¿Necesario?- no le creo- ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?

-Cindy, tenias razón ¿De acuerdo?, Tenias razón en todo, tu ganaste el juego virtual, tu eres mucho mejor rival que yo. Tú ganaste.

-Y….lo dices ¿Por?

-Por que los nanobots solo quisieron hacerte daño a ti, dejándome a mi ileso, quien realmente estuvo en peligro y sobrevivió a todo. Fuiste tú.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y luego camino unos pasos de un lado a otro.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto Jimmy casi angustiado.- ¿En que piensas?

-En que eres un completo imbécil- articulo- ¿Qué te hace creer que eso me hará sentir mejor?

-Cindy, te juro que le daré su merecido a mis nanobots, pero ahora solo tengo a alguien en la cabeza: A ti. Mira sé que para ti soy la peor persona del mundo pero necesito que estés a mi lado en la obra. Me traicionaste una vez, no lo hagas por segunda ocasión en un mismo día.

-Jimmy… - interrumpió Cindy- no estaré contigo actuando en la obra, todo lo que tenias que saber, todo lo que yo tenia que hacer ya sucedió allí, en ese lugar virtual. Si valió para ti o para mi no importa. En este mundo no sucedió.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Jimmy. No sucedió nada.

-Entonces- quiso jugar él- acá tampoco pasara nada.

-¿A que te refieres?- sospechaba que algo malo le diría.

-A que, si un beso en el mundo virtual fue tan insignificante ¿Por qué no seria aquí también?- se acercó- Dime Vortex ¿lo fue? ¿Fue insignificante para ti?

-¿A que juegas?

-Contestare con tal de que tú también lo hagas. Dices que nada sucedió en ese lugar. Y todo lo que se dijo se desvaneció solo por ser virtual entonces ¿Cuál es el inconveniente de actuar en la obra?

-Ok, ¿sabes que? Dejare de ser cobarde y te lo diré. Fue real, al menos para mí pero no lo será ante los ojos del mundo ¿Por qué? Porque así lo quiero yo- se contesto- te amo, te amo y todo lo que dije fue cierto, ahora estoy frente a ti completamente desnuda y débil sin aquella fuerza para odiarte.- ella comenzaba a llorar.

-Pero Cindy…. Yo también.

-Ya no estamos en el juego Nerdtron, ya no hay necesidad que sigas fingiendo. No me digas que me quieres porque de igual manera no lo creeré. No puedes ni debes quererme, debes alejarte de mí completamente. Por favor- suplico acercándose aun mas a Jimmy estando frente a frente.

-Jimmy. Por favor, olvida todo lo que sucedió. Tu ganas, esta rivalidad se termina desde ahora, no volveré a discutirte, pelearte, o hablarte ¿Podrás hacer lo mismo por la poca cordura que me queda?

-Sé que aun sigues igual de cuerda que ayer Cindy. En aquel juego virtual solo tu estuviste en peligro y el verdad lo siento pero… si ha pesar de todo pudiste salir ilesa demuéstrame que, puedes actuar en la obra manteniéndote aun triunfadora en tu cordura, acepta mi reto para que me entere de una vez por todas que eres una némesis difícil de vencer, y que emocionalmente eres mejor que yo. Actúa en la obra y serás la vencedora en todos los aspectos.

-De acuerdo. Participare en la obra. Escúchame bien, participaremos en la obra y después nos ignoraremos para siempre.

-Pero…

-¡Calla!- grito- ¡No me lo hagas mas difícil!- Exploto- Te demostrare miles de cosas de las cuales puedo ser capaz, participare por favor…. ¡Desvanécete de mi vista! – tras decir eso salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras de la casa. Jimmy no supo decir nada y mucho menos pudo contradecirle, tristemente volvió a su laboratorio.

"Participaremos en la obra y después nos ignoraremos para siempre" Escucho Cindy que su mente repetía aquellas palabras tan reales.


	22. ¿DONDE ESTA CINDY?

**Capitulo 22: ¿Dónde Esta Cindy?**

"¿Cuándo en mi vida yo, Jimmy Neutrón no tendría nada para decir?" "Porque cuando, veo su mirada me desarma y me deja sin palabras, cada vez que me grita y llora no puedo debatirle, soy incapaz de decirle la verdad haciéndola sentir mejor"

"Siento que la amo ¿O en verdad todos esos sentimientos fueron por el juego?" "Pero que tonterías dices, ¡La besaste! ¡Aun quieres más razones! " "O tal vez esa necesidad fue culpa de los nanobots, pudieron haberte involucrado con eso".

Al llegar a su laboratorio y ver a Goddard y a Carl dentro de el hizo que, su mente se despejara un poco.

Goddard corrió a encontrarse con su amo, la cola del perro robot se movía rápidamente de un lugar a otro, este no dejaba de ladrar en señal de felicidad.

-¿Quién lo quiere?- jugaba Jimmy- ¿Quién es el mejor perro robot inventado en todo el mundo? ¡Tu!- se contestaba mientras acariciaba a su perro en su hocico.

-Brak Brak – ladro.

-Carl…- le hablo a su mejor amigo- Gracias por cuidar de Goddard.

-No hay problema Jimmy- contestaba este con su muy peculiar voz- Creo que el vino salvándome

-Explica

-Bien, durante la obra yo me sentía muy nervioso pero Goddard me daba muchos ánimos además gracias a él yo… Tengo novia- dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

-¡Carl!- Exclamo muy alegre- ¡Genial!

-Gracias.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Quién es?

-Se llama Jessica, es mi esposa en la obra de teatro, la verdad…-comenzó a ponerse nervioso- es hermosa…. Y tiene una Pudull. A Goddard le encantaría presentártela.

-De acuerdo Carl

-¿De verdad? No dirás que es algo malo, no científico que Goddard es metal y la pudull no puede compartir una vida con el, y etc., etc., etc.

-Carl, esta vez no.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada- contesto con rapidez

-¿Seguro? ¿Qué sucedió en el juego virtual? ¿No le harás nada a tus nanobots?

-No tengo ganas de nada… hablando del juego virtual- esquivo Jimmy la pregunta de su amigo. ¿Nanobots?- pregunto en voz alta- Preséntense ahora.

-Si amo- contestaron ambos mini robots frente a su amo.

-Explíquenme todo. ¡Ahora!.

-Bien…- opto por empezar Dos- Usted nos dijo que creáramos algo tan horroroso que hiciera chillar a su némesis y… ¡Que uno termine con esto!- se acobardo.

-Muy amable Dos- dijo el rojo- Amo… solo hicimos lo que usted nos ordeno. Ahora esta como quiere ¿no es así? Ella esta deshecha emocional y físicamente, estará usted de acuerdo en que el objetivo de vengarse funciono, no volverá a pisotearlo.

-¡Diablos!

-¿Qué sucede Jimmy?-

-Carl… me siento peor.

-¿Ah?

-Los nanobots… solo hicieron su trabajo. Lo malo fue que… no se percataron que saldría el tiro por la culata.

-Entonces… ¿Destruiste a Cindy?...

-No solo a ella amigo. No solo a ella.

Al día siguiente Cindy Aurora Vortex no tenía ánimos para levantarse de la cama, había sido para ella una noche muy larga recordando todo lo vivido en el juego virtual, cerro los ojos y los puños al mismo tiempo luego de sobresalto salió de la cama jurándose estar bien para todo lo que viniera.

Jimmy Neutrón por su parte estaba decidido en hacerle entender a Cindy sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por una parte se sentía traicionado por la forma tan vil en que la rubia había ganado el juego pero su ser estaba aun peor por ver a su némesis …. Así.

El genio se levanto con rapidez y toda su tecnología se encargo de arreglar su cama, de cepillarlo, peinarlo, ponerle su ropa, amarrarle sus agujetas…. En fin de muchas cosas.

El Camión estaba por pasar así que decidió no atrasarse en el laboratorio y tomar a tiempo el autobús escolar al subir, se percato que Vortex no estaba allí.

El genio miro con desdén a la casa de la familia Vortex en espera de que las puertas se abrieran y que de allí saliera la rubia pero los minutos transcurrieron y eso no sucedió, por lo que el camión dejo de esperar y siguió su curso para recoger a los diferentes niños.

¿Qué le habría sucedido a Cindy para que no subiera al autobús a tiempo? ¿Acaso no llegaría a la escuela? ¿O simplemente le agarro la tarde como a él en muchas ocasiones?

-Cabezón….- Sheen lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Listo para ensayar la obra?

-No lo se Sheen, No si Cindy no viene

-Mejor para ti ¿no? Así besaras a Quilan

-Wiiii Jimmy besara a Betty…. Jimmy besara a Betty – Sheen se le unió- Se besan, se pasan el chicle, se toman… de las manos. Se besan Mua, mua ,mua- cantaban los dos al unísono.

-Hey… Hey..hey Ya Basta. Hablo muy enserio.

-Pasar tanto tiempo con ella te quito toda tu paciencia ¿La extrañas?- Jimmy alzo la mirada para ver de quien era la voz.

-No Nick, siempre he tenido cordura cosa que a ciertas personas les falta.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir algo Nerdtron?- Pregunto un Nick confundido.

-¡No que va!... Solo decía que existen personas que se creen la gran cosa por que se la pasan chupando una paleta la cual siempre es del mismo color.

-¿Te estas burlando?

-¿Yo? Nick por favor no me insultes. Solo digo que chupar paletas ya pasó de moda… si yo quisiera seguir viéndome igual de estúpido pero en moda masticaría un chicle.

-A Las nenas les gusta verme con mi paleta.

-Perdona Nick… Se me olvidaba que tipo de nenas te gustaba.

-¡Las pagaras Nerdtron!- se abalanzo al genio tirándolo de su lugar. El conductor detuvo el camión al ver la pelea

Nick estaba arriba de Jimmy, este intentando zafarse, Sheen intervino quitando a su amigo el "Gorila que llevaba encima" Nick se molesto y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al mexicano. El castaño enfurecido lo tomo del hombro y comenzó hacer presión haciendo que su contrincante tuviera la necesidad desde irse hincando al suelo levemente.

-¡Basta!- Dijo el del autobús- El Castaño soltó al moreno- Ambos bájense del autobús ¡Ahora!- les ordeno señalando la puerta- Podrán romperse toda la quesadilla fuera del camión.

Los tres chicos obedecieron. El camión arranco y los dos miraban al come paletas con fulminación….

-¡Nick! ¿Qué te paso?- Preguntaba con mucho asombro una Libby angustiada al ver a Nick todo rasgado y moreteado.

-Tu noviecito Sheen y el sabelotodo se volvieron unos salvajes conmigo cuando yo ni los toque. ¡Son unos sicópatas Libby!

-¡Es una difamación Nick!- le espeto- Sheen no es mi novio, es un amigo.

-¡Princesita galáctica!... ¿Entonces si asumes que nos volvimos unos sicópatas?

-¡BRAWK! – la primera clase de esa mañana era tutoría dada nada mas y nada menos que por la Señorita Ave. Ella era la tutora de ese salón de secundaria.

-¡Brawk!…. Tomen asientos chicos ¡Brawk!

Todos obedecieron, pero fijaron su mirada en la puerta ya que Nick y Jimmy fueron los últimos en entrar al salón, voces murmurando se hicieron presentes en especial por el chico más guapo del salón.

El castaño solo se limito a sentarse y a mirar la puerta en espera de que Vortex entrara por ella insultándolo como de costumbre. Pero no sucedió.

-¡Brawk!… Vamos a ver quien falta…. ¡Brawk! después de tanto tiempo dándoles clases reconozco a todo el salón ¡Brawk! ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Cindy? ¡Brawk!

Nadie contesto, las miradas fueron hacia Libby pero esta solo se limito a sonreír.

-¡Brawk! ¿Y que sucedió en esta semana?

-¿Además de soportar al genio sabelotodo? ¡Nada interesante! Solo tuvimos que aguantar un juego virtual sádico por parte del Nerd.

-¡Maravilloso!- Los alumnos quedaron con cara de ¿Qué?

La mañana que transcurrió fue la mas aburrida e insoportable. Sin nada nuevo por hacer, las clases parecían ser eternas.

La hora de la obra llego y Cindy ni sus luces. Y la pregunta era ¿Dónde esta Cindy?


	23. VALLOLET Y CINDY

**Capitulo 22: Vallolet y Cindy**

-¡Perfecto!... Lo Que me faltaba- Zuzel gritaba de cólera- Vortex no vino a la escuela.

-¡Neutrón! No le ordene que convenciera a la Señorita Vortex para participar en la obra- Con un tono casi amenazante.

-Si Sr. Director, lo hice pero no sé que inconveniente habrá tenido- "Cindy… ¿Dónde estas? Ya me preocupaste.

-Bueno, ensayaremos mientras. Cindy es la protagonista pero por ahora Betty la remplazará.

-Srita Zusel no hemos ensayado la parte del beso ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?- Betty estaba ansiosa por besar al genio.

-¡Por supuesto!... Pero será la del segundo beso. El primero lo tengo reservado para Cindy –La maestra acepto pues quería ver a Jimmy en tono enamorado- Luces… cámara…Acción.

Una niña le había dado el guion a Jimmy pues este, aun no se había molestado en aprendérselos, Jimmy nervioso tomo las hojas leyó muy de carreras lo que iba decir y frente a él ya se hallaba la morena esperando que el comenzara el dialogo.

Betty se acostó en una camilla e interpreto a la princesa dormida.

Matt: La luna era mi amiga pero el sol la deslumbro. Luego, fui testigo como un haz de obscuridad me absorbió. ¡Oh maldita mi suerte enamorarme de una princesa" ¡Maldita suerte no poder siquiera moverme tres metros al sur" "Conocer a la muerte, antes de aceptar que la entregaran al altar" "Cuidarla y protegerla ya no se volvió un trabajo si no una necesidad".

Jimmy no podía creerlo. Las palabras salían de él como agua, como un canto… y al escucharse decir que era una necesidad protegerla recordó lo que sentía por Cindy. El peligro en el juego nunca fue real para él, solo para ella.

Acto seguido el genio se acercó a la camilla se hinco y contemplo ala supuesta "Princesa" "¿Podría él besar a Betty Quilan?"

Matt: Me enamore sin querer cuando menos yo lo esperaba. Es su forma de ser la que me enseño amar con el alma. Porqué todo es lejano, yo no soy un príncipe encantado, no vendrán las hadas a buscarme y ayudarme a detener la boda mañana. ¡Oh Mi adorada Princesa! ¿Qué milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames? Dígame por favor…. ¿Qué estrella del cielo a de caer para poderla convencer?

Zusel estaba emocionada la tonalidad de la voz de Jimmy era muy propia a la época en la que actúan, esa voz llena de firmeza, amor y respeto. Como si él hubiera nacido para esa época.

La escena decía: Besar a la princesa así que el genio se acurruco aun más a Betty y se fue acercando lentamente, lo más lento posible. Él no quería besar otros labios que no fueran el de _ella._

Cindy desde lejos acaba de llegar. Betty ansiosa del beso fruncía la ceja mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

EL genio estaba solo a milésimas de segundos y sentía la respiración tan agitada de su "Enamorada"

Matt: Pero quien soy yo para robarle un beso prohibido a la princesa…- Dijo Jimmy volteándose tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera Cindy Vortex.

El castaño se percato de la presencia de Cindy y agradeció mucho no haber besado a Quilan, la maestra se había enfadado pero al ver a Cindy se sintió tan agradecida como el genio.

-¡Vortex! ¿Pero que rayos te paso? – pregunto su amiga Libby al ver a Cindy.

-Tu semblante se ve fatal – Dijo la maestra- ¡Esplendido! Vienes justo a tiempo para la escena donde la princesa se hace de la enferma para no casarse.

-Cof, Cof- Tosió Cindy elegantemente- Maestra…. No me siento nada bien- volvió a toser- Me siento muy agripada.

-Mi niña- Nick aprovecho para abrazar a la rubia- Haber ganado el juego debió de haberte cansado ¿Quieres algo? Hoy tú serás mi princesa.

Quilan se levanto de sobre salto – Ella no gano nada Nick, era un estúpido juego.

-¡No lo es Betty!- le espeto Neutrón- Cindy me gano con honores. Ella fue la vencedora.

-No había tanto peligro Jimmy…. Seguramente esta niñita solo tuvo suerte.

-No es así. Vortex fue la única que….

-Cof, Cof- Cindy tosio por que no quería que nadie supiera que todo había sido venganza y que ella había salido afectada- Ambos peligrábamos…. Solo que Cof, Yo soy mucho mejor.

El genio rolo sus ojos, entendió la indirecta pero no sabia como sentirse pues, el que los nanobots solo quisiera lastimarla a ella no era muy satisfactorio.

-Cof, Cof, Me siento muy mal ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Señorita Vortex…. Por favor… ¿en verdad esta enferma?

-Maestra ¿Acaso no ve mi semblante? Yo…. Ya estaba dispuesta a participar pero no me esperaba este contra tiempo – Cof, Lo siento.

-Bueno… si usted estaba tan animosa de participar ¿Por qué no actúan la escena donde la princesa se hace de la enferma?

-Pero Cof…..No Puedo- La maestra arqueo las cejas- Esta Bien Cof… Lo intentare. Cof.

Jimmy y Cindy se pusieron frente a frente. A Cindy le dieron un manto para cubrirse los hombros, ambos con sus diálogos en manos se pusieron en posiciones para actuar. Carl apareció en la escena junto a su esposa/novia.

Klaus: Hija, he regresado y conocido a tu futuro esposo. Tu madre y yo nos sentimos realizados de que al fin puedas casarte y por lo consiguiente unir a los dos reinos.

Matt: Señor…. La princesa sigue durmiendo

Klaus: Ahora mismo la despertare- Zangoloteo a Cindy y esta hizo como si apenas la hubieran levantado- Hija… te decía…

Vallolet: -Cof, Cof- tosió- Padre… no me siento nada bien. Cof, Me gustaría oírte sobre mi futuro esposo pero Cof, Me siento muy enferma.

Klaus: Hija, ¿Me estas jugando una broma?

Vallolet: No padre Cof, Me siento enferma….- Cindy se desmayo frente a todos cosa que en la obra no lo decía.

-¡Bravísimo!, Creo que anexaremos ese desmayo en la obra.

Libby, Buch, Nick, Betty, Carl, Jimmy, Bolbie, Britney y todos los demás veían incrédulos a la maestra. Definitivamente a esta le faltaba un tornillo.

-Maestra- Dijo Buch- Creo que Vortex en verdad se desmayo.

-¡Perfecto!- esta vez era Libby- Entonces Pueden practicar lo del segundo beso ¿No maestra?

-Buena idea Libbs. Jimmy… haznos el honor.

Matt: Oh Mi adorada Princesa! ¿Qué milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames? Dígame por favor…. ¿Qué estrella del cielo a de caer para poderla convencer? … -anexo Jimmy- De que la amo de verdad.

Jimmy se acurruco aun más hacia ella listo para robarle un beso por segunda ocasión, recordó cuando la encontró toda lastimada en el mundo virtual y allí también le había robado un beso.

-¡Alto!- Cindy se levanto de sobre salto… Me desmayo por cinco minutos ¿Y Ya está intentado besarme? Cof- Anexo- Cof, ¡Estoy enferma! … lo enfermaran a él también- quiso excusarse.

-¿No estabas desmayada Cindy? – Vortex fulmino a Sheen por esa pregunta.

-Si, Pero el huelgo de este perdedor… Despertaría a cualquiera.

-¡Hey!... no huele mal mi boca.

-Bueno no tu aliento mas bien dicho… tu presencia. Detecte a un perdedor a punto de besarme.

-¿Y la tos?... ¡No me veas así Cindy! ¡Lo siento!

-a Mi no me importa…. Cuidare de Cindy- Todas las chicas ahí presente pronunciaron un aww con mucho suspiro tras observar a Nick

A la rubia se le estaba saliendo todo fuera de control. Se abría propuesto no participar en la obra. Bueno no con Jimmy… ¡Eso era! Tenia que intentar todo por el todo para no besar a Jimmy en la obra frente a todos. Ya se había hecho pasar de la enferma y además se desmayo ¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería…

La única alternativa era...- Maestra, en verdad no quiero traicionar a mi novio. Me gusta mucho y… no quiero besar a Nerdtron mi novio se molestaría mucho.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si… es que en el juego Nick Y yo…

-¿Me aceptaste? ¡Oh Cindy! – Alegremente la comenzó a empapar de besos por todo el rostro menos los labios.

-Vera maestra… Que Betty actué por mi. Prefiero ser la antagonista de la historia. No quiero traicionar a Nick.

A Betty se le brillaron los ojos pero la maestra…

-Primera pelea de Matt y Vallolet en 5,4, 3, 2, …- ¿Qué? ….Pensó Cindy… ¡Me ignoro por completo!

Matt: Sus deseos son ordenes mi Laydi ¿Gusta algo?

Vallolet: Que te decapiten- Murmuro Cindy, ya no tenia otra opción ella debía de participar.

Matt: Seria un honor cumplir sus caprichos Laydi pero me temo que si me decapitan su padre ya no tendrá quien cuide a su hija por el momento.

Vallolet: Esta usted aquí para complacerme ¿no? Haga el favor de retirarse.

Matt: Si Princesa… Con su permiso.

Vallolet comenzaba a llorar mirando desesperadamente las estrellas, Matt que aun no había cerrado la puerta se percato de ello y la escucho hablar.

Vallolet: Miro caer mis lagrimas sé que todo será igual no cambiara mañana. El sol volverá a salir, la luna será mas blanca el rio será mas rio no caerá las montañas.

-Vaya… Cindy…. Cindy en verdad esta actuando- Sheen hizo ese comentario.

-Pareciera que… pareciera que lo estuviera viviendo

- Si Libss- se metió Carl en la platica- Esta transmitiendo. Como si las palabras fueran reales.

-¿Acaso estoy leyendo la historia?- pregunto Britney- Me parece tan… como se imagina.

-Me enamora con esa dulzura y tristeza que reflejan su voz y sus ojos- Miraron a Nick idiotizado.

-Ba… Eso no es actuación- murmuro Betty con envidia.

-Bolbie querer que Cindy no haga eso…. Se ve muy real… se ve como si estuviera triste…. Bolbie quererla abrazar.

-Es lo que yo imagine al escribir- Confirmo Zusel.

No pudo articular palabras, Cindy además de ser buena actriz si estaba viviendo lo que decía. Simplemente Vortex lo había cautivado dejándolo sin habla, sin palabras. Sus labios no pudieron embozar palabra alguna. Neutrón estaba enamorado.

Vallolet: Por que me quedo muda prendida en tu mirada. Porque todo es lejano, por que sin ti no hay más vida. Porque no existen hadas, ni príncipes, ni sueños, Por que todo es mentira por que mi príncipe azul sigue perdido.- Cindy se desborono sentándose en el suelo como lo decía la obra.

Vallolet: No quiero casarme con alguien solo por obligación. ¿Podre estar enamorada al llegar al altar?

Narrador: Y Con esas palabras al aire Vallolet deseo estar más lejos de todo su reino.

Los espectadores aplaudieron. Cindy se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y posteriormente dio una sonrisa un poco torcida.

Jimmy sentía que debía recompensar a Cindy, él sabia que todo era demasiado real para ella, quizás y después de todo Cindy podría ser recompensada y los nanobots podrían tener su merecido castigo.

**13-Feb-2013 ¡Hola! Aquí Actualizando luego de cumplir 18 años ¿Qué loco no? ¡Saludos Y Besos!**


	24. CASTIGANDO NANOBOTS

**Capitulo 24: Castigando a los Nanobots**

-¡Estuviste genial Cindy!- Nick la brazo- me enamoraste aun más… dime ¿Qué otra cosa sabe hacer mi cajita de sorpresas?

Eso era cierto, Cindy era actriz, inteligente, fuerte…. Con infinidades de talentos ¿Había algo que ella no pudiera hacer?

Jimmy se quedo sin decir nada, todos la felicitaron menos él por que, tenia miedo de simplemente ser ignorado. Betty lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Jimmy. Perdón por no ganar el papel estelar.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Por que yo quería que nos diéramos un beso, como novios.

-¡Bravísimo!- Interrumpió Zusel todas las conversaciones que había en aquella sala audiovisual- En vista de que los protagonistas actúan como yo lo esperaba en la obra, debemos ensayar aun más. Todos seguramente ya se saben sus parlamentos a excepción de Jimmy y Cindy pero son muy listos ¿No? Apuesto que para la obra ya se saben sus parlamentos.

-Maestra ¿Cuándo es la presentación?

-Buena pregunta Libbs. Para el próximo viernes.

-¡Es dentro de tres días!- Exclamaron Jimmy y Cindy juntos.

-En efecto. Tendremos que trabajar mucho en la obra, en especial ustedes dos así que supongo que se reunirán frecuentemente para que el día de la obra esté listo. Aunque son tan espontáneos que yo solo espero que se aprendan sus diálogos.

La chicharra sonó- Hora de volver a sus clases. Mañana continuaremos- Todos hicieron caso menos Nick, Jimmy, Betty y Cindy.

-Vortex. Felicidades, al fin harás lo que siempre quisiste ¿No? Besar a mi genio.

-¿Perdón?

-Vamos Vortex… No finjas, se nota a leguas que estas… enamorada de mi Jimmy, lastima que, ya me pidió que yo fuera su novia.

-Betty, Betty, Betty- repitió su nombre con malicia- Por mi… te lo regalo con listón.

-Excelente actriz. Sabes manejar tus sentimientos pero a mi no me engañas. Estas enamorada de Jimmy ¿y sabes que? Muchos ya lo sospechan.

-Interrumpo….

-Para nada Nick, solo felicitaba a tu novia. Chao.

-Nick… perdón por decir que eras mi novio yo…

-¿No lo somos?

-Es que yo…. Bueno, defíneme la palabra novios.

-Dos personas que tiene una relación sentimental.

-Nadie te metió en la conversación Nerdtron. ¡Largo!

-Cindy… necesito hablar contigo….- Nick lo vio con desconfianza- Para ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto a cuando ensayaremos tú y yo la obra.

-No ensayaremos Nerdtron…con tu permiso- Cindy jalo a Nick de las manos y se lo llevo de allí.

¡¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerla de que estoy enamorada de ella?! De que no miento. ¡Ya se!... Mi plan seguirá los nanobots tendrán su castigo.

Las clases continuaron y justo antes de que cada uno tomara su rumbo para ir a su casa. Jimmy llamo a Cindy.

-Cindy escucha. Quiero recompensarte todo y también sé que ambos tenemos que ensañar y que lo ultimo que quieres es verme seguido así que, te ofrezco a mis nanobots para que ensayes ¿Qué dices? ¿Los aceptas?

-¿Qué tramas exactamente?- La rubia arqueo la ceja

-¿A Fuerzas tengo que planear algo?- sonrió pícaramente

-Acepto… ¿quién mejor que yo para darles su merecido?

-Yo nunca dije que….

-Te conozco. Sé lo que intentas.

-Entonces…. ¿vendrás por ellos?

-Llévamelos a casa, les esperara mucho que hacer.

Jimmy llegando a su laboratorio….

-Nanobots… ¡Preséntense! – Los nanobots aparecieron de la nada, Jimmy con una sonrisa maliciosa les hablo- Aun me falta castigarlos, por lo que serán sirvientes de Cindy Vortex a corto plazo.

-¿Qué?... – Preguntaron ambos nanobots molestos y sorprendidos- ¡Nos hará añicos! Dijeron al unisonó.

-Así ella se sentirá alaga y con autoestima para escucharme así que ahora. Vayan a su casa y hagan todo lo que ella les pida.

En casa de los Vortex, Cindy abrió la puerta de par en par y allí estaba flotando un platillo volador, Cindy felizmente dio una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Cómo se divertiría con ellos?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Adelante, los espero en mi habitación acomódense encima de mi cama que quiero verlos en persona, no me gusta hablarles mientras están en el platillo, me siento como una loca.

-Si ama- hicieron lo pedido- ¿le podemos servir de algo?

-Si, limpien mi habitación, hagan la comida, resuelvan todas mis tareas escolares luego, hacen el baño quiero todo perfecto como si ustedes fueran un ama de casa. Y finalmente alimenten a mi perro Humphrey.

Los nanobots hicieron lo ordenado, todo había sido fácil pues estaban diseñados para realizar labores pero darle de comer al cachorro era una tarea difícil, Humphrey los persiguió por todos lados en un cierto los atrapo e incluso intento comerlos. Ver esos colmillos y toda la rabia del perro los asusto.

-Terminamos ama…. ¿alguna otra cosa?

-si, deseo que se vistan de mujer y bailen como muñequitas.

Cindy los torturo de manera vil y despiadada, los insulto de maneras inimaginables poniéndole vestidos de sus muñecas, haciéndolos bailar, y cantar, ayudaron a Cindy con su taichí, la soportaron para elegir ciertas prendas, nunca se habían cansado tanto, incluso emocionalmente no les gustaba, Cindy era chica y a ellos nos le agradaba las cosas de chicas.

-Los tengo en mi poder así que puedo usarlos en contra de Jimmy

-¿Qué sugiere?

-Háganme pequeña y llévenme al laboratorio de Jimmy- estos obedecieron sin pensarlo dos veces, los nanobots lanzaron un rayo hacia Cindy y la hicieron tan miniatura que casi la pierden de vista. La rubia hablo un poco fuerte para ser localizada y posteriormente la transportaron al platillo volador.

AL llegar al laboratorio lograron percatarse de que el castaño se hallaba realizando un invento, este era una especie de Casco el cual se lo puso en la cabeza. El casco proyecto una especie de luz, esta fue a dar a la pared del laboratorio y muchas imágenes en la pared se comenzó a ver, como si este casco fuera una especie de proyector. ¿Pero que estaba proyectando? Tiempo después lo supo.

La rubia quiso hablar pero se limito solo a mirar, a los nanobots les daba igual. El proyector del casco mostro aun castaño que besaba a la rubia mientras esta estaba inconsciente, supuso que había sido el beso que Jimmy confeso robarle.

Cindy vio como claramente Jimmy acaba de encontrarla tirada en suelo, toda sangrada e inconsciente, como este se quitaba la camiseta para limpiarla y como con amor al final le robo un beso.

-¡larguémonos de aquí!- ordeno Cindy mal humorada- Los nanobots tenían miedo de Cindy ya que eso sucedió gracias a ellos, obedecieron a la rubia con rapidez y mientras iban hacia casa de Vortex está comenzó a golpearlos, claro que eso era difícil pues son unos robots pero al menos los azotaba en contra de las paredes del platillo.

Los nanobots no podían hacer nada así que solo se dejaron azotar posteriormente llegaron a la habitación e hicieron a Cindy en tamaño normal, esta les ordeno que salieran del platillo volador y posteriormente los tomo con sus manos

-¿Tienen ustedes algún dispositivo de USB? – Ambos asentaron- entonces conéctese a mi computadora- Estos obedecieron así que Cindy entro a su computadora.

Los nanobots pensaron que esta checaría que fue lo que había sucedió realmente en el mundo virtual ye n lugar de ello comenzaron a sentirse mal. Cindy les había transferido virus electrónico.

En el Candy bar Sheen, Carl y Libby se hallaba tomándose unas malteadas.

-Chicos ¿No están hartos de que Jimmy Y Cindy se torturen asi?

-¿A que te refieres preciosa?

-A que… Bueno. Carl ya tiene novia. Sheen me tiene a mí pero Jimmy y Cindy se niegan rotundamente a crecer, y todo por el maldito odio que se tienen. Hay que hacer algo para que ellos se hagan novios.

-¿así? ¿Y que propones?- pregunto Carl.

-Algo que Ni siquiera Cindy y Jimmy se esperan…Esto es lo que haremos.

Sheen y Carl solo se vieron algo sorprendidos ¿Qué planeaba Libby? Fuera lo que fueran la seguirían. Era hora de que esos dos tuvieran su verdadero final feliz.

Libby les dijo todo lo que harían, Carl y Sheen estaban emocionados con la idea- ¡Al laboratorio del cabezón!- Dijo Sheen alzando su brazo empuñada la mano. Una cosa si estaban seguros. Después de la obra Jimmy y Cindy serian la pareja del año.

**Buenas Noches Damas Y caballeros. El final del fic esta Demasiado cerca. SUMAMENTE CERCA así que por favor….**

**Dudas. Comentarios. Ideas. Detalles que haya olvidado o preguntas que aun no he respondido háganmelo saber pz esta historia no la hice sola, Me han acompañado a lo largo de todo el fic. GRACIAS!**

**21-02-2013**


	25. PRIMER Y ULTIMO ENSAYO

**Capitulo 25: Primer y ultimo ensayo.**

Todos se encontraban en la gran sala audiovisual, era un jueves gris incluso llovía y eso alteraba aun más a la profesora. Estaban a punto de comenzar el primer y ultimo ensayo real de la obra, comenzando desde el inicio hasta el final, que saliera bien esta vez, era de suma importancia pues era la primera vez que verían actuar a los protagonistas juntos.

Cindy se sentía confundida, después de todo Jimmy si la había ayudado a llegar hasta el final en el juego virtual, ella prefería no pensar en todo eso pues sabia que después de todo el genio tenía razón.

El castaño solo se mantenía con la esperanza de que la obra hiciera que Cindy se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentían los dos.

Libby, Sheen Y Carl tenían todo preparado para hacer que Cindy y Jimmy admitieran sus sentimientos de manera independiente de la obra y finalmente Nick y Betty se habían estado viendo a escondidas para separar a los rivales pero en vez de planearlo ambos se besaban floreciendo un sentimiento mutuo.

-Bien- Comenzó a hablar la maestra Zusel- Es importante que todo salga bien, ya deben de saber sus parlamentos, el seguimiento de la historia, y deben de dar lo mejor de si, creerse el papel que están llevando, haciendo que el espectador no solo sienta la obra si no que también la viva.

La profesora en verdad creí en su obra, creía en que todo saldría bien y al final de cuentas se sentía satisfecha de todo lo hecho. Le iba saber delicioso ver el ultimo ensayo de su obra maestra.

-Cindy y Jimmy, ustedes como protagonistas tienen un gran peso en la obra, si lo hacen como me lo imaginado cientos de veces. Todo saldrá bien- Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos y asentaron por empatía a la maestra. Ella creía en ellos y en ese instante solo sintieron las enormes ganas de satisfacer a la autora de la obra.

Desde el inicio de la obra por favor- Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, la utilería daba a entender que era una época antigua dando a entender que estaban en el interior de un castillo. Cindy con una bata puesta remplazando al vestido que se pondría al día siguiente.

Todos los vestuarios y efectos especiales estaban cubiertos pues Jimmy se había ofrecido y se había propuesto que la obra y las escenas fueran igual que la obra, por tanto se podría afirmar que los personajes estarían vestidos como en aquellos tiempos. -¡Luces, Cámara…Acción!

Obra: Te Odio Y Te amo Vida mía.

Personajes principales: Cinthia Vortex (Princesa Vallolet), James Neutrón (Caballero Guardián Matt), Nick Deán (Príncipe Marcus) Beatriz Quilan (Hechicera y consejera Real de Cyril Sara) Carl Wheezer (Rey de Zoth Klaus) Sheen Estévez (Rey de Baliar padre del príncipe Oliver) Jessica Tyler (Reina Mandí esposa De Klaus) Libby Folfax (Penélope Reyna de Cyril) Narrador: Arnie.

Arnie se hallaba nervioso pues toda su vía había estado con miedos en especial por que Buch lo golpeaba a cada rato, en muchas ocasiones deseo ponerse de frente con Buch para dejar de ser su vasallo. Todos sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos de que el fuera el narrador de la historia.

Arnie arreglo sus gafas, paso sus manos sobre su cabello castaño y colocho y prosiguió para comenzar a narrar.

Narrador: Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano lugar todo era tranquilo y armonioso, el país se dividía en tres reinos que desde los principios se habían llevado con armonía, hasta que una hechicera cambio todo comenzando así una nueva historia.

Carl Nervioso comenzó con la obra, Cindy y Jessica estaban sentadas en una mesa esta era de color plateada, la obra comenzaba con la comida familiar real.

Klaus: Hija, has cumplido ya tu mayoría de edad y como tradición pronto debes de casarte, tienes varios pretendientes pero he encontrado al yerno perfecto para cubrir con las necesidades del reino. Hija pronto deberás casarte.

Sara: ¡Mi bella flor florecerá!, Recuerdo cuando arreglaron mi boda con tu padre, Odiaba la idea de casarme con un desconocido, después frente al altar lo vi y me enamore de él.

Vallolet: Padre, Madre. Yo no quiero casarme aún, menos con un desconocido ¿Podrían comprenderme?

Klaus: Conócelo hija mía, necesitamos unirnos con algún reino, Baliar es un reino no muy lejano además estamos en guerra con el reino Cyril, necesitamos fuerzas.

Vallolet: No pedí ser princesa.

Klaus: Muchas, quisieran casarse con algún príncipe. Arreglare tu boda con los reyes de Baliar y fin de la conversación, Zoth te necesita, como princesa Zotniana debes velar por los ingresos del reino.

Narrador: Vallolet va hacia su habitación para perderse viendo tristemente a la luna.

En la escena había una luz que proyectaba la imagen de una luna, se tan real que parecía que la luna en verdad estuviera dentro de aquella sala. Cindy debía actuar como una princesa triste, deprimida, su voz debía soñar melancólico y pausado.

Vallolet: ¡Oh!, Aquí me encuentro sola y cohibida, mis sueños se hunden en el mar y se convierten en algo inalcanzable como las estrellas. ¿Quién será vuestro príncipe? ¿En que sueño te me has perdido? ¿Será aquel con el que tengo que casarme? ¡Oh!, ¿Existirán realmente los cuentos de hadas? , ¿El viento me traerá el amor?

Klaus: Hija he aquí el caballero que te cuidara mientras tu boda llega querida. Entiende que aquí las cosas son así, te enamoraras de tu príncipe, te lo aseguro. El caballero se encargara de que no te escapes como lo has hecho ya en varias ocasiones,

Matt: Sera un orgullo mi Rey, ser guardián de esta torre, le aseguro que la preciada princesa estará aquí a salvo hasta llegar el día de su boda.

Klaus: Gracias. Ten cuidado ella es muy caprichosa y puede escaparse. Nosotros iremos al otro reino, a Baliar para visitar a los reyes y conocer a mi futuro yerno que reinara con mi hija este y su reino.

Matt: Sin pena Sr. Rey, su hija esta en buenas manos- Jimmy hizo una reverencia ante Carl y beso la mano de la chica linda- Hasta luego-Klaus y su esposa se marcharon.

Vallolet: ¡Oh!, Lo que me faltaba… que un plebeyo me resguardara en este castillo.

Matt: Sus deseos son ordenes mi Laydi. ¿Gusta algo?

Vallolet: Desaparece bastardo.

Matt: ¿Qué modales son esos mi Laydi?

Vallolet: ¡Ordeno que desaparezca de mi habitación! ¡Ahora!

Cindy salió del escenario y entro allí Betty, el escenario se torno a oscuro como si este fuera un sótano.

Sara: ¿Has conocido a la princesa Zotniana?

Matt: Si, Sus padres se irán al amanecer

Sara: Tu madre la reina Cyril ha ordenado el secuestro de la princesa, Zoth debe caer antes de que se una con Baliar.

Matt: No me parece secuestrar a una princesa que apenas y ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, no tiene caso atacar de manera tan vil y despreciable ¿segura que mi madre ha ordenado todo este plan? Ella no es así. Ha estado extraña últimamente.

Sara: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo o no?

Matt: así es.

Sara: Entonces debemos hacer caer a los otros dos reinos para así ser el más fuerte de esa manera ya no tendrás que casarte con ninguna princesa para dar ingresos al reino, ya que cayendo los otros dos dependerán de nosotros y tu ya no tendrás obligación de nada.

Matt: Agradezco que mi madre vele por mi felicidad pero no al costo de hacerle daño a terceros. La princesa se ve que es mimada, caprichosa, podríamos herirla emocionalmente.

Sara: Eso no importa. Solo llévala al castillo Cyril. Esa es tu misión, Ingéniatelas como. Si quieres hazte pasar por su amigo, enamórala, sedúcela, haz lo que quieras solo llévala hacia tu madre.

Neutrón abandono la escena dejando sola a Betty.

Sara: Pronto el reino Cyril será mio, y al caer los otros dos, seré la Hechicera mas poderosa de todo el mundo- Rio con malicia.

Jimmy se fue a la habitación de la princesa deteniéndose en una especie de puerta pues escuchaba la conversación que Cindy tenia para si.

Vallolet: Un día profundo y claro tu vendrás a buscarme en una carrosa blanca como en los cuentos de antes, tu seguirás allí yo seguiré solando, ese beso que al final te robare mientras tanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré de esperarte? ¿Cuántos sapos besare para encontrarte? ¿Se quedara todo allí? ¿En un solo sueño de amor?

Matt: (escondido) Esta triste… es… es hermosa.

Vallolet: ¿Qué diablos haces allí escuchando lo que no le importa?

Matt: Solo quería saber si, gustaba algo.

Vallolet: Nada lo detiene para estar aquí, váyase que no lo necesito.

Matt: Princesa, me temo que usted le gustaría hablar.

Vallolet: No hablaría con un simple guardián, respete un pco y lárguese de aquí, antes de que comience a gritar.

Matt: Su problema radica en que es una niña caprichosa, que se le da lo que pide. Tiene una actitud fuerte pero es tan vulnerable como cualquier plebeya.

Vallolet: ¡He ordenado que se largue! ¡Ahora!

Matt: Si esa es su orden.

Cindy comenzó a poner su facción de tristeza, en realidad no era necesario actuar pues en verdad no quería ver a Jimmy, deseaba desaparecer y jamás volverlo a ver, solo así olvidaría que por orgullo y rivalidad ellos, no podían ser nada.

Vallolet: Jamás pensé, verme llorar, no quiero que sepan que soy frágil ¿Qué carga tan grande la mía tener que casarme con alguien que no conozco? ¡Eso nunca!

Matt: ¿Cómo conseguir llevarme con la princesa sin intentarla insultar? Sera una tarea que yo me daré (Carl Y Jessica aparecen en escena)

Klaus: Hija, he regresado y conocido a tu futuro esposo. Tu madre y yo nos sentimos realizados de que al fin puedas casarte y por lo consiguiente unir a los dos reinos.

Matt: Señor…. La princesa sigue durmiendo

Klaus: Ahora mismo la despertare- Zangoloteo a Cindy y esta hizo como si apenas la hubieran levantado- Hija… te decía…

Vallolet: -Cof, Cof- tosió- Padre… no me siento nada bien. Cof, Me gustaría oírte sobre mi futuro esposo pero Cof, Me siento muy enferma. Cancelen la boda.

Klaus: Hija, ¿Me estas jugando una broma?

Vallolet: No padre Cof, Me siento enferma….(Cindy se desmayo)

Klaus: ¡Hija!... Matt por favor, levántela y acuerstela en su cama. Ahora vuelvo traeré el mejor doctor.

Matt: Acostada te vez tan inocente, como si en realidad fueses una pequeña muñequita de cristal a la cual hay que proteger y querer para toda la vida.

Vallolet: Ni se te ocurra besarme bastardo.

Matt: ¿No se hallaba dormida?

Vallolet: ¿Le importaría no meterse en lo que no lo llaman?

Matt: ¡Fingio para no casarse!

Vallolet: ¿Y que si lo hago? ¡Largo! ¡Esto no es de su incumbencia! Usted no tiene ni voz no voto esta aquí solo para encargarse de que yo no me escape, no es mi niñero y tampoco le debe tomar importancia lo que haga o deje de hacer. Limítese a hacer su trabajo que es el de mantenerme en el castillo.

Matt: ¡Cuidado y como le habla al Prin…! Al principio de la conversación podría yo decirle a su padre que usted esta fingiendo.

Vallolet: Le ordeno que se calle, limítese a su trabajo. Tráteme con respeto a su superioridad.

Matt: (Con una sonrisa torcida y la ceja fruncida) Sus deseos son ordenes mi Laydi ¿Gusta algo más?

Vallolet: Que te decapiten- ordeno.

Matt: Seria un honor cumplir sus caprichos Laydi pero me temo que si me decapitan su padre ya no tendrá quien cuide a su hija por el momento.

Vallolet: Esta usted aquí para complacerme ¿no? Haga el favor de retirarse.

Matt: Si Princesa… Con su permiso.

Vallolet comenzaba a llorar mirando desesperadamente las estrellas, Matt que aun no había cerrado la puerta se percato de ello y la escucho hablar.

Vallolet: Miro caer mis lagrimas, sé que todo será igual no cambiara mañana. El sol volverá a salir, la luna será mas blanca el rio será mas rio no caerán las montañas.

Vallolet: Por que me quedo muda prendida en tu mirada. Porque todo es lejano, por que sin ti no hay más vida. Porque no existen hadas, ni príncipes, ni sueños, Por que todo es mentira por que mi príncipe azul sigue perdido.- Cindy se desborono sentándose en el suelo como lo decía la obra.

Vallolet: No quiero casarme con alguien solo por obligación. ¿Podre estar enamorada al llegar al altar?

Narrador: Y Con esas palabras al aire Vallolet deseo estar más lejos de todo su reino.

**Fin del primer acto.**


	26. PRIMER Y ULTIMO ENSAYO 2

**Un par de capítulos más y estamos fuera, agradezco en verdad a cada uno de ustedes, he de anunciarle que culmino mi ultimo semestre de preparatoria, pronto iré a la universidad y quiero agradecerles por estar allí a lo largo de mis tres años como usuaria de fan fiction- Los ama Yo **

**Capitulo 26: Primer y último ensayo parte 2. **

Segundo acto:

Sara: Tu madre, atacara esta noche, vendrán todo tipo de soldados el rey de seguro pondrá en tus manos a su hija allí aprovecharas para traerla a nosotros.

Matt: Si Sara, todo por complacer a mi madre.

Klaus: Hija, te presento a tu futuro esposo.

Marcus: Un gustó princesa Vallolet, déjeme preséntame soy Marcus príncipe de Baliar (beso la mano de Cindy)

Vallolet: El placer es mio.

Marcus: ¿Me permite un paseo por el jardín?

Klaus: ¡Claro! Vayan, Matt, por favor síguelos. Protege a mi hija por cualquier cosa.

Narrador: Vallolet quería escapar, podía golpear al príncipe y correr pero Matt la seguiría.

Marcus: Eres muy hermosa Vallolet, he odio hablar de ti, mucho para ser verdad, no esperes que después de casarnos tendrás el mismo poder, yo seré el rey de mi reino y tu como reina tendrás que aprender a comportarte. Apenas y tienes la mayoría de edad así que no tolerare irreverencias.

Vallolet: ¿Disculpa?

Marcus: Todos en mi reino me adoran… incluso dicen que soy el príncipe más guapo de todos los reinos, desde pequeño todos me han obedecido y me dicen que mi actitud y mi carácter es el apropiado. He viajado por todo el mundo. Para tu padre soy el ejemplo de marido perfecto, y no se equivoca pues sabré dominar ambos reinos.

Matt: Me temo que no ha oído hablar de mí, príncipe Cyril, soy mejor que este patán. Si yo estuviera en su lugar solo le hablaría de lo mucho que la querría.

Narrador: EL tiempo pasó y Marcus solo hablaba de sus grandezas. A la princesa le pareció alguien muy egocentrista. En definitiva no era el príncipe que esperaba. En la noche Vallolet se escaparía a como diera lugar.

Marcus: No te arrepentirás Vallolet, Tu padre estará orgulloso.

En la noche.

Vallolet: Me temo que no hay vuelta de hoja. Me casare aunque yo no quiera.

Klaus: Hija…. Toma todo lo que necesites, deberás irte a Baliar esta noche. En dos días es tu boda, ellos te esperaran allá para casarte. No esperes a que tu madre y yo asistamos.

Vallolet: Papá… ¿que sucede?

Klaus: Nos están atacando, se desatará una guerra esta noche, nos acaban de avisar que vienen en camino nosotros esperaremos para contra atacar, seguramente se han enterado de que te casaras para unir ambos reinos. Nuestra esperanza es que Baliar nos ayude y solo nos ayudara si ya estas casada con el príncipe.

Vallolet: Pero papá…

Klaus: Matt será el encargado de que llegues a tu destino. Te amo hija (Carl beso a Cindy en la frente)

Matt: Princesa a irnos.

Narrador: Vallolet y Matt salieron por la parte trasera del reino, se subieron a un carruaje y se internaron al bosque perdiendo de vista el castillo.

Matt: Tu padre me ha encargado así que ¡Vámonos!

Jimmy y Cindy suben por una especie de roca que se encuentra en la escena, esta estaba hecha de algún material que Jimmy solo conocía, luego hicieron como se cayeron y rodaron de la roca al suelo quedando la chica arriba del chico.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- manifestó Cindy levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Vortex!- exclamo Zusel algo emocionada.

-Profesora yo…..

-¡vamos es algo muy simple! Tú puedes.

Jimmy y Cindy volvieron a sus posiciones, se subieron a la roca y volvieron a carece juntos quedando de la misma manera.

Matt: Tienes unos ojos muy…. Hermosos.

Vallolet: Y Tu…

Narrador: Vallolet y Matt se mantuvieron la mira por un par de segundos, perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro.

Cindy y Jimmy estaban a punto de hacerlo. Se acercaron tanto como en la obra lo decía, el genio logro sentir el corazón de la chica que latía tan rápido que casi se le salía. Rogando a Dios que todo lo sucedido les diera la alegría de obtener un beso "mágico"

Sus labios se hallaban ya a milésimas de segundos cuando….- ¡Alto!- esta vez voltearon a ver al director de la escuela- Nos acaban de hacer una llamada por teléfono, Grandes personalidades vendrán mañana y….. ¡Santo cielo!

-Todos voltearon a ver a la parejita que ya seguían con la actuación, ellos jamas se besaron por oo que aprovecharon para hacer de cuenta que seguían actuando. El director se habia asustado por la tremeda cachetada que Vortex le acba de dar aNeutron, ay que asi lo decia en la obra.

-¡No tenias que abofetearme de verdad!- le reprocho Jimmy- ¡Es una obra!

-Lo siento- sonrio maléficamente- Tengo que apegarme a mi guion.

-Pero bien que no te quisiste a pegar al guion hace cincos segundos- Cindy lo fulmino.

-¡Chicos! ¿Y el beso?

-Noostros ya vamos en esta escena maestra.

-¡Pero nadie vio nada!- exclamo al maestra muy desilucionada.

-¡Waa! No se preocupe maetsra mañana lo vera bien, ahorita nadie grantiza que esos dos de verdad se hallan besado. ¡Vamos! No se que den allí continúen.

La rubia y el castaño volvieron averse Cindy volvió a bofetearlo.

Vallolet: ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

Matt: ¿Va a decir que no le gusto?

Vallolet: ¡Le ordene que lo olvide por completo! Lo pagara muy caro

Matt: Usted esta a mis cuidados, ¡mas vale que se comporte!

Vallolet: ¡Aprovechado! ¡Sera la primera y única vez que usted toca unos labios tan reales!

Matt: Estupida niña mimada ¡Un favor le hice!

Vallolet: Que este a punto de casarme a la fuerza no significa que tenga la necesidad de tocar otros labios. Con su permiso.

Matt: ¡Espere! Yo… no quise.

Narrador: Vallolet se perdió por un momento en el bsoque.

Matt: No debo llevarla a mi reino ella estará a salvo si se casa.

Cindy comenzó a gritar como decia en la obra, Jimmy o mejor dicho Matt fue al rescate de la princesa que gritaba con pánico.

Matt: ¡Princesa retroceda!- frente a Cindy se hallaba vestido Buch de puma, Jimmy se puso frente a Cindy para protegerla, Buch hizo como que aruñaba a Jimmy y este se cayo al piso.

Vallolet: Porfavor ¡Haga algo!

Jimmy hizo la finta de que sababa una espada de su vestuario y de mentira se lo atravesó al puma. Buch se quedo inmóvil en el piso.

Vallolet: Me ha salvado la vida ¿Cómo he de agradecerle?

Matt: Convirtiendome no solo en su guardian, si no en su amigo- Cindy abrazo a Jimmy, este gruño de dolor (actuando) luego hicieron una fogata.

Vallolet: ¿Sabe? No deseo casarme pero debo acostumbrarme a esa idea.

Matt: Pronto estará en su boda princesa, allí estare para protegerla.

Jimmy y Cindy salieron de la escena apareciendo Betty vestida de bruja mirando una bola de cristal.

Sara: Mi lindo príncipe de verdad esta en camino hacia Baliar, no soporto traiciones asi que si el no me quiere llevar a la princesa hacia mi, yo ire por ella.

Tercer acto:

Narrador: Matt y Vallolet se habían quedao dormidos, Cuando Matt se levanto no vio a nadie más.

Matt: (desesperado) ¡Vallolet! ¡Vallolet! ¿Dónde estas? –La buscaba- ¡Se quien la tiene!

Narrador: Mientras tanto Sara tiene a Vallolet hechizada en un eterno sueño.

Sara: Pobre niña tonta, ¿creiste que te casarías con un príncipe? ¡Ni en sueños!

Narrador: Matt llego al castillo de su madre.

Matt: ¿Dónde esta ella?

Penelope: No lo s, ha estado escondida en su habitación.

Matt: No me refiero a Sara, me refiero a Vallolet ¿Dónde esta?

Penelope: (confundida) ¿Vallolet? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu nueva novia?

Matt: ¡No te hagas mamá! Hablo de Vallolet la princesa de Zoth.

Narrador: Su madre al no entender de quien hablar hizo que Matt comprendiera la verdad. Sara estaba tras todo esto. Matt entro a la habitación de Sara y bajo por unas escaleras. Vallolet ahí estaba, acostada.

Matt: La luna era mi amiga pero el sol la deslumbro. Luego, fui testigo como un haz de obscuridad me absorbió. ¡Oh maldita mi suerte enamorarme de una princesa" ¡Maldita suerte no poder siquiera moverme tres metros al sur" "Conocer a la muerte, antes de aceptar que la entregaran al altar" "Cuidarla y protegerla ya no se volvió un trabajo si no una necesidad".

Matt: Me enamore sin querer cuando menos yo lo esperaba. Es su forma de ser la que me enseño amar con el alma. Porqué todo es lejano, yo no soy un príncipe encantado, no vendrán las hadas a buscarme y ayudarme a detener la boda mañana una boda a la cual yo mismo la llevare. ¡Oh Mi adorada Princesa! ¿Qué milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames? Dígame, por favor…. ¿Qué estrella del cielo a de caer para poderla convencer?

Jimmy se acercó a donde Cindy para besarla pero en vez de eso se limito a tocarle la frente y justo antes de besarla Betty entro por la "Puerta" de su habitación adelantando la escena. Jimmy se escondió como lo indicaba.

Sara: Vallolet…. Vallolet, Vallolet.

Vallolet: (Acostada apenas despertando) ¿Dónde estoy?

Sara: Todo estará bien querida, todo estará bien.

Quilan se fue y Jimmy se acercó a Cindy.

Matt: Te sacare de aquí, mañana te casaras.

Narrador: Matt y Vallolet saltaron por la ventana y volaron sobre el dragón llegando al día de la boda por la mañana en el reino Baliar. Llegando al castillo se dieron cuenta que la ceremonia estaba por empezar por lo que ambos se quedaron viendo por segundos.

Vallolet: No puedo casarme, no estoy arreglada como se debe para la ocasión…

**¿Qué pasara con la obra?**

**Si se dan cuenta aki le di un breake back a las cosas jajaa ¿les gusta? Dejen comentarios! LOS AMO!**


	27. Operacion: Publico

**Falta poco! Gracias por todo los ama... Jimmy X Cindy**

**Capitulo 27: Operación: publico.**

Britney, Libby, y Jessica aparecieron vestidas de hadas, y las tres comenzaron a ponerle a Cindy una bata aun más blanca siendo este pasarse por el vestido de novia que ella se pondría al día siguiente de la presentación de la obra.

Matt: Te vez hermosa.

Vallolet: Gracias, pero dígame guardián ¿de donde me ha salvado? ¿Por qué usted ha hecho tantas cosas por mí?

Matt: Se lo explicare todo en cuanto se halla salvado y solo podrá hacerlo si se ha casado.

Vallolet: Desearía que usted fuera el novio.

Matt: No puede. Es imposible.

Narrador: Matt llevo a Vallolet al altar, todos los invitados ya estaban y Marcus esperaba muy ansioso.

Padre: (Bolbie) Que alguien hable o calle para siempre.

Matt: ¡Princesa! Usted, usted no puede casarse. No puede por que yo… yo me he enamorado de usted.

Marcus: ¿Crees que se casaría con un plebeyo?

Matt: Te enamoraste de mí creyendo que yo era un plebeyo pero en realidad soy…

Sara: (de la nada apareció) Príncipe Matt, de Cyril ¿me has traicionado? Ahora ¡Siente mi ira!

Carl con un invento de Jimmy hizo que se hiciera un fuerte viento en la sala haciendo que los actores cayeran al suelo, luego Sara fue contra Vallolet haciendo que esta se tragara algo.

Sara: vuestra princesa morirá, y este reino será castigado pues me obedecerán solo a mí.

.Jimmy rápido fue hacia Cindy y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Matt: Princesa, mi dulce, dulce princesa, ¿Cuánto daría yo por estar en tu lugar? Sé que, sé que podemos estar juntos, y unir ambos reinos. Luchar contra tempestades y vuestros padres solo…. Despierta.

Sara: Todo el reino e incluso tú, se arrepentirán de matar a todas las brujas existentes….

-¡Bravo!- interrumpió Zusel- me han convertido en la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo. Ahora todos sabemos el final, por lo que, el ensayo quedara aquí.

Jimmy quería matar a la maestra, ¿acaso en verdad dejaría el ensayó hasta ahí? ¡Ya casi acababan! ¡Ya estaba dentro de su papel!.

-Pero maestra….

-Pero nada. El final se sabrá hasta el final, confió en ustedes así que, por ahora descansen que mañana será la verdadera obra.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, Jimmy y Cindy solo se limitaron a callar y a mirase uno contra otro. Hasta ahora no habían podido besarse pero en algún momento lo harían, en la obra había tres besos además la obra influía en sus sentimientos pero ¿seria todo actuación pura? ¿Y que iban a decir los demás?

Cindy salió con rapidez de la sala audiovisual y vio que en todas partes había fotos de Jimmy y Cindy sonriendo en el Candy bar, otras peleando e incluso había fotos del día en que jugaron beisbol y que por la emoción de ganar se abrazaron.

Cindy comenzó a quitar las fotos pero había sido demasiado tarde. EL mundo creía que Cindy y Jimmy eran novios.

Las especulaciones se hicieron presentes y Cindy escuchaba murmullos como "La obra les ayudo a pasar de Odio a Amor" otros comentarios como "Esos dos siempre se amaron" "¿Desde cuando andarán?" "¡Ya se veía venir!" etc. etc. etc.

Cuando Jimmy se dio cuenta, lo tomo todo de manera distinta a la de Cindy, Cindy estaba furiosa, se sentía burlada y pisoteada, por el contrario Jimmy creía que creyendo eso todos sus compañeros ya no tendría Cindy de que "Avergonzarse" ni tendría ningún "Orgullo por proteger"

Minutos después Cindy, Jimmy, Nick y Betty habían sido llamados por el director.

-¿Quién publico todas esas fotos?- Ninguno contesto- Entonces nadie sabe... Bien, sea quien sea… ¡Gracias!... desde que todos creen que la obra ayudo a que Cindy y Jimmy salieran toda la escuela quiere ver la obra de teatro por lo que he decidió hacer que la obra sea actuada en el patio de la escuela.

Los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos- Conseguiré una enorme tarima, carpas, y todo para que sea perfecto. Incluso será de noche, por lo que pospondremos la presentación de la obra para las ocho de la noche.

En verdad ninguno de los cuatro entendía la importancia de la obra- Por lo que, prohíbo estrictamente que desmientan lo que todos creen. Si Nick o Betty aparentar salir con Jimmy y Cindy respectivamente, los castigos seriamente. En cuanto a Cindy y Jimmy les pido que actúen una pela de "Enemigos" eso intrigara aun más a todos sus compañeros.

Cindy y Jimmy intercambiaron miradas –Ahora, Váyanse. Y no desmientan nada hasta mañana, pasando la obra podrán hacer de su vida, un papalote.

Los cuatro obedecieron, Nick y Betty ni siquiera se despidieron pues el director los observaba desde lejos.

-¡Esto es genial!- Dijo Cindy.

-¿Tu crees? Yo pensé que seria malo para ti.

-¡Fue sarcasmo!

-Perdón por no entender señorita sarcasmo.

-Te patearé el trasero por meternos en primer lugar, en todo esto.

-¡No fui yo quien revelo esas fotos!

-¿Entonces quien fue si no fuiste tu? Eres el único que le gustaría que todos supieran….

La multitud se hizo presenté y ver a Jimmy y Cindy fulminarse con las miradas les divertía, incluso gritaban "¡Beso, beso, beso!", los dos solo se voltearon y cada uno siguió su rumbo.

A Cindy se le estaba saliendo todo de control ¿Cómo hacerle para zafarse de todo eso? Mientras Cindy caminaba se detuvo enseguida- Quizás ya es suficiente de que todo siga igual que yo me siga hundiendo en el mismo vaso de agua. Mañana besare a Jimmy y le diré cuanto lo amo.

Mientras tanto Jimmy…

-mañana acabare con todo esto, frente a todos le pediré a Cindy que sea mi novia, y no aceptare un no por respuesta, se lo pediré frente a todos y no tendrá opción más que intentarlo y después, hare que no se arrepienta.

Por estar Jimmy y Cindy actuando todo el día les dio a demostrar lo que en verdad sentían, lo que la maestra había visto en ambos.

Esa química, esa energía, esa tranquilidad y esa adrenalina que sentían cada vez que estaban juntos simplemente era inexplicable. Pero quizás intentando encontrarían la respuesta.

La noche era oscura, fría y tranquila, ofrecía una paz poco usual mientras que, desde no muy lejos, alguien les preparaba algo.

Mañana en la obra de teatro todo Retroville será testigo de la muerte de Jimmy Y Cindy. Ese par de latosos ya no serán obstáculo para mí. Sacándolos del mundo el planeta será solo mio, solo tendrá lugar para mi.

Este personaje rio a carcajadas pues la obra no tendría después de todo el final que ambos creían.

Jimmy y Cindy dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivas camas, no sabiendo que, el día siguiente cambiaria sus vidas, para toda la vida.

-Ya que todos piensan que salgo con Neutrón, no perderé nada si lo intento

-Ya que todos están a nuestro favor, no perderé si le pido a Cindy que sea mi novia.


	28. INESPERADO!

**Hola, hola, Perdonen la tardanza pero, en fin, estoy por concluir tan grato finc a tan poco del final. ¿Y les soy sincera? Ni yo sé que es lo que puede seguir. ¿Ideas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas? Los ama Jimmy Cindy**

Capitulo 28: Inesperado.

Las sillas comenzaban a llenarse, Jimmy se había encargado de inventar artefactos para realizar todos los efectos especiales, se usarían todos excepto el que proyectaba una luna pues esa noche la luna se encontraba en cuarto menguante y era simplemente perfecta.

El escenario estaba más que listo, la noche inspiraba tranquilidad y la emoción del publico y de los participantes estaban a flor de piel.

Personas importantes se hallaban ahí, el casa estrellas Coorky, El Magnate Sr. Strych, el director Deán Caían de "Pomona", El alcalde de Retroville, entre otros grandes empresarios que estaban allí para regalar fondos a la escuela si les agradaba la obra.

La maestra, el director y todo el alumnado que actuaria en la obra se hallaban nerviosos y atareados… y lo peor de todo es que de Jimmy y Cindy ni sus luces.

-¿Dónde están Cindy y Jimmy?- Pregunto Zusel

-Desde que publicamos las fotos no se despegan así que deben estarse besuqueando por ahí – rebelo Sheen mientras todos le lanzaban miradas fulminantes.

-Hablo enserio ¿Donde están?- esta vez fue el director que miraba a todos lados.

Al no obtener respuesta comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto… El personaje malvado de nuestra historia estaba feliz sentado entre el publico, nadie percibía su presencia pues parecía ser indefenso. El primer paso de venganza ya estaba realizado. Habia hecho lo que tenia que hacer.

Todo estaba en esperar la tragedia en que se convertiría la obra. El que la obra no fuera sobre Romejo y Julieta, no significaba que el final no fuera ese.

-¿Por qué Cindy aun no viene? – Se preguntaba Jimmy mientras que esperaba en la puerta de la escuela- Se supone que entraremos juntos a la escuela, ¡Mujeres!, Entrare solo- a grandes zancadas entró por la puerta principal de la escuela… ¡Cindy!- exclamo al abrir la puerta y ver a la chica tirada al suelo.

-¡Cindy!- le hablaba mientras Cindy abría los ojos lentamente- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Ah… Jimmy ¿eres tú? –

-Si Cindy es que… un segundo ¿Me llamaste Jimmy?

-¿Importa?

-Si, es obvio que estas mejor. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-No…. – hacia un esfuerzo por recordar- No lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo que venia hacia la escuela y luego… luego quede inconsciente.

-¡Gracias a Dios los encontramos!- Exclamaron Sheen, Carl y Libby, al mismo tiempo, ignoraron el por que la rubia estaba en el suelo.- ¡Vamos a la obra!

-Pero….- Jimmy quiso avisarles que había peligro en la atmosfera pero para ese entonces Libby ya había levantado a su amiga y se la estaba llevando y Carl y Sheen lo jalaban a él.

-¡Alístense! ¡Pero rápido! ¡A Escena en 5, 4, 3,2!- Zusel se fue de allí.

El público había estado aplaudiendo desde hace unos diez minutos para presionar y así empezara la obra lo más rápido posible. El telón comenzó abrirse en ese entonces las luces estaban totalmente apagadas y cuando la luz llego hacia donde iba comenzar la escena Cindy ni sus luces.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes por lo que, Jessica y Carl comenzaron la escena sin ella, mientras tanto los demás que si sabían el seguimiento de la obra se preguntaban ¿Dónde esta Cindy? Y el público solo creía que Jessica y Carl eran los que empezarían la obra en verdad desde un principio.

-¡Ahí va Cindy!- Exclamo Jimmy mientras veía como la chica por alguna razón caminaba hacia los artefactos de efectos especiales.

-¿Qué paso hace un momento?

-Libby eso intente decirles, yo la halle tirada al suelo. ¡Algo malo sucederá! Mientras tanto…..

Klaus: Nuestra hija se casará, quiera ella o no, el que no venga a comer con nosotros no evitara nuestro viaje

Sara: ¡Mi bella flor florecerá!

Zusel angustiada- ¿Qué pretende Cindy? ¿Acaso quiere hacerse del rogar? ¡No! ¿Qué es eso?- Todos sabían a lo que la maestra se refería ¡La escena que se proyectaba ya no era el del interior de un castillo si no la playa de una isla!

Sara: ¡Claro que mejor boda que en una playa!- salvo Jessica la obra pero los desconciertos de la gente se hizo presente.

-¡Cindy!- Zusel agarraba a Cindy de los brazos y la empujaba directo a escena. En eso Cindy se puso sumamente irreconocible.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba, nadie daba crédito a nada-

-Vallolet- Jimmy también entro a escena- Fingir que le falta la memoria no hará que sus padres rechacen la idea de casarla.

-¿Casarme?- Cindy no parecía fingir- ¡Oh casarme!- Aclaro su mente- yo…. Yo….- Cindy se desmayo de mentira, necesitaba salir de escena, el telón se cerro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Cindy! ¿Qué haces?- Zusel estaba Colérica- ¿AHs olviddao tus parlamentos? ¿te sientes bien? No Vortex, ahora no.

-No… No lo se, solo no me controlo algo tengo, recuerdo que venia para acá hasta que un haz de luz me cegó cuando recobre la memoria Jimmy estaba allí, luego nos trajeron.

-Hay peligro, alguien quiere sabotear la obra- Jimmy miro a Cindy- ¿No viste quien te apunto?- ella negó.- Bien.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¡Mi obra esta en peligro!

- más en peligro esta nuestra vida.

-Hijo, no seas paranoico. Cindy ¿Cuántos dedos te estoy mostrando querida?

-Ah, 3.

-¡Esta bien!- La función continuara- Justo en ese entonces los murmullos entre el público se hizo presente.

Todos comenzaban a actuar como era debido, la escena en que Cindy le pedia su príncipe ala luna, cuando Marcus llego a seducirla, la huida de la princesa y el guardian, la llegada al castillo del otro reino, la llegada de la boda. Estaban justo en la escena en que Matt llenaba a Vallolet al altar.

Cindy, habia estado torpe durante la obra, pues la belleza de Cindy lo tenia tan Idiotizado que, se ponía nervioso de en vez en cuando cruzaban sus miradas,

La niña por su parte, actuaba de manera magnifica, incluso durante las peleas que debían de actuar lo hacia con tanto realismo que todos creían que en verdad habai odio-amor en esa pareja.

El público estaba maravillado. El odio- amor, la similitud de la obra con la vida de los actores, los sentimientos que expresaba. Todo era, perfecto.

Entre las sillas el villano esperaba a que llegara la escena que él moría por ver.

El genio veía a Nick y a Cindy frente al supuesto altar, le dio tanta ira, tantos celos, que con voz enérgica detuvo la boda. Se imagino a Cindy, de verdad casandose y él impidiéndolo de vedad para no dejarla ir.

Matt: Te enamoraste de mí creyendo que yo era un plebeyo pero en realidad soy…

Sara: (de la nada apareció) Príncipe Matt, de Cyril ¿me has traicionado? Ahora ¡Siente mi ira!

Carl con un invento de Jimmy hizo que se hiciera un fuerte viento en la sala haciendo que los actores cayeran al suelo, luego Sara fue contra Vallolet haciendo que esta se tragara una uva.

Sara: vuestra princesa morirá, y este reino será castigado pues me obedecerán solo a mí.

Jimmy rápido fue hacia Cindy y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Matt: Princesa, mi dulce, dulce princesa, ¿Cuánto daría yo por estar en tu lugar? Sé que, sé que podemos estar juntos, y unir ambos reinos. Luchar contra tempestades y vuestros padres solo…. Despierta.

Sara: Todo el reino e incluso tú, se arrepentirán de matar a todas las brujas existentes….

Betty se veía horrible vestida de bruja, aunque la maldad le asentaba bien.

Sara: Vallolet ha tragado un fruto prohibido, este tiene el efecto de…

Justo al escuchar esas palabras, Cindy no pudo seguir actuando más y sin poderse controlar comenzó abrir los ojos. A Betty le comió la lengua el ratón, pues ya no pidia decir "El efecto de un sueño profundo" si Cindy nomás no actuaba.

Matt: ¡Princesa!- Quiso Jimmy rescatar la obra pero fue interrumpido cuando Cindy lo había empujado quitándoselo de encima. Está se levanto de inmediato dando una sonrisa enigmática.

Para ese entonces Zusel se había vestido como una plebeya y exclamo: ¡La princesa se ha vuelto mala! ¡Lo provoco el fruto que le dio la bruja!-

A Zusel se le surgió esa idea de repente para salvar su obra. Ahora rogaba a Dios que sus alumnos inventaran e improvisaran los diálogos que Cindy había creado en aquella nueva escena que se había inventado.

Matt: Princesa, ¿acuérdese de mí? El guardián de sus sentidos, el faro de sus emociones, quien la vio como era y la ama en silencio. Soy el verdadero príncipe que usted ha esperado.

Vallolet: ¿Cree que me interesa que sea Príncipe? Yo quiero el reino completo. Seré emperatriz de los tres reinos.

Sara: ¡Ese es mi trabajo!- exclamó- Tu, Muérete- Cindy golpeo a Betty en el rostro dejándola tirada en el suelo.

Nick también quiso salvar la obra.

Marcus: Llevan a la bruja al calabozo, no podrá atentar más nuestro reino- Unos plebeyos tomaron a Betty para atenderla. Vortex le había roto la nariz.

Matt: Princesa, deje, deje acercarme a usted para….- Jimmy ya no estaba actuando, quería tomar a Cindy para llevarla a su laboratorio.

Vallolet: ¡Retroceda!, Ni un paso más o lo asesino.

Matt: Cin… Vallolet. Usted no es así. Por favor, tranquilícese, el fruto la ha hecho llegar demasiado lejos.

Vallolet: Un paso más y habrás querido no haber venido al mundo.

Los espectadores estaban más que fascinados. No tenían ni la menor idea de que la obra ya o continuaba como estaba escrito. Ni se imaginaban que Cindy hablaba enserio.

Para ellos, el enojo, las amenazas y las fulminaciones de Cindy eran parte de la historia, la preocupación, tristeza y nerviosismo de Jimmy no eran más que una actuación más. La obra había dado un giro de 360 grados, eso no se lo esperaban.

Zusel por su parte estaba preocupada pro su obra que no estaba actuada con acorde a lo ensayado. ¿Qué trataba de hacer Cindy? ¿Acaso por ser la protagonista se sentía con el derecho de cambiar e curso de la obra? ¿Cuánto tiempo más todos podrían seguir improvisando en la obra.

La rubia, no sabia lo que hacia. Ni que estaba por hacer. Luchaba contra un yo interior pero había una fuerza que por mucho, le ganaba.

EL genio, quería encontrarle una razón de tan drástico cambio de humor. EL por que Cindy lo estaba amenazando.

Jimmy no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó lentamente, Cindy le hizo una llave dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Te dije que no me tocaras, Que no dieras ni un paso más.

-Cin…. Señorita princesa… ¡Me lastima!- el genio se retorcía para lograr levantarse pero era inútil, ella era más fuerte.

Zusel y los demás no se interpusieron, creían que todo aquello simplemente se estaba dando, y que ambos lograrían darle una salida a tan grata escena.

Los espectadores, sentían que las cosas iban cada vez meno ¿Podría Matt hacerle daño ala mujer que amaba? La autora era una verdadera artista, o al menos eso creían todos.

-la historia esta buenísima- oyó Zusel que alguien argumentaba- Ella debe luchar contra su propio yo para no matar a su amado. Y él debe hacerle recordar que la ama y si no lo lograra, tendría que decidir entre su vida y él de la princesa- la maestra dibujo una sonrisa ahora esperaría aquel so chicos se les ocurriera semejante situación.

Esas palabras ella no las tomaba en cuenta, no le importaba. Levanto de golpe al chico y lo trinco contra la poder empezándolo ahorcar. Jimmy rogaba con que alguien se diera cuenta de que Cindy apretada sus manos en su cuello _de verdad. _

_PERDONEN X LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA; Pero Mi Word No Sirve asi que, Lo he escrito asi. JUm espero que aun asi me quieran seguir leyendo waa Besos!_


	29. NO ERAS TU

_**Hola! Lo prometido el seguimiento. Esto se pondrá buenísimo. Gracias a **__**Guest**__** A **__**acosta perez jose ramiro**__** y a **__**Latin Vortex **__**Por apoyarme siempre. Ah **__**Soy MAy **__**Por nunca Olvidarme. Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS X ESTAR ALLI; CONMIGO; REGALANDOME SONRISAS. Espero y estén orgullosos de mi trabajo =)**_

**Capitulo 29: No eres tú. **

Cindy seguía apretando a Jimmy en el cuello con mucha fuerza y mucha crueldad. Jimmy pataleaba un poco pero aun así no quiso lastimarla. Inesperadamente Sheen se metió en escena para acabar con todo.

-¿Quién te mano que te metieras?- Abofeteaba Cindy a Sheen este cayo hacia atrás y Jimmy tomo a Cindy por los hombros.

-Ahora mismo iremos al….- No termino de articular aquellas palabras debido a que Cindy le había golpeado en el estomago.

-¿Para que?, solo quiero asesinarte-Y Tras decir eso, logro escaparse de Jimmy corriendo hacia donde estaban todos los artefactos que controlaban los efectos especiales. Tomo un trapo que ella misma había escondido y firmemente se acercó a Jimmy.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Tu que crees? ¿Qué te imaginas imbécil?- No era Cindy, Jimmy podía ver en sus ojos que ella no era Cindy.

La rubia tenía en sus manos un cuchillo. Todos en el público cayeron en cuenta que aquello ya no era actuación, y que si lo era, había sobre pasado el límite de la "Imaginación"

-Ten cuidado con eso, no eres tu quien esta tomando todas estas decisiones. Se nota, se nota en tu mirar que algo te esta dominando, que tu no eres tan mala al final de todo, déjame ayudarte. Tú no quieres hacer nada malo. Tu no matarías ni a una mosca.

Jimmy decía lo que pensaba pero se oía como si fuera parte de todo. De la historia misma.

-Puede ser que todos te vean como una niña berrinchuda, egocéntrica, malvada, arrogante. Pero eso no significa que en tu personalidad haya maldad. Tienes el corazón más puro y sincero que he conocido. Tras pasar más tiempo a tu lado me he dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres como persona.

Soltó el cuchillo de la mano y se apretó la cabeza fuertemente, como si le doliera.

-"¿Que estoy haciendo?" – Se preguntaba ella, le preguntaba su subconsciente- "Por primera vez en tu vida, escucha a Jimmy por favor.

EL genio aprovecho para acercarse pero ella recobro el domino de su actitud, o su actitud dominaba su ser, la cuestión es que, recogió el cuchillo.

-Un pasó mas y eres hombre muerto. Eres un mentiroso.

El publico murmuraba "Bueno, mentir sobre que es un príncipe debería ponerla feliz ¿no?

-Lo siento, siento de no serte sincero todo el tiempo. De hacer como que no existes, de ignorarte, de hacerte daño y llevarte a la casa del lobo, por cada una de mis tonterías. Pero si te puedo decir que, aunque yo no creía en el amor. Me he enamorado.

"ósea que sigue siendo parte de la historia"- pensaban todos.

Jimmy solo quería recuperarla, fuera lo que dominara a Cindy no seria más grande que el amor que él sabía de sobra que ella sentía hacia él. La rescataría, de ella misma si era posible.

-Yo…..- articulaba Cindy. "Acércate, bésalo, abrázalo, haz lo que has querido hacer desde hace tiempo.

El castaño se acercó lentamente a ella mientras hablaba- Eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido, eres inteligente- dio un paso- hermosa- otro paso- astuta- estaba a centímetros de ella- divertida- sus manos iban hacia el cuchillo- todo un tesoro- Se acercó mientras le robaba un beso.

-Awwww- se escucho entre el público y los demás participantes- Los aplausos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, muchos se levantaban de sus asientos llenos de alegría y satisfacción por aquel beso tan perfecto, el como el chico envolvía a la chica para llegar a darle un beso fue, Magnifico.

Un beso que nadie vio venir, un beso "mágico"

- yo….. "Vamos, dilo"

-¡Vortex!- exclamo al ver como la rubia se tomaba de la frente frunciendo el seño, transmitiendo un dolor indescriptible. Minuciosas cargas eléctricas pasaban proe l cuerpo de Cindy, está se acercó a él.

Los aplausos, las risas, la alegría todo aquello se había vuelto en gritos, pánico y miedo. Jimmy y Cindy forcejeaban por el cuchillo, era obvió que este era de verdad y que si no tenia cuidado terminarían por lastimarse.

¡De pronto! El cuchillo paso arañando una de las muñecas de Jimmy luego sin más que hacer se lo arrebato, luego, ella se fue contra él como una fiera. Ambos tirados en el suelo estaban uno contra otro, el genio intentaba alejar esa filosa herramienta de su rostro.

-Morirás Neutrón.

-¡Vuelve!- le gritaba y con todas su fuerzas logro dar la vuelta, Cindy ahora estaba debajo de Jimmy.

Carl que estaba seguro que aquello ya no era teatro decidió vaciarle a esos dos una gran cubeta de agua. Cindy dejo de ejercer fuerza y Jimmy cayo sobre ella. Un quejido se escucho.

-"¿Estarán heridos?" "¿Habrá habido una mala coordinación?" estas y muchas otras preguntas se formulaban. La frustración de no saber nada se estaba haciendo demasiado presente. Hasta que Jimmy logro levantarse. Cindy estaba desmayada o algo parecido.

Este la abrazo quitándole el cabello del rostro, mientras la tenia así sintió como en su nuca había una especie de micro-chip "Un corto circuito" Dedujo él ¿Pero quien? Se preguntaba, tras ver el símbolo que este cargaba pensó "Es obvió que es de su propiedad" Solo él tendría una tecnología tan pobre como para que se destruyera con un poco de agua.

-¿Cindy?

-¡Vallolet!- le exclamo Zusel, él genio rolo sus ojos "En verdad le falta un tornillo"

-Vallolet, ¿Estas bien? Amor, despierta, ya todo acabado. Estas bien. Por favor, solo despierta, déjame ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos verdes que me hacen perderme en un mundo lleno de amor, cariño y belleza. Déjame ver otra vez en tus labios una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa dibujada. Quiero oírte decir mi nombre para que los cuatro vientos se convenzan de que me amas por tanto amor que tú me tienes.

-Mi niña, mi princesa, Mi RIVAL, Por favor. Despierta.

-Em… Matt, Preguntaba Sheen ¿Es normal que tus efectos especiales produzcan una nube en este momento?

Jimmy noto a que se refería, una nube gris y cargada se posaba encima de ellos. Ósea que el villano no solo le bastaba por manipular a Cindy y estropear la obra. También se había metido con sus inventos.

La nube había descargado un rayo en ambos y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Flash back**

-Recuerdas que mientras vaciaban nuestro cerebro, había una imagen de tú y yo caminando agarrados de las manos- Dijo Cindy

-Si, lo recuerdo. Pero no fui yo quien lo soñó…

**Fin Flash back**

Las preguntas, las dudas, la rivalidad, su amistad, todo el odio y todo el amor entre ellos. Siempre había sido una incógnita, los dos posados en el suelo recordaban por partes de todas las cosas hermosas que habían pasado juntos.

Ellos ignoraban los porque de sus comportamientos, pero sus subconscientes no, estos estaban cansado de ser eso "Subconscientes" estaban cansados de estar en los más recóndito de su cerebro, de sus mente, de sus ser. De ser tan solo ignorados, de tener imágenes y pensamientos tan pasionales y estar allí, muertos, Cansados de que Jimmy y Cindy se encargaran de enterrarlos.

Y era hora, hora de que Cindy y Jimmy les hicieran caso por una vez en su vida. Que hicieran lo que ellos siempre habían queridos, que por primera vez le hicieran caso a esos pensamientos pasionales, banales, que ese instinto saliera a frote.

El subconsciente de cada uno de ellos se encargarían de hacerle recordar a Cindy todo lo que había pasado entre ambos, el porqué de la rivalidad, y lo que ellos en un pasado habían olvidado.

Porqué el subconsciente si creía en el. _Amor. _

**Les explico! Cindy y Jimmy en mis anteriores fics le ha sucedió cosas como "En el final de los días" "El Miedo Mismo" "El Diario DE CinDY" eoss son secuelas. Cindy y Jimmy tienen la memoria borrada y no saben de todo lo que fueron alguna vez. Ignoran que vivieron una hermosa relación. Asi que el próximo cap, se resolverá y se recoradara todo. Ellos no saben que ya hubo un" nosotros" en fics pasados. Asi que esta historia es prácticamente con sentimientos iguales al de la serie pero con la sensación de que la rivalidad siempre habia tenido un porque.**

**BESOSS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS! Comente, feliciten (Ok no) den ideas, algún k otro comentario constructivo en fin. ¡Ustedes son mi razón! Tras romper con mi novio (jajjaja) mi vida es mis fics =)**


	30. SE ARCHIVO EN TU MENTE

Este capitulo es una recapitulación de hermosas escenas que pasaron tanto en la serie como en mis fics anteriores. Recuerden que Jimmy y Cindy tienen borrado en su memoria esos momentos. El Peor rival de cualquier ser, es uno mismo.

_**Capitulo 30: Se archivó en tu mente**_

Jimmy y Cindy respectivamente arrugaban la ceja recordando todos los momentos que sucedieron en la isla, cuando nadaron con las tortugas, cuando se tomaron de las manos para saltar al agua, cuando jugaban, como reían….

**Flash back**

Cindy boquiabierta- Una perla, ¡Oh! Jimmy, una perla!

-Aw no es nada en realidad. Mientras te fuiste a recolectar fruta, decidí abrir unas cuantas ostras. 137, de hecho.

-Es…. La cosa más linda que alguien haya hecho por mí.

**Fin flash back **

¿Por qué tenían que tratarse como rivales cuando se amaban tanto? , y entonces los recuerdos de Rey de marte se hicieron presentes.

**Flash back**

**-**Despierta Jimmy. Creo que ya encontré la forma en que me prestes atención.

-¿Ah? Cindy, ¿de qué estás hablando?"- Jimmy es levantado por una garra

-Muy lindo, ¿ah? Algunos chicos si saben cómo tratar a una dama.

-Cindy, ¿cómo pudiste?

-¡Porque Eustace me aprecia! ¡Y porque me volverá asquerosamente rica!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero… es tú culpa Neutrón!

-¿Qué?

-Oh, ¡no actúes como si nada! ¡Por lo menos Eustace me trató como una igual! ¡Tú actúas como si no existiera!

-Eres tan despistada, Vortex. ¡Por supuesto que sé que existes! ¡Es por eso que pretendo ignorarte!

-Le gustas- afirmo Carl

-Cree que eres hermosa- corroboró Libby

-¡Claro que no! Sólo pienso que eres muy lista y hueles bien y a veces me distraes…. –tartamudeó el genio- A veces- puntualizó al notar lo que acababa de decir.

-Jimmy Gracias

-De nada…. Esperemos que la próxima vez que esto ocurra, no nos traiciones con el enemigo

**Fin flash back**

¿Cómo es que nunca lo vieron venir? Todo pudo haber sido tan fácil, pero siempre hubo un rival al que jamás pudieron vencer. A Uno mismo.

**Flash Back**

-¿Pero que pasara con la liga de los villanos?

-Tendrán trabajo por hacer- Contesto Jimmy tomándole de la mano.

**Fin flash back**

Los recuerdos regresaban a ellos como si alguien en algún punto se los hubiera arrebatado. Regresaron a la vez que se abrazaron accidentalmente cuando iban ganando un partido de beisbol. Cuando cambiaron de personalidad, cuando el show feliz, cuando compartieron el premio del parque de Retrolandia, cuando fue la gran boda espía.

Absolutamente todo los recuerdos que ellos tenían sobre la mucha o poca amistad que habían tenido durante todo ese lapso. Y ahí estaba, en lo más recóndito de su mente pero esos recuerdos no eran nada comparado a lo que pronto sabrían, ¿Qué pasaría si ellos dos supieran que en algún momento de sus vidas ellos fueron más que amigos? ¿Qué tuvieron más contacto físico? ¿Qué lucharon contra todo?

**Flash back del fic "El final de los días de Jimmy Neutrón"**

Jimmy se levanto casi tambaleando de su asiento, nunca se había puesto tan nervioso, en su mano llevaba unos frasco que tenía como etiqueta un corazón. Debía de hacerlo ahora que iba a morir necesitaba decir lo que tanto callaba.

-Esto, damas y caballeros, esta es la sustancia química que hace que las personas… se enamoren del sexo opuesto, es una sustancia letal, se propaga como las enfermedades y es explosivo como una bomba nuclear, llamado feromona, pero esto que tengo en la mano, solo acelera el proceso, es decir que si respiro un poco y me enamoro de alguien, es porque mi feromona con la suya tienen algún tipo de enlace.

Tomo aire y prosiguió - Es decir que a esa persona yo la Amo, pero que aun no me había dado cuenta, ahora… ¿ustedes saben por qué los viejitos decían que "del odio al amor hay solo un paso"? pues tenían razón, porque quizás ahorita sientan un odio por alguien, pero la feromona tiende a contradecirse, a que me refiero, a que el odio es un enlace químico que en caja perfectamente bien, y que los polos se revierten…Quisiera hacer una petición, aquí, delante de todos. Quisiera que todos compartieran de mi alegría, o en el peor de los casos, mi humillación.

El chico vio fijamente a Cindy, con tanto amor que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder- Mi corazón late desesperadamente. Sin ayuda de ninguna feromona artificial, late por sentimientos encontrados, por amor ¡Por ella!

Jimmy a señalo bruscamente a Cindy, mientras que ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser verdad, le alegraba de alguna manera pero él y ella juntos era algo que provocaría caos- Cindy...no sé cómo decir esto. Robaste mi atención desde la primera vez que te vi, yo nunca te odie, fueron tus humillaciones lo que me arrodillaron hacer muchas cosas y desde el día en que tú y yo cambiamos de personalidad, desde ese día, desde ese entonces, no he dejado de amarte, quererte tal y como eres, cada día me gustas más. Eres perfecta. Por eso, quería pedirte, que me concedieras el honor de estar contigo, de abrazarte, de decirte un te quiero cada día hasta esperar el ultimo día de mi vida, si tú me lo permites, quisiera ser tu novio. Estamos en sexto grado, ¡es el comienzo de la pubertad!

Casi suplicante el chico dijo- Cindy ¡te mereces todo!, tal vez soy poca cosa para ti, pero eres el amor que nunca espere pero que sabía que llegaría, y… ¡no me importa que me llamen loco! ¡Sé que me quieres! ¡Que te gusto!

**En el mismo fic: **

Cindy corrió hacia él y sin pensarlo se dieron un beso mas, el último de esta historia, era un beso tan pequeño pero duradero, el beso del final feliz, el primer final de muchos finales. Jimmy aun tenía razones para seguir viviendo y un futuro brillante por alcanzar pero con obstáculos que pasar. Nada sería fácil nada, pero estaba listo para lo que pasara.

**Fin flash back del fic "El final de los días"**

Los recuerdos eran aun mas constantes y penetrantes, era recuerdos que alguna vez ellos los confundieron con sueños, sueños que eran posible, que sucedieron, ¿Pero como habían olvidado semejantes cosas? ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía parecer irreal? ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarlo? ¿Cómo?, en balde se hacían preguntas que en ese instante no podían contestar ¿O todas esas visiones eran solo un sueño más?

**Flash back del Fic "miedo mismo"**

- Siempre he estado involucrada en tus aventuras a pesar de que supuestamente no éramos amigos- decía Cindy acostada en el suelo

- Es verdad, a pesar de que fuimos grandes rivales siempre te enredaba en mis proyectos- hizo una pausa- además en matemáticas signos iguales siempre dan positiva. Así que todo saldrá bien.

-Bueno viéndolo desde una perspectiva positiva, las leyes o teorías tienen razón. Todo tiene una causa y efecto. La causa es el amor y el efecto es la felicidad. La causa es tu forma de ser y el efecto es que me hace apreciarte. Además en física signos diferentes se atraen.

- tienes razón, Cindy te amo.

- yo también sin importar quien sea más inteligente, yo si quiero estar contigo.

- Si así quieres. No debo negártelo.

**Fin flah back del fic. "El miedo mismo"**

Si Jimmy había aceptado todo aquello y ella había dejado su orgullo a un lado ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar momentos tan felices? Momentos que daban a entender que algún día habían sido felices, estando juntos. Aunque esa felicidad durara poco eran uno para el otro.

**Flash back del fic "Diario de Cindy"**

Jimmy siguió en contacto con los labios de Cindy, ambos sintiendo en su cara el dulce olor de la libertad, ella sin su prisión y el sin su dragón para pelear, todo una linda historia de amor si no fuera por que supieran que en cualquier momento la princesa estaría custodiada y que el fuerte caballero lucharía de nuevo contra luz y sombra para rescatarla. Ambos se despegaron solo viéndose a los ojos.

**En el mismo fic:**

Jimmy la miraba fijamente- Pero te amo. Y es eso lo que importa. Amo tu manera de ser, tu egocentrismo, tu orgullo, tus enojos, tus arrebatos, la forma en que complicas las cosas, la lógica que tienes, el que seas tan coqueta para llamar mi atención, el que creas que el universo gira a tu alrededor. Cindy te amo con cada uno de tus errores, defectos, virtudes, tu gracia. Te elegí por ser tú, tu y nada más tú. Si cambiaras sería un error, si te privara de tu forma de ser seria matar a la Cindy que yo amo. Estoy consciente de lo que eres y como eres. Yo así te amo. Con cada pedacito que eres, te amo.

Cindy quiso interrumpir- Es que yo….

-Te am. Vortex.

**Otra escena:**

- ¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto Cindy

-el punto es… que aunque no sé si tú seas para mí o yo para ti, si lo nuestro es amor o solo algo pasajero entonces estaremos ahí ¿no? en realidad… hay muchas cosas que yo no sé, lo que si sé, es que lo que siento en este momento es demasiado grande, tanto que me opaca en muchos sentidos.

- ¡Estas afirmando que te estorbo!- dice Cindy

- ¡Cindy no! ¡Escúchame quieres! ¡Te quise dar la vida y Hoy casi te me olvidas! ¡Quise que fueras feliz y te traicione!

Jimmy temía perderla-Cuando las corrientes eléctricas llegaban a tu cuerpo, yo deseaba con toda mi alma ser yo quien sintiera todo ese sufrimiento, a tal grado que mi cabeza ni siquiera funcionaba, intentaba hacer una de mis explosiones cerebrales pero el miedo me invadía, el saber que estas en peligro me pone frágil, me pone nervioso y no me deja pensar claramente, deje de ser yo, deje de escuchar a la voz de la razón y simplemente me desespere y no pude, no puedo salvarte mientras yo tenga miedo, miedo a perderte.

- Entonces confía más en las cosas.

- ¡Pero así no debería de ser!, no puedo estarte poniendo en riesgo todos los días, no soportaría que algo malo te pasará Cindy, no otra vez, y como dijo Taters y tu abuelo, siempre serás el anzuelo perfecto, mi lado flaco, mi debilidad y eso mis enemigos siempre lo usaran. Antes nada malo te ocurría y eso que las aventuras de antes eran mucho más suicidas.

Cindy: ¡¿Estas terminando conmigo?!

Jimmy: ¡No! No exactamente… tengo algunos planes dentro de mi cabeza…

**Fin flash Back "El diario de Cindy"**

**Ahora lo recordaban, recordaban perfectamente por que ellos ahora se odiaban tanto, recordaban por que olvidaron toda aquella lucha que ya habían hecho. **

**Flash back" Diario de Cindy"**

-Cindy (Jimmy le agarro los hombros) lo que propongo es que nos hipnoticemos de forma que se borre nuestra memoria, olvidar todos los momentos juntos que hemos tenido, por que sé que si terminamos lo único que habrá será dolor por parte de ambos, me enamoraras o yo te enamorare y caeremos siempre a lo mismo, no podremos vernos todos los días sabiendo que hay algo, o mejor dicho que hubo algo, en cambio si borramos nuestra memoria todo será como antes, nos odiaremos, tendremos aventuras y estarás incluida en mis aventuras como lo has estado haciendo toda mi vida, solo que el riesgo para ti será menor, y lo sabemos.

- Pero si aun peleándonos yo te amo.

-Si después de olvidar todo esto, volvemos a enamorarnos entonces querrá decir que estamos hechos _uno para el otro._

La beso tiernamente y luego el genio llamo a su perrito mecánico y este le trajo el rayo hipnotizador….

- _lo siento_- dijo Jimmy casi llorando y le apunto haciendo que la chica se desmayara… su mente ya estaba borrada, ahora tendría que borrarse la memoria y era por ello que en su deslizador estaba su rayo hipnotizador y su perro robot Goddard.

Jimmy: Goddard. Espero que esta prueba de "Amor" la superemos… La amo. La amo de verdad pero necesitamos esperar a crecer.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora entendían por qué lo habían olvidado todo, se acordaban de Taters, Del Abuelo Vortex, de La Abuela Neutrón, de los peligros, De lo mucho que se amaban pero se hacían daño por sus diversos adversarios que usaban al amor como vulnerabilidad.Y recordaron todo lo sucedido en la obra de teatro.

Las numerosas veces que se robaban la respiración, el aliento, e incluso la razón. Las veces en que por alguna razón llegaban a sentir un gran odio y a la vez una atracción se sentía muy enojada, Jimmy había sido el culpable de que ellos dos se trataran como rivales todo este tiempo. Pero ¿y la prueba de amor? ¡La habían pasado!

"_Aunque te quites o te pongas lo que es para ti, es para ti"_ Se dijeron ambos en sus pensamientos, ella escuchando la voz de él y viceversa. ¡Ahí estaba nuevamente aquella conexión! La misma que en su cambio de personalidad.

A pesar de que no tenían conciencia de tanto amor, a pesar de que habían olvidado su completa felicidad, la historia se repetía, la vida los volvía a juntar, ellos mismos no podían dejarse de amar, ¿Podrían ellos tener una prueba más grande de amor que esta? ¿Acaso no era evidente que estaban hechos, uno para el otro?

"_Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si vuelve es que es tuyo, y si no, nunca lo fue"_

Y Jimmy y Cindy se dejaron ir por un tiempo, llegando hasta e punto de que toda aquella rivalidad los carcomiera. Pero ellos nunca se fueron, siempre estuvieron allí, llamándose la atención, haciendo cosas para dar celos, contradiciéndose para estar de acuerdo, apoyándose y cuidándose durante el juego virtual, ella era parte de él y él era parte de ella.

"_Nunca te fuiste" "Volviste" "Volviste a Mí"_

Ella siempre estaría con él como socia, colaboradora y compañera de aventuras, así como en el juego virtual. Y sin duda. Había un ganador. Cindy Vortex era la ganadora unánime de todo aquello, y no solo en el juego si no que tenia razón, ellos habían nacido para estar juntos como cuando se lo dijo antes de borrarse la memoria. Y ahora tenia todo para reprochárselo pero.

¿Debían ellos estar juntos después de todo? ¿Aun tenia sentido?

**Las palabras de mí hacia ustedes es demás. Ya saben lo que significa todo estos para mi y el que ustedes estén conmigo. Aquí, leyéndome. QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA Y ESTEN SIEMPRE FELICES =) GRACIAS POR DARME TANTA, TANTA FELICIDAD; DICHA; Y AMOR.**

**Me pueden hallar en Facebook como: Aida Zamayoa Neutrón.**

**En verdad los considero más que unos lectores. MIS AMIGOS, que me regalaron todo un mundo que yo, no conocía. GRACIAS!**


	31. GRACIAS!

**Aida Zamayoa Neutrón: (ANTES DE LEE EL FINAL DEL FIC)**

Estimado lector, las palabras no me alcanzarían para agradecerte eternamente lo que has hecho por mí. Porqué no solo me has leído, si no que has experimentado conmigo cada una de mis emociones, acompañándome en mis alegrías, mis tristezas, mis enojos, mis risas, mi historia. Te has convertido más que un lector, un amigo, un hermano. Porque tú me conoces más que cualquier otra persona que este físicamente a mi lado. Tú has comprendido cada uno de mis escritos, y me has apoyado. Y cientos de veces me has regalado una enorme sonrisa por cada comentario que me has regalado.

Has estado junto a mi mas de tres años, tres años de suspiros, de risas, de misterios, de enojo, gracias. En verdad las palabras no me alcanzan para decirte lo cuan agradecida estoy por leerme. No te imaginas lo mucho que me gustaría abrazarte y regalarte sonrisas llenas de gratitud. Porque todo lo que tu has hecho por mi quedara grabado en mi memoria para toda mi vida.

Y cuando sea grande, y recuerde las veces que un lector me animo para seguir escribiendo, entonces, me inspirare más para seguir con lo que amo. Escribir, narrar, mantener a raya los pensamientos de los demás.

¿Cuántas veces mis escritos no te sacaron del mundo en que te hallabas?

¿Cuántas veces tú no me sacaste una sonrisa con tus comentarios? ¿Cuantas veces no me animaste cuando yo más necesitaba? ¿Cuántas veces tus comentarios no me sacaban del mundo en el que yo habitaba y me daba luz y esperanza de que la gente buena si existe?

Las letras no me alcanzan, pero si los recuerdos, si los trescientos comentarios que todos ustedes me han hecho. Y Aquí no acaba la historia, Jimmy y Cindy siempre vivirán en nosotros, en nuestros corazones, en nuestros interiores, con la esperanza de que el odio-amor si existe.

No sé a donde se dirige ahora mi vida, me voy a la universidad dentro de dos meses. Dejare a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, a toda la gente que me rodea pero tu, tu seguirás conmigo. Y Si algún día, en algún futuro, escribo un libro de verdad espero que llegue a tus manos e identifiques mi escritura, que si eso sucede. SI llego a ser escritora de verdad en algún futuro cuando sepa escribir mejor, recordare que nací aquí, en FANFICTION, y que ustedes me vieron crecer.

Recuerden que yo, seguiré aquí, con ustedes, con fics, con one-shots, o leyendo sus escritos. Pero estaré de en vez en cuando, me hare tiempo. Porqué los amo mucho.

Y si el tiempo pasa recuérdenme que mi lugar esta aquí. Pueden hallarme en Facebook como: Aida Zamayoa Neutron. En Hotmail como Patzames(arrobahotmailpuntocom) y aquí como JIMMYXCINDY

**Mis más profundos agradecimientos: Gracias por vivir junto a mí a través de mi historia. **

_Atte: JIMMY X CINDY EVER =)_

_A continuacion: **"EL FINAL DE TU RIVAL"**_


	32. UNIVERSO!

**Capitulo 31: UNIVERSO**

Ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, los espectadores seguían sin saber que había sucedió con exactitud, Jimmy fue el primero en levantarse y ayudo a Cindy a levantarse, no había nada para ellos, ni tiempo, ni espacio, solo querían una cosa: Resolver lo que ahora sabían.

-Ahora recuerdo todo Cindy, ahora todo tiene lógica- Ella no contestaba- Ahora se por qué la necesidad de pelar, el por que nuestra rivalidad llego hasta tal grado de que nuestro interior nos pedía a gritos decirnos: Te quiero.

La rubia seguía con la mirada en el suelo- Y es por eso que luchábamos día con día por mantener nuestra rivalidad, y era por eso que cada vez que nos mirábamos nos quemábamos, por amor. Por amor Cindy… yo… lo siento. Siento haber perdido nuestro tiempo.

-¡Idiota!- Le exclamo mientras lo golpeaba en pecho- ¡Eres un completó imbécil!, ¡Me borraste la memoria! ¡Te Borraste la memoria! ¿Sabes cuanto te odie? ¡Mi odio fue natural! ¡Te odiaba con cada fibra de mí ser! Y ahora... Entiendo por qué ese sentimiento. ¡Por alejarme de ti, rey Cráneo!

-¡Espera Cindy!- Ella lo golpeaba en el pecho, en los hombros, y luego finalmente se dejo caer en su pecho.

-¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que es odiar y amar a alguien sin saber por qué?... Este cuento, esta historia, él juego, no debía de pasar. ¿Te das cuenta de todo el tiempo perdido?

-Lo se Cindy… pero míralo por el lado amable. Regrésate a mí. Venceremos nuestros miedos, solo nosotros somos los verdaderos rivales, no quiero que mi peor rival te aleje de mí, no quiero seguir alejándote de mí, vencer a ese rival que nos obstaculiza. Regresaste a mí. Pasamos la prueba.

-¿Quién te lo asegura?- se despego de él quitándose las lágrimas del rostro-

-Yo….

-Nada. Esta vez se harán las cosas como yo diga y mande. Yo soy la que decide y tendras que respetar mi decisión así como yo respete la tuya.- Cindy lo beso con tanta pasión que a Neutrón casi le faltaba la respiración.

"¿Qué estaba pasando allí?" "¿De que hablaban?" "¿De Memoria? De regresar? ¿De Odiarse por naturaleza? Todo aquello que tenia que ver con la historia. ¿Importaba a que se referían esos dos? "- El publico no quería, ni una explicación.

¡Ya no importaba! Fuera la historia que fuera, ambos, frente a todo el mundo, sin ser Vallolet, sin ser Matt, sin ser personajes ficticios estaban allí, comiéndose a besos, recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido. ¿De que tiempo perdido hablaban? ¿A que mundo paralelo ellos dos habían ido?

No importaba. Todos radiaban de felicidad, habían vívido toda una historia, tanto la inventada como la real, anuqué para ser sinceros les agradaba más el verdadero final. El que ambos rivales al fin pudieran aliarse, y se aliaran aun más con su verdadero rival. Su mente. Su orgullo. Su miedo.

-¡Te Amo Cindy Vortex!

-¡Oh Jimmy! ¡Siempre Serás Mi Rival! Por qué mi corazón te ama tanto que mi ser tiene envidia de quererte mas que a mi.- Ambos se iban a dar un beso más cuando Goddard los interrumpió, jalaba a una persona. A Eustace Strych.

-Goddard. ¡Lo atrapaste! Bien hecho amigo.

-Maldito perro entrometido. ¿Que tenia que estar vigilando los efectos especiales?

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamo Sheen- Goddard solo cuidaba de que yo no lo estropeara.

Goddard recibió unas descargas eléctricas de un lapicero que Strych había estado intentado sacar de su bolso pero como el perro robótico lo había alcanzado no había tenido oportunidad de sacarlo hasta ese momento.

-¿Quién sigue?

-Strych cuando quieras vengarte de mí se mas original.

-Jajaja Solo me quería divertir un ratito con Cintia ¿Verdad querida que disfrutabas de los besos que nos dimos una hora antes?, ¿Cómo crees que te envolví para lograr colocarte el ship. (Mintió)

-Para la próxima intenta una mejor mentira. No se te cree (Eustace hizo un puchero en señal de berrinche) Y Cuando quieras difamar Cindy o vengarte de mi por medio de ella piénsalo dos veces- Jimmy le propicio un golpe en la nariz, este se cayo de rodillas.

-¡Mi Nariz! Ah, Mi odio te perseguirá por siempre maldita seas Neutrón. Para la próxima estarás muerto. Te lo juro- Jimmy le dio otro golpe y de una vez lo noqueo.

"¡Bravo!" "¡Hurra!" "Aplausos" "Genial" "Magnifico" "¡Siempre con sorpresas!" Bravo" Y entonces el telón se cerro y la gente reía de felicidad comentando todo lo que vieron. Los personajes incluyendo a la adolorida Betty, reaparecieron en escena mientras que todos se levantaban de su asiento para aplaudirles fuertemente.

Strych papá y todas las demás personalidades hablaban con el director y con Zusel. Jimmy alcanzo oír- por todo el daño de mi hijo triplicare los fondos que le iba a dar ala escuela.

-Vaya, Gracias, se agradece eternamente.

-Sr.- Decía Jimmy- He investigado sobre una escuela en Francia, es muy buena y les enseñan conducta.

-Genial hijo, lo castigare mandándolo hacia allí, requiere de mucha disciplina, Francia le asentará bien- Jimmy sonrió- Además le quitare todas su tarjetas de crédito. Estará severamente castigado así que preferirá no despertar. El amo de los Strycs ya había llevado al niño al hospital desde hacia tiempo.

-Hija, decía la mamá de Cindy.- Aun no aceptamos tu relación.

-¡Oh! ¡Esperen!- decía Jimmy que sabia como manipular la situación, conocía a la mama de Cindy y como conquistar su aprobación.

-Su atención por favor- Exclamo- Goddard, modo romántico- le susurro a su perro robot quien saco de su espalda un ramo de flores, chocolates, y una música relajadora.

-Ante todos quiero pedirte lo siguiente: Cindy, decir las cosas están demás. Solo sé que te amo, y te amare, y me encargare de protegerte y de no ser cobarde y jamás volver a subestimar tu valentía y tu fuerza. Quiero que seas mi compañera de aventuras, mi socia científica. Y la voz de mi razón. Sr. Y Sra. Neutrón ¿Aceptaría mi relación con Cindy?

La Sra. Después de ver todo lo que Jimmy hacia asentó con la cabeza. El sr, estaba más que contento. Cindy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Por supuesto!- Goddard le quitaba a Jimmy de las manos el chocolate y las flores, mientras que los tortolos se abrazaban Cuando se separaron.

-Sra. Los chocolates y las flores, son para usted. Por traer al mundo un ángel como ella.

Y así, todos se fueron a sus casas felices. La escuela tenia los fondos que querían, los alumnos estaban más que satisfechos de ver a sus dos némesis enamorados y los espectadores, ellos estaban más que impresionados, ya que, aunque el final de la obra no se actuó, Jimmy y Cindy le habían dado calor, sabor, y color a la obra con su verdadera historia de amor.

Tal felicidad no merecía de ninguna palabra, ni de ninguna explicación. No necesitaban saber que había pasado o que era lo que ellos sabían o pensaban. Solo importaba que ese odio-amor tan grande se hubiera decidido por el amor.

_Meses después._

-¡Rápido Vortex! Ven ya a ver la tele… ¡rápido! Te perderás el final.

-¡Cállate Nerdtron!, lo tengo fríamente calculado.

-Pierdan el tiempo besuqueándose y dejen ver la tele- dijo el hiperactivo malhumorado.

-Sheen tiene razón, y no por que sea mi novio- sonrió Libby

-Shh no sé que es peor una pareja pleitista o una pareja que solo se den la razón- Carl le sonreía a su novia, Jessica se limito a reír.

-¡ahí va! ¡Que linda me veo!- Cindy estaba emocionada

-No por nada, les encanto la obra de Zusel, y para convertirla en película, es que es una buena obra y buenos actores- hablo Jimmy.

-Shhhhhh- callo Sheen- Viene lo bueno- nunca ensayamos esa parte en la sala audiovisual.

Sara: vuestra princesa morirá, y este reino será castigado pues me obedecerán solo a mí.

-Betty se ve bien- dijo Jessica.

En la tele Jimmy rápido fue hacia Cindy y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Matt: Princesa, mi dulce, dulce princesa, ¿Cuánto daría yo por estar en tu lugar? Sé que, sé que podemos estar juntos, y unir ambos reinos. Luchar contra tempestades y vuestros padres. solo…. Despierta.

Sara: Todo el reino e incluso tú, se arrepentirán de matar a todas las brujas existentes…. CÑACA CÑACA ÑAAA

Matt: ¡Por favor! ¡Princesa! Despierte….No podre vivir sin usted, sin sus caprichos, sin su inmadurez. Vuestra muñequita de cristal….

Matt se acercó a Vallolet y junto sus labios con los de ella, y un brillo celestial apareció en escena, y ambos se levitaron en el aire y con una magia fugaz obtuvieron atuendos magníficos. Vallolet se hallaba parada frente al altar.

Sara: ¡No! Esta vez el amor no.

Para ese entonces Matt había arrojado una daga que cayo justo en el pecho de Betty y toda la obscuridad que rodeaba se desvaneció.

La boda de la novela fue un éxito, pero fue aun más éxito que Jimmy y Cindy después de tanta rivalidad, némesis, después de tantas peleas ahora puedan disfrutar de su amor eterno.

El final de la película fue muy emotivo, Jimmy y Cindy cabalgaban unos caballos demasiados hermosos, blancos, con cabello castaño.

Matt: Sin decirme nada, sin decir por que, sin una palabra o una explicación, sin una cuartada, sin ningún por que, mi corazón se enamoro de usted, perdidamente de usted.

Vallolet: Y después de tanto pedirle a la química que mi príncipe azul me buscara para obtener un besos mágico, fuiste tu quien se robo mi corazón.

Y en la pantalla, en grande y a todo color se escribió:

**_EL FIN_**

-Cindy…. Acompáñame al laboratorio olvide algo- le dijo Jimmy haciendo señas para que lo siguera.

Ambos entraron por la chimenea de la sala y legaron al interior del laboratorio, y ahí estaba el hermoso corno arco.

-Recuerdas que, en el final de los días, cuando me creías muerto viste en el crono arcó que tu y yo estábamos envejeciendo frente a nuestra isla. Pues a pesar de todo jamás me atreví a ver nuestro futuro pero ahora, que estamos aquí solos, tu y yo, después de tanto, quiero compartir contigo lo que el crono arco refleja.

El crono arco reflejaba a ellos dos rodeados de dos pequeños niños que jugaban en el patio, ambos se burlaban del pasado disfrutando su presente.

-Cindy, es por eso que yo te he elegido como mi rival, por que quiero que seas tu quien me contradiga cuando yo vaya mal por el camino, quiero que tu seas ese rival que defenderá a mis hijos cuando yo pierda los estribos, quiero que seas ese rival que se aliará conmigo para acabar con mi yo malo interno. Cindy quiero que sepas que te ame, te amo y te amare para toda mi vida. Ya no quiero ser tu rival en secreto, quiero seguir siendo tu novio, mas que amigos menos que esposos por ahora, pero…..

-Cindy siempre, siempre enemigos de nuestros defectos, de nuestras malos ratos, uniéndonos como coartada perfecta de nuestra felicidad.

-Neutrón, no quiero ser mas tu rival, quiero en realidad ser: _Tu final._

Y así fue como el destino de Cindy y de Jimmy se encontraban marcados desde el principio de los principios. Estaba marcado que pasarían por obstáculos, que se enfrentarían hasta contra ellos mismos. Aplicaron el…" Si algo amas déjalo libre si regresa es tuyo" y regresaron.

Pero solo el crono arcó sabría la secuencia de la historia, solo el crono arcó sabia que, aunque hubieran miles de problemas, miles de historias por escribir, reinventar, por miles de enemigos que tuvieran ellos que afrontar. Ellos terminarían juntos aunque ese tramo fuera difícil de recorrer, anuqué a veces pareciera todo perdido.

Jimmy y Cindy eran la ecuación perfecta de amor: del odio al amor solo había una diferencia y esa diferencia no afectaba en el orden pues siempre seria el mismo producto.

Eran tan iguales y tan diferentes que las leyes de la física y las matemáticas apoyaban su relación, ellos eran una ironía, ellos eran prueba de que el amor existe.

Y sus aventuras no terminaban solo ahí, "Las cosas pasan por algo" Y todo lo que pasaron fue solo para unirse más, para asegurarse de que uno era para el otro, para valorarse antes de perderse completamente ya que sin la venganza de Eustace (aunque fuera patética) ellos jamás se hubieran recordado.

Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, por algo ellos se habían conocido, enamorado, habían sido amigos y rivales, y las aventuras continuarían, los desastres, los problemas, los villanos, la poca aceptación social, los diferente gustos. Pero eso le da el matiz a la tertulia, a lo malo. Juntos la vida siempre le traerían sorpresas, siempre seria impredecible, emocionante, inesperado, gustoso, y con mucha pasión por sus actividades.

Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón y Cindy Vortex apenas comenzaba, justos, como socios, colegas, pareja.

La vida es de vivir con o sin migajas, tomarle sabor a las adversidades para que ellos no te coman a ti. Amarse, era el matiz de decir ¡que Bueno! ¡Existo! Y seria así, un absurdo y así será. MIESNTRAS LE DURE TODA LA VIDA aunque sea un juego por ruleta rusa, pero jamás lo jugarían solo.

Porqué Dios los había hecho y ellos se habían juntado, y lo que había creado Dios para unirse no lo se parara el hombre. Ni siquiera "_**TU RIVAL"**_

Y Este es el **FIN **de esta historia. Pero el crono arco sabia cosas que ellos jamás se imaginarían ¿Qué les tenia preparado el futuro? ¿Cuánta alegría, cuanto amor, cuanto cariño, cuanta gente buena por conocer? ¿Cuánta felicidad la vida les tenia guardado?

¿Cuántos besos pasionales finalizarían cientos de historias para ellos? ¿Cuántos finales felices más experimentarían?

_¡Que importa! ¡Su Amor Vivirá Por La Eternidad! ¡Su amor es como el universo!_

_**INFINITO, QUE SE EXPANDE MAS ALLA DE LO VISIBLE.**_


End file.
